Zielone Oczy
by Glenka
Summary: [Z] [T] "Green Eyes" Jpena. Severusowi udaje się przeżyć wojnę, aczkolwiek potrzebuje transfuzji krwi. Jedynym problemem jest brak żyjących krewnych. Dlaczego więc Harry okazuje się być kompatybilny? Severitus. De-Aging Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Severitus, De-aging Characters

* * *

 **S** **łowem wstępu:**

Pierwsza część rozdziału może wydawać się nieco chaotyczna ale to było celowe. Taki zabieg całkiem dobrze oddaje charakter wojny. W drugiej już nie ma tego chaosu ;)

 **Rozdziały będą publikowane co wtorek.**

Zapraszam ;)

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

\- Hermiono, musimy wrócić i poszukać Harry'ego. Dla profesora Snape'a nie możemy już zrobić nic więcej. On nie żyje.

\- Zamknij się Ron. On oddycha. - krzyknęła Hermiona. Gdy Ron przykucnął, to faktycznie, usłyszał płytki oddech.

\- Wstań, Miona. Musimy go zabrać do ambulatorium. - chłopak nie wątpił w to nawet przez sekundę - ten facet był najprawdopodobniej największym palantem na świecie ale i tak zdołał wzbudzić jego współczucie. W tym momencie chciał jedynie pomóc swojemu nauczycielowi. Hermiona posłuchała go i już po chwili, lewitowali mężczyznę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Madam Pomfrey, będąca uzdrowicielką z powołania, od razu zabrała się za pomoc profesorowi. Już nieraz Snape był jej pacjentem – była przyzwyczajona do opatrywania mu ran. Gdy część Złotego Trio opuściło Skrzydło Szpitalne, Ron wciąż był w szoku - próbował znaleźć sobie coś do roboty, żeby zapomnieć o zimnym ciele Freda leżącym w Wielkiej Sali. Jego starszy brat nie przeżył ataku, już nigdy nie powie a tym bardziej nie zrobi ani jednego żartu. Już nigdy nie wyśmieje "małego Roniaczka".

\- Miona, nie mogę. Nie zmuszaj mnie. - powiedział, gdy znaleźli się już przed Wielką Salą. Był blady i trzymał dłoń dziewczyny w mocnym uścisku.

Hermiona rzuciła mu jedno smutne spojrzenie, po czym pogłaskała go po twarzy.

\- Nie wejdziemy tam. Poczekamy, aż będziesz gotowy. - powiedziała, przytulając go. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zapłakał w jej włosy.

Siedzieli razem do momentu, aż nie usłyszeli głosu Voldemorta rozchodzącego się po całym zamku.

 _Harry Potter nie żyje. Został zabity, gdy uciekał, próbując ratować samego siebie, podczas gdy wy oddajecie za niego życia. W ramach dowodu, że waszego bohatera już nie ma, przyniesiemy wam jego ciało._

Po chwili biegł tak szybko, że nie słyszał niczego wokół. Wiedział jednak, że Voldemort wciąż coś mówi.

\- Harry nie żyje... To się nie może dziać naprawdę. – mamrotał.

Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, był fakt, że zbliża się do Voldemorta.

\- Pokonał cię. - powiedział pewnie i w tym momencie wybuchnął chaos. Neville zabił Nagini a Harry powstał z martwych. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu ale Ron wiedział, że nie ma czasu się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać - jego zadaniem jest teraz chronić przyjaciela i swoją rodzinę. Jego matka zabiła Bellatriks. Nie chciał się na tym za bardzo skupiać ale poczuł satysfakcję widząc, że jego mama zabija tę morderczynię.

I nagle jego kumpel i najmroczniejszy czarodziej stulecia zaczęli się pojedynkować. Harry krzyczał coś o tym, że Snape jest niewinny i że darzył uczuciem Lily Potter. Prawdę mówiąc, jednym uchem mu to wpadło a drugim wypadło - był zbyt zajęty walką ze Śmierciożercami i Szmalcownikami.

Kątem oka widział, jak Voldemort i Harry celują w siebie a kilka minut potem, Voldemort leżał już martwy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, podbiegł do przyjaciela i przytulił go. Hermiona i Ginny też po chwili znalazły się przy nich. W tym momencie też przejął dowodzenie i wyprowadził przyjaciół razem ze swoją siostrą z tłumu.

Ginny odmówiła pójścia z nimi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

\- Mama mnie teraz potrzebuje. – powiedziała i już po chwili słuchali uważnie, jak Harry rozmawiał z portretem starca. Ron był zdumiony, że przyjaciel, będąc właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, chciał się jej pozbyć.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, stary?

\- Tak, Ron. Mam swoją różdżkę i naprawdę nie chcę więcej problemów. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Prędzej czy później ludzie ją rozpoznają i wszyscy się na mnie rzucą. Dzięki stary, ale starczy mi.

\- Kurna, masz rację!– krzyknął Ron, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. - Snape'a zostawiliśmy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Musimy tam pójść i pogadać z Kingsleyem, na wypadek gdyby chciało go przejąć Ministerstwo.

\- Jesteś genialny! – pochwaliła go Hermiona. Gryfon zarumienił się i pocałował ją delikatnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem z wami iść. Snape pewnie nie chciałby mnie widzieć. – powiedział Harry, spuszczając spojrzenie na podłogę.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Harry. Oczywiście, że będzie chciał cię zobaczyć, gdy się obudzi. Przecież poświęcił się dla ciebie. – wszechwiedzącym tonem upomniała przyjaciela Hermiona.

Brunet uśmiechnął się.

\- Miona, zrobił to dla mojej mamy, nie dla mnie.

\- Stary. Też myślę, że powinieneś się z nim zobaczyć. Może chciałbyś go za coś przeprosić lub podziękować mu za to wszystko. – zaproponował.

* * *

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Od kiedy jego najlepszy kumpel jest głosem rozsądku? Hermionie jednak nie wydawała się ta mała zmiana przeszkadzać, bo spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i najprawdopodobniej chęcią przytulenia.

\- Okej, w takim razie zobaczę go sam. Trochę z nim pogadam i przeproszę go. – stwierdził, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc z biura.

W trakcie drogi, Harry wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, co zobaczył we wspomnieniach Snape'a. Przez ten cały czas naprawdę źle oceniał tego mężczyznę. Severus Snape był jego jedynym prawdziwym sojusznikiem, bez względu na wszystko. Był dorosłym, który miał na niego oko i który się nim poniekąd opiekował.

Gdy przekroczył próg Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zauważył rozmawiające ze sobą Madam Pomfrey i profesor McGonagall.

\- Nie możesz pozwolić mu umrzeć, Poppy. Zrób coś. Jest z nim coraz gorzej. – Harry nigdy nie widział tej kobiety tak zdesperowanej.

\- Minerwo, zrobiłam już wszystko co było w mojej mocy. Potrzebujemy krwi. Eliksir uzupełniający krew nie działa. Jego organizm się na niego uodpornił. Potrzebujemy kogoś z taką samą grupą krwi.

Harry nie zawahał się nawet przez sekundę.

\- Mogę pomoc, zróbmy testy. Może mamy tą samą grupę.

McGonagall zapłakała cicho i wzięła Snape'a za rękę.

Harry nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Czy nie powinna być szczęśliwa?

Jego wątpliwości rozwiała Madam Pomfrey.

\- To nie działa w ten sposób, panie Potter. Severus jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, jakich znam a jego magiczna sygnatura jest jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam.

Gryfon zamrugał, wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc.

\- Harry. Severus potrzebuje krwi kogoś ze sobą biologicznie spokrewnionego. Im bliższe pokrewieństwo, tym lepiej. – wytłumaczyła mu ponuro McGonagall.

Gdyby Harry miał tłumaczyć jak się teraz czuje, to porównałby tą nieprzyjemną sensację do dźgnięcia nożem prosto w brzuch. Kategorycznie odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości faktu, że Snape'a czeka taki koniec. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu ten facet dostał praktycznie drugą szansę od losu.

\- Madam Pomfrey, jeśli mogę zapytać… Ale czy większość z nas nie jest przypadkiem spokrewniona? Syriusz powiedział mi tak dawno temu…

\- Harry, naprawdę sądzę, że to… - zaczęła pielęgniarka ale nie dane jej było dokończyć.

\- Możemy zwołać Weasleyów, Malfoyów, Andromedę a nawet Neville'a. Przecież też będą chcieli pomóc. Muszą pomóc – wiele zawdzięczają profesorowi.

Pomfrey rzuciła okiem na Minerwę, szukając jakichś podpowiedzi. McGonagall powoli skinęła głową.

Podczas oczekiwania na wyznaczoną grupę, pielęgniarka zajęła się obrażeniami innych rannych – ci poważniej okaleczeni musieli zostać przeniesieni do Świętego Munga. Jedynym pacjentem, który pozostał w Hogwarcie, był Snape. Kingsley obejrzał wspomnienia mężczyzny, które ten zostawił dla Harry'ego. Jako aktualnie rządzący Minister nieoficjalnie ułaskawił Mistrza Eliksirów z zarzucanych mu zarzutów i zostawił fiolkę jako dowód na oficjalne postępowanie sądowe przez Wizengamotem.

Po około trzydziestu minutach byli w sali już wszyscy. Brakowało tylko Lucjusza Malfoya. Andromeda siadła bliżej Harry'ego, zaś Malfoyowie obok Snape'a.

\- Och, Severusie, co myśmy zrobili? – zapłakała Narcyza, biorąc mężczyznę za rękę, podczas gdy Minerwa wciąż trzymała go za drugą. Draco przyglądał się temu z poważną miną. – Co mu się stało?

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, odezwała się Madam Pomfrey:

\- Profesor Snape potrzebuje waszej pomocy. Stracił dużo krwi od ataku Nagini. W tym momencie jest odporny na miksturę uzupełniającą krew, kończy nam się czas i potrzebujemy dawców. Pan Potter uważa, że skoro wszyscy jesteśmy w jakimś stopniu ze sobą spokrewnieni, to może ktoś z nas będzie kompatybilny.

\- Harry! Czy ty wiesz, o co nas prosisz? Ten człowiek jest Śmierciożercą! Zabił Dumbledore'a i prawie zabił George'a! – krzyknął Charlie.

\- Jest niewinny! Nie pozwolę wam go obrażać po tym, co dla was zrobił! Dumbledore zaplanował własną śmierć. Co więcej, manipulował Snapem przez ponad dwadzieścia lat! Profesor był po naszej stronie od momentu, w którym Trelawney powiedziała przepowiednię! – krzyknął Harry, skacząc na równe nogi, stając obok Draco, który w ogóle nie zajął miejsca siedzącego. Teraz obydwaj bronili nauczyciela przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem. – Nie będę was zmuszał – jedynie proszę o pomoc. Pomyślałem jedynie, że powinniście znać o nim prawdę. Snape zasługuje na życie i na drugą szansę.

\- Jako pierwszy zgłaszam się na ochotnika. To mój ojciec chrzestny – między nami na pewno będą jakieś bliższe powiązania. – powiedział twardo Draco, pociągając rękaw szaty. Madam Pomfrey natychmiast zabrała się do pracy.

Koniec końców, wszyscy Weasleyowie zdecydowali się na test krwi. Niestety, żadna z ich próbek nie była w żaden sposób choć zbliżona do kompatybilnej. Co dziwne, po zebraniu próbek od Narcyzy i Andromedy okazało się, że pani Tonks nie pasuje, zaś pani Malfoy – tak.

\- Jak to możliwe? Przecież jesteśmy siostrami, na litość Merlina!

\- Pani Malfoy dzieli część sygnatury z Severusem być może dzięki nierozerwalnej przysiędze. Pan Malfoy też powinien poniekąd pasować.

Okazało się, że krew Narcyzy i Draco jedynie dodała mężczyźnie kilka dodatkowych godzin. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że nadal powoli umierał. Potrzebował krwi, która była z nim biologicznie związana, bez żadnego magicznego wspomagania.

Gdy Madam Pomfrey pobierała próbkę od Harry'ego, wyglądała na zdruzgotaną, jakby sądziła, że nie zrobi to już wielkiej różnicy. W jej oczach widać było desperację.

\- To niemożliwe! Niesamowite! Pan Potter jest kompatybilny! Całkowicie! Ale to… niemożliwe… - zaczęła mamrotać, zerkając najpierw na Harry'ego a potem na swojego pacjenta.

\- Dlaczego pani tak na mnie patrzy? Jak moja krew pasuje to po prostu proszę ją podać profesorowi. Teraz tylko tracimy czas.

\- Tak. Tak, ma pan rację. – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, biorąc się do pracy.

Po niedługim czasie stan Snape'a ustabilizował się. Gdy to się stało, Harry zauważył, że cały pokój gapi się na niego w absolutnej ciszy. Był przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego ale tym razem to naprawdę było niezwykłe – nawet Ron się gapił. Przyjaciel wydawał się być bardzo zaskoczony. Tak właściwie to wyglądał, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu…

\- Coś nie tak? Stało się coś? – zapytał już zirytowany. Przecież to byli najbliżsi mu ludzie – z wyjątkiem Malfoyów.

\- Niemożliwe – ani trochę nie wygląda jak mój ojciec chrzestny. To musi być jakaś genetyczna anomalia. – mruczał cicho Draco, kręcąc głową.

\- Niech mi pani powie, dlaczego tak na mnie patrzy, pani profesor. – zapytał znowu, zwracając się do McGonagall.

\- Harry, kochaneczku. Wcześniej mówiliśmy, że tylko osoby spokrewnione mogą oddać mu krew, pamiętasz? – zapytała pani Weasley.

\- No tak. To chyba jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Pewnie jesteśmy jakimś dalekim kuzynostwem czy coś…

\- Nie bądź głupi, Potter. Pasowałeś idealnie. Taka kompatybilność występuje tylko u rodziców i dzieci. Wszyscy tutaj próbują ci delikatnie sugerować, że mój ojciec chrzestny jest twoim biologicznym ojcem. Jesteś jego synem. – powiedział jadowicie Draco.

* * *

 **Na zakończenie - zwracam się do Was z prośbą o pomoc w technicznej** ** **sprawie:****

Nie potrafię sobie poradzić z zaznaczeniem, że para jest w związku. Wiecie - te nawiasy kwadratowe. Zaznaczam Pair A i Pair B i nie poprawia mi się to. Wciąż jest bez nawiasów. Próbowałam już z kilkanaście razy ale no potrafię tego zrobić tak na trwale : (

Może coś robię źle - nie wiem. Jakieś sugestie?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Severitus, De-aging Characters

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

* * *

Harry zaniemówił.

 _Chwila, to niemożliwe._

Był przecież Harrym Cholernym Potterem - synem Jamesa Pottera i Lily Evans. Ten cały bajzel musiał mieć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie.

\- Malfoy ma rację, to jakaś anomalia. Wszyscy zawsze mi przecież mówili, że wyglądam jak mój ojciec. - powiedział, patrząc błagalnie na McGonagall i Weasleyów.

\- Być może nawet za bardzo. Lily zawsze była bardzo dobra z zaklęć i transmutacji. - powiedziała niepewnie Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

\- Mówi pani, że moja mama dopuściła się zdrady? Że miała romans ze Snapem? - zapytał nagle niesamowicie rozzłoszczony.

\- Niekoniecznie tak to mogło wyglądać. Nie ma co do tego jednak żadnych wątpliwości - Severus jest twoim ojcem, zaś Lily Potter - matką. Ta informacja jest zakodowana w twoim DNA. - oznajmiła spokojnym tonem Madam Pomfrey.

\- Myślę, że mam na to wytłumaczenie. - powiedziała cicho pani Weasley, podczas gdy mąż delikatnie ją poklepał po plecach, siadając obok niej.

Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Neville, Andromeda i Ginny opuścili salę. Czuli się już wystarczająco niekomfortowo.

Ron i Hermiona zostali - chcieli być dla Harry'ego moralnym wsparciem. Byli przecież przyjaciółmi i podróżowali razem przez cały rok. Zawsze wzajemnie się wspierali. Ron też tym razem nigdzie się nie wybierał.

Malfoyowie nawet nie drgnęli ze swojego miejsca ale Harry'emu tak naprawdę już było wszystko jedno. Jedyne co teraz chciał, to dowiedzieć się co to znaczy, jak to możliwe i dlaczego w ogóle do tego doszło. Świat, w którym się wychował, właśnie rozpadał się na kawałeczki - okazało się, że całe swoje życie spędził w kłamstwie, był oszukiwany.

To nie miało najmniejszego sensu...

Z drugiej strony, Harry wiedział, że Snape był zakochany w jego matce oraz że w pewnym okresie ich życia, łączyła ich bardzo silna przyjaźń…

\- Pani Weasley, proszę. Niech mi pani powie, co wie. - chłopiec potarł czoło i spuścił głowę.

\- Lily, Alicji i ja zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się dzięki Zakonowi Feniksa – a dokładniej, na jego spotkaniach. Miałyśmy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Nie znałam ich ze szkoły. Zaczęły naukę dopiero, gdy ja swoją skończyłam. - przerwała na chwilę. - Czasami pomagali mi zająć się dzieciakami. Nie było bezpiecznie zostawiać ich samych w domu. Razem z Arturem zawsze zabieraliśmy ich na spotkania. Już wtedy byłam w ciąży z Ronem... Pamiętam, że pewnego wieczoru twoja matka bardzo płakała. Była bardzo zdenerwowana - jej małżeństwo z Jamesem chyliło się ku końcowi. Lily dusiła się w tym związku. Tak naprawdę to właściwie nigdy nie kochała Jamesa. Bo widzisz Harry, James się zmienił. Był dobrym mężem i co prawda zarozumiałym, lecz dobrym człowiekiem. Twoja mama próbowała i próbowała ale nie potrafiła pokochać go tak mocno jak Severusa. Tamtej nocy wyznała mi i Alicji, że ponownie się z nim widuje...

Molly przerwała na moment - w jej oczach były łzy.

\- Lily była przerażona. Severus odwiedzał ją raz w tygodniu i w tamtym konkretnym się nie zjawił. Twoja matka wiedziała, że jest Śmierciożercą – wtedy mięliśmy pewność, że jest sługą Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Była zdesperowana. Rozpaczliwie szukała jakichkolwiek informacji. Na jednym ze spotkań Zakony dowiedziała się, że podczas jednego z raidów, Severus był jedną z ofiar. Wróciłyśmy do jej mieszkania i tuliłyśmy ją dopóki się nie wypłakała. Wszystko z siebie wtedy wyrzuciła. W pewnym momencie usłyszałyśmy jakiś hałas na zewnątrz. Wybiegłyśmy a on tam był. Cały pokryty we krwi. Trząsł się niemiłosiernie - zapewne był trzymany długo pod Cruciatusem... Nigdy nie zapomnę twarzy Lily. Widać po niej było ulgę a potem nieziemskie zmartwienie. Rzuciła się na kolana koło niego i pocałowała go.

Molly westchnęła.

\- Połatałyśmy go i zostawiłyśmy. Lily kazała nam przysiąc, że nikomu nigdy o tym nie powiemy i dopiero dzisiaj złamałam tą obietnicę. Tyle razy chciałam opowiedzieć o tym Jamesowi ale czułam, że postąpiłabym źle. Twoja matka promieniała tylko i wyłącznie kiedy spotykała się z Severusem...

Kobieta ponownie przerwała.

\- Wiesz Harry, oni mieli własne plany. Gdy Lily zaszła w ciążę, była taka szczęśliwa - była pewna, że twoim tatą jest Severus. To były jednak bardzo niebezpieczne czasy. Właśnie tamtego dnia do Potterów przyszedł Dumbledore i wyjawił im prawdę o proroctwie. Lily przyznała się do ciąży a James niemal oszalał - wiedział, że to dziecko nie jest jego. Ale kochał ją bardzo i zgodził się z nią ukryć. I z tobą. - powiedziała Molly. - Lily napisała do Severusa list. Pokłamała, że spodziewa się dziecka i że jego ojcem jest James. Napisała też, że nie chce dalej zdradzać męża... że już nigdy więcej nie chce nawet widzieć Severusa na oczy.

\- Pamiętam tamten dzień. Severus wrócił do domu praktycznie nieprzytomny - tak dużo wtedy wypił. Wciąż powtarzał, że Lilka go opuściła. Nie interweniowałam ale Lucjusz był bliski uderzenia go. Nie był też delikatny i surowo powiedział mu, że "ta szlama nie była go warta". Na początku nie wiedziałam kogo ma na myśli. - wtrąciła się Narcyza, patrząc smutno na Harry'ego. - Twój ojciec... twój prawdziwy ojciec... bardzo kochał twoją matkę. Jestem tego pewna. To była pierwsza taka noc z wielu - Severus pił, wracał i płakał. Zawsze byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tak właściwie, to nawet teraz jest moim najbliższym przyjacielem. Zanim się zorientowałam o kim mówi, opowiadał o kobiecie, którą tak miłował. Powiedział, że jest mężatką i już z tego powodu była dla niego "zabroniona". Dopiero w noc, kiedy Czarny Pan zabił Potterów, zrozumiałam że jego Lilką była Lily Potter… - Narcyza westchnęła cicho. – Severus próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Zostawił nawet list. Napisał, że „nie chce już bez niej żyć"…

Głos kobiety załamał się i zaszlochała. Draco objął ją delikatnie.

– Zdołałam dotrzeć na Spinner's End w ostatnich chwili. Pod wpływem alkoholu wyznał mi całą prawdę. Dopiero wtedy wszystko mi powiedział. Severus nigdy nie był człowiekiem łatwowiernym i naiwnym – wymógł na mnie złożenie przysięgi.

Harry wciąż był w szoku.

Teraz nie było już żadnych wątpliwości - prawdy dowiedział się z ust dwóch kobiet, które nie darzą się sympatią. Nie mogły obie kłamać.

Wiedział też, że desperacko próbował trzymać się ostatków nadziei.

\- To nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie wyglądam jak profesor Snape.

\- Hm, jesteś do niego podobny, Harry. - odezwała się Hermiona.

Wszystkie głowy w pokoju zwróciły się ku niej. Brunet patrzył na nią jakby właśnie wyrosła jej druga głowa.

\- Proszę. – dziewczyna zwróciła się do wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Spójrzcie na jego włosy. Już nie są aż tak potargane - są niemal proste. A jego palce? Wyglądają dokładnie tak jak profesora Snape'a - to jego struktura kości. Harry ma nawet po nim uszy. Nie są kropka w kropkę ale widać między nimi pewne podobieństwo.

Ron pokiwał głową.

\- A osobowość? Też mają wiele wspólnego! - powiedział. - Och, i nie patrz tak na mnie stary. Obaj jesteście niesamowicie uparci. I jeśli chcesz, to potrafisz być dość sarkastyczny i okrutny.

\- To też pewne maniery. Obaj zaczynacie zachowywać się tak samo, gdy się zdenerwujecie oraz obaj staracie się być dla siebie trudni. Nie wspominając o tym, że obaj macie okropny nawyk skrobania wręcz na każdym świstku pergaminu, jaki tylko znajdziecie. - uśmiechnęła się McGonagall. - Jako uczeń Severus miał zwyczaj rysować skomplikowane rzeczy na marginesach swojej pracy domowej. Ty robisz tak samo. Jesteście do siebie bardziej podobni niż ci się wydaje.

Harry przełknął gorzko ślinę. Nie czuł się na siłach, żeby się z tym zmagać teraz. Już wszystko wiedział - jego matka była niewierną żoną a on był efektem jej zdrad. Jego biologicznym ojcem był Severus Snape, Nietoperz z Lochów...

\- Nikomu o tym nie powiecie. - zażądał. - Proszę. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Pozostałym powiemy, że był to jakiś błąd, anomalia czy coś w tym stylu. Nikt inny nie może się dowiedzieć o naszym powiązaniu.

Wszyscy pokiwali głową - prócz Malfoya. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skupił się na przyglądaniu się nieprzytomnemu Snape'owi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic nie powiesz...

\- Nie zrobię tego. - odpowiedział Draco.

Koniec końców w sali zostali tylko Malfoyowie, Severus i Harry. Wszyscy położyli się spać.

* * *

Dwa dni później, Harry obudził się dość wcześnie. Był to nawyk, który wyniósł od Dursleyów i którego nie mógł się pozbyć. Nie chciał już wstawać więc wiercił się w łóżku, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. W miejscu zamroził go kaszel.

Snape.

Najwidoczniej mężczyzna w końcu się obudził. Harry miał zamiar właśnie zawołać Madam Pomfrey, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco wstaje i robi to za niego.

\- Jak się czujesz, wuju? - zapytał profesora blondyn.

\- Poproszę wody. - odpowiedział chrapliwy głos.

Harry poniósł się po cichu i zobaczył, że Snape faktycznie pije.

\- Cieszę się, że już się obudziłeś. Przepraszam, wuju. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

\- Co się stało? Czy z Potterem w porządku?

Gryfon poczuł, że po jego klatce piersiowej rozchodzi się ciepło. Może i było to trochę irracjonalne ale dobrze było słyszeć, że Snape troszczy się o jego dobro.

\- Nic mu nie jest. Jasna Strona zwyciężyła. Ojciec jest w Azkabanie ale z mamą w porządku. Poszła do kuchni po kawę, zaraz wróci. - powiedział Draco, po czym zaczął szczegółowo opisywać nauczycielowi cały przebieg bitwy.

\- Czy Potter oglądał moje wspomnienia? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem Severus.

\- Tak. I oczyścił twoje imię współpracując z jakimś Kingsleyem. Facet jest teraz Ministrem i wziął twoje wspomnienie jako dowód na twoją niewinność. Wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że postępowanie już się odbyło i oficjalnie jesteś teraz czystym człowiekiem. Ojciec został skazany na areszt domowy - będzie odsiadywał wyrok w naszej rezydencji we Francji, dzięki „zasługom mojej matki dla czarodziejskiej społeczności". Wszystko się w końcu ułoży.

\- Nie łudź się, Draco. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że w tym momencie twoja matka jest już poza granicami kraju. Narcyza wie, że przebywanie tutaj jest dla niej zbyt ryzykowne - najprawdopodobniej była na to nawet przygotowana. Nie musisz się jednak martwić - jest bezpieczna. Zapewne dołączysz do niej za kilka miesięcy, jak sprawa się uspokoi.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Już z nią na ten temat rozmawiałem. Nie ma nic przeciwko mojej decyzji. Powiedziała, że będzie za mną tęskniła ale rozumie, że nie mogę wyjechać.

\- Och, Draco. Chciałem dla ciebie tak wielu rzeczy a teraz wszystko legło w gruzach. Powinienem był strzec cię bardziej.

Severus przymknął oczy.

\- Nie martw się, wuju. Przejdziemy przez to.

Harry poczuł jak jego serce zaciska się boleśnie. Patrzył jak Draco przysuwa się do Snape'a i obejmuje go... a ten mu na to pozwala. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu się obejmowali. Przytulali się. To powinno być jego miejsce - to on miał prawo do takiego uścisku a nie Draco Pieprzony Malfoy. Przecież to on był jego synem...

Harry przymknął oczy i wypuścił cicho wstrzymywane powietrze. To takie popieprzone. Sam nie chciał, żeby Snape wiedział o ich związku. Wiedział, że to byłoby dla niego niewygodne... dla nich obu...

Milczenie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Severus nie zapyta o sposób, w jaki doszedł do zdrowia.

Gdy Draco już się uspokoił, pielęgniarka zaczęła sprawdzać stan swojego pacjenta. Mężczyzna wciąż był bardzo słaby i nie mógł opuścić Skrzydła Szpitalnego przez co najmniej kolejny tydzień. Podczas całego badania, milczał.

\- Severusie... Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, że w ciebie wątpiłam. Naprawdę, bardzo cię przepraszam. Cieszę się, że żyjesz. - powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, sprawdzając jego puls.

Snape skinął jedynie głową i zaczął wyglądać przez okno. Najwyraźniej w ogóle nie zamierzał się teraz odzywać.

Widząc tą kiepską "rozmowę", Harry zastanawiał się czy Mistrz Eliksirów zaufał kiedyś komuś innemu niż Malfoyom. Co więcej, ani razu już o niego nie zapytał. Ewidentnie był zadowolony, że żyje i wygrał bitwę z przeznaczeniem...

Obserwując go przez cały ten czas, Gryfon milczał. W końcu profesor zamknął oczy i wydawał się szykować do snu.

W pewnym momencie Harry usłyszał dziwny, zdławiony dźwięk, brzmiący jak coś pomiędzy śmiechem a szlochem:

\- Żyje. Chłopak żyje...

Nastolatek zerknął szybko przez zasłonkę i zobaczył, jak jego "ojciec" przeciera dłonią zmęczone oczy i poprawia się wygodniej na poduszkach.

* * *

Severus Snape spał spokojnie.

Nie spodziewał się, że przyjdzie mu przeżyć tą wojnę. Niemniej jednak był tutaj, żywy i najwidoczniej miał wrócić do zdrowia. Opierając się na odpowiedziach udzielonych mu przez pielęgniarkę, przeprowadzona została transfuzja dzięki Draco i Narcyzie. Severus wiedział o swoim problemie z eliksirem uzupełniającym krew. Nie był głupi - wiedział też, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

Będzie musiał wypytać o to Poppy, gdy już przestanie być tak podejrzliwy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Severitus, De-aging Characters

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

* * *

Severusa obudziły czyjeś sprzeczające się głosy.

\- Musi Pan mu powiedzieć, panie Potter. Zasługuje, żeby wiedzieć.

\- Pani profesor, proszę. Wiem, że ma prawo wiedzieć ale to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. To będzie dla niego szok a najzwyczajniej w świecie chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy. Jeśli się o tym dowie to kompletnie się załamie. Nie widzi pani? Już teraz wystarczająco mnie nienawidzi. Proszę to zachować dla siebie.

\- I tak sam pozna prawdę. Nie zna go pan tak dobrze jak ja – jest zbyt ciekawski i wiem, że nie przekona go wyjaśnienie Poppy.

\- Powiem mu ale dopiero, gdy obaj będziemy na to gotowi. Nie mogę od tak po prostu palnąć, że jest moim ojcem. „Tak, jasne. Miałeś romans z moją matką i oto jestem? Tak, próbowałem cię zabić i tak, nienawidzisz mnie ale może zapomnijmy o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy miałem wielką ochotę cię zamordować? I o tych momentach, w których byłeś dla mnie wredny i okrutny?"

Severus poczuł się zagubiony już po paru zdaniach. Zrozumiał, że Minerwa rozmawia z Potterem i to on jest omawianym tematem. Zorientował się, gdy wspomniana została Poppy. Już wcześniej zauważył, że coś jest przed nim ukrywane i chciał dowiedzieć się, co to takiego. Podejrzewał jednak, że będzie to wyrok zsyłający go do Azkabanu.

To, czego się dowiedział, oszołomiło go. Nie ma opcji, żeby był ojcem tego bachora. Niemożliwe, żeby Lily go tak okłamała. To musiał być jakiś koszmar – przecież ten chłopiec nie dość, że wyglądał to jeszcze zachowywał się jak Potter! Nie mógł być jego synem!

Uznał, że najlepiej będzie powiedzieć o tym głośno.

\- Nie jesteś moim dzieckiem. Jesteś synem Jamesa Pottera a twoją matką była Lily Potter. Przyjaźniłem się z nią a potem wdaliśmy się w romans, kiedy już była mężatką. Lily zdecydowała się zakończyć naszą znajomość, krótko po tym jak zaszła z Potterem w ciążę. – powiedział, patrząc się prosto w jeden punkt na ścianie.

\- Rozumiem, profesorze. Dziękuję za wszystko, co pan dla mnie zrobił w przeciągu tych lat. – odpowiedział mu Potter, zakładając okulary. Następnie chłopak opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- Severusie! Rozumiem, że trudno ci przyswoić ci to, że Harry Potter jest twoim synem ale gdyby nie on, teraz byłbyś martwy! Lily powierzyła swój sekret Molly Weasley i Alice Longbottom. Molly wie też o liście, informującym cię o ciąży. – Minerwa próbowała poklepać go po ręce ale zręcznie uniknął kontaktu.

\- Mój powrót do zdrowia jest niewiarygodnym cudem a Harry Potter nie jest moim synem. Molly została okłamana. Nie chcę już o tym więcej rozmawiać. Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w cholerę! – warknął, patrząc z pogardą na stojącą przed nim kobietę.

To był jakiś koszmar. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył to cisza i spokój. Chciał zapomnieć o tym, co próbowano mu dzisiaj wmówić.

* * *

Harry uciekł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Usłyszenie tych potwierdzających jego przypuszczeń słów, wcale nie sprawiło mu satysfakcji. Miał świadomość, że Snape go nie uzna ale i tak przekonanie się o tym na własnej skórze, bolało go. Tak właśnie wyglądała historia jego życia: miał wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy o niego dbali i prawdziwą rodzinę, która miała go gdzieś.

Harry zamknął oczy i spróbował się uspokoić. Niestety nie dało to żadnego rezultatu. W zamian przypomniał tylko sobie jak kiedyś próbował zadowolić Dursleyów – przed oczami mignęły mu wszystkie kartki świąteczne i laurki, które dla nich zrobił. Ciotka Petunia nawet na nie okiem nie rzuciła a już lądowały w koszu na śmieci.

To było jedno z jego najsmutniejszych wspomnieć ale w jakiś dziwny sposób odrzucenie przez Snape'a bolało o wiele, wiele mocniej.

\- Poradź sobie z tym, Potter. Nie powinno cię to tak obchodzić. Snape postawił sprawę jasno a ty nawet go nie lubisz. – powiedział do siebie. Chociaż te słowa były prawdziwe, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się taki opuszczony. Po raz kolejny… - Nikt nie jest z tobą wystarczająco długo. Mama i James od dawna nie żyją. Syriusz też przez ciebie zginął. Nawet Weasleyowie stracili przez ciebie Freda…

Harry westchnął ciężko i opuścił zamek. Z nałożonym na siebie płaszczem ruszył do Londynu. W tym momencie, pragnął jedynie być samemu i móc usnąć bez męczących go koszmarów.

* * *

Gryfon nie był jedynym, który marzył o samotności. Drugim chłopcem, który podzielał jego pragnienia, był Draco Malfoy.

Po wizycie u swojego ojca chrzestnego, udał się do Malfoy Manor w Wiltshire i niemal od razu rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Matka uciekła a ojciec będzie pod nadzorem. Nie mogąc sobie z tym poradzić, rozpłakał się. Ubolewał nad sobą, swoją rodziną i tym wszystkim co stracili. Już zawsze będzie postrzegany jako Śmierciożerca, będzie napiętnowany i pogardzany do końca swojego życia.

Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że Malfoyowie są silni i inteligentni. Nieustannie umówił, że „zawsze będziemy na szczycie". Z gardła Ślizgona wydobył się ironiczny chichot. W momencie śmierci Czarnego Pana, cały jego świat zmienił się o 180 stopni. Nazwisko Malfoy nie cieszyło się już żadnym szacunkiem, całkowicie straciło na znaczeniu. Teraz było tylko splamione… Przyszłość, którą dla siebie budował, także została mu odebrana. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że był egoistą.

 _To będzie długa noc…_

* * *

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni, wszystko posuwało się powoli do przodu. Ministerstwo rozpoczęło poszukiwania ukrywających się Śmierciożerców – Minister Shacklebolt, będący wcześniej Aurorem, sam opracował cały plan. Dyrektor McGonagall nadzorowała odbudowę Hogwartu – zamek bardzo ucierpiał podczas bitwy i należało go odnowić. W tym celu stworzono grupę wyszkolonych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy w rok mieli przywrócić szkole dawną użyteczność. W międzyczasie, Hogwart będzie zamknięty.

Prasa desperacko szukała jakichś informacji na temat Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i innych bohaterów wojennych. W pierwszym tygodniu po wojnie, „Prorok Codzienny" wystosował oficjalną prośbę o przeprowadzenie wywiadu ze Złotym Trio. Odmówiono gazecie. Ron i Hermiona wyruszyli do Australii, by odszukać rodziców dziewczyny i przywrócić im pamięć. Chociaż Hermiona Granger była wybitnie uzdolnioną czarownicą, okazało się, że nie będzie to takie proste.

Nikt nie widział Harry'ego Pottera od pamiętnego dnia w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wysłał jedynie list do swoich przyjaciół i Weasleyów, z którego wynikało, że wszystko z nim w porządku i musi poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami wojny. Prosił o danie mu czasu. Molly pogrążyła się w swoim własnym smutku, żyła z dnia na dzień. Artur był jej podporą – był bardzo dzielny. Wspierał żonę ze wszystkich sił i radził sobie z Georgem, który z powrotem wprowadził się do Nory. Ginny próbowała odwiedzić Harry'ego ale czuła, że nie powinna z nim teraz rozmawiać – oboje byli załamani. Zbyt bolesnym byłoby go zobaczyć, jak próbuje poradzić sobie z obecnym sobą i skorupą, która kiedyś była Harrym Potterem.

* * *

Severus miał po prostu dość. Cholerna prasa doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Zaledwie kilka godzin po tym, jak odmówił uznania Pottera, próbowali się z nim skontaktować i przeprowadzić wywiad, koczując pod bramami szkoły.

\- Każ im się odwalić. Nie będę rozmawiał ani o wojnie ani o Lily Potter. Powinni być wdzięczni, że to Jasna Strona wygrała. Tylko to powinni wiedzieć. – syknął do Poppy, która przekazała mu prośbę prasy.

Jak tylko stanął z powrotem na nogi, spakował swoje rzeczy i wręczył Minerwie wypowiedzenie z pracy.

\- Severusie, proszę. Nie możesz tego zrobić. Przemyśl to jeszcze – potrzebujemy cię…

\- Mogę i zrobię to. To moje ostatnie słowo, Minerwo. – powiedział pewnym tonem.

\- Dlaczego, Severusie?

\- Jestem tym zmęczony. – odpowiedział, wykonując przy tym bliżej nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Będę szczery: nigdy nie lubiłem uczyć i to jeszcze będąc otoczony ludźmi, którzy mnie nienawidzą. Powiem więcej – to uczucie jest w pełni odwzajemnione. – dodał z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Chciał skrzywdzić tą kobietę. Chciał, żeby poczuła ból, który musiał znosić w tym roku szkolnym. Wciąż doskonale pamiętał te wszystkie okrutne spojrzenia, jadowite słowa i wszechobecną nienawiść.

\- Ja… Severusie, proszę. Musisz wiedzieć, że bardzo się wstydzę tego, jak cię traktowałam. Tak bardzo żałuję, że cię skrzywdziłam. – powiedziała. Pod koniec jej głos się załamał a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. To tylko jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało – idealny, książkowy wręcz przykład manipulacji.

\- Nie udawaj, że się o mnie troszczysz, Minerwo. Wiem, że to nieprawda i próbujesz tylko ruszyć moje sumienie, żebym został w szkole. To nie zadziała. – wytłumaczył jej wyraźnie, szczególny nacisk kładąc na ostatnie zdanie i spoglądając na nią intensywniej.

Minerwa rzuciła mu zranione spojrzenie.

\- Severusie... Nie tylko jesteś moim przyjacielem ale też zawsze traktowałam cię jak syna… - zaczęła ale przerwał jej, śmiejąc się okrutnie.

\- Jak syna? – parsknął sarkastycznie. – A gdzie byłaś, gdy Lupin prawie mnie zabił na moim szóstym roku? Nigdy o mnie nie dbałaś. Zamiast tego zawsze pozwalałaś, żeby Huncwoci wymigiwali się od kary, gdy w grę wchodziłem ja. - przerwał na moment, żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu. – Gdzie byłaś, gdy wracałem cały zakrwawiony i posiniaczony od Czarnego Pana? Te ostatnie trzy lata były dla mnie piekłem i gdyby nie Poppy, już by mnie tu nie było! Byłem szpiegiem Dumbledore'a i sługą Czarnego Pana! Co wtedy robiłaś? Nic. Milczałaś, Minerwo. Nigdy nie zaprotestowałaś, nigdy nie stanęłaś w mojej obronie. – powiedział Severus. Pod koniec, jego głos był ledwo słyszalny.

Gdzieś w połowie jego monologu, Minerwa wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym płaczem.

\- Nie wiedziałam! Albus nigdy mi nie powiedział o twojej roli szpiega. Zawsze mówił, że nic ci nie jest. Nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło co innego! Bądź sprawiedliwy, Severusie. Za każdym razem, gdy pytałam się ciebie, odpowiadałeś mi, że wszystko w porządku.

\- To tylko dowodzi jak dobry jestem w oszukiwaniu. – wycedził, po czym wyszedł z jej biura. Za plecami wciąż słyszał jej płacz.

Severus nałożył na siebie i swoje kufry odpowiednie zaklęcie i w miarę szybko dotarł do swojego domu na Spinner's End. Tam zostawił wszystko w pokoju i uciął sobie krótką drzemkę.

Był niesamowicie zmęczony. Miał ochotę uciec stąd – gdziekolwiek – i zostawić w czorta ten cały bałagan. Nie chciał już zawracać sobie nim głowy. Chciał przestać myśleć o Potterze. Niepodważalnie, Gryfon był jego synem. Co gorsza, to właśnie on zrobił z życia tego chłopca piekło. Severus nie mógł znieść faktu, że ma dziecko i nie mógł go wychować. Nie potrafił też poukładać sobie w głowie, że jego synem był akurat Harry Pieprzony Potter – Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, jego życiowa zmora.

Obiecał chronić chłopca Lily ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że żywi do niego jakieś głębsze, pozytywne uczucia a wręcz przeciwnie – nienawidził go cząstką swojej duszy. Kiedy Lily zakończyła ich romans, zwalił to na tą przeklętą ciążę. A ona jedynie chciała chronić ich syna...

Jakim był głupcem…

To było dla niego za dużo, był wyczerpany i naprawdę już nie chciał się nad tym rozwodzić. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na odejście w zapomnienie.

Jego ostatnią świadomą myślą było, że najlepiej będzie jak wyjedzie stąd. Anglia już nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Może weźmie ze sobą Draco – chłopak go potrzebuje. Severus naprawdę _potrzebował_ zapomnieć o wojnie i ostatnich dwudziestu latach.

* * *

Dwa dni po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, pod jego drzwiami pojawił się jego chrześniak. Draco wyglądał okropnie – miał worki pod oczami i cuchnął alkoholem. Jeśli Severus miał być szczery, to chłopak niemal zemdlał na progu jego domu.

Mężczyzna pozbierał go i zaniósł na kanapę do salonu.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Draco. Nie śpij. – powiedział.

To nie było normalne. Severus przez większość swojego dzieciństwa przebywał w towarzystwie alkoholika. Wiedział jak wygląda zatrucie alkoholowe – jego ojciec także na to cierpiał. Draco miał wynędzniałą twarz i cały się trząsł.

Szybko wziął ze swojego laboratorium odpowiednie fiolki, po czym zmusił chłopaka do wypicia kilku mikstur. Teraz niech odpoczywa a jutro opowie co dokładnie się stało, że doprowadził się do takiego stanu. To nie było w jego stylu – przecież Severus znał go od dziecka. Wiedział, że jego chrześniak jest zepsuty i arogancki, że był wychowany do osiągnięcia w przyszłości prestiżowej pozycji w magicznym społeczeństwie. Od maleńkiego wpajano mu, żeby przyjemność czerpać garściami i nie pozwalać sobie na nieodpowiednie zachowania. Lucjusz był nieugięty, gdy przychodziło do nadużywania jakichkolwiek substancji. Wokół Malfoyów krążyły plotki, jakoby Abraxas Malfoy wcale nie zmarł na smoczą ospę a udławił się wymiocinami po wypiciu zbyt dużej ilości ognistej whisky.

Gdy Severus upewnił się, że Draco śpi, sam udał się do łóżka. I tak nie będzie spał za długo – co godzinę będzie sprawdzał jego stan.

* * *

Draco obudził się z olbrzymim bólem głowy. Poczuł się zaniepokojony, gdy nie rozpoznał otoczenia, w którym się znajdował. Zdecydowanie nie był we Dworze ani w mugolskim pubie, do którego się wczoraj przybłąkał.

A potem wszystko do niego wróciło.

Jego rodzice nie żyli. Ból po ich stracie był nie do zniesienia. _Musiał_ o tym zapomnieć.

Spróbował wstać ale nie potrafił – jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, rozmazując obraz, nie wiedział gdzie i czy w ogóle ma przy sobie różdżkę oraz nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Zdołał jedynie usiąść.

Gdy tak cicho płakał, nie zauważył, że Severus zszedł po schodach, dopóki ten się nie odezwał.

\- Dobrze, że już wstałeś. Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić dlaczego uznałeś, że upicie się do nieprzytomności było takim dobrym pomysłem?

Z gardła Draco wydobył się głośniejszy szloch ale chłopak nie przejął się tym. Chciał umrzeć. Został na świecie całkowicie sam. Rodzice… to nie powinno się wydarzyć. Zrobił jedyne co mógł, żeby ich chronić i dlatego dołączył do Czarnego Pana. Dla nich męczył się przez rok w szkole. I to na marne – teraz już nie żyli i nic nie mogło wrócić im życia.

\- Draco. Spójrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię. – powiedział Severus, podchodząc do niego i unosząc mu twarz, żeby przyjrzeć się jego czerwonym policzkom.

\- Nie żyją, wuju. Chciałem umrzeć… być z nimi…

\- Co? Co masz na myśli? – Severus nie musiał wypytywać o kogo chodzi, ponieważ doskonale wiedział o kim mówi. Wiedział, że płakałby tylko za Lucjuszem i Narcyzą.

\- Matka przysłała mi własnoręcznie napisany list. Samobójczy list. Pojechała do rezydencji, w której był ojciec. Ministerstwo chciało go stracić ale matka zaprotestowała. Minister Shacklebolt przysłał mi zawiadomienie tydzień wcześniej. Spotkałem się z prawnikami ale nic nie dało się z tym zrobić, więc przygotowałem nam ucieczkę do Ameryki. Myślałem, że będziemy bezpieczni, gdy tylko opuścimy Europę… - wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Severus. – Mogłem poprosić o przebaczenie mu, mogłem też zrobić z niego szpiega.

Draco pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chcieliśmy cię martwić. Ojciec był tym bardzo przygnębiony a matka płakała za każdym razem, gdy rozmawialiśmy przez Fiuu. Nie mogłeś z tym nic zrobić. Moja rodzina miała symbolizować koniec wojny – potężni Malfoyowie sprowadzeni do parteru dzięki swoim nikczemnym działaniom… - przełknął ślinę.

\- To może być pułapka, Draco. Wiesz, że twoja matka jest bardzo zaradną kobietą – mogła sfałszować tą notkę.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Draco skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Jasna cholera! Wysłuchaj mnie! Przeczytaj ten pieprzony list! – krzyknął, wciskając w ręce swojego ojca chrzestnego zmięty pergamin i wychodząc z pokoju.

 _Najdroższy Draco,_

 _Wiem, że będzie to dla ciebie trudne ale nie jedziemy z tobą do Ameryki. Nie chcemy być dla ciebie ciężarem – masz przed sobą całą przyszłość. Egzekucja ojca została wyznaczona na przyszły tydzień i nie dopuszczę do niej. Wiem, że chciałeś, żebyśmy byli razem ale nie pozwolę ci na zrujnowanie sobie życia. To my popełniliśmy błędy i nie pociągniemy cię za nami. Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej._

 _Zawsze byłeś dla nas najważniejszy i nigdy w to nie wątp. Kochamy cię, Draco. Pokochaliśmy cię w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyliśmy. Zawsze też będziemy cię kochać._

 _Proszę, zrozum – to jedyne wyjście. Dokonaliśmy złego wyboru i postaramy się to naprawić._

 _Z miłością,_

 _Rodzice._

\- Och, Narcyzo. Co żeś uczyniła?

Severus zmiął list i natychmiast ruszył do Dworu Malfoyów.

* * *

 **PONAWIAM PYTANIE:**

Nie potrafię sobie poradzić z zaznaczeniem, że para jest w związku. Wiecie - te nawiasy kwadratowe. Zaznaczam Pair A i Pair B i nie poprawia mi się to. Wciąż jest bez nawiasów. Próbowałam już z kilkanaście razy ale no potrafię tego zrobić tak na trwale : (

Może coś robię źle - nie wiem. Jakieś sugestie?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Severitus, De-aging Characters

* * *

 **Rozdział 4**

* * *

Harry był taki zmęczony, tak bardzo go to wszystko bolało. Najgorzej jednak było być przytomnym, więc ból i poczucie krzywdy uśmierzał alkoholem. Wiedział, że postępuje źle ale zależało mu tylko na możliwości spania bez męczących go koszmarów. Przez całe noce widywał twarze swojej mamy, Jamesa, Syriusza, Remusa a nawet Tonks. Obwiniali go o swoją śmierć i jakby nie patrzeć, mieli całkowitą rację. Ale te koszmary i tak nie były najgorsze – nieraz śnił o tym, że jest ze swoimi „rodzicami" i nagle James krzyczy „nie jesteś moim synem!". W takich momentach pojawiał się Snape, który śmiał się z niego szyderczo i odrzucał go raz za razem. „Naprawdę uważasz, że mógłbym cię pokochać? Żałosne. Jesteś bezwartościowy i nikt cię nie kocha." powtarzał co noc Mistrz Eliksirów.

Co gorsze, jutro miał pojawić się w Norze. Hermiona i Ron wrócili do kraju w zeszłym tygodniu. Państwo Granger byli już zdrowi i bezpieczni. Zaledwie po tygodniu spędzonym z córką zdecydowali się na powrót. Z tego co mówiła dziewczyna, rodzice próbowali na początku wyperswadować jej historie o Voldemorcie. Chcieli wiedzieć jedynie tyle, że Hermionie nic już nie grozi. Byli też nieco rozkojarzeni i czuli się pokrzywdzeni.

Harry musiał się przygotować do tej wizyty. Wziął więc prysznic – musiał być odświeżony. Wszystkie potrzebne czynności wykonał rutynowo – nie przykładał do nich większej wagi. Ogolił się a potem spróbował zjeść śniadanie. Przed wyjściem pociągnął duży łyk z butelki Ognistej. Potrzebował tego.

Nora była jak zwykle głośna. W pewien sposób poczuł się odrobinę lepiej mając świadomość, że przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło. Jako pierwszych zauważył Lunę, Deana i Neville'a rozmawiających nad stawem. Cała trójka śmiała się z dowcipu opowiedzianego przez Seamusa.

\- Harry! Dobrze cię widzieć, stary. – przywitał się z nim uściskiem Dean. - Gdzieś ty był? Brakowało nam ciebie na naszych spotkankach. – powiedział przyjaźnie.

Dopiero wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Nora stała się zwyczajowym miejscem spotkań w każdą niedzielę. Molly i Artur radzili sobie właśnie w ten sposób – spore towarzystwo pod ich dachem skutecznie rozpraszało ich uwagę i zdecydowanie ułatwiało im życie. Nawet George radził sobie dzięki temu lepiej.

\- Byłem trochę zajęty ale teraz tutaj jestem – to się liczy. – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Z przyjaciółmi rozmawiał do momentu, w którym poczuł, że nazbierał wystarczająco dużo sił, żeby wejść do środka.

Gdy tylko to zrobił, zobaczył panią Weasley przygotowującą lunch dla gości. Kobieta nuciła sobie pod nosem.

\- Harry, kochaneczku! Nie zauważyłam cię wcześniej. – powiedziała, przyciągając go do niedźwiedziego uścisku. Tęsknił za takimi uściskami – zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się lepiej. Pani Weasley umiała podnosić na duchu.

\- Już wcześniej chciałem wpaść ale nie wiedziałem czy będę mile widziany. – wytłumaczył, wciąż mając głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Co za nonsens! Zawsze jesteś u nas mile widziany. Jak się masz? Bardzo schudłeś. – powiedziała Molly, oglądając go od stóp do głów.

\- Wszystko w porządku, pani Weasley. Naprawdę.

Czarownica skrzywiła się lekko i zmieniła temat.

\- Ron i Hermiona też zaraz tu będą. Poszli po Grangerów.

\- Och. A ja szukałem ich wcześniej. – wydukał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- George i Percy są na zewnątrz razem z Angeliną. Jak chcesz, możesz z nimi porozmawiać. – powiedziała Molly.

Tak naprawdę, to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę. Czuł się winny śmierci Freda i był pewien, że widok jego brata bliźniaka sprawi, że poczuje się znowu gorzej.

\- Jest dobrze, pani Weasley. Poczekam w pokoju Rona. – odpowiedział ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku, Harry? – kobieta poklepała go delikatnie po policzku. Nie zasługiwał na to – nie zasługiwał na troskę, czułość, uśmiechy czy choćby szacunek. Dlaczego oni tego nie dostrzegali? To wszystko było przecież jego winą…

\- Położę się na trochę. – powiedział, po czym wręcz wbiegł po schodach na górę. Po drodze zderzył się z Ginny.

\- Och, tak mi przykro, Harry! Nie widziałam cię.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. To ja na ciebie wleciałem.

\- Nie idziesz na dół na imprezę? – zapytała.

Przez całą rozmowę dziewczyna ani razu nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Dla Harry'ego oczywistym było, że ich romantyczna relacja dobiegła końca. Między nimi było zbyt dużo niezręczności. Obydwoje czuli się nieswojo.

\- No to zobaczymy się później. – dodała szybko, po czym zbiegła ze schodów.

Harry wszedł do pokoju swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i otworzył butelkę Ognistej. Na dół zdecydował się zejść dopiero, gdy opróżnił flaszkę. Muzyka wciąż grała.

Ogród był dość zatłoczony. Część ludzi gawędziła wesoło a część tańczyła. Ron rozmawiał akurat z jakimś starszym mężczyzną, który najprawdopodobniej był ojcem Hermiony.

\- Harry, stary! Tutaj jesteś. – przywitał go radośnie przyjaciel. Dobrze było widzieć uśmiechniętego Rona.

\- Jestem tu już od jakiegoś czasu ale nie czułem się najlepiej. – wytłumaczył.

\- Chodź bliżej. To jest Edward, tata Hermiony. A to Helen, jej mama.

\- Miło mi państwa poznać. Wasza córka jest naprawdę niesamowita. – wyszczerzył się Harry. Dobrze było przebywać wśród ludzi, wchodzić z nimi w interakcje. Dzięki temu znowu czuł się szczęśliwszy. Ci ludzie byli obcy – tak naprawdę to nigdy go bliżej nie poznali. Mógł rozmawiać z nimi na spokojnie, czując się przy tym bardzo swobodnie.

Spędził aż pół godziny na rozmowie z nimi. Odpowiadał też na pytania Rona odnośnie mugolskiego świata.

W pewnym momencie podeszła do nich Hermiona.

\- Harry! – przytuliła go mocno. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Tak za tobą tęskniłam. Czemu nie pisałeś częściej? Musimy kupić ci sowę. Wiem, że bardzo kochałeś Hedwigę ale musisz znowu wrócić do realnego życia. Wracasz do Hogwartu? My z Ronem tak. Będziemy musieli do niego dojeżdżać, bo zamek wciąż jest w naprawie. Profesor McGonagall zapewniła mnie jednak, że od 1 września normalnie będą prowadzone zajęcia. Och, tak się cieszę, że znowu cię widzę! – zaszczebiotała radośnie Hermiona, znowu go przytulając.

\- Jasna cholera, Mionka. Daj mu chociaż odetchnąć. I mówiłem tylko, że podejdę do O.W.T.M'ów. – powiedział Ron.

Dziewczyna momentalnie się do niego odwróciła.

\- Skończymy cały siódmy rok. Jak niby zdobędziesz pracę i mieszkanie bez skończonej nauki w szkole i zdobytej wiedzy? – zapytała, wbijając w niego wzrok.

Ron uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją przelotnie w usta.

\- Niech będzie, skarbie. Zrobię tak, jak mówisz. – skapitulował, rzucając jej pełne adoracji spojrzenie.

\- Pilny z niego uczeń, szybko się uczy. – powiedziała Helen. - Tobie cztery lata zajęło przystosowanie się do moich poleceń. – dodała w kierunku Edwarda, który dał jej delikatnego kuksańca w bok.

\- No wiesz, Helen. Ron ma już za sobą aż siedem lat takiego szkolenia. – wtrącił się z uśmiechem na twarzy Harry.

Przyjaciel skrzywił się.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne, stary. – stwierdził na co wszyscy się roześmiali. Pod koniec i Ron zarechotał.

Kolejne godziny Harry spędził gawędząc z innymi i pijąc – łatwiej mu było przetrwać ten dzień, mając taką możliwość. Wyćwiczył się też tak dobrze w piciu, że Weasleyowie i Grangerowie nie zauważyli w jego zachowaniu niczego niepokojącego.

\- Chyba masz już dość, stary. – zainterweniował Ron po dłuższym czasie, próbując mu zabrać Ognistą z ręki. Harry jednak był na tyle silny, żeby mu się postawić i odepchnąć jego dłonie.

\- No weź, Roniaczku. Pozwól mi chociaż skończyć tą butelkę. – powiedział i z zaskoczeniem obserwował jak z twarzy przyjaciela odpływa cała krew. Ron momentalnie zbladł. Dopiero wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie dlaczego – w ten sposób zwracali się do niego zawsze bliźniacy, gdy chcieli się z nim podroczyć. Brunet zdecydował się stanąć z tym twarzą w twarz. – Masz całkowitą rację. Też sądzę, że to moja wina, że nie żyje.

\- Harry, nie rób tego. Przestań. To zrzucaj tego na swoje ramiona. Śmierć Freda nie była twoją winą. – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Ron.

\- Nie widzisz, że tak naprawdę to jest? – zapytał głośniej i zobaczył jak w ich kierunku zmierza George. – Och nie, tylko nie ty. – wyszeptał do siebie.

Niestety, George właśnie do nich dołączył.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – zapytał.

Brunet dostrzegł w tym pewną szansę – kto jak kto, ale George na pewno go zrozumie. Będzie widział prawdę i nie będzie go karmił pustymi zapewnieniami.

\- Świetnie cię widzieć, George. Ty mnie poprzesz. Ron nie chce mnie słuchać i każe oddać tą butelkę. Chce, żebym po prostu nie czuł się tak gównianie. Ale i tak wszyscy wiemy, że Fred zginął przeze mnie. – zaśmiał się ponuro.

Bliźniak jednak rozczarował go - potrząsnął głową.

\- To niczyja wina, Harry. Wszyscy mieliśmy z tyłu głowy myśl, że możemy zginąć – toczyliśmy przecież wojnę. Każdy z nas chciał walczyć. Każdy z nas chciał pozbyć się Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. I zrobiliśmy to, stary. Wiem, że to trudne i uwierz mi - tęsknię za Fredem codziennie. Ale wiem też, że on nie chciałby, żebyśmy to rozpamiętywali. Fred chciałby, żebyśmy ruszyli dalej. – powiedział George.

\- Pieprzysz głupoty. Przestańcie w końcu słodzić. Nie potrzebuję waszej litości – ludzie zginęli i to z mojej winy. – wykrzyczał Harry.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Grangerowie byli ewidentnie zakłopotani a policzki Hermiony od razu zrobiły się wilgotne. Weasleyowie jedynie patrzyli na tą scenę ze smutkiem.

Po chwili ku nim zaczął maszerować Artur.

\- Harry, wypiłeś za dużo. Uspokój się, synu. Damy ci eliksir trzeźwiący… - zaczął mówić mężczyzna.

\- Och, zamknij się. – przerwał mu brunet, czując zalewającą go falę niepohamowanej złości. – Nie jesteś moim ojcem. – zaczerpnął trochę powietrza. – Mój ojciec ma mnie głęboko w dupie. W tym momencie pewnie opiekuje się Malfoyem. I tak… tak jest lepiej… - powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę. Miał zamiar się aportować.

Weasleyowie podążyli za jego przykładem.

\- Poważnie? Myślicie, że możecie mnie powstrzymać? – warknął, biorąc się do pracy. Nie minęła chwila a tylko on został z różdżką w ręku. Skrzywił się tylko i zniknął.

Wszyscy gapili się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed momentem stał Harry.

\- Naprawdę nie mogłem uwierzyć, że jest z nim spokrewniony. Ale teraz… Widzieliście w ogóle jego twarz? Wyglądał jak Snape. Nawet magiczna sygnatura się zgadza… - stwierdził Bill.

\- To nie jest teraz istotne. – przerwała synowi Molly. – Musimy go poszukać. Bardzo dużo wypił, nie panuje nad sobą i może zrobić jakąś głupotę.

\- Mama ma racę. Harry pewnie wrócił na Grimmuald Place. – wtrącił się Percy, po czym aportował się razem z Ronem i Hermioną.

Artur przytulił swoją żonę.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Chłopcy z Hermioną znajdą go i przyprowadzą z powrotem. Zajmiemy się nim, kochanie. – powiedział z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. Tamtego dnia nie wiedział jeszcze jak bardzo się pomylił.

Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczą Harry'ego Pottera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Severitus, De-aging Characters

 **Ostrzeżenie specjalne:** Nieudana próba samobójcza

* * *

Rozdział nieco depresyjny – w końcu przechodzimy do rzeczy.

Co więcej, w kolejnym rozdziale pojawi się nasza OC : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

* * *

W głowie Harry'ego nieco się rozjaśniło. Wciąż był pijany ale cieszył się, że ma przy sobie wszystkie części ciała – rozszczepienie się nie było pożądane. Aportacja w takim stanie była ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia. Gdy się rozejrzał, uzmysłowił sobie, że znajduje się w środku mugolskiego Londynu i właśnie wpadł na jakiegoś mężczyznę, który mamrotał pod nosem o piłce nożnej. Potem zarejestrował fakt, że był bardzo blisko pubu.

Co za fart.

W środku nie było najprzyjemniej a kobiety wyglądały co najmniej kiczowato. Niektóry mężczyźni otwarcie do nich podchodzili i pytali o cenę. Harry pierwszy raz był w takim miejscu i wyróżniał się z tłumu, gapiąc się na stałych bywalców. Gdy podchodził do baru, w oczy rzuciły mu się całkiem znajome blond włosy.

\- Malfoy? Co tutaj robisz, do jasnej cholery?

Chłopak odwrócił się do niego i dla Harry'ego jasnym było, że jest zalany w trupa. Ślizgon zarechotał głupio.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Potter. A nie, czekaj. Snape. Teraz jesteś Snape – powiedział bełkotliwie a potem roześmiał się jakby właśnie wygłosił najlepszy żart w historii.

\- Odpieprz się, bałwanie – odmruknął, mając zamiar go ignorować. Nie potrzebował teraz wdawać się w kłótnie z nemezis swojego dzieciństwa.

\- Co dla ciebie, chłopcze? – zapytał Harry'ego łysy barman.

\- Wódkę. Nie potrzebuję szklanki, wystarczy mi butelka. – odpowiedział. Przez chwilę patrzył na Malfoya i był naprawdę bardzo ciekawy, więc pytanie samo mu się wymsknęło. – Dlaczego nie jesteś razem z mamusią i tatusiem?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego smutno i wyglądał, jakby nie przejął się drwiną zawartą w jego słowach.

\- Nie żyją ale po dzisiejszej nocy dołączę do nich. Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko trzech butelek whisky – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się do swojej szklanki.

Wbrew sobie, Harry poczuł się źle. Mimo, że tak naprawdę to nigdy nie poznał swoich rodziców, wiedział jak to jest być sierotą.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Przykro mi.

Malfoy prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że o tym nie wiedziałeś, ciołku. Po prostu umarli. Zastanawiam się tylko co wykombinuje Ministerstwo w tej sprawie, w końcu ich gwiazdy odeszły.

\- Jeśli to cię pocieszy to na pewno nie wykorzystają ciebie. Zaświadczę w twoim imieniu – zadeklarował Harry, biorąc głębszy łyk ze swojej butelki.

\- Zawiodłem. Chciałem tylko, żeby byli bezpieczni. A teraz – zostałem sam i nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak przerażony. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ich już nie ma – wyznał Ślizgon.

\- To rozumiem, też jestem sam.

\- Ech, jeśli mam być szczery to mam wuja Severusa. Znając życie to szuka mnie teraz. On jedyny będzie za mną tęsknił, gdy już mnie nie będzie…

Harry spojrzał smutno na trzymaną w ręku butelkę.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak właśnie będzie. – przerwał na moment. – Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? Zabić się? – zapytał, samemu do końca nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego. To pytanie nurtowało go jednak.

\- Tak – odpowiedział stanowczo Malfoy.

\- Cały czas myślę o tym, jakby to było. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie były dla mnie istnym piekłem. Nie chcę tak dłużej. Chcę być w końcu wolny – powiedział Harry, podejmując decyzję. Zasłużył sobie na tą cholerną wolność i otrzyma ją. - W domu mojego ojca chrzestnego są trucizny. Możemy sobie jedną wykorzystać – zaproponował Harry. Znalazł je w piwnicy, gdy szukał czegoś do picia.

* * *

\- Niech będzie, Potter. Prowadź – powiedział blondyn, po chwili namysłu.

Ten gówniany alkohol nie zadziałał a ojciec zawsze zachowywał się tak jakby po wypiciu więcej niż jednej butelki, padłoby się trupem. Najwyraźniej ojciec się mylił. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą…

Nie było się nad czym zastanawiać – chłopcy byli przygnębieni i pijani. Po wyjściu z pubu, deportowali się. Tak właściwie to obaj nie wiedzieli nawet jak znaleźli się na Grimmuald Place.

\- No dalej, Malfoy. Trucizna jest na dole – powiedział Gryfon, schodząc nieporadnie po schodach. Draco w międzyczasie rozglądał się wokół ze znudzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Pospiesz się, Potter. Chcę mieć już to za sobą.

\- Przestań, Malfoy. Staram się czytać. O, tutaj je znalazłem – wytłumaczył brunet, wskazując na półki przed sobą.

Draco podszedł bliżej i ukląkł, żeby bliżej im się przyjrzeć.

\- Co za głupek z ciebie. Tutaj pisze „Eliksir stosować z należytą ostrożnością – brak antidotum. Użyć, gdy koniec jest bliski." To może być w sumie cokolwiek…

\- Tak chcemy umrzeć. To będzie idealne, idioto – prychnął Potter, podając mu jedną fiolkę. W ręce trzymał drugą.

\- Taak. No to do dna – mruknął Draco, po czym obaj wypili tajemniczą miksturę. Osiągnęli swój cel. Z zadowoleniem przyjęli też błogie zapomnienie.

* * *

Severus cały dzień spędził na poszukiwaniach swojego chrześniaka. Spróbowałby czaru lokalizującego ale sam nauczył go przeciwzaklęcia i wiedział, że tylko zmarnowałby czas. Najwidoczniej Draco wcale nie chciał zostać znaleziony.

\- Gdzie on może być? – mamrotał do siebie Severus. Przeszukał już cały Dwór Malfoyów (w pierwszej kolejności) a potem zrozumiał, że chłopca nie będzie w żadnym magicznym miejscu. Był rozpoznawalny i ludzie go kojarzyli a przecież ewidentnie chciał się ukryć. Oczywistym wyborem więc była mugolska część Anglii. Wychodzi więc na to, że Draco mógł być dosłownie wszędzie. Zna go od dziecka – chłopiec nigdy wcześniej nie przebywał w żadnej mugolskiej dzielnicy. Przez to jeszcze tylko bardziej się martwił.

Poszukiwania prowadził aż do późnej godziny nocnej. W tym momencie Draco sam dla siebie stanowił zagrożenie – Severus miał nadzieję, że jego poczucie samozachowawczości będzie większe niż żałoby. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, w końcu zdecydował się na użycie zaklęcia lokalizującego i ku swojemu największemu zdziwieniu, zadziałało. Chłopiec był na Grimmuald Place 12.

Niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając, aportował się. Gdy tylko znalazł się w dawnej kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa, do jego uszu dobiegły dziwaczne dźwięki, przypominające te, które wydają z siebie kocięta i dzieci. Zbiegł do piwnicy i zamarł na widok, jaki się przed nim rozpościerał. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Na dole było zadziwiająco dużo ubrań, jak na całkowicie opuszczone mieszkanie, dwie puste fiolki oraz dwa maluchy.

\- Co na niebiosa?

Dzieci nie płakały – wydawały z siebie dźwięki, jednakże nie przypominały one kwilenia. Brzmiały jakby ewidentnie czegoś chciały.

Nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia z dziećmi. Nieco opiekował się Draco, gdy ten był mały ale zawsze w pobliżu kręciła się Narcyza, gotowa do ewentualnego interweniowania.

\- Ludzie na okrągło opiekują się dziećmi. Wezmę je ze sobą, zaniosę do Munga i tam zostaną przebadane – powiedział sam do siebie, powoli zbliżając się do tych podejrzanych, niedużych stworzeń.

Najpierw zdecydował się wziąć blondwłose dziecko. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się do niego bezzębnym uśmiechem i spróbował złapać go za nos. Gdy już zabezpieczył malucha, podniósł czarnowłose dziecko. Nie poczuł się szczególnie zdziwiony, gdy dostrzegł na jego czole bliznę. Co więcej, te zielone oczy były nie do pomylenia z jakimikolwiek innymi.

Gdy dzieciaki znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie, wyszczerzyły się. Ich oczy otworzyły się szerzej, po czym obydwoje wyciągnęli ku sobie ręce. To było absurdalnie surrealistyczne. O ile Severus się nie pomylił, miał na rękach zarówno swojego chrześniaka jak i Pottera. W życiu by mu do głowy nie przyszło, że ci dwaj kiedykolwiek będą tak do siebie chichotać.

Miał się właśnie pochylić, żeby wziąć ze sobą także fiolki, gdy usłyszał głosy dobiegające z góry.

\- Percy, byliśmy tutaj dwadzieścia minut temu i Harry'ego nie było w domu. Dlaczego myślisz, że już wrócił? – zapytał Ronald Weasley.

\- Ron ma rację. Musimy go szukać gdzie indziej – powiedziała panna Granger.

\- Słuchajcie. Wiem, że wrócił, bo zaklęcie lokalizujące wskazuje właśnie to miejsce – wytłumaczył kolejny Weasley.

Najwidoczniej wszyscy szukali Pottera.

\- Profesorze, a co pan tutaj robi? – zapytał Percy, gdy już go zobaczył. – Ma pan ze sobą dwójkę dzieci...

\- Jak zwykle Gryfoni zaskakują mnie stwierdzaniem takich oczywistości. Naturalnie, szukałem Draco. Zaklęcie wskazało mi to miejsce a ta dwójka to najprawdopodobniej nasze zguby – odpowiedział Severus.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, blondwłosy chłopczyk zaśmiał się radośnie. Czarownica nie mogła powstrzymać pojawiającego się na jej ustach uśmiechu. Harry z kolei uważnym wzrokiem przypatrywał się wszystkim po kolei, po czym najwidoczniej uznał, że nie są warci jego czasu, ponieważ z powrotem położył głowę na ciepłym ramieniu Severusa.

Mężczyzna czuł, jak mały wierci się, próbując znaleźć sobie wygodniejszą pozycję i w końcu nieruchomieje. Draco w międzyczasie upodobał sobie pannę Granger i wyciągnął ku niej swoje rączki. Jej włosy ewidentnie go rozpraszały i fascynowały. Severus odnosił niejasne wrażenie, że dziecko bardzo chciałoby je złapać i włożyć sobie do buzi.

Panna Granger uległa szybko – już po kilku sekundach, podeszła bliżej i wzięła blondyna na ręce.

\- Och, jesteś takim pięknym chłopczykiem. Oczywiście, że nie jesteś Malfoyem. Jesteś cudownym, pięknym maluszkiem. No tak, tak – gruchała kobieta, dotykając raz za razem czubka noska dziecka. Chichotów było co nie miara – najprawdopodobniej Draco bardzo podobała się tak wielka atencja atrakcyjnej młodej kobiety. Wydawał z siebie najprzeróżniejsze dźwięki świadczące o radości.

– Och, lubi mnie. Jest taki uroczy – zaśmiała się czarownica.

\- Mionka, nie czas na takie zabawy. Musimy to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć – powiedział młodszy Weasley. - Czy jest pan pewien, profesorze? Jak to mogło się stać? Znaczy się, czy możemy w jakiś sposób udowodnić, że ta dwójka to Harry i Malfoy? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi na zielonookiego chłopca, który aktualnie z zamkniętymi oczami ssał kciuk. Najprawdopodobniej zasnął.

Severus raz jeszcze zastanowił się. Był w stu procentach pewien, że jasnowłose dziecko to Draco.

\- Proszę sprawdzić dolną część jego pleców, panno Granger – powiedział, kiwając głową na malucha w jej ramionach. – Wszyscy Malfoyowie mają znamię w kształcie gwiazdy w tamtym miejscu. Draco nie jest wyjątkiem.

Kobieta odwróciła dziecko i sprawdziła. Gwiazda była całkiem dobrze widoczna na jego bladym ciele.

\- Rzeczywiście. Więc to naprawdę jest Malfoy. A ten drugi? – zapytała.

Severus westchnął.

\- Chłopiec ma bliznę ale nie można jej uznać za wystarczający dowód potwierdzający tożsamość pana Pottera. Ta blizna ma magiczne pochodzenia i zniknęła po całkowitym upadku Czarnego Pana.

\- Może pan to sprawdzić, profesorze. Przecież jest pan jego ojcem, wystarczy jedno zaklęcie. Mały nie przypomina Harry'ego ze zdjęć, które nam pokazywał. No, może z wyjątkiem tych czarnych włosów i zielonych oczu. Zróbmy test na ojcostwo. Dzięki niemu zyskamy całkowitą pewność – zaproponował błagalnym tonem młodszy Weasley.

\- Te bzdury muszą się skończyć. Potter nie jest moim synem. Poppy jest w błędzie – zaprotestował Severus, niemal trzęsąc się ze złości. Dziecko w jego ramionach wyczuło jego gniew i zaczęło płakać. Chciał podać je Percy'emu ale mały zawył na to głośniej. Zawodził i zawodził, rękoma szukając Mistrza Eliksirów, podczas gdy Weasley próbował go utrzymać w miejscu.

\- Och, daj mi go, bezużyteczny głupcze – powiedział Severus, poddając się.

Percy zarumienił się gwałtownie, po czym przekazał mu chłopca. Mężczyzna pokołysał trochę małego, który z czasem się uspokoił. W międzyczasie, uważnie go obserwował. Potem spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zaczął paplać po dziecięcemu. Na taki bełkot, Severus nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Potter nie był jego synem, więc ostatecznie mógł się poświęcić dla sprawy. Włos mu z głowy za to nie spadnie. Wyrecytował odpowiednie zaklęcie, na co dziecko zaświeciło się na fioletowo.

\- Co oznacza ten kolor? – zapytał młodszy Weasley.

\- Jest mój… - wydukał Severus, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. W życiu nie był tak bardzo zaskoczony. Nie miał jednak wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby pogodzić się z tym nagłym objawieniem. Kontemplacja mężczyzny została przerwana.

\- No to wszystko jasne. To naprawdę Harry i Malfoy. Czy wiemy w ogóle dlaczego są maluchami? – zapytał Ronald, próbując wykrzesać odrobinę sensu z tej niedorzecznej sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem jak dokładnie do tego doszło ale proszę pozbierać te fiolki, panie Weasley. Uważam, że najlepiej zrobimy, zabierając obu chłopców do Hogwartu lub Świętego Munga – stwierdził Severus.

Co zaskakujące, tym razem przerwał mu starszy Weasley.

\- Odpada. Ministerstwo wprowadziło w życie nowy protokół, na podstawie którego każdy magiczny incydent ma być formalnie zgłoszony. Jestem pewien, że gdyby te dzieci zachowałyby wcześniejsze umysły, nie chciałyby żeby ich sprawa została nagłośniona i w końcu rozdmuchana do niesamowicie wielkich rozmiarów.

Nie można było się z tym nie zgodzić. Severus nie miał jednak żadnego innego pomysłu.

\- Ma pan jakieś sugestie, panie Weasley?

\- Można się z dziećmi zgłosić do mugolskiego szpitala. Na standardową kontrolę lekarską. Dowiemy się czy są zdrowi i czy nic innego im nie dolega. Zawsze to jakiś początek.

\- Percy ma rację. Nie chcemy przyciągać tym uwagi. Harry zawsze jej nie znosił. Musimy być bardzo ostrożni. Pan weźmie ze sobą dzieci, profesorze. Pana wiek nie wzbudzi żadnych podejrzeń – dodał Ronald.

\- Och, oczywiście. Trzydziestoośmioletni samotny mężczyzna z dwójką dzieciaków wymagających pełnego badania medycznego wcale nie wzbudza podejrzeń – odpowiedział szyderczo.

\- Niech pan nie będzie głupi. Będziecie ofiarami wypadku samochodowego. Zajmę się modyfikacją wspomnień lekarza prowadzącego. Gdy już będziemy mieć pewność, że chłopcom nic nie jest, porozmawiamy z profesor McGonagall. Pan będzie musiał potem zbadać fiolki po eliksirach a hogwardzkie laboratorium jest najlepiej wyposażone – stwierdziła panna Granger.

\- Całkiem zmyślne, panno Wiem-To-Wszystko – parsknął Severus.

Kilka lat temu czarownica wiłaby się ze strachu i zażenowania z powodu jego miny. Teraz jednak najwidoczniej przyzwyczaiła się do tego widoku, ponieważ wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

\- Nie ma potrzeby się złościć tylko dlatego, że myślę szybciej – odpowiedziała.

Nie było sensu szargać sobie na to teraz nerwów. Zignorował więc ten bezczelny komentarz i wszedł po schodach, powiewając swoimi szatami. Jego dramatyczne i przerażające wyjście całkowicie zniweczył wtulony w jego pierś Harry. Efekt wcześniejszej groźnej miny także. Jego dawni uczniowie po prostu za nim patrzyli. Być może i tą chwilę można byłoby uznać za całkiem zabawną, gdyby nie fakt, że Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata w jakiś pokręcony sposób z powrotem stał się dzieckiem.

* * *

 **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:**

Vasirion odpisała mi odnośnie przejęcia przeze mnie jej tłumaczenia mega dobrego tekstu **„47 Dni, aby Zmienić"** o tematyce Time Travel, Tomarry, Family. Występuje w nim też Slash LV/HP. Tekst jest bardzo realistyczny i jeśli mam być szczera, to nigdy wcześniej nie czytałam tego typu ficku, gdzie postać Toma Riddle'a jest tak dobrze odwzorowana.

Zabiorę się za niego jak będę miała chwilę wolnego – nie jestem w stanie określić konkretnego terminu. Korci mnie bardzo, żeby zacząć pracę nad nim natychmiast ale wiem, że powinnam po kolei działać rzeczy. Trzymajcie kciuki! ; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Severitus, De-aging Characters

* * *

 **Rozdział 6**

* * *

Amelia Williams miała za sobą pracowity dzień – dzisiaj pracowała na nocną zmianę. Kochała to, czym się zajmowała – opieka na dziećmi, choć niesamowicie wymagająca i męcząca, sprawiała jej wiele przyjemności. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była przyjmować biletów na koncert Radiohead w zamian za ten dyżur, zwłaszcza na SOR-ze*. Trzydziestolatka już chyba widziała dzisiaj dziesiątą parę rodziców z pociechami, mającymi problem z infekcją ucha lub cieknącym nosem. Dorośli zawsze byli nadzwyczaj zaniepokojeni, gdy ich dzieci były małe.

To ona jako pierwsza zauważyła czarnowłosego mężczyznę z nastolatką. Oboje rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami, trzymając w ramionach dwójkę maluchów.

\- Niech pan zachowuje się normalnie, profesorze. Wszystko omówiliśmy bardzo szczegółowo, będzie dobrze. Proszę się nie denerwować.

\- Chyba zapomniała pani kim jestem, panno Granger. Byłem cholernym szpiegiem przez prawie dwadzieścia lat. Nie denerwuję się.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i nawiązał kontakt z Amelią. Kobieta miała wrażenie, jakby była poddawana dziwacznej hipnozie – miał najciemniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu widziała. Przez moment przyglądali się sobie wzajemnie i w końcu Amelia zdecydowała się podejść bliżej.

* * *

\- W czym mogę pomóc, proszę pana?

Gdy do uszu Severusa dobiegło pytanie, nie odpowiedział. Był zbyt skupiony na włosach tej kobiety – nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Były rude. Nie takie weasleyowsko rude, lecz trochę ciemniejsze – barwą przypominały te należące do Lily. Były ogniste, nieokiełznane, biło od nich ciepło i żar. Gdy w końcu spojrzał na jej okrągłą, piegowatą twarz, od razu skupił się na jej błękitnych oczach.

Jego dalsze rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez chrząknięcie panny Granger.

\- Dzieci wymagają kontroli – powiedziała.

\- Jakiś problem? – zapytała ponownie lekarka.

\- Jesteśmy po wypadku samochodowym. Ten szpital był najbliżej – wyjaśnił Severus.

* * *

Nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od jego wąskich warg. Miała wrażenie, że jego cudowny głos pochłania ją całą.

\- Wszyscy zostaniecie zbadani. Dzieci wezmę ze sobą – powiedziała.

\- Z nami wszystko w porządku. Wystarczy tylko zbadać dzieci – stwierdził mężczyzna, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Amelia poczuła, że tak właśnie powinna zrobić. Dziwne. Poprowadziła więc parę do odpowiedniej sali. Najpierw przebadała blondwłosego malucha a potem czarnowłosego. Gdy skończyła, zwróciła się do ich opiekunów.

\- Chłopcom nic nie jest. Są całkowicie zdrowi. Nie zapytałam wcześniej ale w jakim są wieku?

* * *

\- To już nie jest twoje zmartwienie, Amelio Williams. Zapomnisz o naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu – nigdy nas tutaj nie było. Byłaś naprawdę zmęczona i postanowiłaś chwilę odpocząć. Zasnęłaś w swoim biurze – powiedział Severus, dotykając wyjętą wcześniej różdżką skroni kobiety. Ta momentalnie poczuła się słabo i straciła przytomność.

\- Co pan najlepszego zrobił, profesorze! – krzyknęła panna Granger, lewitując lekarkę na pobliskie łóżko i biorąc ze stołu Harry'ego. Dziecko skrzywiło się na jej dotyk.

\- Zadawała za dużo pytań – odpowiedział. – Wiemy już, że dzieci są zdrowe. Mam nadzieję, że Weasleyowie skontaktowali się z Poppy i Minerwą. Teraz musimy się dowiedzieć czy ten proces jest odwracalny.

Deportowali się poza terenem szpitala. Gdy pojawili się na Grimmuald Place 12, chłopcy stali się bardzo niespokojni. Ostatnie aportacja najwyraźniej wyprowadziły je z równowagi i zdenerwowały. Zarówno Severus, jak i panna Granger, próbowali ich uspokoić ale nadaremnie. Dzieci były niepocieszone.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście – powiedział Percy Weasley, zauważając ich obecność. – Musieliśmy powiedzieć też rodzicom – już szaleli, bo nie dostali długo żadnej wiadomości. Profesor McGonagall i Madam Pomfrey też już czekają w kuchni.

Severus skrzywił się i przeszedł obok niego we wskazane miejsce. Po prostu cudownie.

\- Co się dzieje, Severusie? W jednej chwili martwiliśmy się o Harry'ego a w drugiej Ron powiedział nam, że on i Draco Malfoy są teraz niemowlakami! – naskoczył na niego Artur Weasley, gdy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni.

Molly rzuciła mu badawcze spojrzenie, po czym ulitowała się i wzięła z jego ramion Draco.

\- Jestem równie zdezorientowany co ty, Arturze. Miałem nadzieję, że Minerwa i Poppy coś na to poradzą lub chociaż wyjaśnią co nieco – powiedział, przerywając na moment. - Zajmę się zbadaniem tych fiolek, użyję mojego starego laboratorium w Hogwarcie. Poppy, ty obejrzysz dzieci i sprawdzisz ich magię. Chcę pełnego sprawozdania na temat ich magicznego samopoczucia. Chcę już rano zobaczyć te wyniki. Jeśli wykryjesz jakieś anomalie, od razu wyślij do mnie Skrzata Domowego – dodał, patrząc bezpośrednio na szkolną pielęgniarkę.

Po chwili milczenia, opuścił rezydencję Blacków. Minerwa podążyła oczywiście zanim – na pewno chciała przedyskutować tą sprawę z Albusem.

* * *

Ci, którzy zostali na Grimmuald Place, natychmiast wzięli się do pracy. Poppy zwerbowała do pomocy Hermionę i Molly – każda dodatkowa ręka jest mile widziana.

\- Panno Granger – powiedziała pielęgniarka. – Niech pani trzyma pana Malfoya. Najwidoczniej bardzo lubi pani włosy.

Kobieta nie myliła się. Mały Draco aż zapiszczał z radości, gdy udało mu się pochwycić w dłonie długie, brązowe loki.

\- Molly, weź proszę Harry'ego – kontynuowała Poppy, widząc jak maluch szamota się w ramionach Hermiony.

\- Zachowuje się tak, odkąd opuścił ramiona profesora Snape'a – wyjaśniła Gryfonka.

Mały Harry patrzył na wszystkich groźnie, gdy Molly brała go na ręce. Potem gapił się na nią a jego usta wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas.

\- No, Harry. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem – zagruchała kobieta, łaskocząc go po brzuszku. Podjęte działanie przyniosło oczekiwany efekt – mały zaśmiał się radośnie. – Wychowałam siódemkę dzieci i żadne nie oparło się łaskotkom – wyjaśniła konspiracyjnym tonem Hermionie, która wyglądała jakby zakochała się w Draco. – Mój Ron będzie zazdrosny…

\- Och, pani Weasley. On jest po prostu taki słodki i uroczy! – zachichotała dziewczyna, bawiąc się z chłopczykiem.

Molly roześmiała się głośno, przypominając sobie zachowanie swoje i swoich dzieci, gdy byli młodsi. Wtedy nieustannie była przez nie oblegana.

\- Przemawia przez ciebie matczyny instynkt, kochanie – powiedziała. – Młode kobiety uwielbiają zajmować się takimi szkrabami.

W wesołej pogawędce przeszkodziła Madam Pomfrey.

\- No dobrze, moje panie. Czas przygotować chłopców.

Pielęgniarka najpierw przebadała Harry'ego – wykonała kilka ruchów różdżką nad jego głową a potem czekała na wynik testu.

\- Wszystko się zgadza – to odmłodzony Harry Potter. Ma obecnie około sześciu miesięcy. Jego magiczny rdzeń nie został w żaden sposób naruszony. Jest zdrowy fizycznie oraz psychicznie. Jego zdolności poznawcze są normalne jak dla chłopca w jego wieku – podsumowała Poppy, przesuwając się do drugiego malucha. – Pan Draco Malfoy, około sześciu miesięcy. Również wszystko z nim w normie.

\- Ale to znaczy, że nie mają żadnych wspomnień o nas. Mam na myśli… Powiedziała pani, że ich zdolności poznawcze są odpowiednie dla dzieci w ich wieku… A przecież oni mieli po siedemnaście lat – powiedziała Hermiona, bawiąc się w międzyczasie stópkami dziecka.

\- Ma pani całkowitą rację, panno Granger. Chłopcy nie mają wspomnień nabytych przez pana Pottera oraz pana Malfoya. Innymi słowy, cofnęli się w rozwoju do czasu, w którym mieli sześć miesięcy – są nieskażeni skutkami wojny.

Molly w międzyczasie transmutowała odzież Harry'ego w dwa, znacznie mniejsze ubranka i razem z Hermioną przebrały maluchy. W pokoju bruneta postawiły też dwa łóżeczka. Dzieci nie były jednak ani trochę śpiące.

Gryfonka wydawała się być tym nieco zdenerwowana.

\- Są zbyt pobudzeni. Ze snu nici. Weźmy ich do salonu – zaproponowała Molly, na co młodsza kobieta kiwnęła głową i już po chwili obie schodziły na dół. Tam jedno krzesło zostało przetransmitowane w kojec dla dzieci a kilka kubków w zabawki.

Dorośli – poniekąd z zaskoczeniem – przyglądali się jak Draco chichotał, próbując dosięgnąć tańczących pluszaków. Harry siedział raczej prosto, wciąż bardzo uważnie obserwując ludzi dookoła niego. Wzrok skupiał przede wszystkim na Arturze i Percym. Coś wyraźnie go do nich ciągnęło.

\- Ech, ech, ech, ech! – krzyknął czarnowłosy chłopiec, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Percy'ego. Zdziwiony mężczyzna przysunął się do niego bliżej i już po chwili było jasne, dlaczego Harry był nim tak zainteresowany. Mały od razu sięgnął do okularów.

\- Pozwól mu, niech się trochę pobawi. Najwidoczniej bardzo chciał je chciał – zaśmiała się Molly, na co Percy się skrzywił. Nie minął nawet jeden moment, gdy się jednak rozpogodził. Dawno nie widział już tak uśmiechniętej szeroko mamy. Tęsknił za jej śmiechem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy obserwowali zabawę dzieciaków. Draco uderzał zabawkami o siebie, zaś Harry zaczął żuć oprawki a następnie przybliżył je sobie do twarzy, wyglądając jakby chciał je założyć. Artur i Ginny wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, co jednak spowodowało, że chłopiec stracił nimi zainteresowanie. Potem przybliżył się do Draco i podsunął okulary jemu, zapraszając do wspólnej zabawy.

Dorośli byli tym nieco zakłopotani.

\- Wydają się tacy szczęśliwi. Harry, znaczy nasz Harry, nie śmiał się od tak dawna. Był taki smutny – powiedział melancholijnie Ron, podczas gdy dzieciaki chichotały.

\- Masz rację, synu. Draco też wydaje się o wiele szczęśliwszy. Zastanawiam się co takiego naprawdę się wydarzyło…

\- Profesor Snape się tego dowie. To eliksirowy geniusz – powiedział optymistycznie George.

Gdy następnego ranka Severus pojawił się w rezydencji Blacków, wyglądając na niesamowicie wykończonego. Mężczyzna przyszedł prosto do kuchni. Molly akurat przygotowywała śniadanie razem z Ginny.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Severusie – przywitała się Molly, nalewając mu kawy. – Zjedz sobie i zdrzemnij się trochę. Jesteś padnięty. Reszta jeszcze śpi. Lepiej odpocznij zanim będą chcieli wydusić z ciebie odpowiedzi.

Snape skinął ostro głową i zjadł podstawiony mu pod nos posiłek – był bardzo głodny. Wiedział, że Molly ma rację. Kobieta potwierdziła też jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia – wszyscy Weasleyowie zostali zaznajomieni z tą sytuacją.

\- Gdzie Harry i Draco? – zapytał, gdy zjadł.

\- Nic im nie jest. Obaj smacznie śpią w dawnym pokoju Harry'ego – odpowiedziała Molly, widząc w oczach mężczyzny zmartwienie. – Przepraszam, że teraz pytam ale muszę to wiedzieć. Jak do tego doszło?

Severus rzucił jej zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

\- Ta mikstura miała ich zabić. Chcieli umrzeć – odpowiedział z głośnym westchnieniem.

* * *

* **SOR** – z ang. E.R. - Szpitalny Oddział Ratunkowy


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 7**

* * *

Severus zostawił płaczącą Molly na dole i skierował się ku dzieciom. Spały spokojnie. Draco przytulał kocyk zaś Harry zdecydował się spać na plecach. Mężczyzna pogłaskał ich obu po głowach.

\- Biedaczyny. Czy macie pojęcie co takiego najlepszego żeście uczynili? Teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Nawet jeśli znaleźlibyśmy antidotum, nie odzyskacie swoich wspomnień – szepnął, przyglądając się im. W końcu jednak jego organizm nie wytrzymał i powieki opadły mu samoistnie.

Kilka godzin później obudziły go dziwne odgłosy, brzmiące jak chichoty. Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył dwójkę siedzących i przypatrujących mu się maluchów. Po chwili wahania, zbliżył się do nich. Harry wyczuł w tym swoją okazję – natychmiast wyciągnął do niego ręce chcąc znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Severus wziął go i posadził na swoim prawym boku, Draco zaś usadowił na lewym boku. Nieźle się przy tym namęczył.

Gdy zszedł z dziećmi na dół zauważył, że w kuchni zgromadziła się większość Zakonu Feniksa: Minerwa, Shacklebolt, pani Tonks, Weasleyowie, panna Granger, Longbottom i panna Lovegood. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali jego raportu. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął w duchu, włożył dzieci do kojca z zabawkami i spokojnym tonem zaczął mówić.

\- Widzę, że zasada prywatności już nie obowiązuje – wycedził. – Niech wam będzie. Dwa dni temu Draco przyszedł do mnie pijany w trupa. Zaopiekowałem się. Rano powiedział mi, że jego rodzice popełnili samobójstwo – syknął, piorunując wzrokiem Shacklebolta. – Wysłałeś mu zawiadomienie o egzekucji Lucjusza. Draco chciał uciec z rodzicami ale Narcyza wybiła mu to z głowy. Zaplanowali własne samobójstwo. Był tak zdruzgotany, że uciekł ode mnie! Przeszukałem wszystkie możliwe zakamarki i znalazłem go tutaj. Już wtedy był dzieckiem – powiedział.

\- Byliśmy wszyscy razem. Harry dużo pił. Na początku myśleliśmy, że wszystko jest w porządku ale potem zauważyliśmy, że się myliliśmy. Bardzo się zdenerwował i nie chciał uspokoić – Hermiona zagryzła niepewnie wargę. Wyglądała na przestraszoną i niepewną. - Harry był zły na pana, profesorze. Powiedział, że ojciec go nie chciał i że najbliżsi zawsze go opuszczali. Tylko tyle wiemy – potem go szukaliśmy i złapaliśmy jego trop w mugolskim pubie. A potem spotkaliśmy się w tym domu.

Severus znał się na ukrywaniu prawdziwych uczuć jak nikt inny. Przez tyle lat był szpiegiem. Ta umiejętność była podstawą jego egzystencji. Wewnątrz skręcało go jednak. Całe to zamieszanie było jego winą. Popchnął rodzonego syna do próby samobójczej…

\- Moim zdaniem chłopcy próbowali odebrać sobie życie – powiedział, podsumowując swoje wcześniejsze przypuszczenia.

W pokoju zapadła kompletna cisza.

\- Sprawdziłem zawartość tych podejrzanych fiolek. Chłopcy byli przekonani, że to trucizny. Mylili się – przerwał na moment. – Te eliksiry uwarzył Regulus Black. Były przeznaczone dla Śmierciożerców. Miały zostać wykorzystane w ostateczności, jeśli którykolwiek z nich zostałby schwytany przez Ministerstwo i Aurorów. Czarny Pan jednak był na tyle łaskawy, że koniec końców rozkazał je zniszczyć i uwarzyć o wiele efektowniejsze mikstury. Wygląda na to, że Black nie pozbył się wszystkich.

Severus przestał mówić i rozejrzał się po twarzach członków Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Nie ma żadnego antidotum. Na samym początku, laboratorium eliksirów Czarnego Pana było zarządzane przeze mnie i przez Regulusa. Black opowiadał mi też o innym wynalazku – nazwał go „Miksturą Ciszy". Możemy nią przywrócić chłopców do ich rzeczywistego wieku.

\- No dobra, to do dzieła – powiedział radośnie Ron.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to nie będzie takie proste – skomentowała Hermiona, potrząsając głową.

\- Panna Granger ma niestety rację – przyznał. Eliksir Ciszy całkowicie wymazuje wspomnienia a teraz chłopcy pewne posiadają – te, które nabyli do swojego szóstego miesiąca życia. Jeśli przywrócimy ich do rzeczywistego wieku, ich umysły będą pozbawione wszystkiego. Nie wiem nawet czy posiadaliby te same zdolności magiczne i poznawcze.

W kuchni ponownie zapadła cisza – każdy był zszokowany najnowszymi rewelacjami. Po dłuższej, niezręcznej chwili głos postanowiła zabrać Luna Lovegood.

\- Nie powinniśmy się wtrącać. Pozwólmy im normalnie dorosnąć. To wcale nie zmieni faktu, że to wciąż będą Draco i Harry. Wcześniej tyle przeszli, byli tacy zrozpaczeni i przygnębieni a teraz jakby dostali od losu drugą szansę – powiedziała spokojnym tonem.

\- Luna ma rację. Harry od tygodni nie zamienił z nami praktycznie żadnego słowa. Nie radził sobie ze sobą. Miona mówiła, żeby dać mu trochę luzu, nie naciskać za bardzo – żeby dać mu nieco prywatności. Też myślę, że najlepiej będzie – stwierdził Ron, patrząc na swoich rodziców. – Możecie go wychować i dać mu dzieciństwo, którego nigdy nie miał.

Severus natychmiast się podniósł ze swojego siedzenia.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby było to konieczne, panie Weasley. Jestem ojcem Harry'ego i mogę wychować obu chłopców. Możemy się co do tego dogadać w prosty, nieszkodliwy sposób lub mogę też zabrać dzieci i zniknąć. Nie znaleźlibyście mnie. Uważam, że najlepiej będzie jak ja zaopiekuję się moim synem i chrześniakiem. Zaakceptujcie to.

Minerwa rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy tym zaskoczeni ale nie działajmy pochopnie, Severusie. Powinniśmy to przemyśleć i zadecydować na spokojnie.

\- Nie potrzebuję ponownego przemyślenia swojej decyzji, Minerwo. Już wcześniej miałem możliwość ucieczki z dziećmi – powiedział, mierząc towarzyszy poważnym wzrokiem.

Przez chwilę panowała w kuchni cisza, po czym ze swojego miejsca podniosła się Molly.

\- Severus ma pełne prawo do wychowania chłopców – powiedziała dobitnie. – Pomogę ci w każdej chwili, gdy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebował – dodała w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- To jakiś absurd, mamo! On nie ma zielonego pojęcia o dzieciach! – zaprotestował Charlie, wbijając w niego zdecydowane spojrzenie.

\- To żaden porządny argument, kochanie – odpowiedziała synowi Molly. – Nikt nie jest ekspertem w tej kwestii, zwłaszcza przy pierwszym dziecku. Poza tym, zaoferowałam Severusowi swoją pomoc i jestem pewna, że Adromeda też nie zostawi go z tym samego.

Siedząca do tej pory w kompletnej ciszy pani Tonks, zdobyła się jedynie na skinięcie głową. Wciąż nie doszła do siebie do końca po wiadomości o śmierci siostry. Mimo to, nie miałaby nic przeciwko pomocy w opiece – sama miała w końcu małego Teddy'ego.

\- Dziękuję za poparcie, Molly. Doceniam twoje chęci – powiedział Severus, patrząc na kobietę z wdzięcznością. W momencie opuściła go cała adrenalina. Na początku chciał się sprzeciwić pomocy obu kobiet ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest niedoświadczony w kwestiach rodzicielskich i będzie miał na głowie nie jednego, a dwójkę maluchów. Ten wniosek pociągnął za sobą kolejny, zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej przerażający: skoro będzie potrzebował ich pomocy, będzie musiał być dla nich co najmniej miły.

Życie Severusa nigdy nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Całe dzieciństwo musiał wysłuchiwać nieustannych kłótni swoich rodziców. Matka nigdy nie okazywała mu za wiele życzliwości i sympatii a ojciec wydawał się go nienawidzić z całego serca. Od najmłodszych lat był zmuszony do przystosowywania się do panujących wokół niego warunków ale nigdy nie czuł się przyjemnie w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Był typem samotnika. Pozwalał się do siebie zbliżać tylko osobom, które uważał za w pewien sposób wartościowe.

Teraz jednak zaczął się powoli godzić z tym, że przynajmniej Molly Weasley stanie się częścią jego życia. Tak naprawdę to nie wiedział kompletnie nic o opiece nad dziećmi – najlepsze co mógł zrobić w takim wypadku, to faktycznie posłuchanie tej kobiety. Jakby nie patrzeć, Molly miała już w tym doświadczenie.

Niedługo po podjęciu decyzji w sprawie chłopców, reszta Zakonu opuściła Grimmuald Place.

Severusowi nawet do głowy nie przyszło, że panna Granger będzie chciała przeprowadzić z nim prywatną pogawędkę.

\- Też chciałabym być częścią życia Harry'ego i Draco, panie profesorze. Tylko o tym chciałam pana poinformować – powiedziała uparcie, wbijając w niego twarde spojrzenie. Jej twarz wyrażała ogromną determinację, zaś jej ciało było tak bardzo napięte, jakby była przygotowana na atak z jego strony.

\- Przypuszczam, że pan Weasley będzie mnie nagabywał o dokładnie to samo. Niech więc będzie, w późniejszym terminie ustalimy harmonogram odwiedzin – odpowiedział. – Skontaktujcie się ze mną przez sowę, jak już będziecie gotowi.

Panna Granger wyglądała jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale zrezygnowała z tego, nie chcąc dalej kusić losu. Bądź co bądź, zapewne miała świadomość, że stoi przed Severusem Snape'em i nie chciała zobaczyć się z Harrym dopiero, gdy ten osiągnie pełnoletniość. Ewidentnie była też zaskoczona tym, że uznał jej przyjaciela za swojego syna po tym, jak go odrzucił, o czym najprawdopodobniej chłopiec zdążył jej wspomnieć. Zapewne też całkiem szczegółowo.

Po około półgodzinnej rozmowie z Molly na temat podstawowych i niezbędnych artykułów dla dzieci oraz zapewnieniu Adromedy, że jej siostra i szwagier zostali już pochowani we Francji, Severus skierował się na górę, zostawiając maluchy na dole pod opieką kobiet.

To była najlepsza decyzja, jaką podjął w całym swoim życiu. Nie mógł ponownie porzucić Harry'ego – to była jego druga i jednocześnie ostatnia szansa. Nie popełni drugi raz tych samych błędów. Ile razy w przeszłości marzył, żeby móc wszystko zmienić? Naprawić? Ile razy żałował sposobu w jaki traktował Lily? Ile razy przeklinał się za przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku i podążanie za Czarnym Panem? Nie mógł cofnąć czasu i zmienić swojej przeszłości – zostało mu więc na nowo ukształtować swoją przyszłość. Mógł uszczęśliwić Harry'ego i Draco. Mógł dać im normalne, spokojne życie bez odciśniętego na nich piętna wojny. Rozmyślał nad tym tak długo, że w końcu zasnął.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 8**

* * *

\- Mam nadzieję, że Severus sobie poradzi. Kiedy już stąd wyjedzie, nie będziemy na tyle blisko, żeby pomóc mu w każdej chwili – powiedziała zaniepokojona Andromeda.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu nauczy się radzić sobie z brudnymi pieluszkami, rozpoznawać objawy kolki Dracona i objawy ząbkowania Harry'ego – odpowiedziała Molly, bawiąc się z czarnowłosym maluszkiem na dywanie. Dziecko próbowało złapać uciekające mu piórko.

\- Minęły zaledwie dwa miesiące, odkąd wziął pod swoją opiekę chłopców. Nie jest gotowy na samodzielne zajmowanie się nimi, Molly. Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać.

Kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nadszedł odpowiedni czas. Severus musi w końcu opuścić Grimmuald Place. Naprawdę sobie poradzi. Dobrze wiesz, że równie dobrze może spełnić swoją groźbę…

\- Wciąż mi się to nie podoba – przyznała Andromeda. – A co z tym szalonym pomysłem przeniesienia się do mugolskiej części Londynu? Lepiej byłoby zamieszkać mu w Dolinie Godryka – wtedy byłby przynajmniej mniej więcej pośrodku naszych domów. Miałybyśmy łatwiej.

\- Mnie też będzie smutno z powodu tej odległości ale tak będzie najlepiej. Sama dobrze o tym wiesz. Prasa nieustannie go nęka, próbując wyżebrać od niego jakieś informacje na temat Harry'ego i Draco – powiedziała Molly, po czym westchnęła i wstała, żeby przygotować obiad.

Dzisiejsza noc będzie ostatnią, jaką spędzi z chłopcami. Och tak, Severusa też zalicza do tej kategorii. Być może nie odważyłaby się powiedzieć mu tego prosto w twarz, ale postrzega go teraz jako młodszego brata. Przez dwa miesiące musiała się nim opiekować – uczyć go drobnostek i podchodzić do niego z wielką cierpliwością. Severus był bardzo chwiejny emocjonalnie i łatwo się frustrował. Mimo to, bardzo starał się pozyskiwać od niej wiedzę i czerpać z jej doświadczenia. Widać było, że naprawdę się starał dla dobra tych maluchów.

Z nostalgią przypomniała sobie pierwsze dni ich wspólnej opieki.

* * *

 _\- To istne szaleństwo, Molly. Oni tego nie chcą jeść – stwierdził raz zatrwożony Severus._

 _Molly jedynie zachichotała, niosąc dwie miseczki Cheerios*. Dzieci widząc to, zaczęły radośnie szczebiotać i wierzgać nóżkami._

 _\- No oczywiście. Przy tobie zawsze jedzą – bąknął mężczyzna, siadając blisko kuchennych drzwi._

 _\- Uspokój się. Złapiesz wszystko w lot – pocieszyła go, zabierając się za zmywanie naczyń. W międzyczasie postanowiła dać Severusowi kilka wskazówek odnośnie nawyków żywieniowych dzieci. – Maluchy mają sześć miesięcy. Oczywiście, potrzebują cię ale są teraz bardziej niezależni. Chcą badać, eksplorować. Pozwól im na to. Pozwól im na jedzenie tak, jak chcą i robienie bałaganu._

 _Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi, ale zapamiętał tą radę. Potem zmagał się z brudnymi pieluszkami i faktem, że chłopcy potrzebowali ciągłej stymulacji. Ich drzemki były krótkie i – zdaniem Severusa – zbyt rzadkie._

 _Zarówno Molly, jak i Andromeda, uważały go za dobrego ojca. Z dnia na dzień stawał się bardziej świadomy w kwestii nawyków dzieciaków. Draco był bardzo radosny, nieustannie chichotał. Zazwyczaj spokojnie przesypiał noc, chyba że akurat miał kolkę. Był też bardziej rozmowny – częściej się odzywał i mamrotał po swojemu. Wskazywał palcem różne rzeczy, był ciekawski. Robił też wiele po swojemu. Harry z kolei śmiał się tylko wtedy, kiedy był szczęśliwy. Co zdziwiło Severusa – Harry wykazywał też tendencje manipulacyjne. Używał chichotu, gdy wiedział, że dzięki temu coś osiągnie. To było proste zagranie – chłopiec pozwalał sobie na uroczy chichocik, a ludzie już się nad nim rozpływali. Co więcej, radził sobie lepiej w kwestiach przestrzennych i ruchowych niż Draco._

 _Andromeda przyglądała się, jak Severus bawi się z dziećmi na podłodze. Wokół nich leżały różnego rodzaju zabawki – od samochodzików do małych miotełek. Jego uśmiech różnił się od tych, które go tej pory widywała. Obejmował jego oczy, nadając im jaśniejszego blasku. Był do prawdziwy uśmiech. Robił się jeszcze większy, gdy Harry się do niego przybliżał, lub gdy Draco dotykał jego twarzy._

* * *

Gdy Molly skończyła pracę z naczyniami, chłopcy wciąż się bawili. Teddy siedział koło nich. Aktualnie miał pięć miesięcy. Synowie Severusa przyglądali mu się z ciekawością – najprawdopodobniej byli nim całkowicie zauroczeni. Metamorfomag niemal co chwilę zmieniał kolor włosów i oczu.

\- Dziękuję, Molly – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, witając się i wchodząc do kuchni.

Gdy Harry go zobaczył, momentalnie uniósł ręce do góry i wykrzyczał swoje tradycyjne „ach, ach!". Wszyscy dookoła byli już przyzwyczajeni, że takie zachowanie znaczy „weź mnie na ręce". Chłopiec wręcz uwielbiał, gdy ojciec go nosił. Po jego twarzy można było wywnioskować, że czuje się wtedy bezpiecznie. Podobało mu się też to, że nie dotykał stopami ziemi, a był poniekąd w powietrzu. Wciąż nie potrafił mówić, więc swoją radość artykułował szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Byłeś grzeczny, Harry? – zapytał poważnie malucha Severus, na co dziecko pomachało nóżkami i wtuliło się w niego. Potem sam się uśmiechnął i objął go mocniej.

\- Obaj zachowywali się bardzo grzecznie – odpowiedziała mu Molly.

Draco spojrzał w górę i też uniósł ręce. Mistrz Eliksirów, wyćwiczonym już ruchem, podniósł z podłogi i jego.

\- A jak ty się masz, Draco? – zapytał, na co mały zachichotał i wybełkotał coś, co brzmiało jak „dach, bua". – Bardzo mnie to cieszy – skomentował, podczas gdy dziecko położyło głowę na jego ramieniu.

Severus robił co mógł, żeby angażować obu chłopców. Andromeda i Molly powiedziały mu, że istotnym elementem rozwoju szkrabów są interakcje. Oczywiście, sam też dokonał gruntownych badań dotyczących tej kwestii. Po przeczytaniu masy mugolskich i czarodziejskich raportów oraz sprawozdań, był przytłoczony wagą przymusu wczesnej komunikacji z dziećmi. Intelektualna stymulacja była po prostu konieczna.

\- Jak ci poszła przeprowadzka, Severusie? – zapytała Molly. – Jeśli potrzebujesz trochę więcej czasu na przeniesienie wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy, mogę zostać z Andromedą dłużej z chłopcami.

\- I tak już za długo zwlekaliśmy. Dom stoi, meble są ustawione. Jest dobrze. Jesteśmy gotowi.

\- Tylko się upewniam, Severusie. Wiem, że jesteś gotów ale czy to aby najlepsze rozwiązanie? Mógłbyś wrócić do Hogwartu i znowu nauczać. Minerwa byłaby tym zachwycona, wystarczyłaby tylko jedna sowa. Zajmowałaby się chłopcami, gdy ty będziesz zajęty.

\- Nie mam zamiaru tam wracać. Nienawidzę uczenia i nienawidzę dzieci. Może nie wszystkich ale nie pałam miłością do półgłówków rozsadzających moje kociołki. I przestań proszę, naciskać na mnie, żebym się skontaktował z Minerwą. Wszystko, co miałem jej do powiedzenia, już powiedziałem. Zrobiłem to całe miesiące temu. Nie chcę jej więcej ani widzieć ani z nią rozmawiać – wyjaśnił.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ona kocha dzieci – przypomniała mu Molly. – Zapewne też będzie chciała odwiedzać chłopców…

\- Sporządziłem już harmonogram odwiedzin. Uwzględniłem cię w nim, więc jak Minerwa będzie chciała zobaczyć dzieci, przyjdzie razem z tobą – powiedział twardo.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Dlaczego traktujesz Minerwę tak niesprawiedliwie? Wszyscy uważaliśmy, że byłeś po prostu zły po śmierci Dumbledore'a…

Severus rzucił jej stanowcze spojrzenie.

\- Jak widać, nie. Nie ufaliście mi i nie znosiliście mnie jeszcze przed tym wydarzeniem. Minerwa jednak stwarzała pozory tego, że jej na mnie w jakiś sposób zależy. Miałem wrażenie, że chociaż trochę ją obchodzę. Teraz rozumiem, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem dla niej kimś ważnym. Kiedy przebywałem w zamku w zeszłym roku, myślałem że mi wybaczy. Minerwa jednak całkowicie mnie odtrąciła. Próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, wytłumaczyć co i jak ale nie chciała mnie słuchać. Była zbyt zajęta rzucaniem mi nienawistnych spojrzeń i kąśliwych słów.

Molly była przygotowana na kontrargumenty ale widząc smutek i żal w oczach stojącego przed nią mężczyzny, rozmyśliła się.

Gdy zjedli kolację, dzieci były zdezorientowane. Jeszcze nigdy się nie deportowały. Severus czuł, że jego żołądek zaciskał się ze zdenerwowania. Przy sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek, miał smoczki. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- Masz tutaj wszystko, czego potrzebujesz: pieluszki, ubrania, zabawki i trochę jedzenia – powiedziała Andromeda, wręczając mu pomniejszony kufer. – Za kilka dni będziesz musiał zrobić drobne zakupy. Bądź ostrożny. Nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomymi i jasna cholera, dzwoń jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował – dodała, całując go w policzek. Przez moment patrzyła na niego, po czym odwróciła się i weszła z powrotem do domu.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się nią za bardzo. Jest teraz trochę przytłoczona – skomentowała łzawo Molly.

\- Nie rób tego, proszę. Nienawidzę zapłakanych kobiet. Już teraz czuję się wystarczająco nieswojo – powiedział Severus, używając swojego nauczycielskiego tonu.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Molly wydała z siebie cichy chichot.

\- Pamiętaj żeby kłaść ich spać po godzinie dwudziestej. Wiesz, jak bardzo grymaszą, gdy nie śpią jeszcze o tej porze. Och, ale będę za tobą tęsknić! – odpowiedziała, przytulając mocno całą trójkę. Harry jęknął cicho, gdy był zgniatany, zaś Draco – no oczywiście – od razu złapał ją za włosy. Severus uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział, po czym deportował się razem z dziećmi.

Molly postała przed domem jeszcze przez moment, po czym zaczęła się krzątać po kuchni. Od dzisiaj właścicielką Grimmuald Place 12 była Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

Gdy tylko bezpiecznie wylądowali pod nowym domem, Severus był przygotowany na płacz i wrzaski maluchów. Całe szczęście, że żaden z nich nie zaczął wymiotować.

Zaczął więc nimi lekko kołysać i obracać się, nucąc przy tym cicho. Chłopcy uspokoili się po jakichś kilku minutach. Gdy przekroczył próg domu, od razu skierował się na górę. Były tam przygotowane dwa łóżeczka. Dzieci wydawały się raczej ucieszone przygotowanymi butelkami i drzemką.

Potem poszedł do kuchni i wypił kieliszek wina. Wszystko układało się dobrze – w końcu, po tylu latach, udało mu się sprzedać dom na Spinner's End, zakupił to mieszkanie i przyjął pracę badawczą w Świętym Mungu. Raz na zawsze skończył z Hogwartem i zawodem nauczyciela. Ostatni miesiąc był dla niego niezwykle istotny, wiele mu uświadomił – przede wszystkim to, że musiał podjąć pracę w niepełnym wymiarze godzin, jeśli chciał kontynuować swoją opiekę nad dziećmi. Święty Mung zawsze interesował się nim i jego talentami. To będzie praca na przynajmniej kilka lat. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, wysłał sowę do jednego z pracowników szpitala, a ten przekierował go do Szefa Działu Badawczego.

Pracę otrzymał od ręki. Miał być w laboratorium od poniedziałku do środy w godzinach od dziewiątej do siedemnastej. Cała kontrola należała do niego, wynagrodzenie było całkiem przyzwoite i miał możliwość zmiany ustalonych godzin.

Severus rozluźnił się, gdy pomyślał o swoich nianiach. Panna Granger i pan Weasley zaoferowali się do opieki w poniedziałki, Andromeda we wtorki a Molly w środy.

W końcu mógł rozpocząć nowe życie. Lepsze życie. Co więcej, okazało się, że z dziećmi radził sobie dobrze. Draco był łatwiejszy w obsłudze – był zaskakująco ufny i do szczęścia wystarczyły mu czyjeś ramiona. Harry trzymał się od wszystkich raczej na dystans i nie podobało mu się, gdy podnosiły go niewłaściwe osoby. Ostatnio nawet nakrzyczał po swojemu na Longbottoma, gdy ten się na to odważył.

Severus z uśmiechem wspominał tamto wydarzenie.

* * *

 _\- Profesorze, ja… - jąkał się Longbottom, trzymając małego Harry'ego i próbując go uspokoić. Chłopiec był jednak zawzięty – płakał coraz to głośniej i cały czerwony z wysiłku, wyciągał ręce ku Severusowi._

 _Mężczyzna więc wbił twarde spojrzenie w Longbottoma i wziął od niego syna, który natychmiast się uspokoił. Potem, jak na komendę, obydwaj spojrzeli na wystraszonego Gryfona._

 _\- Nie lubi mnie. To musi być genetyczne – wymamrotał Neville._

 _\- Nie bierz tego do siebie. Jak się okazuje, nie lubi całkiem sporej grupy osób – wyjaśniła nastolatkowi Molly, mieszając sos do spaghetti._

* * *

Nowa praca niosła za sobą głęboką refleksję. Jak bardzo zmieniło się teraz jego życie? Na chwilę obecną miał dwójkę dzieci i musiał się nimi opiekować. Nie będzie jednak robił tego sam – dużą rolę w życiu chłopców będzie odgrywać Molly Weasley. Severus był jej wdzięczny. Swoje dzieci kobieta nie wychowała najgorzej – wszyscy wyrośli na porządnych ludzi, aczkolwiek przyznanie się do tego sprawiało mu pewien dyskomfort psychiczny. Wszyscy Weasleyowie byli dobrzy i odważni, czasem zuchwali i przesadnie ufni. Po głębszym zastanowieniu się zrozumiał, że są to cechy godne kultywowania. Wojna już się skończyła – ani Harry, ani Draco, nie musieli się już martwić chwiejnymi sojuszami i wszechobecnymi spiskami.

Wielki wpływ na kupno domu w mugolskiej dzielnicy miał fakt, że chłopcy byli o wiele bardziej chronieniu tutaj, niż w magicznej społeczności. Ta cholerna prasa nie dawała mu nawet chwili spokoju. Gdyby dzieci były wystawione na szpony reporterów, ich życie bez wątpienia byłoby koszmarniejsze. Severus nie chciał ukrywać tego, że jego synowie byli czarodziejami, ale też nie chciał wystawiać ich mugolom na tacy. Chciał, żeby żyły w obu tych światach i miały zrównoważone życie.

Gdy zapadła noc, postanowił iść sprawdzić maluchy. Dom był naprawdę duży jak dla trzech osób – łącznie pięć pokoi i łazienka.

\- Śpijcie dobrze, chłopcy – wyszeptał, okrywając Harry'ego i lekko przesuwając Draco.

* * *

* **Cheerios** – płatki śniadaniowe w formie pierścieni. Smakują jak Cornflakes. Jest kilka rodzajów: miodowe, wielozbożowe, cukrowe, jogurtowe i oats (miodowe kółeczka wymieszane z płatkami owsianymi)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:** Za jakiś miesiąc ruszam z kolejnym tłumaczeniem. Będzie to naprawdę cudowny gigant pt. „47 Dni na Zmianę" – horror, time travel i w późniejszych rozdziałach slash TMR/HP, LV/HP jak kto woli : ) Tekst jest naprawdę wspaniały, idealnie odwzorowuje charaktery bohaterów, jest bardzo mroczny, tragiczny i przekonujący. Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że spodoba się fanom tego gatunku : )

Mam też chrapkę na tłumaczenie „Ultima Ratio" (Tomione, time travel) ale nie wiem czy się tym nie zagrzebię w tekstach, więc zobaczę jak będę stała z resztą.

A teraz już nie przedłużając bardziej, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 9**

* * *

Severusa obudził płacz Harry'ego, więc zerwał się z łóżka i pognał do niego na bosaka. Gdy wszedł do pokoju dziecięcego, okazało się, że chłopiec siedział w swoim łóżeczku, płacząc wniebogłosy. Gdy tylko zarejestrował jego obecność, wyciągnął ku niemu swoje pulchne ramiona.

\- Cii, jestem tutaj – powiedział Severus, biorąc syna na ręce. Najwidoczniej dźwięk jego głosu starczył, żeby uspokoić malucha, bo ten pociągnął nosem i wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową. – Miałeś jakiś koszmar? To cud, że nie obudziłeś Draco.

Oczywiście, wcale nie oczekiwał, że Harry mu odpowie. Wciąż był dzieckiem. Niemniej jednak sam się przyzwyczaił do takiej „rozmowy".

Tuląc malucha do piersi, zaczął nucić kołysankę, która jako pierwsza przyszła mu do głowy. Pamiętał ją dość mgliście, ponieważ często była zagłuszana odgłosami demolowania salonu i zapachem alkoholu bijącym od jego ojca. Harry'emu jednak wystarczyło takie fałszowanie – wcisnął kciuka w usta i zamknął oczy.

\- O nic się nie martw. Nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę – powiedział cicho, po czym pocałował go w czubek głowy i z powrotem ułożył w łóżeczku. Potem sprawdził Draco i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Chłopcy przespali resztę nocy.

Gdy następnego ranka wszedł do pokoju dziecięcego, przywitał go zrzędliwy blondyn. Harry stroił miny i biadolił po swojemu, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę – bezskutecznie. Draco odwrócił się do niego, po czym położył, wracając do drzemki, podczas gdy brunet wciąż wydawał z siebie dziwne odgłosy.

\- Czy mógłbyś się zachowywać, Harry? Twój brat chce spać, ty też jeszcze powinieneś – powiedział Severus, na co zielonookie dziecko uśmiechnęło się do niego radośnie i prychnęło niemal pogardliwie w kierunku Draco.

Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę bardzo się starał ale nie potrafił wytrzymać i pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – Harry był zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy.

\- Ponieważ jesteś dzisiaj bardzo niecierpliwy, od ciebie pierwszego dzisiaj zacznę – stwierdził Severus, po czym zmienił mu pieluszkę i ubranie. Podczas tych czynności dziecko chichotało i raz spróbowało pocałować go w policzek. – Gotowe, szefie. Coś jeszcze? – zapytał, szturchając delikatnie malucha w brzuszek, za co został nagrodzony wesołym piskiem.

Draco zdecydował się obudzić jakieś pół godziny później. Severus na szczęście zdążył nakarmić w tym czasie Harry'ego i wsadzić go do kojca.

Gdy blondyn zauważył, że nikogo przy nim nie ma, zamrugał zdezorientowany i zaczął przeraźliwie płakać do momentu, w którym tata się przy nim znalazł.

\- No, Draco – powiedział, podnosząc go i schodząc z nim na dół. Potem przebrał go i podał butelkę. Harry w międzyczasie jadł chrupki.

W pewnym momencie Severus poczuł, jak osłony chroniące dom się podnoszą – no tak, dzisiaj jest pora odwiedzin panny Granger i pana Weasleya. Chwilę później usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zanim je otworzył, do jego uszu dobiegł skrawek rozmowy.

\- Snape ma naprawdę fajną chatę. Okolica też niczego sobie.

\- Denerwuję się, Ron. Co, jeśli profesor jednak zmieni zdanie? Naprawdę chcę dzisiaj zobaczyć chłopców – powiedziała dziewczyna, w momencie, gdy otwierał drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry. Spodziewałem się państwa za około trzydzieści minut – stwierdził, mierząc gości uważnym wzrokiem. Ron drgnął zaskoczony – po tylu latach wciąż się go trochę lękał. – Nie denerwuj się tak, Weasley. Nic ci nie zrobię.

\- Przykro mi, profesorze. Za bardzo się przyzwyczaiłem – odpowiedział zaczerwieniony chłopak.

\- Zostawiłem wam szczegółowe instrukcje, panno Granger – zakomunikował Severus decydując, że czas najwyższy przestać ich przerażać. – Jeśli coś by się działo, proszę się nie krępować i natychmiast aportować do mojego laboratorium.

Kobieta skinęła głową i udała się wprost do kuchni.

\- Cieszycie się, że mnie widzicie? – zapytała maluchy, przytulając najpierw jedno, a potem drugie. Ron był oszołomiony, Severus także.

\- Mionka, przecież widziałaś ich wczoraj! – zaprotestował Weasley.

\- Lepiej idź przynieś zabawki. Będziemy w salonie – odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

\- W tym samym trybie widziałem ostatnio Molly. Idź i zrób to, co ci mówi – powiedział Severus do Rona, po czym poszedł na górę i wziął prysznic. Ubrania miał już przygotowane: czarną jeansy i czarną koszulę z długim rękawem. Brakowało mu swoich zwyczajowych czarnych szat. Andromeda jednak zmusiła go do noszenia czegoś innego.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że zaczynasz od nowa i odcinasz się od Hogwartu, pamiętasz? – zapytała go.

\- Nie do końca to przez to miałem – odpowiedział wtedy. – Będę nosił mugolskie ubrania zamiast szat.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Ubrania kupił w mugolskim Londynie. Było to zgoła odmienne doświadczenie – gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, jego zakupy wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Teraz mógł bez najmniejszego problemu przeglądać koszule, przymierzać je i kupować te, które chciał. Nie był znawcą mody, ale wnioskując po minie ekspedientki i kasjera uznał, że wybrał nie najgorzej.

\- Dobrze pan wygląda – skomplementowała go panna Granger, gdy gotowy zszedł na dół.

\- Mionka! – syknął ostrzegawczo Ron.

\- Dziękuję, panno Granger – odpowiedział grzecznie, po czym pochylił się ku dzieciom i pocałował je w czoło. Potem skinął głową na byłych uczniów i wyszedł z domu. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, do jego uszu dobiegł zirytowany głos.

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera… - mruczała do siebie rudowłosa kobieta, zbierając z ziemi zawartość swojej torebki i otrzepując zabrudzone tomiszcza. Severus miał zamiar to zignorować i udać się do pracy, ale został zatrzymany. – Hej, pomóż mi a nie stój jak ciołek!

Amelia Williams. Lekarka z tamtego szpitala.

Nie wiedząc czemu, pospieszył w jej kierunku. Najwidoczniej mieszkała naprzeciwko niego. Co za zbieg okoliczności. Gdy przykucnął przed nią, w jej niebieskich oczach zobaczył nikły rozpoznawczy błysk.

\- Te kartki są ważne? – zapytał, zanim ona zdążyła rozpocząć rozmowę.

\- To dokumentacja pacjentów. Cholera. Nawet nie miałam zamiaru jej zabierać ze szpitala. Jasna cholera…

Och. Może dlatego jej pomagał, bo czuł się do tego zobowiązany – ta kobieta badała jego chłopców. Wystarczy jedno, mało zauważalne zaklęcie. Kartki wróciły do poprzedniego stanu.

\- Jak? – zapytała Amelia, potrząsając głową.

\- Najwyraźniej nie były szczególnie uszkodzone, tylko się trochę pobrudziły. Pewnie uda ci się przekonać ludzi, że rozlałaś na nie kawę czy coś w tym guście – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. To dziwne, ale ta kobieta czyniła cuda – sprawiła, że uśmiech sam pojawiał mu się na twarzy. Niesłychane.

\- Może jestem po prostu przemęczona. Mogłabym przysiąc, że już po nich – stwierdziła, po czym oboje wstali. – Mogłabym też przysiąc, że widziałam cię już gdzieś wcześniej. Twój głos jest jakiś znajomy… - dodała niemal szeptem, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

\- Nie sądzę. Przeprowadziłem się dopiero wczoraj – powiedział. Nie będzie komplikował specjalnie sprawy.

\- No cóż, tak czy inaczej, dzięki wielkie – odpowiedziała Amelia, idąc do swojego samochodu. Severus podążył za nią, wychodząc za ogrodzenie jej domu. – Amelia Wiliams, tak nawiasem mówiąc – krzyknęła, uruchamiając silnik i odjeżdżając.

Severus rozejrzał się dyskretnie, po czym nie widząc nikogo w pobliżu, deportował się.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

Tym razem rozdział dłuższy : ) Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale o wiele łatwiej tłumaczy mi się rozdziały z punktu widzenia Amelii. Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 10**

* * *

Pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy był całkiem przyjemny – mógł na spokojnie usiąść w swoim gabinecie i zapoznać się z prowadzonymi badaniami. Już wcześniej dowiedział się, czym konkretnie będzie się zajmował – jakby nie patrzeć od wielu lat analizował wpływ klątwy Cruciatus na ośrodkowy układ nerwowy oraz ogólną istotę tego zaklęcia. Nigdy nie miał na to wystarczająco czasu, ponieważ jego dzień wypełniony był innymi obowiązkami. Nauczanie młodzieży, patrolowanie korytarzy oraz szpiegowanie było czasochłonne i zajmujące.

Przed wyjściem z pracy przypomniał sobie swoje poranne spotkanie z Amelią Williams. Było w tej kobiecie coś dziwnego – kojarzyła go z wyglądu, choć nie powinna. Był zbyt dobrym czarodziejem, żeby ot tak sobie przełamała jego zaklęcie…

Pomyślał nad tym chwilę, po czym deportował się do domu.

* * *

\- Dobry Merlinie, byłem pewien, że nigdy nie zasną. Snape jest jakimś pieprzonym świętym. To nie są chłopcy. To jakieś reinkarnacje cholernego szatana!

\- Harry był dzisiaj troszkę trudny – przyznała Hermiona, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka.

\- Bądź szczera, Mionka. Harry jest po prostu koszmarny w zasypianiu. W porównaniu do niego, Draco to istny aniołek.

\- Po prostu tęsknili za profesorem.

\- W życiu bym nawet nie przypuszczał, że Harry będzie tak przywiązany do swojego ojca. W sumie to musieliśmy go nosić na rękach dobrą godzinę po tym, jak Snape wyszedł – powiedział Ron. – Normalnie cieszę się, że musimy się nim opiekować tylko raz w tygodniu – dodał, całując Hermionę w płatek ucha i rękoma błądząc po jej brzuchu.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale nie mogę pozwolić na kontynuowanie tego, panie Weasley – powiedział Severus. Jeśli miał być szczery, to ucieszyła go reakcja panny Granger. Dziewczyna natychmiast odskoczyła od swojego chłopaka na przynajmniej trzy metry i zrobiła się wręcz purpurowa. - Dobrze. Teraz postarajcie się zachowywać jak prawie-dorośli i powiedzcie mi, jak tam moi chłopcy – dodał. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć zazdrosną nutę.

\- Harry tęsknił za panem, profesorze. Był niepocieszony. Najpierw bardzo płakał i przestał, dopiero gdy Ron przypadkowo się potknął. Wtedy wybuchnął takim śmiechem, że ledwo łapał oddech – opowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Potem specjalnie się potykałem, żeby się cieszył – dodał Ron.

\- Draco był o wiele spokojniejszy. Ładnie bawił się klockami. Cały czas wkładał je do ust. Myślę, że zaczął ząbkować. Nie był marudny. Grymasił tylko wtedy, kiedy Harry nie zwracał na niego uwagi – kontynuowała Hermiona.

\- Obydwaj są bardzo energiczni, profesorze. Próbowali wszędzie wejść. Nawet pan nie wie, jak się wtedy cieszyłem, że dom jest odpowiednio przystosowany – wtrącił Weasley. - Jesteśmy po prostu wyczerpani.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Severus, kierując się na piętro. – Możecie zostać na kolacji, jeśli będziecie chcieli – dodał po namyśle. Uznał, że takie podziękowanie będzie wystarczające. Mimo że był im wdzięczny za opiekę nad dziećmi podczas jego nieobecności wolał, żeby nie przekraczali pewnej granicy.

\- Och, z wielką chęcią – powiedział ucieszony Ron.

Severus nie oglądał się na nich dłużej. Na piętrze sprawdził jak tam chłopcy. Obydwaj spali. Potem wziął prysznic, a po nim zajął się przygotowaniem gulaszu. Gryfoni mu pomogli.

Gdy już siedli przy stole, to Hermiona odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Draco jest niesamowicie uroczy. Przez myśl mi nawet nie przeszło, że może taki być.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś polubi pani „fretkę" panno Granger. Jestem zszokowany – odpowiedział Severus.

Kobieta roześmiała się.

\- Jest cudowny. Dzisiaj wydął śmiesznie wargi i powiedział „jeś". Był słodki, prawda Ron?

\- O dziwo, faktycznie taki był. Teraz jest lepszy w porównaniu do dawnego siebie. Taka udoskonalona wersja – powiedział Weasley, po czym natychmiast pożałował tych słów. – Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie… chciałem…

\- Niech pan się nie jąka. Mnie też czasami się wydaje, że to odmłodzenie jest istnym błogosławieństwem – przyznał Severus.

Kolejnych kilka minut dyskutowali na temat wygłupów maluchów, po czym temat zmienił się na Owutemy.

\- Jak tam przygotowania? – zapytał.

\- Mamy własny plan oraz zajęcia, które odbywają się w Hogsmeade. Chcieliśmy też zapytać pana o możliwość tutoringu – odpowiedziała Hermiona wyglądając, jakby z góry zakładała, że dostanie negatywną odpowiedź.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem – tylko wasza dwójka, nikt inny – stwierdził.

\- Och! Dziękuję, dziękuję! Dziękujemy! – krzyknęła kobieta, po czym wstała i z radości zarzuciła Severusowi ramiona na szyję. Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił zrozpaczone spojrzenie Weasleyowi.

\- Nic pan na to nie poradzi. Trzeba się przyzwyczaić. Hermiona lubi się przytulać. Jak już zacznie, to nie przestanie – zaśmiał się Ron.

Severus był zaskoczony tym, że siedzący naprzeciwko niego chłopak zareagował tak swobodnie na widok swojej dziewczyny przytulonej do innego mężczyzny. Gdy panna Granger się uspokoiła, poszła do salonu po plan zajęć, który (jak się okazało) miała już wcześniej przygotowany, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów został w jadalni sam z Ronem.

\- Będziecie obecni w życiu Harry'ego i Draco. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy utrudniali sobie życie i zwracali się do siebie tak formalnie. Musimy się do siebie przyzwyczaić. Mówcie mi proszę po imieniu – powiedział po chwili milczenia Severus.

\- Mionka! Nie uwierzysz… - krzyknął Ron, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

* * *

Po dopracowaniu planu nauki, który zaspokoiły jednocześnie Severusa i Hermionę, młodzi czarodzieje zebrali się do wyjścia.

\- Przyjdziemy w sobotę rano. Pasuje ci to, Severusie?

\- Tak, Hermiono. Idźcie, zanim zmienię zdanie – odpowiedział.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

Kiedy wyszli na dwór, ich oczom ukazała się Amelia Williams.

\- Hej sąsiedzie! Nie przedstawiłeś się ostatnio…

\- Severus Snape – odpowiedział szybko.

\- Mieszkasz z nimi? – zapytała, przyglądając się uważniej parze nastolatków.

\- Nie, zajmujemy się jego dziećmi – odpowiedziała grzecznie Hermiona. Po minie lekarki można było z łatwością wywnioskować, że stojąca naprzeciwko niej dziewczyna wydawała się jej dziwnie znajoma.

\- Och, więc jesteś żonaty… - skomentowała Amelia, wyglądając na skonsternowaną.

\- Co? Że profesor? Na pewno nie… - parsknął Ron i już po chwili skrzywił się z bólu. Hermiona dźgnęła go łokciem w żebra.

Severus patrzył na to wszystko, czując się dość niekomfortowo.

\- No cóż. W takim razie do zobaczenia. Może nawet jutro – powiedziała lekarka, najwyraźniej uznając, że zdobyła kilka ciekawych informacji.

* * *

Amelia weszła do swojego domu, nie oglądając się już na czarnowłosego sąsiada. Niepokoił ją do tego stopnia, że rozmyślała o nim cały dzień. Nie był szczególnie atrakcyjny fizycznie, ale jeśli miała być szczera, to nigdy nie pociągali ją przeciętni mężczyźni. Zawsze przychylniejszym okiem spoglądała na tych odróżniających się od całej reszty. Szczególną uwagę zwróciła na jego nos – nie należał do najmniejszych. Co więcej, wyglądał jakby został złamany więcej niż raz.

Gdy się bardziej na tym skupiła, doszła do wniosku, że najbardziej podobają się jej jego ciemne oczy i kości policzkowe. Mógł co prawda odwiedzić fryzjera i nieco przyciąć włosy, ale nie one były najważniejsze. Bardzo pociągający był też jego głos – głęboki i hipnotyzujący.

Z niewianego powodu miała też wrażenie, że już gdzieś wcześniej widziała te oczy i słyszała ten niesamowity głos. Spotkali się już wcześniej? Gdzie? Amelia miała pamięć fotograficzną – zapamiętanie twarzy nie stanowiło dla niej żadnego problemu. Ta zdolność była szczególnie przydatna, gdy uczyła się w szkole medycznej. Tak samo te dokumenty… Gdy podnosiła je z rana, dałaby sobie za to głowę uciąć, że były nie do naprawienia…

Nalała sobie kieliszek wina i postanowiła, że już dzisiaj nie będzie rozmyślać na temat swojego tajemniczego sąsiada. Włączyła telewizor i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się wiadomościom. Dochodziła już północ. Poniedziałki w pracy zawsze były najgorsze. Najchętniej wzięłaby już gorącą kąpiel i położyła się spać.

* * *

W domu naprzeciwko, Severus był zły. W oczach Amelii Williams po raz kolejny dostrzegł rozpoznanie jego osoby. Niecałkowite co prawda, ale…

Hermiona nie wyglądała jakby ją rozpoznała. Lekarka też nie zwróciła na nią większej uwagi. Powinien przestać przejmować się tymi nonsensami i zerwać wszystkie kontakty z tą kobietą. Jak będzie to trudne? To Londyn, tutaj nikt się z nikim nie zna. A tym bardziej nikt nie miał czasu na pogaduszki z sąsiadami.

Amelii udało mu się unikać jedynie przez dwa dni. Wypatrzyła go niczym drapieżnik zwierzynę w środę wieczorem, gdy żegnał się z Molly.

\- Ahoj sąsiedzie! – przywitała się wesoło, maszerując w jego stronę. Severus poczuł nagłą potrzebę zastrzelenia się. A przecież szło mu tak dobrze. Zanim się też zorientował, już do niej machał.

Gdy w końcu do niego podeszła, przyjrzała się Molly.

\- Och, kolejna opiekunka?

\- Spotkałaś już Andromedę lub mojego Rona, kochanie? – zapytała zachwycona Molly. Najprawdopodobniej bardzo jej się podobało, że tak szybko z kimś się zaprzyjaźnił.

\- Poznałam Rona i jego dziewczynę – odpowiedziała Amelia, wyglądając jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Severus nie musiał nawet próbować przejrzeć jej myśli – na twarzy miała wypisane pytanie „ile osób zajmuje się tymi dziećmi?".

\- To mój syn, kochanie. Chciałabyś się może napić filiżanki herbaty? Przygotuję kolację. Severus uparcie twierdzi, że jest najedzony jeszcze po obiedzie, ale nie wierzę mu.

\- Molly, proszę. Pani Williams na pewno jest zmęczona… - próbował się wyłgać Mistrz Eliksirów. Nadaremnie, niestety.

\- Z przyjemnością – przerwała mu kobieta. Z pewnością zauważyła, że w dniu, w którym jego dziećmi opiekowała się para nastolatków, to on był u władzy, lecz teraz sytuacja wygląda zgoła inaczej. Molly była zbyt dominującym typem, żeby się jej przeciwstawiać. Amelia umiejętnie wykorzystuje swoje zdolności obserwacji. Co gorsza, sama rzuciła mu jedno twardsze spojrzenie, na którego widok od razu zamknął usta.

\- Więc ustalone. Chodź, kochanie. Opowiesz mi nieco o sobie, gdy będę przygotowywała jedzenie. Ty Severusie, idź wziąć prysznic – przyda ci się – nakazała mu Molly.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Amy zachichotała. Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił ponure spojrzenie obu kobietom.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, złotko. Głośno szczeka ale nie gryzie. Sterroryzował siedmioro moich dzieci, gdy były jeszcze w szkole. Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię, jak to kiedyś mój najmłodszy syn, Ron, ukradł samochód…

Nie mając większego wyboru, Severus wszedł do domu i zaczął kierować się ku łazience. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Molly zawsze jest czujna i nigdy nie pozwala, żeby umknęło jej coś istotnego. Wspinając się po schodach, pociągnął żałośnie nosem. To nie była jego wina, że nie pachniał najlepiej. W pracy eksperymentował z nowymi ingrediencjami. Po szybkim prysznicu sprawdził chłopców. Wciąż smacznie spali. W tym momencie zazdrościł im niesamowicie. Jego czekała teraz ciężka kolacja.

\- Zjem i już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę – wymamrotał do siebie. – Dlaczego Molly musiała zachować się aż tak przyjaźnie?

* * *

\- Severusie, zajmij się sosem – powiedziała do niego Molly, gdy wszedł do kuchni. - Bardzo dobrze, Amy. A mówiłaś, że nie gotujesz…

Dwadzieścia cholernych minut. Tyle go nie było. I tyle w zupełności wystarczyło, żeby zaczęły mówić do siebie po imieniu. Po prostu cudownie.

\- Tylko kroję warzywa, Molly. To żadne gotowanie. Pokroić kilka składników może każdy – odpowiedziała lekarka.

\- Nie spotkałaś jeszcze Neville'a Longbottoma – wtrącił się Severus.

Molly rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Dla twojej informacji, mój drogi, Neville jest razem z Pomoną w Szkocji i radzi sobie bardzo dobrze.

Severus jedynie kiwnął głową i wrzucił warzywa do sosu.

\- Potrafisz gotować – stwierdziła Amy, przyglądając się jego poczynaniom.

\- Odkąd skończyłem szkołę – odpowiedział znudzonym tonem.

\- Molly mi powiedziała, że przez długi okres czasu pracowałeś jako nauczyciel w szkole z internatem, a teraz jesteś szefem działu badawczego w laboratorium farmaceutycznym. Ja jestem lekarzem, więc wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy z tej samej branży.

Atmosfera w kuchni natychmiast zgęstniała. Jeśli Amelia faktycznie myślała, że będzie to dobry temat na rozmowę, pomyliła się. Molly była jednak niezawodna – widząc napięcie, wkroczyła do akcji.

\- Pomożesz mi nakryć do stołu, Amy? – zapytała, krzątając się w okolicy. Gdy pani doktor wyszła, odwróciła się do Severusa. – Nie zrujnuj tego, proszę cię. To naprawdę urocza uzdrowicielka a ty potrzebujesz jakichś przyjaciół. Może ci pomóc.

\- Już nam pomogła, Molly – odpowiedział, zaciskając zęby. – Ona jest lekarzem, który zbadał moich chłopców. Nie chcę przez przypadek odblokować jej prawdziwych wspomnień. Musiałem zmodyfikować jej pamięć i już teraz widzę, że coś sobie kojarzy.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Nie chcę, żeby to, co powiem uderzyło ci do głowy, ale jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby cię skądś kojarzyła – stwierdziła Molly, po czym dołączyła do Amelii w jadalni.

Severus westchnął i zastanowił się, jakby to wyglądało zaledwie dwa lata temu. Najprawdopodobniej najzwyczajniej w świecie by się deportował bez słowa wyjaśnienia i nie przejmował dwiema czekającymi na niego kobietami.

Westchnął cicho raz jeszcze, po czym dołączył do nich.

\- Pospiesz się, Severusie. Kolacja już ci stygnie – zakomunikowała Molly, ręką wskazując mu na pełen jedzenia talerz.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem i usiadł naprzeciwko wścibskiej czarownicy. Kolacja o dziwo, nie była najgorsza. Tak właściwie, to przebiegła w całkiem przyjemnej atmosferze. Molly za swój cel postawiła sobie wyciągnięcie od Amelii wszystkiego, co było interesujące, dzięki czemu już po czterdziestu pięciu minutach uprzejmej rozmowy Severus dowiedział się, że lekarka ma trzydzieści pięć lat (choć wyglądała na młodszą), jej rodzice fascynują się podróżami i są już na emeryturze, oraz nie mieli więcej dzieci, co znaczy, że Amelia jest jedynaczką.

\- Och, już tak późno! Artur musi być już chory ze zmartwienia – powiedziała Molly, zbierając się do wyjścia. – Pamiętaj o czym rozmawialiśmy, Severusie – dodała szeptem w jego kierunku, gdy rudowłosa kobieta nie patrzyła. – Cudownie było cię poznać, Amy! Jestem pewna, że Severus bardzo doceni twoją pomoc, zwłaszcza że teraz jest sam – zwróciła się do mugolki, po czym pocałowała ją w policzek i wyszła z domu.

Bycie sam na sam z Amelią było niekomfortowe dla Severusa. Nie był przyzwyczajony do posiadania w swoim otoczeniu ludzi, których nie znał.

\- Masz bardzo ładny dom. Wygląda jak mój, z tym wyjątkiem, że masz piętro – powiedziała Amy.

Czarodziej milczał. Nie zamierzał współpracować. Jedną rzeczą było przyjęcie pomocy członków Zakonu Feniksa a czym innym nieznajomych.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? Nieważne, mogę mówić za dwóch – oznajmiła Amelia, siadając na kanapie w salonie. – Molly mówiła, że masz dwójkę dzieci. Bliźniaki? – zapytała grzecznie, po czym upiła łyk herbaty.

\- Nie – odpowiedział twardo.

Lekarka nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób – jedyne co robiła, to patrzyła na niego zdeterminowana. No dobrze, czas na inne podejście. Po chwili wahania spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy i… nie był w stanie dostać się do jej umysłu. Amelia przerwała kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Co to było? – zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co takiego? – spytał zdezorientowany, ponawiając próbę. Nadal nic.

Kobieta ponownie odwróciła wzrok.

\- Właśnie to. To coś dziwnego z oczami. Wyglądasz, jakbyś próbował mnie przejrzeć…

\- Hm, przepraszam? – odpowiedział pytająco. Nie musiał udawać zaniepokojenia tą sytuacją. Był tym rozdrażniony i zmartwiony.

\- Och, zapomnij o tym. – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Trochę odpływam dzisiejszego dnia. Wróćmy do naszej rozmowy – dodała, wracając do swojej herbaty. Najwidoczniej liczyła, że zacznie temat.

Severus podszedł do niej bliżej. Jeśli nie subtelnie, to bezpośrednio…

\- Dlaczego wciąż tutaj siedzisz? Nie wydaje ci się oczywiste to, że nie mam ochoty na pogaduszki?

Amelia uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaintrygowałeś. Jesteś dość niesympatyczny i dzięki naszej małej pogawędce mogę swobodnie założyć, że nie masz najmilszego usposobienia. Nigdy nie kłamię, Severusie – uważam, że jest w tobie coś dziwnego. Odnoszę też wrażenie, że spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej.

\- Niedorzeczność. Dopiero się tutaj przeprowadziłem. Gdyby nie Molly, nie siedziałabyś na mojej kanapie – odpowiedział drwiąco.

\- Na dzisiaj może wystarczy. To był długi dzień a ty jesteś zgryźliwy. Wpadnę do ciebie w sobotę, kiedy znowu odwiedzi cię Molly ze swoją rodziną – stwierdziła Amy, wstając i całując go na odchodne w policzek.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał zaniepokojony ale kobieta już zamykała za sobą drzwi wejściowe.

Stojąc samotnie w salonie, miał czas żeby zastanowić się nad tym głębiej. Pierwsze pytanie, jakie zrodziło się w jego głowie, dotyczyło nieudanej próby legilimencji. Dlaczego nie potrafił spenetrować jej umysłu? Nigdy nie miał z tym problemów. Amelia jest mugolką – nie posiada żadnych magicznych umiejętności. Na podstawie kilku ich spotkań mógł też stwierdzić, że nie jest charłakiem.

Cóż za sprzeczność. Z jednej strony chciał się o niej dowiedzieć więcej a z drugiej wiedział, że kontynuowanie tej znajomości może być niebezpieczne. Na to, że Molly ją polubiła i zaprosiła na kolację, nic nie mógł poradzić.

Teraz gdy o tym pomyślał, to czy w ogóle pozwolił Weasleyom wpaść do siebie w sobotę? Och, nic z tego. Musi zafiukać do Molly i naprostować tę sprawę.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:** Zdobyłam pełnoetatową pracę, przez co mam mniej czasu wolnego. Nie dam rady regularnie publikować rozdziałów – będę więc je dodawać raz szybciej, raz wolniej. Będzie to dotyczyć wszystkich moich tłumaczeń. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że „47 Dni na Zmianę" zacznie się za tydzień : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 11**

* * *

Severus zakopał się w artykułach dotyczących klątwy Cruciatus i jej konsekwencji dla ludzkiego organizmu. Nie posunął się daleko w swoich badaniach. Swoją pracę opierał głównie na własnym doświadczeniu. Chciałby poszerzyć swoją wiedzę na ten temat, ale było to niemożliwe, przez wzgląd na nielegalność tego zaklęcia. Musiał się więc opierać na medycznych wykresach i tabelach – wystarał się, żeby Święty Mung mu ich trochę udostępnił, ale szpital znany był z tego, że pilnuje prywatności swoich pacjentów, więc na więcej z ich strony, nie mógł już liczyć.

Podniósł wzrok znad papierzysk i zobaczył, że Draco papla do swojego pluszowego misia, zaś Harry próbuje się wczołgać na kanapę.

\- Nie, nie, nie, Harry – zganił syna, odsuwając go od mebla.

Ośmiomiesięczny chłopiec rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- I nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie możesz się tam wspinać, dobrze wiesz o tym.

\- Moe, moe, moe – powiedział czarnowłosy maluch.

\- Tak, masz rację. Jestem złym nietoperzem z lochów – powiedział groźnie Severus, na co Harry zachichotał radośnie i złapał go za nos. – Bezczelny chłopcze. Kiedyś się mnie bałeś – dodał, krzywiąc się.

\- Am, tata! Am! – zawołał wyraźnie Draco.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i podniósł dziecko do góry. Wczoraj chłopiec po raz pierwszy powiedział słowo „tata", gdy tylko go zobaczył. Pierwszą emocją, jaką odczuł wówczas Severus, był smutek. Lucjusz zapewne byłby wściekły, gdyby się o tym dowiedział.

\- No dobrze, okropny dzieciaku. Zwrócę też trochę uwagi na ciebie – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym pocałował blondyna w policzek.

Na obiad chłopcy zjedli tłuczonych ziemniaków z marchewką, zaś Severus dodatkowo stek. Gdy byli już pełni, poszli do salonu. Tam mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, po czym doglądając dzieci, dał się wciągnąć dalszej lekturze.

Był naprawdę zdziwiony tym, jak dobrze maluchy się ze sobą dogadują.

\- Bu, gi. Tata, am! – bełkotał Draco, wyciągając dłonie do Harry'ego, który zachichotał radośnie.

\- Ni, ni, baaa – odpowiedział mu czarnowłosy chłopczyk, praktycznie wypluwając ostatnie słowo.

\- Niemądre dzieci – skomentował Severus, przyglądając im się. Wiedział, że spuszczenie z nich wzroku choćby na moment, może nie skończyć się za dobrze. Harry pełzał w kojcu, próbując raczkować, a Draco go ścigał, zawsze będąc tym wolniejszym. Ta zabawa była jednocześnie bardzo dobrym ćwiczeniem.

* * *

Kąpiel zawsze była rozrywkowa. Choć Severus w życiu by się do tego głośno nie przyznał, ale uwielbiał spędzać czas w wannie ze swoimi synami.

\- Draco, proszę. Nie chlap tak Harry'ego – powiedział.

Blondwłosy chłopczyk zaśmiał się i odskoczył do tyłu.

\- To się musi skończyć – dodał, starając się brzmieć surowo. Na nic się to zdało – zdradziła go mina. Ze wszystkich swoich sił starał się nie uśmiechnąć zbyt szeroko.

Dzieci zignorowały go i kontynuowały swoją zabawę. Severus zdecydował się zostawić ich samych sobie. Na spokojnie wylał sobie szamponu na ręce i niespiesznie zajął się najpierw jednym, potem drugim.

\- Przestań rozlewać wodę, Harry – upomniał chłopca, po czym roześmiał się, gdy jego twarz została ochlapana. Otarł twarz i połaskotał go. – A idź ty, mały diable.

\- Tata, am, am!

Severusowi zabłyszczały oczy. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry nazwał go tatą. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni powtarzał na okrągło „ta", ale zawsze z przerwą, więc nie wychodziło z tego prawdziwe, świadome słowo. Pocałował go w czoło i przytulił mocno. Chłopiec nie był mu dłużny – sam złożył na jego nosie nieudolny pocałunek.

Chwilę później wyjął Harry'ego z wanny i wytarł go porządnie. Potem dokładnie to samo zrobił z Draco, który już trochę dygotał z zimna.

Gdy zapadł wieczór, czytał im bajkę do momentu, aż zasnęli.

* * *

Sobotni ranek spędził na warzeniu mikstur w piwnicy i nauce rzucania przydatnych zaklęć. Ron i Hermiona przyszli wcześniej – dziś był pierwszy dzień ich zaplanowanych korepetycji. Molly pojawiła się w jego domu dopiero na obiad.

\- Oczekuj wszystkich moich dzieci, Severusie. Nie licz tylko Charliego, bo wrócił do Rumunii w zeszłym tygodniu – poinformowała go, swobodnie spacerując po jego kuchni, jakby to ona była jej właścicielką.

O trzeciej stało się już jasne, że Amelia nie pojawi się, więc Molly napełniła wszystkim talerze aż po brzegi. Tematem przy stole była polityka.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Shacklebolt chce ubiegać się o fotel Ministra tak na stałe? To jakiś obłęd. Dotąd wydawało mi się, że to całkiem sprytny facet – powiedział Severus do Artura.

\- To Minerwa i portret Dumbledore'a zachęci go do tego – przyznał Weasley. – Jak to mówią, lepiej on niż ja – dodał, upijając łyk swojej lemoniady.

Rozmowa toczyła się w najlepsze. Minuty mijały a Severus rozluźniał się coraz bardziej. Amelia pojawiła się akurat, gdy dyskutował z Arturem, Billem i Hermioną.

\- Bardzo was przepraszam. Wezwano mnie do szpitala na konsultacje – powiedziała, witając się z Molly. – Witaj, Severusie – dodała ostrożnie w jego kierunku, całując do lekko w lewy policzek.

\- Chodź ze mną, kochanie. Wszystkim cię przedstawię. – Molly wzięła sprawę we własne ręce. Jest chyba jedyną osobą, która potrafi tak dobrze rozproszyć napiętą atmosferę.

\- Profesorze, czy słyszał pan o… - kontynuował Bill, gdy Amelia przywitała się z Weasleyami.

W międzyczasie chłopcy bawili się w kojcu. Zabawką, która podobała im się najbardziej, była czerwona piłka, którą dostali od Molly. Harry jako pierwszy zauważył nową buzię. Uważniej się jej przyjrzał, gdy kucnęła, by zrównać się z nimi poziomem.

\- No hej – powiedziała, robiąc śmieszną minę. Brunet zachichotał, a Draco spróbował ją naśladować.

\- Gu, uch, abaa – paplał Harry, wskazując na pluszową rybę, którą aktualnie trzymał w rękach.

Kobieta usiadła obok i przez około dwadzieścia minut bawiła się z nimi. Severus obserwował ich z daleka.

\- Nawet nie waż się namieszać, Severusie. – Usłyszał w pewnym momencie blisko siebie.

\- Jesteś w błędzie, Molly – warknął. – Będzie lepiej, jak utrzymamy ją na dystans.

\- Cokolwiek byś mi nie powiedział, uważam Amy za cudowną osobę, którą naprawdę ciężko zastraszyć. Lubi cię i myślę, że to kobieta dla ciebie. Czuję to.

\- Nie chcę na ten temat rozmawiać. Wolałbym o nim zapomnieć i nigdy więcej o nim nie wspominać – odpowiedział twardo, po czym podszedł do Draco i spróbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Tata, paw paw! – wołało dziecko, wymachując radośnie rękoma. Wyglądał, jakby próbował wstać. Amy wyciągnęła do niego ręce i postawiła go.

Harry radził sobie znacznie lepiej. Draco miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. Obydwoje trzymali się kojca. Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać – na twarz wpłynął mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… stoją… - powiedział zszokowany. Próbowali tego już wcześniej, ale nigdy z powodzeniem. A teraz szczerzyli się do niego, stojąc. Harry nawet machał mu ręką.

Amelia usiadła, także będąc przytłoczoną. Severus był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, gdy się śmiał. Nagle młodniał, stawał się pełen życia i dobroci. Draco zaczął tak chichotać, że klapnął na pupę. Harry poszedł jego śladem.

\- To takie ekscytujące. Musisz teraz jeszcze bardziej na nich uważać, Severusie – powiedział Artur, klepiąc go po plecach. – Twoi synowie dorosną w mgnieniu oka. W końcu ci uciekną i już nic nie będzie takie samo.

Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił mu przestraszone spojrzenie.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Będzie dobrze. Jestem pewna, że wszystko się ułoży. Chłopcy są istnymi aniołkami – wtrąciła się Molly, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co mówisz, mamo – skomentował Ron, spoglądając na swoją dziewczynę, która pokiwała mu gwałtownie. – W zeszły poniedziałek mieliśmy ich serdecznie dość.

\- Harry był w swoim najgorszym nastroju – przyznała Hermiona.

\- Po wychowaniu Freda i George'a doceniam każdy typ dziecka – zaśmiała się Molly.

\- Hej, bo się za to na ciebie obrażę. Fred pewnie też by to zrobił – dopowiedział George, powodując tym samym, że wszyscy momentalnie się napięli.

Amy wyczuła, że wspomnianemu Fredowi stało się coś złego, dlatego też postanowiła zmienić temat.

\- Czy to prawda, że Severus uczył wszystkie wasze dzieci? – zapytała Artura, który stał bliżej niej niż Molly.

\- Och, tak! Pamiętam, jak Bill wrócił na święta do domu absolutnie przerażony Severusem – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się głośno. George i Ron zrobili to samo.

\- Hej, profesor był o wiele bardziej przerażający niż teraz, gdy ja zaczynałem szkołę – bronił się Bill. – Do tej pory pamiętam moją pierwszą wizytę w Lochach. Nagle pojawił się straszny cień i zaczął syczeć swoją porywającą przemowę… „Nauczę was jak opanować umysł i usidlić zmysły".

\- „Dowiecie się jak ujarzmić sławę…" – wymruczał George.

\- „…uwarzyć chwałę…" – kontynuował Percy.

\- „…a nawet położyć kres śmierci.*" – dokończyła cicho Hermiona.

\- Oczywiście, mowa jest bardziej przekonująca i budząca grozę, gdy w Lochach wygłasza ją profesor Snape – stwierdziła Ginny.

\- Najwidoczniej byłeś dobrym nauczycielem, skoro moje dzieci zacytowały cię tak dosłownie, Severusie – zaśmiał się Artur, mając łzy w oczach. – Jeśli to nie nauka, to nie wiem co.

Mistrz Eliksirów łypnął złym okiem na swoich byłych uczniów.

\- To musi być tradycyjna przemowa, skoro usłyszeliście ją wszyscy, a przecież uczyliście się w innych latach. Jak w ogóle na to wpadłeś, Severusie? Gdyby mój nauczyciel chemii mówił tak na pierwszych zajęciach, to zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej przyłożyłabym się do nauki układu okresowego – powiedziała Amelia, puszczając mu oczko.

Hermiona i Ginny zachichotały.

\- Uwierz mi, niektóre z uczennic naprawdę uważało go za atrakcyjnego – wyjaśnił Bill. - Jak byłem na szóstym roku, jedna z amerykańskich dziewcząt z wymiany była w nim zadłużona po same uszy. Przeszło jej po piętnastu minutach lekcji – gdy po pewnej pomyłce w mieszaniu ingrediencji, nazwał ją głupim dzieciakiem.

Większość zgromadzonych w salonie ludzi zaśmiała się. Severus nawet nie uniósł kącika ust – wyglądał groźnie, przez co jego byli uczniowie zbledli i zamilkli.

\- Och, nie denerwuj się. Tylko trochę się drażnią – powiedziała Amelia, podchodząc do niego i odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy. Potem poklepała go po policzku i skierowała się do kuchni, żeby nalać sobie więcej wina. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał ochoty przebywać w salonie sam z Weasleyami, więc poszedł za nią.

\- Zawsze jesteś taka impertynencka? – syknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Impertynencka? Że ja? Nigdy! Och, masz na myśli swoje włosy? Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci dać namiary na mojego fryzjera. Jest fenomenalny – odpowiedziała, przyglądając się swojemu kieliszkowi.

\- Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek milkniesz? – zapytał Severus. Co z tą kobietą było nie tak? Z tego, co już zaobserwował, Amelia Williams nigdy nie przestawała mówić. I na wszystko miała ciętą ripostę.

\- Gdzie trzymasz wino? – spytała, kompletnie ignorując jego pytanie i zbliżając się do miejsca, w którym stał. – O, tu jest. Znalazłam. Mógłbyś mi je podać? Dla mnie jest o wiele za wysoko – dodała, wskazując mu szafkę z tyłu.

Severus nachmurzył się ale posłusznie wyjął jej butelkę wina.

\- I przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Mam zamiar zostać twoją przyjaciółką i okazjonalnie, ale tylko okazjonalnie, opiekunką dla dzieci – oznajmiła, dotykając dłonią jego klatki piersiowej i odbierając od niego butelkę.

\- Nic z tego. Nie możesz ot tak sobie, dla własnego widzimisię, wpychać się w czyjeś życie i decydować się, być jego częścią. Nic o sobie nawzajem nie wiemy. Jaką mam pewność, że nie jesteś seryjną morderczynią ukrywającą się za maską miłego pediatry? – zapytał, wypadając przy tym beznadziejnie. Ta kobieta przyprawiała go o ból głowy.

\- Nikt nie zna swoich przyjaciół, dopóki nimi nie zostaną. Spokojnie, powoli dowiemy się o sobie więcej – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Zasady przyjaźni ze mną. Jeden: nigdy mnie nie okłamuj. Nienawidzę kłamców. Dwa: masz prawo nie wyspowiadać mi się z prywatnych rzeczy – to tylko i wyłącznie twoja sprawa. Trzy: jestem uczciwa i mówię prosto z mostu, kiedy zachowujesz się jak palant. To właśnie ten moment.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie będziesz częścią mojego życia – powtórzył uparcie Severus.

\- Oj, uważaj. Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi i nie będzie nic, co mógłbyś w związku z tym zrobić – odpowiedziała twardo a jej oczy błysnęły determinacją.

Wyzwanie przyjęte. Nikt nie był bardziej uparty od Severusa Snape'a.

* * *

* Fragment pochodzi z pierwszego tomu całej serii, którą na język polski przetłumaczył Andrzej Polkowski


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 12**

* * *

Amelia była bardziej uparta niż Severus Snape. W ciągu kolejnych trzech miesięcy stała się nieodłączną częścią życia codziennego tego mężczyzny.

Jeśli miała być szczera, to nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak bardzo uparła się akurat na niego. Ogólnie należała do przyjaznych osób, ale stały kontakt z tym gburowatym człowiekiem z dwójką uroczych maluchów, stał się dla niej priorytetem. Jej sojuszniczką była Molly, która chciała, żeby Severus miał wokół siebie jakichś ludzi.

\- Nie zawsze mogę przy nim być. Severus potrzebuje kogoś, kto pomógłby mu w opiece nad chłopcami. On musi zdać sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest młody i ma dookoła przyjaciół, którzy są mniej więcej w jego wieku. Ja i mój mąż nie zaliczamy się już do tej kategorii, jesteśmy za starzy. Moje dzieci z kolei postrzegają go jako autorytet – wyjaśniła jej pewnego dnia Molly. Kobieta ewidentnie chciała, żeby Severus się przemógł i sam do niej przyszedł.

Stało się to dokładnie tydzień po tej rozmowie. Mężczyzna zadzwonił do jej drzwi.

Na rękach trzymał zawodzącego Harry'ego i rozdrażnionego tym Draco. Wyglądał na zestresowanego.

\- Molly jest u swojego syna w Rumunii a Andromeda nie odpowiada na moje telefony. Nie wiem, co im jest – wyjaśnił, wskazując na chłopców. – Lekarze mówią, że wszystko z Harrym w porządku i po prostu ma kolkę. Przez to Draco jest irytujący i zmęczony, bo brat nie pozwala mu spać.

\- Chodź, usiądź sobie. Zanieść Draco do mojego łóżka, niech się tam zdrzemnie. To ten pokój na końcu korytarza – powiedziała, odbierając od niego Harry'ego. Potem go zbadała i faktycznie, nic konkretnego mu nie dolegało.

Zaczęła go delikatnie kołysać ale płacz nie ustał. Weszła z nim do kuchni i przygotowała mu herbatę z rumiankiem, nucąc mu przy tym. Harry posłusznie wypił przystawioną mu do buzi butelkę, a gdy była już pusta, zasnął. Pojąc go, nieświadomie zaczęła też podrygiwać i przestała, dopiero gdy zauważyła, że Severus wrócił i gapi się na nią bez słowa.

\- Jak tego dokonałaś? Płakał tak chyba z kilka godzin.

\- Herbatka rumiankowa – wytłumaczyła, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Tam położyła Harry'ego obok śpiącego już Draco. Potem wróciła do salonu. – Może ty też napiłbyś się filiżanki herbaty?

\- Poproszę – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Widok płaczącego dziecka musiał mu sprawić wiele bólu, skoro zdecydował się przyjść do niej po pomoc. Najprawdopodobniej czuł się bezsilny po mało konkretnej diagnozie lekarskiej i – jak podejrzewała – wyzywał ich wszystkich od niekompetentnych pijawek.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz się położyłeś spać? – zapytała cicho.

\- Dwa dni temu, kiedy Molly ode mnie wyszła – przyznał z widocznym przygnębieniem.

\- Cóż, to wyjaśnia twój wygląd. Wyglądasz jak zombie – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

\- To nic takiego, przeżywałem już gorsze noce…

\- Samotne wychowywanie dwójki maluchów musi być ciężkie – powiedziała cicho, po czym jej uśmiech stał się smutniejszy. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak właściwie wychowuje dzieci w pojedynkę, ale nie odważyła się (jak do tej pory) o to zapytać.

Severus poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, więc zdecydowała się zmienić temat.

\- Napoiłam Harry'ego herbatką rumiankową. Pomoże mu troszkę na ten brzuszek i przyniesie mu trochę ulgi.

\- Jakim cudem sam na to nie wpadłem? – zapytał, wyglądając, jakby miał ochotę walić głową w mur.

\- Hej! Nie obwiniaj się o to! Długo nie zmrużyłeś oka. Raz, jak jeszcze uczyłam się do egzaminów, obudziłam się o trzeciej w nocy i myślałam, że już jest popołudnie. Nie zdałam sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie dotarłam pod mój uniwersytet.

Severus roześmiał się.

\- Normalnie nie wierzę! Udało mi się cię rozśmieszyć! – stwierdziła zachwycona.

* * *

Ich przyjaźń wciąż była bardzo krucha. Podczas dwutygodniowej nieobecności Molly, Amelia starała się go odwiedzać w każdym wolnym momencie. Pewnego dnia pokazała mu jak przygotowywać taką rumiankową herbatę, a innego, jak ćwiczyć nóżki Draco, który wciąż zajmował drugie miejsce podczas wyścigowych zabaw z Harrym.

\- Bardzo dobrze, skarbie! – zaświergotała, gdy blondyn ustał o własnych siłach dłużej niż minutę. – Kto jest moim małym skarbem? – zapytała, łaskocząc go po tym, jak nie wytrzymał i upadł na pupę z miną, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Chłopczyk zachichotał i przytulił się do niej.

Harry, który w międzyczasie sam się bawił, rzucił im urażone spojrzenie.

\- Ach! Ach! – krzyknął.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny o swojego brata, Harry. Ty też jesteś moim kochanym skarbem. – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go najpierw w głowę, a potem w brzuszek.

Po Severusie było widać, że uwielbia patrzeć na ich wspólne zabawy. Wydawał się mieć świadomość, że jego synowie potrzebowali jeszcze kogoś, kto poświęciłby im całą swoją uwagę. Bardzo kochał chłopców i nie stronił od zabawy z nimi, ale męska ręka a kobieca to dwie inne sprawy. Amelia zajmowała się nimi delikatniej, gruchała w przyjemniejszy sposób – zachowywała się po prostu inaczej. Co więcej, była przy tym taka naturalna.

Tamtego dnia Severus oświadczył, że oficjalnie zezwala na jej wizyty w swoim domu. Zaznaczył jednak, że podejmuje taką właśnie decyzję tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na to, że chłopcy bardzo ją lubią i tęsknią za nią, gdy wraca do siebie. Dwukrotnie podkreślił, że był to jedyny powód.

Sukces.

* * *

Wzór samoistnie ustanowił się w przeciągu pierwszych trzech miesięcy od tego wydarzenia. Molly wróciła, a Amelia wciąż była obecna w życiu Severusa i chłopców. Amy była jej naprawdę wdzięczna – gdyby nie ona, musiałaby zdecydowanie o wiele ciężej pracować, żeby zaskarbić sobie choć trochę sympatii.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłaś. I dziękuję ci z całego serca. Jesteś po prostu cudowna – powiedziała, przytulając starszą kobietę.

\- Udało nam się. Severus w końcu wyciągnął do ciebie rękę. To wspaniała wiadomość – zachwycała się Molly. Było po niej widać, że przewidywała taki rozwój sytuacji.

\- Pozwól, że wszystko ci opowiem…

Molly dowiedziała się od niej dosłownie wszystkiego, włączając w to halloweenowe plany dotyczące chłopców. Jakby nie patrzeć, Halloween było już tuż za rogiem. Gdy Amelia skończyła, Molly rzuciła jej smutne spojrzenie.

\- Czy Severus wiem o tym?

\- Tak, zgodził się – potwierdziła Amy. – Będziemy się świetnie bawić!

* * *

Halloween zawsze było ciężkim dniem dla Severusa. Ten rok nie był jakimś wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Cały czas był maksymalnie skoncentrowany na swojej pracy, a do domu wrócił późno, dopiero przed godziną 22gą.

\- Hej, nieznajomy! Już myślałam, że coś ci się stało – powiedziała wesoło Amelia. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę i doczepione do niej przezroczyste skrzydła.

\- Wybacz mi to pytanie, ale dlaczego masz skrzydła?

\- Dzisiaj Halloween, głuptasku. Jestem wróżką – wytłumaczyła kobieta, śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie i obracając się, żeby bliżej przyjrzał się jej kostiumowi. – Draco jest smokiem a Harry dynią. Pozwoliłam im, żeby sami wybrali swoje przebrania. – Amelia nie mogła przestać mówić. – Świetnie się bawiliśmy. Nazbieraliśmy masę cukierków. Chłopcy byli zachwyceni. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby tak głośno się śmiali, widząc kostiumy innych dzieci. Dziewczynki wyglądały pięknie, zazwyczaj były poprzebierane za słoneczniki… - przerwała na moment, zauważając, że Severus poświęca niewiele uwagi jej opowieści. W rzeczywistości gapił się w jeden punkt na ścianie. – Coś nie tak, Severusie? Wszystko w porządku? Stało się coś?

Mężczyzna zamrugał, jakby wyrwany z transu i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Po prostu nie lubię Halloween – odpowiedział szczerze, wiedząc, że to jak bardzo jego obecny wygląd jest odmienny od zwyczajnego. Jego oczy były aktualnie ciemnymi, pustymi tunelami, w których nie widać było ani odrobiny światła.

\- W życiu cię takiego nie widziałam – przyznała Amelia. – Wysłucham cię. Jestem w tym naprawdę dobra.

Severus skinął głową i uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Dziękuję ci, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby wygadanie się w jakikolwiek sposób mi pomogło – odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy. Gdy je całkowicie zamknął, poczuł, że obejmują go drobne ramiona.

\- Uścisk zawsze pomaga – wyjaśniła miękko. Severus spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie wzdrygnął się przed dotykiem dorosłego człowieka. Nie odepchnął jej, ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

Zdecydował się na to dopiero po dłuższym momencie. Ostrożnie uniósł ręce i także ją objął. Stali w ten sposób przez około dwie minuty.

\- Dziękuję, Amelio – powiedział cicho, odsuwając się od niej.

\- Żaden problem. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam z chłopcami. W następnym tygodniu będę już miała wywołane zdjęcia – odpowiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Wyglądała, jakby już go rozgryzła. Jakby wiedziała, że nie dziękował jej jedynie za opiekę na dziećmi, ale i za okazane wsparcie.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później, ponownie poszła go odwiedzić. Z tego, co wiedziała, powinien być o tej porze w domu. Do środka wpuściła ją Molly. Amelia nie marnowała czasu, od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Martwię się o niego. Udaje, że nic mu nie jest, ale wiem, że coś go gryzie. Najprawdopodobniej to coś związanego z jego pracą, bo wziął nawet dodatkowy dzień roboczy, żeby popracować w laboratorium.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Amy. Zaniedbuje dzieci dla pracy? – zapytała z wahaniem Molly, wciąż mając słowa Minerwy w głowie. Severus swojego czasu był pracoholikiem.

Amelia rzuciła jej zgorszone spojrzenie.

\- Absolutnie nie. On kocha swoich chłopców. Przecież sama wiesz, Molly, jak jego wyraz twarzy się zmienia, gdy po dniówce wraca do domu. Bawi się z nimi. Kiedy chłopcy zasypiają i zostajemy sami, opowiada mi o swoich badaniach. Nie wdaje się w szczegóły i najwyraźniej wydaje mu się, że nic bym z tego nie zrozumiała. Oczywiście, myli się – jestem przecież cholernym lekarzem!

\- Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy, moja droga. – Molly zmieniła taktykę. – Zawsze był trochę nieśmiały, gdy przychodziło do pracy badawczej – wytłumaczyła, pocieszająco klepiąc ją po dłoni. – A teraz opowiedz mi jak tam chłopcy.

Oczy Amy aż zaiskrzyły.

\- Harry jest bardzo zaczepny. Czasem mam wrażenie, że patrzy na wszystko jak typowy psotnik. Całkiem niezły też z niego manipulator. Jak ostatnio jedliśmy kolację, na maślane oczy wyłudził od Severusa trochę lodów czekoladowych. – Uśmiechnęła się czule. – Draco z kolei ewidentnie jest zauroczony Hermioną. Od razu jest szczęśliwszy, gdy ona jest w pobliżu. Szczególnie upodobał sobie jej włosy. Gdy jest z nią, jest tak cholernie słodki, że mam ochotę piszczeć z zachwytu.

Molly zaśmiała się głośno.

* * *

Severus wrócił o 7:30

\- Przepraszam cię Molly, ale musiałem dokończyć ten eksperyment – powiedział, wchodząc do salonu. Zamrugał zdziwiony, widząc Amelię bawiącą się z Draco na dywanie i śpiącego w kojcu Harry'ego. – Gdzie jest Molly? – zapytał, siadając na kanapie.

\- Wyszła jakieś pół godziny temu. Chodziło o Ginny i Fleur – odpowiedziała kobieta, kulając piłkę w kierunku Draco.

\- W takim bądź razie, w ramach podziękowania, ugotuję coś dla ciebie – stwierdził, wchodząc do kuchni. Ostatnimi czasy widok Amelii w jego domu był czymś naturalnym. Jego badania w Świętym Mungu nie przynosiły oczekiwanego rezultatu, co tylko motywowało go do większych starań. W efekcie więcej czasu spędzał na pracy w laboratorium.

I w tym właśnie był problem. Hermiona i Ron zaczęli już szkołę, więc nie mogli opiekować się dziećmi w poniedziałki. Na całe szczęście, Amelia zgodziła się przychodzić do niego w ten dzień. Wielkim błogosławieństwem było też to, że Molly była znowu w pobliżu. Andromeda zajmowała się Teddym i jedynie we wtorki podrzucał jej dzieciaki. Niepokoił go odrobinę fakt, że Amelia jej jeszcze nie spotkała. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić, że potrzebował pomocy swojej sąsiadki.

W ciągu tych ostatnich kilku tygodni musiał zmienić o niej zdanie. Po tym, jak naprawdę ją poznał, odkrył, że jest inteligentną, zabawną, opiekuńczą i przyjaźnie nastawioną kobietą. Nie była szczególnie wrażliwa, więc potrafiła znosić jego złośliwe uwagi i dąsy. Co więcej, sama była brutalnie szczera i bezwzględnie wytykała mu wszystkiego jego wady. O dziwo, wcale nie czuł się tym w żaden sposób zraniony.

Amelia weszła do kuchni i usiadła na krześle obok niego.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytała pogodnie.

\- Gównianie.

\- Och, widzę, że promieniujesz szczęściem – stwierdziła. – Mój dzień był bardzo dobry. Dziękuję, miło, że zapytałeś. Po pracy wypiłam sobie herbatę z Molly i bawiłam się z moimi malutkimi skarbami.

\- Dlaczego upierasz się, żeby ich tak nazywać? Przecież mają imiona – Harry i Draco.

\- Zamknij się. Oni uwielbiają, jak się im skarbuje! – powiedziała, rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenia. Wyglądała, jakby zastanawiała się, jakim cudem w ogóle ośmielił się wygłosić tę uwagę.

Po półgodzinnej sprzeczce na temat chłopców skończył gotować.

\- Weź sobie talerz dla siebie – powiedział do Amelii.

\- To jak było w pracy? – zapytała ponownie, gdy siedli przy stole.

\- Tak samo, jak zwykle.

Kobieta rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Rozumiem. Już więcej o to nie zapytam – powiedziała chłodno.

\- Po prostu nie wiem co konkretnie mam ci powiedzieć – przyznał Severus. – Jestem sfrustrowany, bo moje eksperymenty nie kończą się tak, jakbym chciał. Brakuje mi danych.

\- Zrelaksuj się. Zrób trochę przerwy. Ten tydzień cały był dla ciebie ciężki – powiedziała Amelia, biorąc go za rękę.

Okłamywał się od lat. Grał obojętnego i zdystansowanego, choć w rzeczywistości łaknął kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Ekscytował się za każdym razem, gdy ta kobieta próbowała go pocieszać. Pojedynczy dotyk sprawiał, że od razu mu było lepiej.

Po skończonym posiłku przenieśli się na kanapę do salonu.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na przerwę. Muszę nad tym więcej popracować. Czuję, że jestem bliski przełomu. Muszę się bardziej postarać – powiedział, wzdychając ciężko i spoglądając na dzieci. – Wezmę chłopców na górę – stwierdził, chcąc wziąć Draco na ręce. Przebudzony Harry rzucił mu marudne spojrzenie.

\- Och, daj mi ich – zażądała Amelia, widząc wyczerpanie Severusa. Harry od razu położył głowę na jej ramieniu, wtulając się w nią w ciągu ułamku sekundy. Potem zamknął oczy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i pocałowała go w czubek głowy. – Położę ich po kolei do łóżeczek.

Severus skinął głową i opadł z powrotem na kanapę, włączając po cichu telewizor.

Musiał przyznać, że Amy dobrze wyglądała z jego synami. Na samym początku, gdy Molly na siłę wciskała ją do jego życia uznał, że nie wyjdzie to na dobre. Obawiał się też, że będzie porównywał ją z Lily.

Na szczęście, tym razem się pomylił. Lily Evans zawsze była słodką dziewczyną i jednocześnie jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Był w niej zakochany od momentu, w którym poznał pojęcie miłości. Amelia była wścibska, denerwująca i – jeśli tylko chciała – niemiła. Lily nigdy by mu nie powiedziała, żeby się odczepił, jeśli nazwałby ją irytującą. Amelia przyjmowała to na klatę i wytykając go palcem, stwierdziłaby, że zostaje, żeby jeszcze bardziej go pognębić. Lily byłaby zraniona jego zachowaniem. W jej towarzystwie zawsze obawiał się, że coś zepsuje.

Było tak, jak powiedział kiedyś Dumbledore'owi – zawsze będzie kochał Lily. Ta miłość była dla niego siłą napędową, do momentu, w którym w Hogwarcie zjawił się Harry; odkąd jego celem życiowym stała się ochrona tego chłopca. Swój związek z Evans przeanalizował, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry jednak jest jego synem. Przez wiele długich lat idealizował tę kobietę, czyniąc ją światełkiem nadziei i własnego szczęścia. Była dla niego idealna do momentu, w którym uzmysłowił sobie, że okłamała go w tak ważnej sprawie. Wtedy nastąpił przełom. Zrozumiał, że nie ma idealnych ludzi. Nadal ją kochał, owszem, ale poczucie winy odeszło w niepamięć, gdy dostał drugą szansę.

* * *

O godzinie 21 Amelia zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia.

\- Lecę spać. Nie myśl nawet, żeby jutro podrzucić mi chłopców. Umówiłam się już z przyjaciółką.

\- Przecież sama mi powiedziałaś, że jutro chłopcy będą z Andromedą – przypomniał jej znudzonym tonem.

\- A kiedy tak właściwie ją poznam? Żony Billa też jeszcze nie spotkałam – powiedziała Amelia, ewidentnie będąc ciekawą tych osób.

\- Co w ogóle sprawia, że myślisz, że kiedykolwiek je spotkasz? – zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- To, że jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ty niewdzięczny nietoperzu! – zaśmiała się, uderzając go w głowę. – Nie przestraszysz mnie. Pamiętaj, że widziałam zdjęcie z kąpieli twojej i chłopców, na którym zrywasz boki ze śmiechu!

\- Wiedźma... – wymamrotał Severus.

\- No właśnie, zrzędo. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała, opuszczając jego dom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 13**

* * *

Nie musiała długo czekać, żeby poznać Andromedę Tonks.

Pół dnia plotkowała z przyjaciółką, Ericą, a gdy już się znudziła i chciała jej pozbyć, użyła Severusa jako wymówki. Nie potrzebował dzisiaj jej pomocy przy dzieciach, ale Erica nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

O 17:30 zapukała do drzwi swojego sąsiada. Otworzyła jej jakaś ciemnowłosa kobieta.

– Och, ty musisz być przyjaciółką Severusa – przywitała ją nieznajoma. – Wejdź, proszę. Jeszcze go nie ma w domu, ale możesz poczekać na niego w salonie.

Amelia była oszołomiona. Kim była ta kobieta? Severus nigdy nic nie wspominał o jakichś innych bliskich koleżankach. Niespodziewanie poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Nie okazała tego jednak po sobie.

– Gdzie są chłopcy? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

– Wybacz, byłam nieuprzejma. Jestem ciotką Dracona. Mam na imię Andromeda. Chłopcy bawią się na górze z moim Teddym – odpowiedziała kobieta.

Amelia odetchnęła z ulgą – a już się obawiała.

– Przepraszam. Nawet nie podejrzewałam, że to ty jesteś Andromedą. Wyglądasz tak młodo. W życiu bym nie powiedziała, że jesteś już babcią.

– Teraz już wiem, dlaczego Molly nie może przestać o tobie mówić. Pochlebiasz mi. Daleko tak zajdziesz – zaśmiała się brunetka. – Z Severusem chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły, choć on ją dopiero zaczynał, gdy ja już kończyłam. Zawsze był z niego taki mały, chudy chłopiec. Moja siostra – Narcyza – od razu go polubiła. Praktycznie zawsze siedzieli razem. Zawsze była zazdrosna o matkę Harry'ego, Lily.

Amelia nadstawiła uszu. Już kiedyś Molly opowiedziała jej trochę o matkach chłopców – Narcyzie i Lily. W pokoju dziecięcym postawiła dwie fotografie, na których były z dziećmi. Amy chciała się o nich dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Severus na początku ich znajomości postawił na szczerość i przyznał się, że tylko Harry jest jego biologicznym synem. Draco nie był do niego ani trochę podobny. Nigdy nie wyjaśnił jednak, dlaczego jest samotnym ojcem.

– Moja biedna siostra bardzo kochała Lucjusza, ale gdyby tylko nadarzyła się okazja, wybrałaby Severusa. Z czasem zaczęła go postrzegać tylko i wyłącznie jako przyjaciela. Bardzo przyczynił się też do tego fakt, że Severus i Lucjusz byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Amy na bieżąco przetwarzała informacje, które właśnie zebrała. Matka Draco była zakochana w Severusie, gdy byli młodzi, ale koniec końców wyszła za mąż za Lucjusza.

– A Lily? Lily zawsze była za Severusem. Chodził za nią niczym piesek. Był w niej strasznie zadurzony. Widział to każdy prócz niej. – Andromeda westchnęła. – Severus nigdy nie był szczególnie koleżeński. Inni chłopcy często znęcali się nad nim. Lily zawsze stawała w jego obronie. Jego duma cierpiała na tym nieustannie.

– Jak się zeszli? – zapytała Amy. To była informacja, którą bardzo chciała uzyskać.

– Stało się to tuż po ukończeniu szkoły – odpowiedziała brunetka. – Spotkali się przypadkiem, ale nie było im pisane szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Amelia miała właśnie zapytać dlaczego, ale w tym momencie drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i do domu wszedł Severus.

– Nie miałaś być ze swoją przyjaciółką? – zapytał ją na wstępie, przeczesując palcami mokre włosy. Deszcz musiał się wzmóc.

– Zdecydowałam się skrócić zakupy – odpowiedziała. – Z powodu pogody, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – stwierdził bez większego przekonania.

– Zawołaj dla mnie Teddy'ego, Severusie. Zwiniemy się, zanim rozpada się na dobre – powiedziała Andromeda. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, po czym poszedł na górę. – Koniecznie musisz mnie kiedyś odwiedzić, Amy. Z przyjemnością cię ugoszczę – dodała w jej kierunku, po czym pocałowała ją w policzek. – Och, jest i mój chłopczyk – powiedziała, odbierając od Severusa śpiącego brązowowłosego chłopca.

– Dobranoc Andromedo – rzucił brunet, wyprowadzając ją na zewnątrz i całując w policzek. Kiedy wrócił do domu, Amelia uderzyła go w ramię. – Co? – warknął, rozmasowując bolące miejsce.

– Nie mówiłeś, że jest taka ładna.

– Bo nie jest – odpowiedział z widocznym zaskoczeniem. – Znaczy się, w pewnym sensie jest. Nie muszę ci się ze wszystkiego spowiadać – dodał, rzucając jej gniewne spojrzenie.

– Nieważne – warknęła zirytowana. – Jest cudowna.

* * *

Severus był zdezorientowany ale nie drążył tematu. Ważne, że Amelia przestała dalej komentować wygląd Andromedy.

– Zjedzmy kolację i obejrzyjmy ten film, którego ostatnio stanowczo mi odmówiłeś – powiedziała, wchodząc do kuchni.

– Nie – odpowiedział monosylabicznie. Był świadomy, że to bitwa z góry skazana na porażkę. I tak obejrzy ten cholerny film.

O dziewiętnastej siedli więc na kanapie i włączyli jakąś ckliwą operę.

– No proszę cię, Amelio. To niedorzeczne – skomentował, przewracając oczami.

Kobieta odwróciła się do niego w jednej sekundzie i rzuciła w niego przygotowaną wcześniej prażoną kukurydzą.

– Zamknij się. Będziesz to potem sprzątał. Zasługujesz na to, żeby rzucać w ciebie popcornem – odpowiedziała zdenerwowana, po czym wróciła do oglądania filmu.

Po programie Amelia poszła na górę, żeby tak jak zwykle, ucałować chłopców na dobranoc. Potem się z nim pożegnała i wyszła.

Severus nie musiał czekać długo, żeby ponownie się zirytować. O jedenastej był już zmęczony i oczy same mu się zamykały. I wtedy ktoś zapukał mu do drzwi. Najprawdopodobniej to znowu były pijane dzieciaki, które pomyliły domy. Już wcześniej się to zdarzało – będzie musiał ponownie porozmawiać z ich rodzicami. Nie życzył sobie takiego nękania.

– Jasna cholera, jakbyście nie mogli… – zaczął, otwierając drzwi wejściowe, po czym zamrugał zdezorientowany. To nie były żadne nastolatki. Przed nim stała zrozpaczona Amelia Williams.

– Proszę, wpuść mnie. On tam jest. Wiem to! Zrób coś, żeby sobie poszedł! – zapłakała histerycznie. Serce Severusa ścisnęło się na ten widok. W życiu nie widział jej tak przerażonej.

Nie wahając się, otworzył drzwi szerzej. Zareagował instynktownie.

– Uspokój się, Amelio. Weź głęboki wdech i zostań z moimi chłopcami. Czy jesteś w stanie zrobić to dla mnie?

Kobieta odetchnęła, po czym kiwnęła głową.

– Widział cię? – zapytał, na co kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Stał w kuchni.

– Idź do chłopców – powtórzył. – Poczekaj, aż wrócę. Jeśli nie zjawię się za piętnaście minut, zadzwoń na policję – dodał i rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie, wyszedł ze swojego domu.

W ciągu trzech minut był już u Amelii. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do kuchni i gdy wyściubił głowę, żeby zobaczyć włamywacza, zamarł z otwartymi ustami. Na środku pomieszczenia stał jego syn. Znowu był nastolatkiem.

– Harry? – zapytał drżącym tonem, podchodząc bliżej.

– Nienawidzę cię! Zawsze będę cię nienawidził! Jesteś powodem, dla którego jestem, jaki jestem! To przez ciebie mama i tata zginęli! To przez ciebie nigdy ich nie poznałem! – wrzasnął Harry.

Severus był blady jak ściana.

– Nie jesteś moim chłopcem. Harry jest z Amelią i Draco. Śpi. Jest bezpieczny…

– Nigdy nie będziesz moim ojcem! Mój ojciec nie żyje. Z powodu twojej samolubności. A mogłeś ocalić ich oboje! – powiedział Draco z jawną nienawiścią wypisaną na twarzy.

Severus zamrugał, uzmysłowiwszy sobie, co tak właściwie przed nim stoi. Bogin. Najzwyczajniejszy w świecie bogin.

– _Riddikulus._

Stworzenie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Czarodziej nie potrafił powiedzieć nic więcej. Oddychał ciężko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w realność tej sytuacji. Chwiejnie wyszedł z domu.

To nie mogło być prawdziwe. Chłopcy byli w jego mieszkaniu, cali i bezpieczni...

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i dopiero wtedy poczuł się lepiej.

Od razu skierował się do siebie.

– Proszę, nie krzywdź nas. Mój mąż ma przy sobie broń! – zawołała Amelia przez drzwi. Gdy otworzyła mu drzwi, okazało się, że w rękach trzymała nóż i wyglądała jak jakaś dzikuska.

– Uspokój się, Amy. To tylko ja.

– Znalazłeś go? Tego człowieka? Proszę, powiedz mi, że tak. Nie jestem szalona. Naprawdę go widziałam! – histeryzowała.

– Uciekł mi – skłamał, nie mając czasu ani chęci wyjaśniać jej tematu magii i boginów. – Zadzwoniłem od ciebie na policję. Już go szukają. – Zawsze był dobrym kłamcą. – Kim jest ten człowiek, że tak panicznie się go boisz, Amelio?

– Jakie to ma znaczenie? I tak mi nie uwierzysz – prychnęła. – Nikt mi w to nie wierzy…

– Na spokojnie możesz mi powiedzieć. Nie osądzę cię – obiecał.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Pozwól mi przenocować u ciebie.

Severus zgodził się – zbyt zżerała go ciekawość, żeby teraz odpuścić. Musiał wiedzieć. Potrzebował tej wiedzy. Mugole nie potrafili zobaczyć bogina, bo nie posiadali magicznego rdzenia. Jakim cudem Amelia była pod tym względem inna?

– Jak byłam mała, dziadkowie mieszkali u nas. Miałam trzynaście lat. Pewnego dnia tamten człowiek włamał się do naszego domu i zabił mojego młodszego brata. – Rozpłakała się. – Rodzice cały czas twierdzą, że byłam jedynaczką, ale Severusie… Ja wiem! Miałam rodzeństwo! Mój brat miał na imię Artur. Tamten facet tylko jakoś dziwnie machnął na niego patykiem i to wystarczyło – mój brat dosłownie padł trupem! Potem mówił coś, że wszyscy mamy o tym zapomnieć i znowu machał tym kijkiem, ale nie potrafiłam. Nie mogłam o tym zapomnieć…

Amelia przestała się powstrzymywać – wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym płaczem. Severusowi nie trzeba było więcej wyjaśnień, zrozumiał wszystko w mig. Niezidentyfikowany czarodziej zamordował niewinnego chłopca, a potem rzucił Obliviate na całą rodzinę. Coś poszło jednak nie tak. Amelia okazała się w niewyjaśniony sposób odporna na magię…

Nie mógł jej tego wyjaśnić. Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Poklepał ją niezdarnie po plecach. Kobieta wzięła to za nieumiejętne okazanie wsparcia i rzuciła się na niego, żeby mocno się w niego wtulić.

– Wszyscy mają mnie za szaloną, ale przysięgam, to prawda! – Pociągnęła nosem.

– Ciii… – szepnął cicho, wiedząc, że takie uspokajanie działa dobrze na Draco i Harry'ego. Najwidoczniej kobiety także były na nie podatne. Po kilku chwilach Amelia wyciszyła się.

– Proszę. Nie każ mi tam wracać – poprosiła cicho.

Severus nie wiedział, jaką decyzję powinien podjąć. W całym jego życiu była tylko jedna kobieta, która z czegokolwiek mu się zwierzała. Lily. Nikt też dotąd nie poprosił go o nocleg.

Westchnął.

– Sypialnia jest twoja. Prześpię się na kanapie.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, wciąż się do niego tuląc.

– Możesz już przestać. Będę miał mokrą koszulę – parsknął. – Jeszcze raz skoczę do ciebie. Przyniosę trochę ubrań na zmianę.

– Co? Nie! A co jeśli on wróci? Co będzie z dziećmi? – zapytała płaczliwym tonem.

Ponownie westchnął.

– No dobrze. Chcesz pooglądać trochę telewizji?

Amelia pokiwała słabo głową.

– Możesz wybrać program.

– Ty wybierz – odpowiedział. – Ja położę chłopców – dodał, biorąc ich na ręce i maszerując z nimi na górę. Gdy wrócił, kobieta z uwagą obserwowała ekran. Był na nim czarnowłosy mężczyzna z odznaką szeryfa na piersi*.

– Co to konkretnie jest? – zapytał, nieszczególnie będąc w nastroju na seanse filmowe. Chciał wiedzieć więcej na temat jej tajemniczej odporności na magię.

– Robin Hood – odpowiedziała. Oczy wciąż miała zaczerwienione i opuchnięte.

– Dobrze. Chociaż trochę akcji – stwierdził, wgapiając się w telewizor. Oczywiście, był zaznajomiony z treścią tej legendy.

Amelia zasnęła piętnaście minut przed końcem filmu.

– Obudź się, miałaś iść na górę – powiedział, szturchając ją. Odpowiedziała mu zaspanym, nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Pomógł jej wstać i zaprowadził ją na piętro. Potem dał jej jedną ze swoich koszulek i zszedł do salonu.

Obudził się godzinę później. Spanikowany. Przestraszony. Czuł się co najmniej dziwacznie. Pospiesznie sprawdził stan osłon chroniących dom a potem pomaszerował do pokoju dziecięcego. Z chłopcami było wszystko w porządku. Coś ukłuło go w klatce piersiowej. Nie zastanawiając się długo, udał się do pokoju, który udostępnił Amelii.

Siedziała na środku łóżka, pochlipując cicho. Gdy zauważyła jego obecność, szybko przetarła oczy i pociągnęła nosem.

– Przepraszam. Nie chciałam cię obudzić – wychrypiała.

– Powinnaś była mnie obudzić. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Nie, nie. Zapomnij o tym. – Westchnęła. Severus odwrócił, żeby wyjść, ale wtedy zatrzymał go jej głos. – Zostań ze mną – poprosiła.

– Nie uważam, żeby był to dobry pomysł – stwierdził, robiąc kolejny krok. A potem się obejrzał, co zdecydowanie było jednym z największych błędów w jego życiu. Amelia wbiła w niego błagalne, psie spojrzenie. Ewidentnie się bała. Przymknął na moment oczy. – Niech ci będzie, ale tylko dotąd, aż uśniesz – powiedział, siadając na fotelu w pobliżu szafy.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno, przytulając się do jednej z poduszek.

Spała niespokojnie. Po około piętnastu minutach Severus był zmuszony interweniować. W kilku krokach podszedł do łóżka i potrząsnął kobietą.

– Obudź się. To tylko zły sen. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Amelia otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i rzuciła się, żeby ponownie się w niego wtulić. Severus walczył, za wszelką cenę chcąc wrócić na swój fotel. Gdyby Amy była czarownicą, zdecydowanie byłaby w Gryffindorze – walczyła zaciekle niczym lwica, gdy próbował ją od siebie odsunąć.

– Proszę. Nie odchodź. Naprawdę się boję – wyszeptała błagalnie.

Severus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak niekomfortowo. Był też piekielnie zmęczony i wiedział, że też powinien się zdrzemnąć, jeśli chciał normalnie funkcjonować. Postanowił więc zapomnieć o swoim kłopotliwym „położeniu" i ułożył się wygodniej obok swojej sąsiadki. Amelia odwróciła się ku niemu twarzą i przez moment wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Wpatrywała się w niego, po czym ostrożnie przysunęła się bliżej. Nie było na to innego określenia – obecnie się przytulali.

Do godziny trzeciej kobietę męczyły koszmary. Severus uspokajał ją. W przeszłości sam niejednokrotnie musiał się z nimi zmagać i z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest kontakt fizyczny. Ucisk był wszystkim, co mógł jej dać.

* * *

* W 1991r. wyreżyserowany został „Robin Hood: Książę Złodziei". Alan Rickman zagrał w nim Szeryfa Nottinghama. W 1991r. został nominowany do nagrody dla „najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego", a rok później „najlepszego czarnego charakteru". Przyznam, że trochę rozbawiła mnie ta scena – Alan nieświadomie patrzący na Alana ; )


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Notka wstępna:** połowa opowiadania. Przed nami jeszcze czternaście kolejnych rozdziałów. Z tego miejsca chciałabym gorąco podziękować Zaczarowanej za komentarz pod każdym poprzednim chapterem. To takie motywujące – mieć świadomość, że ktoś jednak czyta to, co tłumaczę i decyduje się na ocenę mojej pracy : )

A teraz zapraszam na – póki co – najdłuższy rozdział.

* * *

 **Rozdział 14**

* * *

Było jej niesamowicie ciepło. Z rozleniwieniem otworzyła oczy i zarejestrowała fakt, że nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju. W następnej chwili uderzyły w nią wspomnienia minionej nocy. W jej domu zjawił się tamten mężczyzna. Podczas gdy ona została z chłopcami, Severus przeszukał jej mieszkanie. Potem pomógł jej przejść przez ten koszmar.

Spróbowała wstać, ale leżący obok sąsiad ręką zablokował jej drogę. Zrobił to nieświadomie – wciąż smacznie spał. Została przyciągnięta bliżej i przytulona. Po kilku próbach uwolnienia z uścisku swojej talii poddała się. Zamiast tego ułożyła się wygodniej i przyjrzała mu uważniej. Była tak blisko, że wyraźnie widziała drobne zmarszczki w okolicy jego oczu. Severus miał trzydzieści dziewięć lat, a wyglądał na starszego. Amelia wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co przydarzyło się matkom chłopców i dlaczego zdecydował się na samodzielną opiekę nad nimi. A przecież tak bardzo jest pochłonięty swoimi badaniami.

Był zrelaksowany – rysy jego twarzy były wygładzone. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak spokojnego. Nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy go obudzić, czy poleniuchować jeszcze trochę, zamknęła oczy.

Mogło minąć zaledwie kilka minut, jak i kilka godzin – nie była tego pewna. Uścisk mężczyzny stał się mocniejszy, a jego usta zaczęły błądzić po jej szyi. Palcami badał krzywiznę jej pleców. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, a w drugiej spłynęło na nią rozwiązanie. Pomimo snu, było to niestosowne zachowanie.

– Obudź się, Severusie – powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.

Mężczyzna zakopał twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi.

– Jeszcze pięć minut…

* * *

Miał całkiem przyjemny sen. Z ociąganiem otworzył jedno oko i uświadomił sobie, że ma twarz zakopaną w czyichś włosach. Rudych włosach.

Natychmiast podniósł się do siadu.

– Co robisz w moim łóżku, Amelio Williams?

Amy rzuciła mu oszołomione spojrzenie, po czym roześmiała się głośno. Nie potrafił powstrzymać grymasu. Ta sytuacja była tak surrealistyczna – dzielił łóżko z mugolką, a minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz spał w kobiecym towarzystwie.

– Która godzina? – burknął, patrząc na nią uważniej.

– 10:30 – odpowiedziała, uprzednio rzucając okiem na zegarek.

– Jasna cholera. Mowy nie ma, żebym zdążył na czas do pracy – rzucił rozzłoszczony, wstając i kierując się do łazienki.

* * *

Amelia przeciągnęła się, zwlekła z łóżka i sprawdziła pokój dziecinny. Chłopcy także już nie spali; aktualnie bawili się ze sobą. Na ich twarzach widniały przeogromne uśmiechy. Dobrze, że jest ich dwóch – przynajmniej zawsze mieli jakieś zajęcie.

Wzięła na ręce dziecko, które było bliżej.

– Dzień dobry, moje słoneczko – zagruchotała, na co Draco zachichotał. – Pozwól, że się tobą zajmę – dodała. Gdy skończyła poranną toaletę, a pieluszka była już sucha i czysta, dostała nieporadnego buziaka w policzek. Przytuliła chłopca mocniej. – Koniec psot, przystojniaku. Teraz kolej Harry'ego – powiedziała, wkładając go do kojca i dając mu pluszowego misia do zabawy.

– A oto i mój drugi maluszek – stwierdziła, podchodząc do drugiego łóżeczka. Harry wstał i wyciągnął ku niej rączki. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc, jak dobrze sobie radzi. – Och, kochanie. Jesteś taki grzeczniutki – pochwaliła go i zaśmiała się, gdy dał jej buziaka prosto w czubek nosa.

Przywiązała się do nich. Za każdym razem, gdy ich odwiedzała, zakochiwała się w nich coraz to bardziej.

– Tak strasznie mi na was zależy – powiedziała, przytulając ich obu. Podczas tych kilku miesięcy, odkąd Severus wprowadził się do tego domu, dzieci stały się „jej". Nie była to do końca zdrowa relacja. W rzeczywistości wcale nie była ich matką i mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że ich ojciec nie zdecyduje się nagle gdzieś przeprowadzić. Jeśli do tego jednak dojdzie, zrobi wszystko, żeby móc dalej utrzymywać z nimi kontakt. Chciała być częścią ich życia.

Po zakończeniu wszystkich porannych czynności, wzięła chłopców na dół – przyszedł czas na śniadanie. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślała, nawet ta kuchnia była w pewnym sensie „jej". Była podobna na tej, którą miała w swoim domu, ale chodziło tu o coś głębszego. Produkty spożywcze, które wypełniały szafki były kupowane albo przez nią albo przez Molly. Ta kuchnia miała w sobie ich cząstkę. Co więcej, przez większość czasu to ona zajmowała się przygotowywaniem kolacji, ponieważ Severus niejednokrotnie był tak zajęty, że zapominał jeść.

Dzieciom podała toasty i mleko. Mając już prawie dziesięć miesięcy byli już gotowi do korzystania z kubeczków z dziubkiem. Pomimo tego, że kubki miały uchwyty z obu stron, chłopcy zawsze robili niezły bajzel, gdy z nich pili. Amy była jednak nieugięta – nawet Severus nie dał rady zmienić jej zdania na temat uczenia ich samodzielności.

Ten moment wybrał sobie akurat mężczyzna, żeby zejść na dół. Jego oczy powędrowały do drzwi wyjściowych.

– Stop – powiedziała stanowczo, rzucając mu miażdżące spojrzenie. – Zjedz śniadanie – dodała i widząc jego „zaraz–ci–odpyskuję" minę, kontynuowała. – I tak jesteś już trochę spóźniony. Dodatkowa godzina cię nie zbawi.

* * *

Severus już się nauczył, że takim tyradom nie będzie końca, dopóki nie zrobi tego, czego się od niego wymaga. Nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał zjeść śniadanie. Gdyby próbował się bardziej stawiać, Amelia najprawdopodobniej powiedziałaby wszystko Molly, a to z kolei oznaczałoby jeszcze większe kłopoty. Jej wykład skończyłby się, dopiero gdy odpadłyby mu uszy od wysłuchiwania go.

– Niech będzie – odpowiedział ze zrezygnowaniem. Miał też wielką nadzieję, że kobieta nie wspomni ani jednym słowem o tym niefortunnym incydencie w jego sypialni.

Nie docenił jej – dostrzegła jego wahanie i w lot zrozumiała, co mu chodziło po głowie.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Severusie. Oboje jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi, a to był zwykły odruch. Jeśli mam być szczera to powiem, że nieco mi to pochlebiło, ale nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę bardzo bym nie chciała, żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo w moim towarzystwie lub robił jakieś dziwne rzeczy.

Nie skomentowawszy tego, usiadł przy stole i wbił wzrok w swój talerz. Zmusił się jednak do kiwnięcia głową.

– Chciałabym dzisiaj zabrać chłopców do Londyńskiego Oka* – kontynuowała Amelia. – Muszą zobaczyć trochę innej części miasta. Do tej pory poznali tylko park po drugiej stronie ulicy – wytłumaczyła, robiąc przy tym proszącą minę.

– Nawet nie zapamiętają tej wycieczki. Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz tam zabrać moje dzieci? – zapytał, unikając nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział już, że to najgorsze co może zrobić podczas takiej rozmowy.

– Potrzebują zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, Severusie. – Amelia była nieustępliwa. – Proszę. Będziemy się świetnie bawić – powiedziała, biorąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie i zmuszając go do tego, czego próbował uniknąć.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł – oponował. – Chłopcy mogą być sfrustrowani i spróbować czegoś na tobie wymusić – dodał, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.

– Wiesz, że dobrze sobie z nimi radzę – powiedziała błagalnie. – Możesz z nami iść, jeśli tak bardzo się tym martwisz – dodała chytrze, zmieniając swoją strategię. Jej oczy błyszczały teraz niczym dwa duże diamenty.

No i stało się. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie potrafił jej odmówić. Wystarczyło, że się uśmiechnęła zachęcająco, trochę pomrugała i już był w jej garści.

Frustrujące.

– No dobrze – odpowiedział pokonanym tonem. – Ale uważajcie na siebie i nie narzekaj mi potem, że wszystko cię boli po całodniowej wycieczce.

– Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem i przyjacielem. Będziemy się świetnie bawić. – Amelia przytuliła go i pocałowała w policzek.

Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że mimowolnie zaczął wdychać jej zapach. To było silniejsze od niego. Gdy się na tym złapał, odsunął się od niej niezręcznie.

– Zobaczymy się wieczorem – powiedział, wychodząc z kuchni. Zanim opuścił swój dom, ucałował jeszcze chłopców.

Maszerując do swojego zwyczajowego miejsca deportacji, myślami skierował się ku minionym wydarzeniom. Nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak przyjemnie mu było w jej ramionach. Potrząsnął energicznie głową, wyrzucając z niej te bzdury, po czym zniknął. Nie był ignorantem – zdawał sobie sprawę z pociągu do sąsiadki, ale od momentu dzisiejszego ranka, uświadomił sobie, że było to o wiele bardziej realne, niż dotąd mu się wydawało.

Popołudnie spędził, pracując nad najnowszym eksperymentem. Amelia miała rację – musiał spojrzeć na swoje badania świeższym okiem lub zrobić sobie od nich małą przerwę. W końcu udało mu się dokonać niewielkiego przełomu i wreszcie zaczął dostrzegać pewne postępy. Jego hipoteza o niszczącym układ nerwowy cruciatusie była prawidłowa. Musi bardziej przyjrzeć się faktowi, że ta klątwa od czasu do czasu posiadała różne następstwa. Wszystkie badane przypadki posiadały pewne konsekwencje wspólne dla wszystkich, ale organizm części ofiar reagował odmiennie.

Cruciatus spowodował, iż Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie utracili zmysły. Zdaniem Uzdrowicieli byli zbyt długo trzymani pod tym zaklęciem i szaleństwo było naturalnym tego następstwem. Początkowo podejrzewał, że sama klątwa niesie za sobą jeszcze gorsze przypadłości, ale był w błędzie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ważna jest też liczba osób ją rzucających.

W Cruciatusie chodziło o intencje – im bardziej napastnik chciał skrzywdzić ofiarę, tym więcej bólu ona odczuwała. Frank i Alicja byli torturowani przez przynajmniej cztery osoby. Działo się to w jednym czasie. Severus miał to szczęście, że nigdy nie doświadczył podobnego cierpienia. Czarny Pan posłuszeństwo bądź karę lubił egzekwować w pojedynkę. To niecodziennie odkrycie zmusiło Mistrza Eliksirów do przewartościowania swoich badań.

Gdy wrócił do domu, Amelia tańczyła z dziećmi. Chłopcy stali i trzymając się stoliczków, uginali nóżki w rytm popowej muzyki. Amy z kolei śmiesznie machała rękami i wykonywała jakieś dziwaczne akrobacje. Maluchy niemal zanosiły się śmiechem, próbując małpować jej ruchy.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego parsknięcia, gdy Amelia spróbowała zademonstrować dzieciom spacerującego kurczaka.

– Hej! Nie chichraj się tam! Lepiej chodź z nami sobie potańczyć – powiedziała, ciężko łapiąc oddech. Najwyraźniej była już zmęczona.

– Nic z tego. Ale ty, proszę, kontynuuj. Chłopcom należy się trochę rozrywki, a to jest o wiele lepsze od tego okropnego Scooby Doo – odpowiedział, na co kobieta wystawiła mu język i wróciła do wcześniejszego zajęcia.

Jeśli miał być szczery, to musiał przyznać, że naprawdę miło mu się oglądało jej interakcje z dziećmi. Nie wstydziła się pokazywać im swojej głupszej strony – to było odważne i godne szacunku. Naprawdę stała się dla niego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nigdy nie myślał, że kiedyś znowu będzie miał tak dużo znajomych, a teraz ludzie wręcz garnęli się, żeby go wesprzeć lub mu w czymś pomóc. Wydawali się też o niego troszczyć. Amelia na pewno.

W rzeczywistości powinien był przewidzieć taki obrót wydarzeń. To było logiczne. Całą trójką szybko przyzwyczaili się, że kobieta jest w pobliżu.

Do przełomu doszło trzy dni po wycieczce. Amy miała właśnie wychodzić, kiedy Harry niemal przykleił się do niej, przytulił ją mocno i złapał za włosy.

– Chodź tutaj, Harry – powiedział Severus, próbując uwolnić Amelię. Czarnowłosy szkrab jednak przylgnął do niej jeszcze mocniej.

– Co się stało, kochanie? Przecież jutro też przyjdę. – Mugolka próbowała uspokoić malucha. Ten rozluźnił się troszkę i Severus nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wykorzystał okazji – szybkim ruchem wziął go na ręce. Harry wybuchnął takim płaczem, że potem nabawił się czkawki.

– MAMA! – krzyknął desperacko, gdy Amelia otworzyła drzwi wyjściowe. Kobieta zastygła w bezruchu a potem odwróciła się powoli. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się mieszanina tęsknoty, smutku i jednocześnie radości.

Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wystraszył się.

– Daj mi go. Zostanę, dopóki chłopcy nie zasną – powiedziała po chwili Amelia.

– Nie wiem… – przerwał, oczekując, że sąsiadka odejdzie, odcinając się tym samym od nich. Wydawało mu się też, że zaoponuje i poprawi Harry'ego.

– Nic nie mów.

Amy odebrała od niego zapłakanego malucha i zaczęła go delikatnie kołysać, chcąc uspokoić. Gdy chłopiec już tylko chlipał, spojrzała Severusowi w oczy. Potem jej twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Nie mogąc nic na to poradzić, odwzajemnił go.

* * *

Następne tygodnie minęły zaskakująco szybko. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Nim się obejrzał, za rogiem czaiło się już Boże Narodzenie. Okazało się, że Amelia kochała święta i już zdążyła cały ich dom odstroić światełkami i innymi dekoracjami. Mieszkanie wyglądało, jakby należało do samego Ducha Świąt.

– Pomóż mi, Severusie – powiedziała Amy, zdobiąc okno.

– A gdzie moi synowie? – zapytał, wieszając papierowe drzewka.

– Harry śpi a Draco się dąsa.

– Ła mama – powiedział blondynek, krzywiąc się, podczas gdy jego oczy były pełne łez. Amelia nie skorygowała błędu Harry'ego, więc i Draco zaczął ją tak nazywać. Severus, oczywiście, próbował, ale nic do nich nie docierało. Uparcie nazywali ją mamą.

– Ten rudzielec cię zdenerwował? – zapytał płaczącego malucha czarodziej.

– Lamki, Lamki – odpowiedział chłopiec, robiąc psią minkę.

– Chce się bawić lampkami, zostaw go – wytłumaczyła Amelia. – Jest marudny, bo przegapił swój czas na drzemkę – dodała, grzebiąc w przytaszczonych przez siebie pudłach. – Oczywiście wiesz, że w Boże Narodzenie przyjeżdżają do nas Weasleyowie. Będzie też Andromeda z Teddym.

– I co w związku z tym…? – zapytał, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

– Trzeba ładnie ustroić dom. Już ja cię dobrze znam – sam byś nic nie udekorował. Musiałam przejąć inicjatywę.

– Powinnaś wiedzieć, że gdybym chciał, to udekorowałbym mieszkanie i nawet odegrał rolę Ducha Świąt – warknął.

– Oczywiście. A ja jestem cholerną królową – parsknęła kpiąco. – Bądź dobrym tatą i uśpij Draco.

Severus zacisnął zęby, wziął syna na ręce i wchodząc po schodach, wymamrotał litanię o apodyktycznych rudzielcach i marnowaniu energii.

* * *

Amelia kontynuowała rozwieszanie ozdób, nucąc sobie pod nosem. W pewnym momencie usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

– Jedną sekundkę! – krzyknęła, schodząc z drabiny.

Gościem była starsza kobieta ubrana w coś co przypominało długą, dziwną suknię.

– Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała uprzejmie Amelia.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć. Molly musiała mi podać niewłaściwy adres – odpowiedziała kobiecina, odwracając się na pięcie.

– Molly? Zna pani Molly? W takim razie trafiła pani pod dobry adres – stwierdziła Amy, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Nieznajoma zlustrowała ją od góry do dołu, po czym wciąż wyglądając na niepewną, zaryzykowała.

– Szukam Severusa.

– Niech pani wejdzie. Jest na górze z chłopcami – odpowiedziała, wpuszczając ją do środka. Zrobiwszy kilka kroków w głąb mieszkania, zawołała mężczyznę, po czym ponownie odwróciła się do kobiety. – Jestem Amy. Zaparzę herbaty – dodała, wchodząc do kuchni.

* * *

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zszedł na dół.

– Krzyczenie do ciebie nie pasuje, Amelio – powiedział, będąc na ostatnim stopniu. Potem stanął jak wryty.

Minerwa.

– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał.

– Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Naprawdę za tobą tęsknię, Severusie. Przyjechałam do ciebie, żeby przeprosić i w końcu usłyszeć twój głos – odpowiedziała dyrektorka Hogwartu.

Ten moment wybrała sobie Amy na wejście do salonu. W rękach miała tacę z herbatą. Od razu zauważyła wiszące w powietrzu napięcie.

– Dekorowanie dokończę potem, Severusie. Wrócę wieczorem – powiedziała, decydując się na wycofanie się.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Minerwa.

Zanim Amelia wyszła, ucałowała go w policzek.

– Daj jej szansę – szepnęła mu do ucha, wychodząc z domu. Wiedziała co nieco na temat Minerwy, bo sam jej o tym opowiedział. Najwidoczniej domyśliła się, kim jest nieznajomy gość.

– Molly i Andromeda dużo o niej mówią. Też bardzo ją lubię – przyznała czarownica, gdy już zostali sami. Ewidentnie próbowała nawiązać rozmowę.

– Dobrze sobie radzi z dziećmi. Jest dobrą przyjaciółką – odpowiedział cicho.

Między nimi zapadła niekomfortowa cisza. Trwała przez jakieś dwie minuty. Minerwa pierwsza przełamała milczenie.

– Jeszcze raz chciałam powiedzieć, że bardzo mi przykro. Gdybym mogła, cofnęłabym się w czasie. Byłam głupio i nie wierzyłam w ciebie. Naprawdę zależy mi na tobie. Chcę odzyskać dawnego przyjaciela. – Pod koniec zdania jej głos się załamał. – Nie zamierzam cię też zmuszać, żebyś wrócił do szkoły. Zależy mi na rozmowie z tobą. Chcę od ciebie dowiadywać się jakim torem toczy się twoje życie, nie od innych.

Severus otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale kobieta nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

– Minione miesiące były istnym piekłem. Po prostu daj mi szansę.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni dużo nad tym rozmyślał. Od momentu starcia z boginem, w głowie gnieździła mu się nieprzyjemna myśl, że Minerwa przeżyła coś podobnego.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Też za tobą tęskniłem. Myślę, że możemy zacząć od nowa – wyznał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Czarownica rozpłakała się, po czym niemal go zgniotła w uścisku.

– Och, mój chłopcze – wydukała. – Gdzie spędzasz święta? Przyjedź z dziećmi do Hogwartu. – Jej wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie zastąpiło podekscytowanie. – Przyrządzę cytrynową tartę, którą tak bardzo lubisz…

– Święta spędzam tutaj – zdecydowanie przerwał jej radosną paplaninę.

Minerwa wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

– Och.

– Weasleyowie zjedzą ze mną obiad – kontynuował, zanim zdążył powstrzymać swój długi język. – Sprawa jest taka, że Amy nie wie, że jesteśmy czarodziejami, a Molly nalegała na spędzenie świąt z moimi chłopcami.

– Dziękuję, także przyjdę. – Uśmiechnęła się. – A teraz pokaż mi pokój dziecięcy. Chcę zobaczyć maluchy, zanim wrócę na teren szkoły. Muszę nadzorować odbudowę – powiedziała, gdy ruszył w stronę schodów. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale do lutego powinniśmy być w stanie tam wrócić. Wielka Sala i większość sal lekcyjnych jest już odrestaurowana. Zostały tylko dormitoria.

Severus skinął niezobowiązująco głową i zadał grzecznościowe pytanie. Mimo wszystko dobrze było z nią rozmawiać.

Po kilkunastu minutach zeszli na dół. Severus zaparzył herbaty.

– Miałem zamiar ci o tym wszystkim napisać – przyznał zakłopotany, gdy usiedli na kanapie.

Minerwa machnęła na to oświadczenie dłonią, a potem zachęciła go, żeby kontynuował. Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że jest dumnym człowiekiem oraz że czuje się niespokojnie, rozmawiając z ludźmi, na których mu zależy. Po skończonej kłótni zawsze wydawało mu się także, że nie zasługuje na żadne przebaczenie.

– Co cię dręczy? – Minerwa podchwyciła temat.

– Amelia Williams – odpowiedział szczerze.

– Przecież ją lubisz, prawda?

– Nie w tym rzecz – stwierdził, rumieniąc się. Widząc jego zmieszanie, czarownica spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Znała go, odkąd skończył jedenaście lat. Gdy miał dwadzieścia lat, zaczęła postrzegać się jako jego matka. Znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Od razu zorientowała się, że lubi Amelię.

– Jak już wspominałem, jest w niej coś dziwnego – powiedział, po czym pokrótce opisując jej ich pierwsze spotkanie.

– Rzucone zaklęcia od czasu do czasu przestają działać – odpowiedziała spokojnie Minerwa.

– Tak właśnie pomyślałem na samym początku – burknął zawstydzony. – Próbowałem tak manipulować jej umysłem, żeby nie kleiła się do nas. Nie zadziałało. W jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób zablokowała mnie, a potem miała wrażenie, że już się gdzieś spotkaliśmy.

Och, to zdecydowanie zwróciło uwagę Minerwy.

– To nie wszystko – kontynuował. – To musi jednak pozostać tylko i wyłącznie między nami. Nie możesz zdradzić tej tajemnicy. Jeśli to zrobisz, narazisz Amelię na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chcę, żeby była zagrożona.

Po chwili milczenia opowiedział jej o przygodzie z boginem.

– Słyszałam kiedyś o podobnym przypadku. To było jeszcze za czasów, kiedy byłam praktykantką Albusa.

Severus rzucił jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

– To był mały chłopiec. Miał może z dziesięć lat. Czarodziejski świat skupił na nim swoje oczy, ponieważ bez żadnej pomocy aportował się na Pokątną. Jak się potem okazało, chłopiec był sierotą i nie zachowały się żadne dokumenty świadczące o jego pochodzeniu czy rodzinie. Aptekarz przygarnął go do siebie i praktycznie adoptował. Od tamtej pory chłopiec był znany jako Owen Craig. Nie był czarodziejem, ale też nie był charłakiem – nie praktykował magii. Mógł ją za to wyczuć. Był na nią bardzo wrażliwy.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Co się z nim stało?

– Trafił pod skrzydła Uzdrowicieli, naturalnie. Był też niejednokrotnie przesłuchiwany. W jednej z rozmów wyznał, że nie pamięta pierwszego razu, kiedy zdołał wyczuć magię. Albus był nim bardzo zainteresowany. Udało mu się z nim porozmawiać, dopiero gdy chłopiec skończył piętnaście lat. Umówili się na kilka sesji legilimentacyjnych. Na jednej z nich do Owena wróciły wspomnienia.

Minerwa przerwała, więc Severus musiał ją pogonić.

– Kiedy miał cztery lata, spotkał czarodzieja, który użył na nim czaru ogrzewającego. Nie było to nic szczególnego, ale od tego momentu Owen stał się wrażliwy.

– Z Amelią jest inaczej. Ani razu nie wspomniała o magii. A ja byłem w stanie rzucić na nią Obliviate. Czy ten Owen mógł jakoś blokować zaklęcia innych?

– Nie – odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. – Po prostu nie zapamiętał, kiedy jego pierwszy raz miał miejsce.

– Młodszy brat Amelii został zamordowany na jej oczach. Nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości, że było to traumatyczne przeżycie. Czy mugole naprawdę potrafią dostrzegać przejawy magii? – zapytał zamyślony.

– Albus, tak jak wielu mu podobnych, uważało, że mugole wolą ją ignorować. W przypadku spraw większej wagi, zawsze używany jednak więcej uroków. Spójrz na Hogwart – tak wiele barier na niego nałożono.

– W takim razie… – Severus potarł palcem brodę. – Jakim cudem Amelia była w stanie mnie zablokować? Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć.

Minerwa rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie.

– Uważam, że powinniśmy jej powiedzieć prawdę.

– Nie jestem ślepy i bezrozumny. Wiem, że pewnego dnia będziemy musieli jej powiedzieć, kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy – parsknął. – Ale to nie jest ten moment. Nie jest jeszcze gotowa na taką rewelację – dodał stanowczo, wiedząc, że stara przyjaciółka i tak go przejrzy na wylot. Bał się, że zniszczy tę kruchą więź, która się między nim a Amy wytworzyła. Nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale obawiał się jej reakcji na wiadomość, że zaprzyjaźniła się z rodziną czarodziejów.

Po herbacie Minerwa podeszła do kominka. Severus po wysłuchania tysięcznej tyrady Andromedy i Molly na temat sieci Fiuu, postanowił przystać na ich pomysł.

– Powiedz jej – rzuciła na odchodne. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

– Dobranoc, Minerwo.

* * *

– Więc… jak tam twoja rozmowa z Minerwą? – zapytała Amelia, myjąc w kuchni naczynia i od czasu do czasu rzucając spojrzenie na siedzących przed telewizorem w salonie Severusa z dziećmi.

– Skończyło się na tym, że to ona wpadnie do mnie na święta i przywiezie tartę. To pewnie jej sposób na zadośćuczynienie – odpowiedział, niedbale wzruszając ramionami.

– Byłeś na nią taki zły. Jak to się stało, że pogodziło was ciasto? – zapytała z ciekawością. Najwidoczniej koniecznie chciała poznać historię tego pojednania.

– Jeszcze nie próbowałaś tej tarty. Każdy padłby na kolana pod wpływem tego pysznego, cytrynowego smaku – odpowiedział poważnie, na co wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

Od czasu wczorajszej rozmowy z Minerwą, nie siedział bezczynnie. Nigdy nie był leniwym typem. Co jakiś czas używał magii w jej obecności. Chciał przetestować postawioną hipotezę.

Nie pomylił się – Amelia także była na nią wrażliwa. Tego popołudnia jednym machnięciem różdżki zmienił jej ułożenie rzeczy w wewnętrznych kieszeniach torebki. Szybko się zorientowała, że coś jest nie tak.

– Dałeś moją torebkę dzieciakom do zabawy? Mam wszystko poprzekładane – spytała, pocierając swój kark. – Dziwne, mrowią mi dłonie…

Severus jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie starał, żeby wyglądać niewinnie.

Kolejnym psikusem, jaki zrobił, było zmienienie koloru odzieży chłopców.

– Mogłabym przysiąc, że Harry był ubrany na niebiesko, a Draco na zielono – powiedziała zdumiona Amelia. – Chyba coś mnie bierze, Severusie. Jakoś dziwnie się czuję. Przechodzą mnie ciarki. Z drugiej strony, w obecności moich słońc, mam tak niemal zawsze…

– Och, więc mówisz mi, że nie możesz powstrzymać drżenia na nasz widok? – zapytał, mając wielką ochotę na podrażnienie jej.

Policzki kobiety pokryły się czerwienią.

– Och, zamknij się, głuptaku. To chyba wina domu…

Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Niewiarygodne. Amy doszukiwała się czegoś nadprzyrodzonego w domu, a praktycznie mieszkała z trzema czarodziejami…

* * *

* **Londyńskie Oko** – z ang. London Eye, nazywane także Millennium Wheel (Milenijnym Kołem) – jest to diabelski młyn znajdujący się w dzielnicy Lambeth w Londynie. Ma wysokość 135 metrów, a jego pełny obrót trwa około 30 minut. Na kole znajdują się 32 klimatyzowane kapsuły pasażerskie. Niewielka prędkość liniowa tych kabin pozwala na zabieranie i wysadzenie pasażerów bez zatrzymywania koła. Jest w użytku od maja 2000r.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green-Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 15**

* * *

Wigilia. Harry urządzał sobie piesze wycieczki po salonie, zaś Draco oglądał Scooby Doo.

– Pies, pies – powiedział blondyn, wskazując palcem na ekran telewizora. Harry zignorował go i podjął próbę wdrapania się na kanapę.

Severus czytał „Proroka Codziennego", który rozpisywał się nad nowinkami dotyczącymi Śmioerciożerców. Yaxley i Greyback wciąż uciekali przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Umbridge i Runcorn* mieli w końcu zostać osądzeni za swoje zbrodnie. Bardzo dobrze. Ta wiedźma zasłużyła na karę w Azkabanie. Severus był pewien, że wilkołak jest poza zasięgiem Ministerstwa – najprawdopodobniej opuścił kraj. Zawsze był dobry w organizowaniu ucieczek. Gdy nad tym rozmyślał, miał jedną zagwozdkę. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać od Yaxleya. Nie byli razem na ani jednej misji. Podczas drugiej wojny czarodziejów, Czarny Pan powierzył im dwa, zupełnie odrębne od siebie zadania – nie mieli ze sobą nawet kontaktu.

Draco nawet na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z oglądanej bajki.

– Tata, tata, pać! – powiedział chłopczyk, zwracając na siebie uwagę Severusa. – Pać, pać! – Draco był zachwycony telewizorem. Harry z kolei zawzięcie badał zabawkowy telefon.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się i poświęcił trochę uwagi blondwłosemu dziecku. Podniósł go z ziemi i posadził sobie na kolanach. Przez chwilę oglądali bajkę razem.

– Dlaczego ten pies tak bardzo ci się podoba? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Draco w końcu na niego spojrzał, po czym w niezrozumieniu zmarszczył brwi. Czy tata naprawdę nie widział tego, że Scooby jest wspaniałym detektywem, a Kudłaty jest podobny do Rona?

Po skończonej kreskówce Severus pocałował malucha w czoło.

– Chodź, wykąpiemy się. Co jak co, ale kąpiel ci się przyda. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, sadzając chłopca na specjalnym stoliku, który był prezentem od Amelii. Teraz jak o tym pomyślał, to kobieta chyba się spóźniała. Zazwyczaj była u nich już o tej godzinie.

Naśladując go, Draco także wygiął szyderczo wargi.

Nagle do uszu Severusa dobiegł głośny trzask. Nie musiał się za siebie oglądać – wiedział, co zostało zniszczone. Harry właśnie stłukł wazon, który podarowała im Molly.

Zielonooki chłopczyk spojrzał na porozrzucane na podłodze kawałki porcelany, a potem wprost na niego. Powtórzył tą czynność dwa razy, po czym wybuchnął płaczem i wyciągnął do niego ramiona.

– Cii, nic się nie stało. I tak był brzydki – powiedział Severus, podchodząc do niego i podnosząc go z ziemi. Harrym wstrząsnął dreszcz i po chwili zacisnął piąstki na ubraniu mężczyzny.

– No dobrze. Najpierw kąpiel, potem obiad – zakomunikował, biorąc na ręce i Draco.

* * *

Po skończonej toalecie dzieci bawiły się w kojcu, co rusz rzucając ojcu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Ewidentnie czekały na to, żeby i on dołączył do wspólnej zabawy.

– Niech będzie. Pojeździmy sobie samochodami, które dała wam Hermiona – powiedział Severus, siadając na podłodze. – Jakie dźwięki wydaje z siebie auto?

– Blum, Blum! – Harry złapał upatrzony sobie wcześniej czerwony samochód, po czym przejechał nim po panelach. Draco przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym zrobił dokładnie to samo ze swoim autem.

Nie minęło pół godziny, gdy do domu weszła Amelia.

– Jestem padnięta – stwierdziła, zapadając się w kanapie.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, od czasu do czasu możesz używać swojego mieszkania – powiedział, nie kryjąc sarkazmu, Severus.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi.

– Odwiedzam moich chłopców. Nie pozwolisz mi ich zabrać do mnie, więc jestem zmuszona przychodzić tutaj – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego uważnie. Potem przytuliła i ucałowała Draco. – Wasz tatuś jest taki głupi. No tak – zaszczebiotała.

Blondyn zachichotał rozbawiony.

– Nie powinnaś używać takiego słownictwa w ich obecności. Łapią wszystko w mig – pouczył ją Severus.

Amy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy Draco chwycił jej włosy.

– Och, tak. Są jednak za młodzi, żeby w ogóle zapamiętać to słowo. Zanim się obejrzysz, już nie będą miały go w głowach.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że wywierasz zły wpływ na moje dzieci – parsknął Severus, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

– Och, mylisz się, mój drogi. Nasze spotkanie było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła ci się od lat. Sam doskonale o tym wiesz. – Puściła mu oczko.

– Z pewnością – mruknął pod nosem, dzięki czemu kobieta go nie usłyszała.

– A gdzie jest Harry? – zagruchotała w zamian. Gdy chłopczyk usłyszał swoje imię, natychmiast wyciągnął rączki w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – O, tutaj jesteś, mój skarbuniu. Tęskniłeś za mną? Daj mi buziaczka – poprosiła łagodnym tonem, za co została nagrodzona niechlujnym pocałunkiem w sam czubek nosa. – Świetny z ciebie całuśnik – pochwaliła, ustami dotykając jego pulchnego policzka.

* * *

Wieczorem Amelia kołysanką uśpiła chłopców.

– Jutro będą ich pierwsze święta Bożego Narodzenia – powiedziała Severusowi, niesamowicie podekscytowana tą perspektywą. Akurat pili herbatę; mężczyzna nie podzielał jej zapału. – Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie jesteś zbytnim entuzjastą dużych uroczystości. Jutro z samego rana przyniosę resztę prezentów.

– Jaką resztą prezentów? Pod choinką nie ma już miejsca. Chłopcy nie potrzebują więcej zabawek.

– To ich pierwsze święta – podkreśliła ponownie. – Chciałabym, żeby były naprawdę wyjątkowe. – Uśmiechnęła się, robiąc rozmarzoną minę.

– Amelio – powiedział stanowczo Severus, sprowadzając kobietę na ziemię. – I tak robisz dla nas o wiele za dużo niż powinnaś. Wiem, że nie mówię o tym głośno… ale naprawdę… doceniam przyjaźń z tobą...

Był w tym naprawdę kiepski. Jego mina też była w tym momencie ciekawa. To nie zmieniło faktu, że w pełni go zrozumiała. Nie myśląc wiele, wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała go delikatnie po policzku.

– Kocham chłopców całym swoim sercem i dlatego chcę uchylić im nieba – powiedziała cicho. – Proszę, nie sprzeciwiaj się temu. – Chwyciła jego dłoń. – Posprzątam kuchnię. Wolałabym, żeby Minerwa nie natknęła się na ten cały bajzel.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg kuchni, uświadomiła sobie, że wszystko było poodkładane na swoje miejsce.

– Och, posprzątałeś już! – stwierdziła zaskoczona. – Mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej – dodała, kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych. Zdążyła zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy Severus w niewyjaśniony sposób znalazł się koło niej, po czym złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku salonu.

– Obejrzymy film – zarządził twardo z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. – Na twoich ckliwych romansach cierpię katusze, więc dzisiaj obejrzymy sobie horror.

Uśmiechnęła się i zadowolona jego uwagą pomaszerowała za nim.

– No dobrze, byle nic makabrycznego.

Oglądali „Psychozę"**. W pewnym momencie Amelia przestraszyła się do tego stopnia, że ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Severusa. Parę razy także go objęła, gdy nie mogła już wytrzymać.

– Wyłącz to, Severusie. Naprawdę nie chcę już tego oglądać – zapiszczała, chowając twarz w sweter.

– Uspokój się, Amelio. Zostało nam tylko dwadzieścia minut filmu – powiedział rozbawiony, w duchu ciesząc się z jej bliskości.

– No to oglądaj sobie sam. Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdziła płaczliwie.

– Ciii – mruknął, przytulając ją. Amy wyczuła zapach jego perfum, gdy tylko przylgnęła do niego. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru przesunąć się nawet o minimetr, dopóki film się nie skończy. Uwielbiała sposób, w jaki uspokajająco pocierał jej ramię.

Po napisach końcowych wciąż grzecznie czekała, aż Severus zapali światło. Dlaczego tak właściwie musieli siedzieć po ciemku? Gdy tylko to zrobił, kątem oka zauważyła jakiś ruch.

* * *

– Jasna cholera! Cholera! Tam się coś ruszało! – Spanikowała kobieta, wstając gwałtownie z kanapy. Rzuciła się biegiem i dosłownie wskoczyła na niego. Ramionami oplotła mu szyję a nogami talię. Przypominała misia koalę.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem.

– To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Chcę zobaczyć moje dzieci! Muszę sprawdzić, czy z nimi wszystko w porządku – wyszeptała, ciepłym oddechem owiewając mu szyję.

Jego ciało mimowolnie zareagowało. Czuł przyjemne mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie jej usta niemal go dotknęły. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że pociągała go Amelia. Była przewspaniała i co ważniejsze, była niesamowicie _blisko._

– Powinnaś ze mnie zejść – wycharczał z trudem.

Amy zrobiła to, owszem, ale nie puściła jego ręki. Severus spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie, a potem uniósł pytająco brew.

– No co? – zapytała podniesionym głosem. – To twoja wina! Przestraszyłeś mnie tym filmem!

– To niedorzeczne – zaprzeczył. – Dobrze, już nic nie mówię – dodał, uważniej studiując jej twarz. Och, to była mina, która zwiastowała ciche dni – do momentu, w którym przeprosi za swoje „karygodne" zachowanie.

Miesiąc temu zdarzyło mu się powiedzieć coś mało przyjemnego na temat jej umiejętności lekarskich. Normalnie ucałowała chłopców na dobranoc i opuściła jego mieszkanie. Nie wykonał żadnego konkretnego ruchu. Był przerażony i czuł, że już więcej jej nie zobaczy.

Amelia wpadła w odwiedziny następnego dnia, ale do niego nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem. Severus zawsze był dumnym i upartym mężczyzną, ale po dwóch dniach takiego ostentacyjnego ignorowania, poddał się.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, ściskając jej dłonie. – Nie powinienem był wątpić w twoje doświadczenie zawodowe. – Postarał się, żeby wyglądać na naprawdę skruszonego. Był nawet w stanie posunąć się do flirtu i błagania, gdyby okazały się konieczne. Tęsknił za tym, w jaki sposób rozmawiała z nim wcześniej.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – odpowiedziała mu wtedy, po czym uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go mocno.

– To wszystko? Zostało mi wybaczone? – zapytał głupio.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem, głuptasie – stwierdziła. – A twoje przeprosiny były szczere, prawda?

Pokiwał głową.

– No to między nami sprawa wyjaśniona. Po kłopocie.

Teraz Amelia miała podobną minę. Nie obraziła się jednak na niego, tylko pociągnęła go na górę. Przed wejściem na piętro, zanim postawiła na nim stopę, obejrzała korytarz ze wszystkich stron. Uspokoiła się, dopiero gdy sprawdziła dzieci.

– Będę tu przed 8. Nie budź chłopców – powiedziała, gdy zeszli na dół, po czym pocałowała go w policzek i wyszła.

* * *

* Tak dla przypomnienia: Albert Runcorn był czarodziejem, w którego wielosokował się Harry, gdy wybierał się razem z Ronem i Hermioną do Ministerstwa Magii po medalion, który Mundungusowi zwinęła Umbridge

** „ **Psychoza** " (z ang. „Psycho") – czarno-biały film z 1960r. w reżyserii Alfreda Hitchcocka. W 1998r. nakręcono remake, ale uznałam, że para oglądała starszą wersję, ponieważ wcześniej urządzili sobie seans innego „starszego" (nakręconego przed 2000r.) filmu, pomimo istnienia wielu nowszych wersji. Co więcej, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Severus jakoś szczególnie doceniał horrory obecnych czasów, dlatego też nie oglądają remake'a. Słyszałam też, że nie był szczególnie udaną produkcją w porównaniu do oryginału. Co do fabuły: „dziewczyna uciekająca ze skradzionymi pieniędzmi zatrzymuje się w pensjonacie prowadzonym przez młodego Normana Batesa" – z filmweb


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

Przedstawiam wam najdłuższy dotąd rozdział. Najdramatyczniejszy także : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 16**

* * *

Severusa obudził charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranego zamka.

– Czy ona nie może wejść po cichu? Wiedziałem, że danie jej klucza to zły pomysł – wymamrotał do siebie, podnosząc się z łóżka. Gdy zszedł na dół, pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy, były cztery wielkie paczki, jakie Amelia niosła w swoich ramionach.

– Och, jak dobrze, że jesteś. Chodź mi tu pomóc – powiedziała, gdy tylko go dostrzegła. Nie odzywając się, spiorunował ją wzrokiem. – No chodź. Nawet zrobię ci kawę, tak na poprawę paskudnego nastroju – dodała pogodnie, stawiając paczki na podłodze. Potem skierowała się ku kuchni, nucąc pod nosem.

– Kompletnie nie masz głosu – stwierdził złośliwie.

– Zamknij się. Harry i Draco uwielbiają, gdy im śpiewam – odpowiedziała.

– Zdecydowanie nie. Po prostu nie zdają sobie sprawy, że można śpiewać lepiej – parsknął, rzucając jej groźne spojrzenie.

Amelia pokazała mu język, po czym – zaczerpnąwszy powietrza – zaśpiewała pierwszy wers „Cichej nocy". Severus zakrył uszy dłońmi, na co wybuchnęła śmiechem i naszykowała dwie filiżanki.

– Jest o wiele za wcześnie. Chłopcy wciąż śpią – powiedział, zalewając kawy wrzątkiem.

– Ano, też życzę ci wesołych świąt – zaszczebiotała wesoło Amy, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Przytuliła go mocno, po czym pocałowała w policzek.

– Wesołych świąt – odpowiedział, także ją całując.

– Daj mi aparat. Napstrykam masę zdjęć – powiedziała podekscytowana, z widocznymi wypiekami na twarzy.

* * *

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Usiadł, ziewnął szeroko, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Draco wciąż smacznie spał.

– Ach! Aaj! Aaj! Aaj! – wykrzyczał głośno. Jego głos zwabił Severusa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, co chłopczyk natychmiast zmałpował i wyciągnął ku niemu rączki, czekając na codzienną poranną rundkę przytulania i całowania.

– Wesołych świąt, Harry – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, łaskocząc go po brzuszku. – Chodźmy na dół. Pozwólmy twojemu bratu jeszcze trochę poleniuchować. – Wziął dziecko na ręce.

– Nie! Aaj, aaj! – krzyknął Harry, palcem wskazując na Draco. Wyglądało na to, że koniecznie chciał, żeby blondyn też wstał.

– Och, no dobrze, ale nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, gdy cię zdenerwuje – westchnął Severus, sadzając go obok wciąż śpiącego chłopca. Harry patrzył na Draco przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym przytulił go mocno. Maluch otworzył jedno oko, po czym zakwilił. Harry zareagował na to uroczym chichotem.

– Aco! Aco!

– Tata! Tata! – marudził Draco, wydymając wargi. – Tata!

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko i wziął go na ręce.

– A więc mówisz mi, że Harry jest dla ciebie podły? – zapytał, na co chłopiec się zaśmiał, machając przy tym nóżkami. Potem podniósł drugie dziecko. – Dobry Merlinie, jacy wy już jesteście ciężcy – wymamrotał, schodząc z nimi po schodach.

– Chodź mi pomóc! Jestem w kuchni! – zawołała Amelia.

– Lepiej ty chodź pomóc mnie! – odkrzyknął.

Nie minęła chwila, kiedy kobieta weszła do salonu.

– Dzień dobry, panie Harry – powiedziała poważnie, całując dziecko w czubek nosa. – Działaj, Severusie. Postaw ich obok choinki, ale nie dawaj im przypadkiem jeszcze żadnych prezentów.

Koniec końców Amelia spędziła aż dziesięć minut, pstrykając zdjęcia. Dopiero po tym pozwoliła na zajęcie się prezentami. Chłopcy ładnie bawili się podarowanymi zabawkami, choć swoją uwagę skupili głównie na błyszczących i kolorowych papierkach oraz wstążkach. Pudełka też były powodem ich uciechy.

Zabawek było mnóstwo, głównie samochodziki oraz pluszowe misie: Scooby Doo dla Draco i przeogromny, czarny pies dla Harry'ego. Severus nieco niepokoił się ostatnim prezentem, ale czarnowłosy chłopczyk wydawał się bardzo lubić swoją nową maskotkę. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, wrzasnął ucieszony i chwycił ją niczym szatan duszę, po czym przycisnął mocno do piersi.

Pudełka zawierały także różne ubrania. Jedne z nich mieli na sobie – dwa tradycyjne swetry Weasleyów. Harry ubrany był w zielony z małymi złotymi zniczami, zaś Draco w niebieski, z dużym czarnym smokiem.

– Są takie urocze – powiedziała Amelia. – A co to tak właściwie jest? Dlaczego te małe żółte kuleczki golfowe mają skrzydełka?

– Znicze – odpowiedział, nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły.

Kobieta rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale widząc jego obojętność, skupiła się na bawiących się na dywanie dzieciach. Potem zaczęła się brać za odpakowywanie prezentów dla siebie.

– Och, Molly nie powinna była. Jest cudowny! Skąd wiedziała, że podobają mi się feniksy? – zapytała, szybko wkładając sobie przez głowę wydziergany na drutach sweter. Był cały biały, z wyjątkiem pięknego stworzenia na przedzie. – Wypeplałeś jej, prawda? – dodała chytrze, z uśmiechem na twarzy, świdrując wzrokiem Severusa.

– Owszem. Pytała mnie, co lubisz. Mnie też raz mówiłaś, że na własne oczy widziałaś jednego – odpowiedział szczerze.

– Wiem, że nie są prawdziwe, ale zawsze marzyłam o takim – westchnęła Amelia, po czym zaczęła grzebać w pudełkach. – O, ten tutaj. Wkładaj go – powiedziała, prezentując Severusowi szary sweter z miniaturowymi kociołkami. – Molly jest świetna. Że też pomyślała o czymś takim, wzorując się na tym, że byłeś nauczycielem chemii. – Wróciła do prezentów. – No, wreszcie znalazłam! Proszę, to dla ciebie. Wesołych świąt!

Severus zamrugał, po czym rozpakował małą paczkę. Książka, a dokładniej – album na zdjęcia. Album pełen fotografii jego i chłopców. Nigdy nie otrzymał czegoś równie cudownego.

– Zawsze narzekasz, że nie zawsze możesz z nimi być. Pomyślałam, że jakoś ci to zrekompensuję i pokażę ci, jakie głupoty czasem wyprawiają. Mam nadzieję, że to był dobry pomysł – skomentowała.

– Dziękuję, Amy. Mnie z kolei zastanawia jedno: dlaczego nie ma tutaj twoich zdjęć? – zapytał, wskazując ręką album.

– Nie sądziłam, że byłoby to na miejscu – odpowiedziała cicho. Jej oczy błyszczały.

– Oczywiście, że to byłoby właściwe, ty głupia dziewucho! Jesteś częścią mojego życia! Jakby nie patrzeć, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! – warknął nagle rozzłoszczony.

Amelia przytuliła go mocno.

– Też coś dla ciebie mam – kontynuował. – Chciałbym, żebyś go zawsze miała na sobie. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Należał do mojej matki, a wcześniej do babki. Od dzisiaj jest twoją własnością – powiedział, patrząc, jak przygląda się srebrnemu łańcuszkowi z celtyckim węzłem* oraz oliwinem** na środku.

– Och, mój… Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć, Severusie… – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Pomóż mi go założyć – poprosiła, odwracając do niego plecami i unosząc swoje włosy do góry. Mistrz Eliksirów zapiął jej wisiorek. – Jest cudowny, dziękuję. – Pocałowała go w policzek, tym razem o wiele bliżej ust niż zazwyczaj.

* * *

Od miesięcy zastanawiała się, czy powinna posunąć się naprzód. Czuła do niego pociąg, ale nie wiedziała, czy Severus chciałby stać się dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym przyjacielem. Do tej pory była bardzo szczęśliwa. Ostatnie pół roku było naprawdę cudowne. Nie był zbyt wylewny, czy miły, a wręcz przeciwnie. Był sarkastyczny i nieprzyjazny. Mimo tego był naprawdę dobrym i sprytnym człowiekiem. Miał dwójkę cudownych, pięknych dzieci, które kochała całym sercem. Za każdym razem, gdy był bliżej, czuła promieniujące od niego ciepło, a jej serce przyspieszało swój rytm. Spędzanie czasu w jego towarzystwie było takie proste, a rozmowy przychodziły im naturalnie. Przy nim nie musiała nikogo udawać, mogła być sobą. Przez te kilka miesięcy widział każdą jej stronę: tą najlepszą oraz tą najgorszą.

A teraz patrzył na nią, z delikatnym uśmiechem i wyciągniętą ku niej dłonią.

– Musimy posprzątać cały ten bałagan, Amelio.

Pokiwała głową i zaczęła zbierać porozdzierany papier. Harry skrzywił się, gdy próbowała wyjąć mu z rąk złotą taśmę.

– Zostaw go, niech się bawi. Musimy choć trochę doprowadzić ten pokój do porządku, zanim Molly i Minerwa dokonają inwazji – powiedział Severus.

Po mniej więcej dwudziestu minutach papierki i pudełka były wyrzucone do kosza.

* * *

Minerwa jak zwykle była punktualna. Przybyła równo o godzinie 11. Od razu skierowała się do kuchni, chcąc przyrządzić zapowiedzianą cytrynową tartę.

– Mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba, Severusie, ale musisz trzymać Amelię na dystans. Przy gotowaniu zawsze używam magii. Nie będę robiła od tego wyjątku – powiedziała cicho, zanim zabrała się do przygotowań miejsca pracy.

– Naprawdę nie mogłabyś przyrządzić ciasta mugolską metodą? – zapytał równie cicho.

Minerwa skrzywiła się.

– Nie. Rób, co mówię – odpowiedziała władczo, wchodząc do kuchni.

– Och, Minerwo! Mogę ci pomóc. Doskonale znam się na cukiernictwie – stwierdziła pogodnie Amelia.

– Wierutne kłamstwo. Pamiętasz te ciasteczka z mąki owsianej, które przygotowywałaś w zeszłym tygodniu z Molly? Spaliłaś je kompletnie – wtrącił się Severus.

– Przestań. Gdybyś tego nie wypaplał, Minerwa by nawet nie przypuszczała – odpowiedziała zakłopotanym tonem mugolka. – Chcę się tylko zaprzyjaźnić.

– Dam ci cenną radę – mruknął, gratulując sobie sprytu. – Minerwa naprawdę nie cierpi, gdy gotuje, a ktoś jej się kręci po kuchni.

– Więc jak robimy? – Amelia rozłożyła ręce. – Nie mam dzisiaj dniówki w szpitalu, a Weasleyowie przyjdą dopiero po piątej.

– Mam idealny plan. Ja popracuję nad moimi badaniami, a ty poukładasz ubrania chłopców w szafach – powiedział stanowczo.

– Och, nic z tego – odpowiedziała równie twardo, mierząc go groźnym wzrokiem. – Razem popilnujemy sobie chłopców, a ty dasz sobie dzisiaj spokój z badaniami.

– Pozwól w takim razie, że uświadomię cię – bo jak widać nie masz o tym zielonego pojęcia – że moje badania są niezwykle ważne i…

– Jeden dzień odpoczynku cię nie zbawi – przerwała mu bezlitośnie. – Przestań się ze mną sprzeczać i lepiej pomóż mi wybrać dobry film.

Severus naturalnie próbował kwestionować jej zdanie, ale przegrał z kretesem. Zanim się zorientował, był już ciągnięty w kierunku kanapy.

– Niech będzie „Opowieść wigilijna"***. – Poddał się.

* * *

Gdy Minerwa skończyła piec ciasto i weszła do salonu, zdecydowanie nie takiego widoku oczekiwała. Severus i Amelia siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie – w rzeczywistości, kobieta opierała swoją głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i trzymała jedną nogę na jego nodze. Taka bliskość nie przeszkadzała mężczyźnie, a wręcz przeciwnie – prawą ręką bawił się jej wściekle rudymi włosami.

Czarownica zamrugała zdziwiona. Już miała otworzyć usta, gdy para zdecydowała się rozpocząć rozmowę.

– Draco zrobił wczoraj najsłodszą rzecz na świecie – zakomunikowała Amelia. – Wspiął się na górę poduszek, po czym posłał mi buziaka.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było szczególnie urocze – zripostował Severus.

– Och, może i opowiadam to niekoniecznie tak, jak było, ale po prostu musiałbyś tam być, żeby zobaczyć tę słodycz! – westchnęła.

– Już to przerabialiśmy nie raz, Amelio. Nie mogę ucinać sobie przerw za każdym razem, gdy chłopcy coś wykombinują – burknął Mistrz Eliksirów, pozwalając, żeby kobieta chwyciła jego dłoń, obróciła wierzchem do góry, po czym zaczęła na niej rysować najróżniejsze kształty.

– To wiem! Ale… po prostu miło byłoby, gdybyśmy mogli spędzać trochę więcej czasu z tobą wieczorami – mruknęła, wtulając się w niego bardziej.

Minerwa wróciła cichaczem do kuchni. Była zadowolona z postępów Severusa. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie widziała go tak zrelaksowanego, jak przed momentem. Był też taki spokojny – zupełnie jakby był inną osobą.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się do siebie, po czym rozejrzała uważnie do kuchni. Tarta jest już skończona, ale żeby dać im więcej czasu sam na sam, postanowiła zrobić dodatkowo ciasteczka. Składników trochę zostało, więc ma na czym bazować.

* * *

O czwartej nadciągnęła pierwsza grupa Weasleyów – Charlie, Percy i George.

– Waszą dwójkę już znam, ale wydaje mi się, że ciebie widzę po raz pierwszy – przywitała ich Amelia, patrząc na jednego z mężczyzn.

– Charlie Weasley – przedstawił się czarodziej, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Bardzo miło mi poznać.

– Amelia Williams – odpowiedziała. – Molly dużo o tobie opowiadała. Mieszkanie w innym kraju musi być ekscytujące. – Poprowadziła ich do salonu.

– Nie pisnąłeś słówka, że jest taka gorąca – szepnął Charlie do Percy'ego, zwalniając kroku. – Jest seksowna, jak nie wiem co. Dlaczego zapomniałeś mi o tym wspomnieć wcześniej?

– Bo to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Sam się o tym przekonasz – odszepnął młodszy czarodziej.

– Profesor McGonagall! Całe wieki się nie widzieliśmy! – przywitał się głośno Charlie, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg salonu.

Nie minęło kilka minut a pokój wypełniły rozmowy. Dzieci zachowywały się wzorowo, choć Harry początkowo był bardzo ostrożny względem Charliego. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna utknął i o mało nie strzaskał wazonu, wybuchnął śmiechem.

– To wcale nie jest śmieszne, Harry – burknął poskramiacz smoków, z trudem powstrzymując cisnący się na usta chichot. Czarnowłosy maluch nie miał jednak tego problemu – chichotał bez opamiętania.

– Harry uważa twoją niezdarność za komiczny występ – wyjaśnił Severus, wkładając Draco do buzi jedno z ciasteczek.

W pewnym momencie Minerwa wstała.

– Muszę już iść, Severusie – powiedziała. – Jestem jeszcze umówiona z innymi nauczycielami na obiad.

– Naprawdę nie dasz rady zostać do kolacji? Reszta zaraz przyjdzie – wtrąciła się Amelia.

– Dziękuję, pani Williams, ale muszę odmówić – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Potem ucałowała Severusa oraz dzieci i wyszła.

Nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Weasleyowie stłoczeni byli przed telewizorem i oglądali go ze wszystkich stron, zupełnie jakby widok tego sprzętu był dla nich całkowitą nowością.

Amelia skierowała się ku schodom i zanim na nie weszła, do jej uszu dobiegło jeszcze zachwycone „a to ci dopiero magia" wypowiedziane przez któregoś z rudowłosych braci. Kątem oka zauważyła też, że Severus podążył jej śladem.

Gdy byli już na piętrze, zdecydowała się odezwać.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Minerwa mnie lubiła – powiedziała cicho, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Nie bądź głupia. Dopiero co cię poznała – odpowiedział równie cicho.

– Była z nami całe popołudnie, Severusie. Próbowałam z nią porozmawiać, ale zbywała mnie na każdym kroku – doprecyzowała.

– Może po prostu potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu, żeby cię rozpracować – mruknął, odgarniając jej włosy z czoła.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zauważyła, że znacznie się pochylił. W momencie przestała oddychać. Zrobiła krok naprzód i już zaczęła się unosić na palcach, kiedy do jej uszu dobiegł z dołu głos George'a.

– Cześć mamo, tato. Witam pani Tonks. Profesor Snape i Amy poszli na chwilę na piętro.

Spięła się, po czym cicho wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Potem na chwilę przymknęła oczy i zeszła, żeby przywitać nowych gości. Sekundę później Severus podążył za nią. Wśród gości brakowało tylko Rona i Hermiony.

– Masz na sobie nasz sweter! Nigdy by mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że kiedyś odważysz się go założyć – powiedział Artur, oglądając Severusa z każdej strony.

– Zostałem do tego zmuszony…

Artur wybuchnął śmiechem, ucinając dalsze mamrotanie swojego rozmówcy.

– A gdzie Ron i Hermiona? – zapytał Bill, gdy w końcu siedli do kolacji.

– Przyjdą za jakąś godzinę. Rodzice Hermiony chcieli, żeby spędziła też trochę czasu z nimi – wyjaśniła Ginny. – A wiesz, jaki jest Ron. Nie wytrzyma bez niej nawet trzydzieści minut.

– Wakacje zawsze były dla niego ciężkie – kontynuował temat George. – Bez Harry'ego i Hermiony zawsze chodził taki nieszczęśliwy.

– Jakiego Harry'ego? – zapytała zaciekawiona Amelia.

W momencie atmosfera w jadalni zmieniła się. Niemal można było ją nożem kroić.

– Najlepszego przyjaciela Ronalda – wyjaśnił ze słyszalnym napięciem w głosie Severus. Amy rzuciła mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie, ale z jego oczu wyczytała tylko niemy przekaz „nie dopytuj". Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie patrzył na nią z tak wielkim błaganiem.

– Pychota – powiedział nagle Percy. – Kto przyrządził tę surówkę? – dodał, nakładając sobie na talerz dwie duże łyżki sałatki ziemniaczanej.

– Za sałatki odpowiedzialna byłam ja. Molly przyniosła danie główne – odpowiedziała grzecznie z lekkim uśmiechem. Mimo wszystko zawsze lubiła, jak ktoś komplementuje jej – w dużej mierze ograniczone – kuchenne umiejętności.

Gdy atmosfera w końcu się rozluźniła, rozmowy wróciły na stary tor, a mianowicie na wygłupy dzieci.

– Nie rób tak, Draco! – skarcił chłopca Severus. – Przez ciebie Harry będzie miał włosy pełne ziemniaków – dodał, próbując trzymać dłonie malucha z dala od miski z jedzeniem.

– Pozwól mu, Severusie. Lepiej spójrz sobie na Harry'ego. Nie jest taki niewinny, jak ci się wydaje – powiedziała Molly, wskazując palcem na drugiego chłopca, który rzucał George'owi zielony groszek. Mężczyzna tak manewrował głową, żeby warzywa wpadały mu wprost do ust.

Amy pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową, po czym wróciła do swojej konwersacji. Wbrew pozorom, Fleur okazała się całkiem interesującą osobą.

– Oui, jest ciężki, ale Bill bardzo pomaga – kontynuowała Francuzka, rozpływając się na temat swojej ciąży. W maju miało dojść do rozwiązania.

– Kilkoro z moich znajomych też mówiło, że niektóre trymestry przechodziły naprawdę ciężko – odpowiedziała ze zrozumieniem.

Po posiłku wszyscy przenieśli ucztowanie do salonu. Punktualnie o siódmej zadzwonił dzwonek i przyszła spóźniona para.

– Bardzo nam przykro – zaczęła się tłumaczyć zakłopotana Hermiona. – Czas tak szybko nam zleciał.

– Świetnie się bawiliśmy – dodał z olbrzymim uśmiechem na twarzy Ron. – Wesołych świąt, profesorze! – rzucił w kierunku Severusa. – Normalnie nie uwierzycie! Helen i Edward dali nam taką fajną grę, Monopoly. Myślę, że możemy ją ulepszyć, George. Wystarczy, że użyjemy zaklęcia… – Ron przerwał i dał się poprowadzić w głąb domu.

– Gdzie moje maleńkie szkraby? – spytała pieszczotliwym głosem Hermiona.

– Harry jest z Ginny. Popisuje się przed nią swoimi umiejętnościami tanecznymi. Draco siedzi przed telewizorem – odpowiedziała Amelia, przytulając ją.

Kiedy kobiety weszły do salonu, blondynek w końcu oderwał wzrok od ekranu.

– Mja, mja, mja! – zawołał. Oczy mu błyszczały na widok młodszej z nich. Hermiona schyliła się i wzięła go na ręce. Chłopczyk od razu złapał ją za włosy.

– Och, tak za tobą tęskniłam – zaświergotała szatynka.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi, postanawiając włączyć się do przedstawienia.

– Oj Draco, bo będę zazdrosna – stwierdziła poważnie, wydymając dolną wargę. Dziecko zignorowało ją kompletnie. – No dobrze, w takim razie skombinuję sobie Harry'ego. – To powiedziawszy, podeszła do czarnowłosego malucha.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła, że Andromeda i Molly pogrążone są w głębokiej rozmowie i co chwila zerkają (Tonks zdecydowanie dyskretniej) w jej stronę. Ze strzępków ich dyskusji udał jej się wyłapać tylko „rodowy naszyjnik Prince'ów", cokolwiek znaczyło to nazwisko.

– Piękny, prawda? – Postanowiła się do nich przyłączyć. – Severus mi go podarował. Powiedział, że należał wcześniej do jego matki.

– W rzeczy samej, Amy – potwierdziła z delikatnym uśmiechem Andromeda. – Nigdy go nie zdejmuj. Nawet na minutę.

Molly pokiwała głową i weszła do kuchni, chcąc pozmywać naczynia.

* * *

– Ten naszyjnik nie jest zwykłą biżuterią, dobrze o tym wiesz – wyszeptała Andromeda.

– Oczywiście. Od Artura swój dostałam w dniu naszego ślubu – odpowiedziała równie cicho Molly. Oczy zabłyszczały jej na samo wspomnienie.

Czystokrwiste rody miały własne rodowe klejnoty. Większość z nich służyła ochronie matriarchy**** rodziny. Przed założeniem Hogwartu adeptami magii mogli być tylko chłopcy, co w praktyce skutkowało często tym, że pozbawione możliwości nauki czarownice były pod skrzydłami mężów. Dla ich ochrony tworzone były właśnie takie naszyjniki.

Po dzień dzisiejszy wiele rodów wciąż je posiada i używa. Potterowie sprzedali swoje na długo przed tym, jak rodzice czy dziadkowie Jamesa w ogóle się narodzili. Narcyza otrzymała klejnoty Malfoyów w dniu, w którym poślubiła Lucjusza. Po ich śmierci został on zarekwirowany przez Ministerstwo. Naszyjnik rodu Blacków, z racji tego, iż Syriusz nigdy się nie ożenił, otrzymała Bellatriks.

– Nawet nie wiedziałam, że Severus zdecydował się na tak poważny krok. Z drugiej strony nie jestem nawet pewna, czy on sam zdaje sobie sprawę, jak potężny jest taki wisior – stwierdziła Andromeda, odnosząc się do potężnych zaklęć ochronnych, które zostały nań rzucone.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale dając jej ten naszyjnik, praktycznie uznał ją za swoją kobietę… – odpowiedziała Molly.

* * *

Severus był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Był nie tylko otoczony ludźmi, którzy go szanowali, ale także część z nich rzeczywiście go lubiła. W tym momencie swoją uwagę skupił na Percym, który z zapałem opowiadał mu, jak wygląda teraz sytuacja w Ministerstwie.

– Kingsley wykonuje naprawdę dobrą robotę. Teraz gdy w końcu został Ministrem Magii i zyskał władzę, możemy naprawić kilkanaście popełnionych w przeszłości błędów.

– A czy są jakieś wieści o naszych łotrach, panie Weasley? – zapytał z widoczną ciekawością w głosie Severus.

– Z tego, co się pan pewnie orientuje profesorze, wciąż nie złapaliśmy Yaxleya i Greybacka. Z naszych informacji wynika, że wciąż ukrywają się na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Na chwilę obecną Ministerstwo bardziej skupia się na sprawie dementorów.

– Dobrze, że pan o tym wspomniał. Jak wygląda sytuacja?

– Zdołaliśmy usunąć ich z Azkabanu. Nie pełnią już funkcji strażniczych i jest ich znacznie mniej. Po Bitwie o Hogwart rozproszyły się i tak już pozostało. Nie chcemy bić z nimi bliżej związani.

Severus w pełni popierał kilka pomysłów Kingsleya, aczkolwiek z tym jednym nie do końca się zgadzał – należy wyłapać wszystkich byłych śmierciożerców. Yaxley i Greyback powinni zostać schwytani jak najszybciej, ponieważ ich wolność niesie za sobą – choć minimalne, ale jednak – zagrożenie dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że niebezpiecznie jest zostawiać ich samych sobie lub odkładać ich sprawę „na potem".

– Chodź, Severusie. Zagrajmy w Monopoly. – Amelia zaszła go od tyłu, gdy rozmyślał nad bieżącą polityką. Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła niemal na środek salonu, gdzie na podłodze rozłożony był prezent od państwa Granger. Naokoło planszy siedzieli już – w pełni przygotowani do zabawy – Ron, Hermiona oraz Bill.

– Chcesz, żebym usiadł na podłodze i wygłupiał się przy grze planszowej? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Absolutnie wykluczone.

– Nie pytam cię, czy będziesz grał. Stwierdzam tylko fakt – odpowiedziała, puszczając mu oczko. – Zajmę się bankiem – powiedziała do wszystkich, siadając.

– Nigdy w to nie grałem. Nie wiem nawet, co to jest – protestował Severus, podnosząc z planszy coś, co wyglądało jak stary but.

– Już wyjaśniam zasady. – Hermiona „pokrótce" opowiedziała, na czym gra polega, na co należy zwracać uwagę oraz co trzeba zrobić, żeby wygrać.

Po kilku minutach wspólnej zabawy można było z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że Bill był w niej beznadziejny. Ron – ku zaskoczeniu Severusa – okazał się całkiem dobry w te klocki.

W międzyczasie Molly uśpiła chłopców i dołączyła do reszty gości, którzy z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się rozgrywce. W pewnym momencie Severus miał zagwozdkę.

– Panie Weasley, proponuję wymianę. Jedna z moich zielonych kart za twoją niebieską.

– Dwie zielone karty i immunitet. – Ron nie dawał za wygraną. – Oczywiście, ty też uzyskasz immunitet, kiedy kupię drugą zieloną.

– Bardzo dobrze. Przyjmuję warunki – odpowiedział pewnie, odbierając od czarodzieja niebieską kartę.

– Hej! To oszustwo! Nie możesz tego zrobić, Severusie – zaprotestowała Amelia, najprawdopodobniej martwiąc się o to, że gdyby ten ruch został zaakceptowany przez resztę graczy, przegrałaby. Na swojej ręce miała żółte nieruchomości i nawet pobudowane już na nich hotele. Ten jeden ruch zniszczyłby cały jej plan.

– Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, Amelio – powiedział Severus z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy. – Też dokonałaś takiej wymiany. Fioletowa karta za kolej.

– To było zupełnie co innego!

Na to oświadczenie Weasleyowie wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, a Artur pokręcił głową.

Po jakimś czasie Hermiona i Bill skończyli. Mężczyzna poszedł do żony, zaś dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej Rona i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

* * *

Amelia była prawie spłukana.

– Oszukujesz, Severusie. Po prostu nie możesz wygrywać, mając mniej dobytku niż Ron.

– Jesteś szalona – zaśmiał się, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

– Nie, ty jesteś! – Chwyciła go pod brodę i odwróciła jego twarz w swoim kierunku. – Oszukujesz – powtórzyła dobitnym tonem. – Mogłeś kupić nieruchomości Hermiony, bo zwinąłeś kasę z banku.

Severus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

– To bardzo poważny zarzut, pani Williams. Byłem nauczycielem i moi uczniowie mogą potwierdzić, że uczciwszego człowieka ode mnie jeszcze nigdy nie spotkali.

– Nie omamisz mnie, Severusie Tobiaszu Snapie. Oszukiwałeś – powtórzyła ponownie.

W salonie zapadła cisza. Jedynymi osobami, które się uśmiechały byli starsi Weasleyowie. Młodsze pokolenia wydawały się bać Amelii Williams.

W międzyczasie kobieta kontynuowała swój wywód.

– Widziałam twoje oszustwo. Żądam rewanżu – zakomunikowała, ciągnąc mężczyznę za rękę i powodując tym samym, że z jego rękawa wysypały się banknoty 500 i 100.

– Przegrana w tym Monopoly jest naprawdę trudna do zniesienia – oświadczył Severus. – Wykorzystałem przestępstwa korporacyjne.

Kiedy już się przyznał, uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jak otrzyma nauczkę. Uderzyła go więc w ramię.

– To dziwaczny widok – profesor Snape będący przyjaznym – zaśmiali się Weasleyowie, kiedy Amelia podała dłoń stojącemu już Severusowi. Pomógł jej podnieść się na nogi.

– I widzisz, co miałem na myśli? – wyszeptał Percy, dając dyskretnego kuksańca Charliemu. – Nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy, zwłaszcza kiedy profesor jest w pobliżu. Mnie mama powiedziała, że Amy jest wyjątkowa.

Gdy wszyscy zaczęli się powoli zbierać, na dworze było już ciemno. Koniec końców dłużej zostali jeszcze tylko Ron i Hermiona.

– Dobrze było was widzieć. Kiedy kończycie semestr?

– Jestem taka podekscytowana! Do egzaminów podeszliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu. Zdaliśmy wszystkie, profesorze – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona.

– Dzięki temu będę mógł wziąć udział w tym programie, o którym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – dodał Ron, po czym potrząsnął dłonią Severusa.

– Jest pan pewny, panie Weasley? Pańskie oceny są pańskim dokonaniem – odpowiedział brunet.

– Jestem całkowicie pewien, profesorze. Tego właśnie obaj chcieliśmy, znaczy ja i Harry, odkąd byliśmy dziećmi. Oczywiście, wciąż będę pomagał George'owi w sklepie. Byłoby naprawdę super, gdyby i pan nam pomógł. To Fred odpowiadał za większość… chemii.

– Moja pomoc byłaby okazjonalna, przynajmniej do momentu, aż nastąpi przełom w moich badaniach, Ronaldzie. A ty Hermiono, rozumiem, że podążasz wyznaczonym wcześniej planem – powiedział Severus.

– Zgadza się. Zamierzam skupić się na prawie. Może i mnie uda się coś zmienić – odpowiedziała młoda kobieta.

Amelia uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

– To cudownie, Hermiono. Jestem pewna, że poradzisz sobie bez problemu.

– Wynajęliśmy razem mieszkanie. – Ron zmienił temat. – Wprowadzamy się tam w przyszłym miesiącu.

– A powiedzieliście o tym Molly? – Severus wyraźnie był ciekaw tej odpowiedzi.

– Owszem. Przyjęła to całkiem dobrze. Może miało to związek z tym że Ginny przeprowadza się do Charliego.

– Co takiego? Dlaczego – zapytała zdezorientowana Amy. Z tego, co wiedziała, Weasleyówna wciąż była niepełnoletnia. Skąd taka nagła zmiana?

– Ginny gra w drużynie sportowej. Udało jej się też podejść do egzaminów razem z nami – wyjaśnił Ron. – Tata mówi, że tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Być daleko stąd, w sensie. Ten rok był dla niej naprawdę ciężki. – Potrząsnął głową. – Kochanie, musimy już iść. Twój ojciec i tak łypał już na mnie złym okiem – dodał w kierunku Hermiony.

Amelia ucałowała ich na do widzenia i para wyszła. Przez chwilę stała i patrzyła za nimi, a gdy w końcu zamknęła drzwi, zobaczyła, że Severus już siedział na kanapie.

– Film? – zaproponował.

Pokiwała głową. Usiadła obok niego i pogrążyła się w myślach. Byli sami. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby delikatnie go wypytać o tajemniczego przyjaciela Rona.

– Wszyscy wydają się dobrze znać tego Harry'ego. Kim jest ten chłopiec?

– Wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać – odpowiedział, napinając mięśnie.

Oj, nie. Nic z tego. Amelia nie pozwoli się tak trzymać w niewiedzy. Severus wiedział już o niej praktycznie wszystko i nie podobała jej się idea skrywania sekretów. Byli ze sobą tak blisko, a mimo to czasem wydawało jej się, że zupełnie go nie zna.

– Musimy o tym porozmawiać… – Przerwało jej pukanie. – Otworzę, ale nie popuszczę ci tego. Chcesz czy nie, przedyskutujemy sobie ten temat – dodała twardo, wstając. W kilku krokach podeszła do drzwi i przywdziewając przyjazną minę, otworzyła je. Zanim uderzył w nią zielony promień, a do jej uszu dobiegł krzyk „AVADA KEDAVRA", zdołała jedynie cicho wyszeptać „nie…".

* * *

* **Celtycki węzeł** (z ang. Celtic knot) – inaczej Triquetra. Popularny motyw, który ma kilka znaczeń. Występuje zarówno w religii chrześcijańskiej, jak i religii wikańskiej – wierze czarownic. Symbolizuje doskonałość i nierozerwalną więź. Jej zawinięty kształt oznacza kręte ścieżki ludzkiego życia, a potrójne węzły wzmacniają miłość i przyjaźń. Symbol ten chroni przed oszczerstwem, złudzeniem, zniewoleniem i fałszem. Noszenie tego talizmanu wzmacnia miłość i emocje łączące dwoje ludzi. Wstęga w tym symbolu oznacza jedność świata, a więc to, że człowiek jest nierozerwalną częścią większego systemu duchowego. W religii chrześcijańskiej triquetra oznacza Trójcę Świętą, a w religii wikańskiej hasło: „cokolwiek zrobisz, wróci to do ciebie z potrójną siłą"

** **Oliwin** (z ang. peridot) – inaczej: perydot. Kamień o różnobarwnym odcieniu (od żółtozielonego do brązowego). Najczęściej spotyka się oliwiny w kolorze butelkowej zieleni lub oliwkowej. Perodyt uznawany jest za szczęśliwy kamień. Symbolizuje sławę i godność. Jest również uważany za patrona uzdrowicieli. Biżuteria z oliwinem może przysłużyć się osobom, które mają za sobą trudne doświadczenia. Kamień ten zwiększa cierpliwość, zaufanie do siebie i asertywność. Jest także pomocny w zachowaniu równowagi emocjonalnej i pomaga uleczyć rany z przeszłości, a także zranione ego. Oliwin pomaga nie tylko zrozumieć relacje i ochrania przed zranieniem uczuć, ale również pomaga zrozumieć zachodzące w życiu zmiany. Ma właściwości lecznicze

*** Pamiętacie, co mówiłam na temat Severusa i nowszych filmów. Na potrzeby opowiadania uznajmy, że para zdecydowała się na film z 1984r. w reżyserii Clive'a Donnera

**** **Matriarcha** – dominująca kobieta w rodzinie; żona głowy rodu


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 17**

* * *

Yaxley zauważył Severusa, dopiero gdy wtargnął do mieszkania i kopnął leżącą na podłodze kobietę.

– Czyż zemsta nie jest słodka? – spytał Śmierciożerca, wchodząc głębiej do domu i posyłając w jego kierunku klątwę.

– Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że będziesz w stanie mnie pokonać? – odpowiedział znudzonym tonem, neutralizując zaklęcie jednym zamaszystym ruchem ręki. – Czas na odpoczynek – dodał, w myślach inkantując czar wiążący. Falującym ruchem dłoni przywołał dwa potężne sznury, które w okamgnieniu spętały nieprzygotowanego na to mężczyznę. – Kto jeszcze jest z tobą? Jak nas znaleźliście? – zaczął przesłuchanie. Za wszelką cenę musiał ochronić swoich chłopców, jednak Yaxley milczał. – _Crucio_.

Śmierciożerca krzyknął i zaczął się tarzać po podłodze.

– Greyback! – Złapał oddech. – Akta Munga!

– Przyzwij go! Teraz! – nakazał, kopiąc go w brzuch.

* * *

Gdy wilkołak wpadł do domu, Severus był na niego przygotowany.

– _Drętwota_! – Jedno, dobrze wymierzone zaklęcie w zupełności wystarczyło. Następnie wyczarował patronusa, żeby zaniósł wiadomość do Artura Weasleya. – Yaxley i Greyback są u mnie w mieszkaniu. Obaj są związani.

– Ta mugolska dziwka, z którą sobie gniazdko uwiłeś, już nie żyje – Yaxley zaśmiał się okrutnie.

Severus nie zamierzał puścić mu tego płazem.

– Sectumsempra – powiedział, mierząc różdżką. Z gardła Śmierciożercy trysnęła krew. Nie minęła chwila, gdy mężczyzna padł martwy na ziemię.

Gdy napięcie w końcu z Mistrza Eliksirów zeszło, uświadomił sobie, co tak właściwie dokładnie się wydarzyło. Zostali zaatakowani…

Na miękkich nogach, z ledwością utrzymując się w pionie, podszedł do Amelii. Wciąż leżała przy drzwiach. Opadł na kolana i wziął ją w ramiona. Czując się bezradnym, rozpłakał się niczym małe dziecko.

– Amy… Amelio, proszę. Tylko nie ty… – szeptał, dotykając jej twarzy. Wyglądała, jakby spała, z tą różnicą, że była chorobliwie wręcz blada. Nie miał jednak żadnych wątpliwości – był świadomy, jak działa Avada.

Ucałował czoło kobiety i mocniej przycisnął ją do swojej piersi. Jak widać, nie miał szczęścia w miłości. Kobietom, które kochał, niedane było żyć długo.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro, Amelio… – wyszlochał.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak siedział. Nie potrafił się określić. W pewnym momencie ktoś złapał go mocno za ramię i spróbował podnieść. Wyszarpnął rękę i na ślepo odepchnął pomocną dłoń. Nie zarejestrował nawet faktu, że jego dotyk palił żywym ogniem.

– Musisz nam powiedzieć, co się stało, Severusie – poprosiła cicho Molly.

– Yaxley zabił Amelię. Związałem go i kazałem wezwać Greybacka. Jego ogłuszyłem a potem zabiłem Yaxleya – wydusił, głaszcząc włosy mugolki.

– Musisz się wziąć w garść, Severusie. Wstań – powiedziała Minerwa. Jej głos był jakoś dziwnie oddalony. Brzmiał, jakby słyszał go z dużej odległości. – Musimy przenieść Amelię i posprzątać ten bałagan w salonie.

Severus spojrzał na nią przelotnie. Miała na sobie koszulę nocną i – o dziwo – była blisko niego. Wcale nie stała daleko.

Snape jeszcze zerknął na twarz Amy.

– Nie mogę jej tutaj zostawić…

– Później powiadomimy jej rodziców – dodała Minerwa.

– Wykluczone. Nie zostawię jej – zaoponował twardo. W jego piersi rósł niedający się okiełznać gniew.

– Severusie, musisz. Ona nie żyje – stwierdziła słabo starsza czarownica.

Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok. Delikatnym ruchem pogładził policzek Amy i miał właśnie przytulić ją po raz ostatni, gdy wydarzyło się coś absolutnie niesamowitego.

Amelia złapała oddech i z przerażeniem rozejrzała się po twarzach wokół zgromadzonych. Potem podniosła się do siadu i wtuliła się w Severusa. Wszyscy zamarli, wbijając w nią spojrzenie.

– To ten człowiek, Severusie. Zrobił coś dziwnego, a potem widziałam już tylko ciemność!

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– Żyjesz, Amelio! Żyjesz! – Ścisnął ją mocniej, twarz zakopując w jej ogniście rudych włosach. – Żyjesz! – Pocałował ją w czoło.

– Musimy uciekać, Severusie – kontynuowała Amelia. – On wróci. Wróci i nas wszystkich pozabija. Zabije dzieci! Miał ten sam kijek, co wtedy. Musimy uciekać natychmiast!

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął głęboki oddech. Odsunął mugolkę od siebie, po czym spojrzał na nią poważnie. Kobieta zamrugała zdziwiona, ale posłusznie popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ten człowiek nie żyje. Już nic nam nie grozi. Odszedł.

Niepewnie pokiwała głową. Najwidoczniej wcale nie zamierzała wypytywać go, w jaki sposób pozbył się napastnika.

Kilka chwil zajęło im pozbieranie się z podłogi. Potem zgodnie stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie udać się na piętro – jakby nie patrzeć, Amelia nie musiała się przyglądać rozgardiaszowi w salonie. Gdy wchodzili po schodach, Molly pociągnęła Severusa za rękaw.

– Musimy dokładniej się temu przyjrzeć – wyszeptała dyskretnie. – Ona nie powinna była tego przeżyć.

Prawdziwa rozmowa zaczęła się, gdy na spokojnie usiedli.

– Na jaki temat knuliście na schodach? – zapytała prosto z mostu Amelia. Wychodzi na to, że nie byli tacy sprytni, jak im się wydawało.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Amelio. Ten mężczyzna, który na nas napadł… On nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Był przestępcą. Mordercą – zaczął Severus.

– Wiem o tym. Przecież zabił mojego młodszego braciszka. On ma… – Przerwała na moment. – On miał jakąś dziwną… _moc_. _On_ nie był taki jak _my_. Nie był zwykłym człowiekiem…

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął ciężko. Powinien był zrobić to już dawno temu.

– Chodzi o to Amelio, że… _my_ nie jesteśmy tacy jak _ty_. To, co teraz ci powiem, pewnie wyda ci się nieprawdopodobne i szalone, i zapewne nigdy nam tego nie wybaczysz, ale wierz mi, _naprawdę_ cię potrzebuję.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ufam ci, Severusie. Co próbujesz mi tak nieumiejętnie przekazać? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– Jestem jednym z _nich_ , Amelio. Posiadam tę _moc_ , o której mówiłaś wcześniej. Jestem czarodziejem. Uczyłem się magii – wyznał, po czym – w akcie dowodu – machnął dłonią, zmieniając tym samym ustawienie mebli w pokoju.

Amelia znacząco zbladła. W milczeniu przyglądała się dalszemu ciągowi przedstawienia.

Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i przywołał do siebie leżący na biurku notatnik.

– Nie każdy przejaw magii jest zły. Molly, Artur i Minerwa są dobrymi, jasnymi czarodziejami… – kontynuował, widząc, jak blednie jeszcze bardziej. Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc ją pocieszyć, ale odtrąciła ją.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała wyraźnie, wstając gwałtownie z miejsca. – Zabieram moich chłopców. Nie pozwolę ci ich skrzywdzić.

– Oni też są czarodziejami, Amelio. Też potrafią czarować, kochanie. Proszę, pozwól nam się zbadać. Zdarzyło się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego i… Będziesz mogła to przerwać, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Będziesz mogła wyjść, kiedy najdzie cię taka ochota – próbowała ją udobruchać Molly.

Amy wybuchnęła płaczem.

– Powiedz mi, że to nie jest prawda, Severusie – poprosiła. – Proszę. Chcę się obudzić i chcę, żeby wszystko znowu było dobrze. Tak jak ostatnim razem…

Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– To jest prawdziwe. Jestem czarodziejem. Magia istnieje. – Przerwał na moment. – Pamiętasz, jak sprzeczałaś się ze mną, że skądś mnie znasz? Że wydaję ci się jakiś dziwnie znajomy? Miałaś całkowitą rację. Spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. Poznałaś nas w szpitalu. Mnie i chłopców.

Niespodziewanie wróciło do niej to wspomnienie. Była oszołomiona i zraniona. Jedyne, co w tym momencie czuła to ból. Okłamywał ją od samego początku…

– Amy, kochanie. Usiądź sobie koło mnie – wtrąciła się Molly, biorąc ją pod rękę. – Jest w ciężkim szoku. Niech ktoś skontaktuje się z Poppy.

Artur natychmiast wyczarował patronusa z wiadomością.

Severus chciał usiąść obok kobiet, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdy Amelia niemal podskoczyła w miejscu.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak zajmiemy się Yaxleyem i Greybackiem. – Minerwa wkroczyła do akcji, biorąc go pod ramię. – Zajmę się likwidowaniem śladów twojej magii. Przekażemy ich Ministerstwu. Oni zajmą się resztą. – Przerwała, żeby rzucić mu dłuższe spojrzenie. – Słuchasz mnie, Severusie? To bardzo poważna sprawa. Ministerstwo nie może się dowiedzieć, że w ogóle się tutaj pojawili.

– Masz rację, Minerwo. Najpierw jednak sprawdzę jak tam chłopcy. Rób, co uważasz za słuszne – odpowiedział cicho, kierując się ku pokojowi dziecięcemu. Tak jak się spodziewał, wciąż smacznie spali. Pogłaskał główkę Harry'ego, który wygrzebał się spod swojego kocyka. – Straciliśmy waszą mamę, chłopcy. Musimy być teraz silni – wyszeptał.

Merlinie, był taki zmęczony. Czuł, że gdyby położył się teraz spać, nie wstałby z łóżka przynajmniej przez tydzień.

Na dół zszedł po kilkunastu dobrych minutach. Poppy już tam była.

– Przebadaliśmy Amelię. Fizycznie wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Nie ma nawet zadrapania.

– Dlaczego tak właściwie w ogóle przeżyła? – zapytał z namysłem Artur.

Wszyscy zmarszczyli brwi.

– Naszyjnik! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa, przypominając sobie, że Amelia miała go na szyi w momencie ataku.

– On nie chroni przed klątwą zabijającą. Jego pierwotnym zadaniem była ochrona praktycznie nieuzbrojonych czarownic – zaoponował Artur.

– Odkąd Severus dał jej swój rodowy wisior, praktycznie uznał ją za jedną z Prince'ów. Mimo że jest mugolką, magia uznała ją za rodzinę Severusa. Naszyjnik zadziałał, ponieważ Amelia znalazła się pod skrzydłami czarodzieja – kontynuowała Minerwa.

– To niemożliwe – wtrąciła się fachowym tonem Poppy. – Ta kobieta nie ma w sobie ani krztyny magii.

– Mimo to potrafi ją wyczuć – odezwał się Severus. – Reaguje inaczej niż inni na Obliviate. W sumie odkąd tylko pamięta, była wrażliwsza. – Spojrzał na Amelię. – Mrowienie. Zawsze czuła mrowienie, kiedy używałem magii.

Amy gwałtownie wstała.

– Muszę już iść – zakomunikowała wyraźnie.

Artur zrobił trzy kroki w jej stronę.

– Pozwól nam chociaż wszystko wytłumaczyć. Nasz świat to dla ciebie nowość, ale możesz być jego częścią – powiedział łagodnie i zachęcająco.

– Trzymaj się, proszę, ode mnie z daleka. – Nadal wyglądała na bardzo przestraszoną.

I w ten właśnie sposób, nawet na niego nie patrząc, wyszła z domu tak, jakby opuszczała życie Severusa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** 9 rozdziałów do końca, moi drodzy. Gdy całkowicie zakończę „Zielone Oczy", postaram się szybciej przetłumaczyć do końca „Martwe Dzieci" i, jak już to zrobię, zabieram się za piąty tom „Albusa…". Ręce świerzbią mnie, żebym już teraz go zaczęła, ale wiem, że nie wyjdzie mi to na dobre. Cztery teksty na raz to zdecydowanie za dużo, a real także jest zajmujący. Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam na rozdział 18 : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 18**

* * *

Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg swojego domu, pozamykała go na wszystkie spusty. Płacząc, udała się do łóżka. Była zrozpaczona. Severus był kłamcą. Magia istniała, a on, będąc czarodziejem, oszukiwał ją od samego początku ich znajomości. Od pierwszego spotkania…

Była przekonana, że zna go jak własną kieszeń. Serce jeszcze nigdy nie bolało ją tak bardzo, jak teraz. Severus wiedział o śmierci Artura – na Boga, przecież sama mu o tym powiedziała! – i wiedział, jak wielkim to było dla niej wstrząsem. To czyste szaleństwo! Musi odejść, wyjechać na trochę. Sama bliskość tego mężczyzny sprawia, że gardło ma ściśnięte. Skrzywdził ją nawet mocniej, niż krewni, którzy zaprzeczali istnieniu Artura, nawet wtedy, gdy pokazywała im jego zdjęcia. Zamiast tego, byli chorzy ze zmartwienia o jej stan zdrowia…

Po śmierci brata, życie Amelii zmieniło się diametralnie. Nieustannie kłóciła się z rodzicami. Była na nich wściekła – że zapomnieli własnego syna, że nie wierzyli własnej córce. Po furii przyszedł strach. Co, jeśli rodzina miała rację? Co, jeśli rzeczywiście była szalona? Co, jeśli mały Artur faktycznie był wytworem jej osamotnionego umysłu? Rodzice byli nieustępliwi – nastoletnie lata spędziła włócząc się od jednego psychologa do drugiego. Żaden nie był w stanie jej pomóc. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie przestała być do tego zmuszana. Rodzice w końcu zostali ją samą sobie i pozwolili odetchnąć wolnością.

Zacisnęła mocno oczy, próbując dojść do ładu i składu ze wszystkimi zdobytymi dzisiaj informacjami. Czas ułożyć sensowny plan. Pójdzie spać a jutro z samego rana zadzwoni do rodziców. Potem poinformuje szpital, że nie czuje się najlepiej i potrzebuje odpoczynku od pracy. Weźmie urlop.

Och, jak wielkim tchórzem się okazała! Towarzyszący jej ból był tak przytłaczający, zwłaszcza że w głowie widziała tylko Severusa z dziećmi. Wiedziała, że rodzice ją wesprą – pomimo tego, że odsunęli się od niej, wciąż ją kochali.

Następnego ranka spakowała swoje rzeczy.

– Tak, mamo. Spotkamy się o dziesiątej wieczorem. Tak. Wiem, jak lecieć. Najpierw do USA, a potem do Kolumbii – poinformowała rodzicielkę przez telefon. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Zarezerwowała bilet na rano i już praktycznie była gotowa. Ze szpitalem także nie miała żadnych problemów; jej szef okazał się bardzo wyrozumiały. Dostała trzy tygodnie płatnego urlopu. – Tak, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu chciałam was zobaczyć, tak długo się nie widzieliśmy.

– Och, kochanie. Tak się cieszę, że jednak zdecydowałaś się do nas przyjechać. O tej porze w Anglii musi być strasznie zimno…

– Jest, jest. Wybacz mi, mamo, ale muszę już kończyć. – Odłożyła słuchawkę i odetchnęła głęboko. – Jakoś to przebolejesz, Amy. Na innym kontynencie będziesz bezpieczna – wyszeptała do siebie.

Na lotnisko pojechała taksówką. Przepłakała całą drogę.

– Coś nie tak, proszę pani? – zapytał kierowca.

– Nie, wszystko gra – odpowiedziała, pociągając głośno nosem.

Przy bramkach nie miała żadnego problemu. Usiadłszy na swoim miejscu, w cieplutkim samolocie, przymknęła ze znużeniem oczy. Tak bardzo pragnęła, żeby minione dwa dni okazały się jedynie koszmarnym snem, z którego obudzi się tuż po wylądowaniu.

Podróż zrobiła swoje – niemal usypiała na stojąco, gdy ściskała się z rodzicami.

– Cześć, mamo. – Mocno przytuliła się do starszej, blondwłosej kobiety.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, kochanie. – Ojciec pocałował ją w czoło i objął ramieniem.

W hotelu zasnęła, gdy tylko jej głowa dotknęła miękkiej poduszki. Niemal zapomniała o Severusie i istnieniu magii.

Cartagena de Indias okazało się naprawdę pięknym miasteczkiem. Plaże były cudownie piaszczyste i choć niemal wszyscy mówili po hiszpańsku, czuła się tu mile widziana. Miniony tydzień był istnym piekłem i dobrze było od tego odpocząć. Gorzej, że rodzice podejrzewali u niej depresję…

– Coś nieprzyjemnego cię spotkało, kochanie – stwierdziła mama, uważnie lustrując jej twarz. – Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że to nie była twoja wina. Zawsze niepotrzebnie się zadręczasz. – Przerwała na moment. – Miewasz koszmary?

Amelia zamrugała. Mama znowu odnosiła się do tamtej nocy, kiedy stała się wrażliwa na magię. Uważała, że wciąż nie pogodziła się z przeszłością i rozpamiętuje ją każdego dnia…

Miała wielką ochotę na nią krzyknąć, że nie wymyśliła sobie Artura i że był prawdziwym, z krwi i kości, dzieckiem. Chciała wyznać jej, że zakochała się w człowieku, który koniec końców okazał się czarodziejem; że równie mocno kochała jego chłopców. Wolałaby tam nie wracać – magia była szalenie niebezpieczna; zabiła jej młodszego brata.

Nie mogąc powiedzieć z tego słowa, zbyła matkę milczeniem.

Następnego dnia pojechali na wycieczkę do Ekwadoru, a konkretniej do Santiago de Guayaquil. Na trzeci tydzień jej urlopu rodzice zaplanowali wyjazd do Brazylii.

Nie było nic lepszego niż odrobina relaksu.

* * *

Severus cierpiał.

– Będzie dobrze. Mamy jeszcze siebie – wyraźnie zakomunikował o poranku chłopcom, którzy pokiwali mu głowami zupełnie, jakby byli świadomi, że czekają ich ciężkie czasy.

Molly była zmartwiona. Nie była ślepa – widziała, że z dnia na dzień Severus marniał coraz bardziej.

– Uważam, że powinniśmy raz jeszcze porozmawiać z Amy – powiedziała. – Pierwszy szok na pewno już minął. Pójdę i zagadam do niej. Wyjaśnię jej wszystko – zaproponowała. Desperacko pragnęła, żeby Severus jakkolwiek zareagował. Jakby nie patrzeć, minął już cały tydzień odkąd Amelia ostatni raz tutaj była.

– Nie ma jej. Od Boxing Day*…

– Och, Severusie…

Mężczyzna skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś mu współczuł. Nie potrafił zdzierżyć czyjejś litości.

– Nic nie rób, Molly. Wolałbym, żebyś zajmowała się chłopcami, kiedy ja nie mogę.

Molly dobrze znała ten ton głosu. Używał go często, ilekroć zachęcała go do wyznania Amelii prawdy o magii. To nie był najlepszy moment na prowadzenie tej rozmowy.

* * *

Weasleyowie częściej odwiedzali dom Severusa. Role nianiek dla dzieci przejęli głównie Ron z Hermioną. Raz na jakiś czas – rzadko – Mistrz Eliksirów wracał do swojego dawnego „ja" i decydował się na opuszczenie mieszkania.

Chłopcy także byli zdołowani.

– Nie podoba mi się, gdy chodzą tacy markotni. Musimy coś z tym zrobić, Mionka – powiedział Ron.

– Mogę użyć tego zaklęcia, o którym ci wcześniej opowiadałam, ale potrzebuję do tego zdjęcia Amy – stwierdziła cicho Hermiona, rozglądając się po salonie. Po kilku minutach zawziętych poszukiwań natrafiła na aparat fotograficzny. – Bingo! – Uśmiechnęła się, po czym uniosła wyżej różdżkę i już po chwili na samym środku pokoju pojawił się hologram Amelii. Kobieta wyszczerzyła zęby i pomachała do dzieci radośnie.

Zdziwieni chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, po czym jednocześnie wyciągnęli w jej stronę ręce, wrzeszcząc „mama!" wniebogłosy. Po ich policzkach płynęły krokodyle łzy.

– Wynocha z mojego domu. – Do ich uszu dobiegł cichy syk Snape'a. Zachowywał się w ten sposób za każdym razem gdy, choć słowem ktoś wspominał Amelię.

Ron zazwyczaj radził sobie z nim wtedy całkiem dobrze, ale dzisiaj już puściły mu nerwy.

– Nie widzisz, jacy są szczęśliwi? Spójrz na nich tylko! Patrz, jak bardzo za nią tęsknią!

– A co się stanie, jak zorientują się, że to tylko tania sztuczka? Hologram nie może ich dotknąć. Mama zawsze ich przytulała i całowała! – krzyknął Severus, palcem wskazując na znikający powoli obraz.

– Daj spokój! – Ron był zły. – Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak Harry – cholernie uparty i czasami zwyczajnie głupi! Już dawno powinieneś był jej powiedzieć o istnieniu magii!

Nie to było najgorsze. Gdyby Severus nie miał dzieci, przełknąłby jakoś tę gorycz i normalnie wróciłby do codziennych obowiązków. Teraz jednak jego serce było w rozsypce. Nie mógł znieść widoku zanoszących się płaczem maluchów. Molly próbowała wszystkiego, żeby ich uspokoić.

Harry'emu pomogło dopiero zaśpiewane przez Severusa „Across the Universe"** na dobranoc. Amelia zawsze fałszowała im wieczorami. Z Draco było gorzej. Przez cały następny dzień wypytywał po swojemu o Amy („Zie mama?").

Severus nawet nie sądził, że tak ciężko będzie mu wychowywać dzieci w pojedynkę. Weasleyowie pomagali mu, ile tylko mogli, ale w końcu zdecydował się na to, na co namawiała go tyle razy Amelia – skrócił swój czas pracy w laboratorium.

Najcięższe były zdecydowanie noce. Chłopcy przyzwyczaili się do tego, że mama im śpiewała, a następnie całowała w czoło. Jak to możliwe, że w tak krótkim czasie jedna osoba stała się „ich", a potem wszystko przepadło?

– Proszę cię, Draco. Zamknij oczy, synu. Musisz być już zmęczony. Cały dzień bawiłeś się z Harrym. Zamknij oczy, przestań płakać – prosił nieustannie. Maluch był jednak bardzo uparty. Najwidoczniej Severus nie był wystarczająco dobry w całowaniu na dobranoc.

– Mama!

– Też za nią tęsknię, Draco. Ale teraz czas spać. – Przytulił go mocno. Jemu nawet nucenie nie pomagało.

W końcu stało się najgorsze. Łkanie jednego chłopca, obudziło drugiego.

– Mama nie tu? – wymruczał zaspanym głosem Harry, na do Draco pokiwał żarliwie głową. Jakim cudem byli w stanie tak dobrze się komunikować? Ich tęsknota złamała na pół serce Severusa. Koniec końców zabrał ich do swojej sypialni.

Gdy padli z wyczerpania, udał się do gabinetu; tam nalał sobie whisky. Był w kropce. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Chłopcy cierpieli, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Za dnia byli radośni i bawili się jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale gdy zapadał wieczór, wychodziło szydło z worka. Severus nie potrafił spokojnie patrzeć na ich ból. Miał ochotę napić się więcej, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Wystarczyło, że on dorastał z ojcem-alkoholikiem. Na własnej skórze przekonał się, jak destruktywny może mieć wpływ alkohol na słabego człowieka.

* * *

Każde kolejne odwiedzane miasto okazywało się piękniejsze od poprzedniego. Nie mogła jednoznacznie stwierdzić, które podobało jej się najbardziej. Rodzice za wszelką cenę starali się poprawić jej nastrój – niestety nadaremnie, choć doceniała ich szczere chęci. Jedzenie, muzyka, widoki – wszystko to wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby był tu razem z nią Severus z dziećmi. Myśli o nich nachodziły ją o każdej porze dnia i nocy, sprawiając tym samym niewyobrażalny ból. Jej serce tonęło za każdym razem, gdy rozmyślała nad tym, dlaczego jest tutaj sama.

Drugi tydzień był zdecydowanie gorszy. Ostatniej nocy w Ekwadorze przyśnił jej się koszmar, z którego nie potrafiła się obudzić. Harry i Draco płakali wniebogłosy, wołając ją, a Severusa nigdzie nie było. Przerażona wzięła ich w ramiona, po czym opuściła pokój. Tu dokonała straszliwego odkrycia – Severus leżał na podłodze. Jego oczy były równie niewidzące, jak te należące niegdyś do Artura.

– Severusie – wrzasnęła, budząc się. Jej twarz była mokra od łez i potu.

Z rana do jej pokoju weszła matka.

– Kochanie, spóźnimy się… – kobieta przerwała, widząc, jak Amy pakuje swoje rzeczy.

– Wracam do Anglii – zakomunikowała lekarka. – Muszę. Oszaleję bez nich. Muszę ich zobaczyć – powtórzyła, nie robiąc z tego tajemnicy. Wcześniej wyznała rodzicom, że darzy kogoś uczuciem, ale podeszli do tematu z przymrużeniem oka, przypominając sobie, że wcześniej opowiadała „bzdury" o Arturze.

– Został ci jeszcze cały tydzień urlopu, skarbie – przypomniała jej mama. – Mieliśmy jeszcze jechać do Copacabany…***

– Wracam do domu – uparcie powtórzyła po raz trzeci.

Mama milczała przez moment.

– Jeśli myślisz, że to ten jedyny, nie daj mu uciec, kochanie – doradziła jej cicho. – Znam cię, Amy. Ten mężczyzna jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny i musisz naprawić to, co poszło wam źle. Jesteście razem od sześciu miesięcy, prawda? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Amelia zamrugała zdziwiona. – Od jakiegoś pół roku twój głos w słuchawce brzmiał inaczej. Nie musiałam cię widzieć, żeby stwierdzić, że jesteś bardzo szczęśliwa. Te dzieci są jego, prawda? Bez przerwy od nich trajkotałaś.

– Dzięki, mamo. – Amy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Sprawy się nam trochę pokomplikowały, to wszystko. Naprawdę muszę ich zobaczyć.

Na pożegnanie mama przytuliła ją mocno. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Amelia wsiadła na pokład samolotu lecącego prosto do Londynu.

Była taka zdezorientowana. Nie mogła się doczekać powrotu. Chciała zobaczyć Severusa i dzieci, ale jednocześnie bała się stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz. Najbardziej obawiała się spotkania z mężczyzną. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? To wszystko było takie nierealne…

Nie wiedziała, czy zdobędzie się na odwagę i odwiedzi ich w piątek wieczorem. Gdy przekroczyła próg swojego domu, była jeszcze bardziej niezdecydowana. Severus pracował w sobotę, więc może wtedy? Chłopców będzie pilnować Molly…

Zdecydowała się spróbować, ale dość szybko zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

– Nad czym ja się zastanawiam? – mruknęła do siebie, finalnie wychodząc do szpitala. Może praca doda jej pewności siebie.

I tam po pewnym czasie napotkała przeszkodę.

– Musi pani odpocząć, doktor Williams – zaprotestował jej przełożony, gdy chciała zostać także na nocnym dyżurze. – W takim tempie bardzo szybko się pani przepracuje.

Amelia pokiwała głową, ale nie wypełniła jego polecenia. Zamiast iść do domu, postanowiła zostać dłużej w biurze. Miała w szafie kilka zapasowych ubrań, tak na wszelki wypadek wcześniej przyniesionych. Może i było to głupie, ale koczowała w szpitalu przez całe dwa dni. Inni lekarze byli tym widocznie zaniepokojeni – co rusz ktoś ją pytał „czy wszystko w porządku, pani doktor?". Zawsze grzecznie odpowiadała, że „tak, w najlepszym. Bardzo dziękuję za troskę". Żeby odwlec nieuniknione, rzuciła się w wir pracy.

Pewnej nocy na SOR przyszedł ojciec z dwiema córkami. Bliźniaczki co chwila popłakiwały. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było wywnioskować, że jest to kolka.

– W jakim są wieku? – rozpoczęła standardowy wywiad.

– Niespełna roczek – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Dziewięć miesięcy… Żona zmarła w zeszłym tygodniu. Bardzo za nią tęsknimy – głos mu się załamał.

Myśli Amelii momentalnie powędrowały do pierwszej sytuacji, w której tak naprawdę Severus jej potrzebował – Harry'ego też męczyła kolka i nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Widząc łzy tego nieznajomego, także nagle zapragnęła zapłakać. Poczuła niespodziewaną ochotę, żeby pobiec do domu Severusa, uściskać go, uderzyć, nakrzyczeć na niego – zrobić cokolwiek! Chciała spróbować mu wybaczyć i ruszyć naprzód. Czy będzie to w ogóle możliwe? Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedział jej prawdy? Dlaczego pozwolił jej tak bardzo zbliżyć się do swoich synów? Z drugiej strony… on wcale tego nie chciał. To ona wepchała mu się z butami do życia. Ona naciskała i nie dawała mu spokoju…

Nie miała innego wyboru, jak tylko przyznać: była naprawdę pozbawioną rozumu kobietą.

Po tej nocce pojechała do domu. W końcu na spokojnie usiadła, wypiła filiżankę herbaty, a następnie poszła spać. Ocknęła się równo o siódmej.

Rozpierała ją energia. Była zdecydowana. Dzisiaj jest ten dzień.

Ubrała się i wyciągnęła z szuflady klucze do domu Severusa. Jak to dobrze, że zdecydował się jej je dać. Pewnym krokiem przeszła przez ulicę i otworzyła drzwi frontowe.

 _Co ma być, to będzie_ – pomyślała, wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania. Salon był całkowicie pusty. Zamarła w pół kroku, z przerażeniem rejestrując ból w klatce piersiowej i niemożność złapania oddechu. – _Nie ma ich tu…_

* * *

 *** Boxing Day** – 26 grudnia. W Polsce: drugi dzień świąt. W Wielkiej Brytanii i kilku innych krajach jest to święto wypadające dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu; zazwyczaj w sobotę lub w niedzielę. Boxing Day jest tradycyjnym dniem wielkich, poświątecznych wyprzedaży

 ****** **„Across the Universe"** – uznajmy, że przez wzgląd na nastrojowy refren „Nothing's gonna change my Word", chodziło o piosenkę The Beatles.

 ***** Copacabana** – prawdopodobnie najsłynniejsza dzielnica Rio de Janeiro oraz najgęściej zaludniona dzielnica świata. Słynie z 4–kilometrowej plaży


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 19**

* * *

Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Tygodnie mijały jak miesiące. Jedne dni były lepsze, inne gorsze. Molly i Andromeda nachodziły go codziennie i już po kilku wizytach było widać, że miały dość jego humorów. W końcu ugiął się i przyjął oferowaną przez nich pomoc.

Przedwczoraj nie miał ochoty iść do pracy, więc został w domu i szwendał się z kąta w kąt. Ten dzień należał do Molly, więc to ona opiekowała się chłopcami. W międzyczasie włączyła sobie radio i słuchała lecącej muzyki: była to ta sama melodia, którą zawsze masakrowała Amelia. Usłyszawszy ją, chłopcy zaczęli kiwać się rytmicznie i chichotać zaczepnie. Severus sapnął i zacisnął zęby, po czym pomaszerował do swojej pracowni z zamiarem upicia się do nieprzytomności. Nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść. Wszystko przypominało mu o utraconej kobiecie. Mieszkanie, chłopcy, a nawet bzdurna muzyka. Ciężko mu było się obejść bez Amelii.

Jak postanowił, tak też uczynił. Kontemplację swojego parszywego życia przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

– Otwórz drzwi, Severusie. Wyjdź stamtąd, proszę – poprosiła Molly.

Upił łyka, kompletnie ignorując kobietę. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać, aż czarownica przełamie jego bariery.

– Jaki widziałeś w tym sens? – krzyknęła.

– Jesteś ślepa czy głupia? Jestem jeszcze w trakcie zapominania – odpowiedział, wznosząc do góry butelkę.

– Nie możesz się tak zachowywać – upijać się – gdy jesteś rodzicem! – zdenerwowała się Molly.

– Za kogo ty się, do jasnej cholery, uważasz? – syknął, gwałtownie wstając.

– Powinnyśmy zawołać Minerwę – stwierdziła zaniepokojona obrotem wydarzeń Andromeda. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Severusa w takim stanie.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się okrutnie.

– Przestraszyłaś się dużego, brzydkiego Śmierciożercy? – W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy niej. – Jesteś bardzo podobna do swojej siostry, Bellatriks. Jest między wami jednak kilka różnic. Może i była psychiczną suką, ale niczego się nie bała. – Wybuchnął śmiechem.

Andromeda wzdrygnęła się zauważalnie.

– Severusie! – krzyknęła Minerwa, wspinając się po schodach i spiesząc w ich kierunku.

– Minerwo – przywitał się z widoczną w oczach furią. Potem ostentacyjnie upił kolejny łyk alkoholu.

Dyrektorka Hogwartu się nie patyczkowała i zaklęciem sprawiła, że butelka zniknęła.

– Nie miałaś prawa tego robić. To nie jest twój dom. Wyjdź natychmiast – wywarczał, na co niemal wszyscy podskoczyli nerwowo. Wiedzieli, że naprawdę rzadko podnosi głos.

Minerwa była sprytna i przygotowana na pogorszenie się sytuacji. Już nieraz widziała pijanego Severusa, ale nigdy aż tak. Czas sięgnąć po bardziej radykalne środki. Wyczarowała więc wielkie lustro i postawiła je dokładnie przez mężczyzną.

– Kogo w nim widzisz, Severusie? – zapytała, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Nigdy wcześniej nie stosowała tej metody i tak naprawdę, to nie wiedziała jak na nią zareaguje.

Czarodziej zbladł, po czym zwiesił żałośnie głowę. W jego oczach widać było lęk.

– Mojego ojca – odpowiedział cicho.

Andromeda i Molly znały tylko ogólny zarys życia Mistrza Eliksirów. Zdawały sobie jednak sprawę, że jego dzieciństwo nie było usłane różami. Jego reakcja tylko potwierdziła ich przypuszczenia.

Severus osunął się na podłogę.

– Nie chcę być taki jak on. Chcę zapomnieć o Amelii, ale ona jest wszędzie. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknię – wyszeptał. Nie minęła chwila, gdy znalazł się w ramionach Minerwy. Tylko ona usłyszała jego wyznanie.

– Mogłybyście wyjść? – nauczycielka zapytała pozostałych kobiet. Gdy te spełniły jej prośbę, mocniej przytuliła do siebie młodszego kolegę. – Bądź silny, mój chłopcze – poradziła mu, i Severus odniósł wrażenie, że przez jej usta przemawia Albus. – Zajmę się dzisiaj chłopcami.

* * *

Po tym incydencie, gdy już się uspokoił i łyknął eliksir trzeźwiący, wziął prysznic. W międzyczasie Minerwa napoiła dzieci eliksirem słodkiego snu, a Molly namówiła go na przeprowadzkę.

Parter uprzątnął dość szybko. Na górze zostały mu tylko łóżka dziecięce i był gotowy. Chłopcy już byli w Norze. Molly groziła mu nawet, że zabierze ze sobą dzieci, bo na ten moment jest niezdolny do bycia ojcem. Nie skomentował tego głośno, ale wiedział, że ma absolutną rację. Po tej nocy jasne jak słońce okazało się, że nie radzi sobie – i z pracą i z dwoma małymi chłopcami.

Tak.

Dzisiejszy dzień jest przełomowy. Dzisiaj zerwie wszystkie więzi łączące go z Amelią.

* * *

Amelia wbiegła do pokoju dziecięcego i odetchnęła z ulgą. Severus wciąż tu był i aktualnie zbierał porozrzucane na podłodze zabawki.

Stał tyłem i nie mógł jej widzieć.

– Mama! Mama! – wykrzyknęły rozradowane maluchy, wyciągając ku niej ręce.

– Nie ma jej tutaj. Wiecie o tym – powiedział Severus, rzucając im ponure spojrzenie.

Amelia nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy miała ich już obu na ramionach. Harry wtulił się w nią mocno, a Draco od razu sięgnął ku jej włosom.

Dopiero gdy przywitała się z maluchami, spojrzała Severusowi w oczy. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego a pod oczami miał wielkie worki.

– Wyprowadzasz się? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

– Owszem. Trochę pobędziemy u Molly. Kiedy się pozbieram, sprawię nam mieszkanie – odpowiedział tępo, nie wierząc w to, co się teraz dzieje. Amelia była tutaj! Taka piękna…

– Nie możesz. Przecież kupiłeś ten dom – zaprotestowała, usilnie próbując wykombinować powód, dla którego miałby się nie przeprowadzać.

– Być może go sprzedam. Nie pasujemy tutaj – stwierdził, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Wszystkie jej obawy momentalnie zniknęły.

– Nie odchodź! Chcę to zrozumieć, Severusie. Wytłumacz mi – wyrzuciła z siebie, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości wcale nie była na to gotowa. Strach przed magią był jednak słabszy od strachu przed straceniem tej rodziny.

– Nie mogę. Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić. Jak ci wszystko wytłumaczę, tylko bardziej mnie znienawidzisz.

Obaj chłopcy zakwilili, więc włożyła ich do łóżeczka.

– Nic z tego, Severusie. Mam prawo wiedzieć – stwierdziła twardo.

– Najpierw położę dzieci – odpowiedział, wyjmując ten tajemniczy kijek. Potem machnął nim nad łóżkiem i wymruczał jakieś dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla niej słowa. Niestety, zauważył, jak się wzdrygnęła. – Teraz będą spać, dopóki ich nie obudzę – dodał, widząc jej pytający wzrok. – _Protego Maxima, Salvio Hexia_. Nic im nie będzie. – Odwrócił się. – Mogę ci wszystko opowiedzieć, ale wolałbym pokazać. Zobaczysz kilka moich wspomnień.

W salonie Severus magicznie powiększył kanapę i opadł na nią pokonany.

– Czuję się dziwnie za każdym razem, gdy machasz tym kijkiem – przyznała niepewnie.

– Różdżką. To jest różdżka, Amelio – wytłumaczył spokojnie mężczyzna. Najwyraźniej dostrzegł jej strach.

Lekarka usiadła.

– Magia istnieje od zawsze, to żadna nowość. Nie jesteśmy żadnymi dziwakami, czy też kosmitami; jesteśmy tacy jak ty, z wyjątkiem tego, że potrafimy czarować – zaczął Severus. – Żyjemy w każdym zakątku świata, choć jest nas o wiele mniej niż mugoli – to znaczy niemagicznych. Ukrywamy się – jak sama doskonale wiesz, ludzie mają skłonność do szybkiego stygmatyzowania i oceniania. Przed wiekami byliśmy ścigani i osądzani, i właśnie dlatego nasi przywódcy postanowili wprowadzili zasadę, żeby nie używać magii w obecności mugoli. Robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby się nie ujawniać.

Amelia słuchała bardzo uważnie. Potrafiła zrozumieć tą sytuację.

– Mamy własny rząd, a wasz przywódca jest świadomy naszego istnienia. Ta potrzeba tajności niosła za sobą jedną poważną konsekwencję: rozłam czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Na świecie żyją czarodzieje, którzy uważają, że nie należy się ukrywać. Myślą też, że są lepsi od niemagicznych i że to w ich gestii leży rządzenie światem; czują się elitą.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze to rozumiem, Severusie – przyznała Amy, marszcząc brwi. Kim byli ci czarodzieje?

– Pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci podział społeczny. Jest – teraz już – kilka rodów czystej krwi. Ich korzenie sięgają starożytności. Draco jest jednym z nich – jego rodzice byli czystokrwiści. Weasleyowie też tacy są. W ich rodzinie nie było nigdy ani jednego mugola – przerwał na moment. – Niektóre takie rody są nastawione na zachowanie czystości krwi i dlatego też postrzegają niemagicznych jako gorszy sort. Blackowie, Malfoyowie, Lestrange'owie, Parkinsonowie, Greengrassowie, Crabbe'owie, Goyle'owie – wszystkie te rodziny wierzyły, że mugole są „brudni". Byli dumni ze swojego pochodzenia.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

– Następnie mamy czarodziejów półkrwi. Ja zaliczam się do tej kategorii. Moja matka była czystej krwi, a ojciec mugolem. Harry także taki jest – jego matka była mugolaczką.

– Mugolaczką? – powtórzyła zdezorientowana Amelia.

– Czasami zdarza się, że w niemagicznej rodzinie przychodzi na świat magiczne dziecko – tak zwanego mugolak. To działa we dwie strony: w czarodziejskiej rodzinie może pojawić się charłak – dziecko nie władające magią.

– Jestem jedną z nich? – zapytała zlękniona.

– Z początku tak właśnie sądziłem, ale potem okazało się, że nie masz w sobie magicznego rdzenia – odpowiedział Severus, marszcząc brwi.

– A co się dzieje… z takimi normalnymi ludźmi, jak ja, którzy potrafią czarować…? – spytała wymijająco. Słowo „mugolak" jakoś jej nie pasowało.

– Każdy czarodziej i każda czarownica dostaje list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Tak dla przykładu: Hermiona jest mugolaczką, więc Minerwa w dniu jej jedenastych urodzin, odwiedziła jej dom, żeby wszystko jej wytłumaczyć. Rodzice zdecydowali się ją puścić do szkoły.

Amelia zamrugała, a Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Mamy tam cztery domy. Dzieci są przydzielane do jednego z nich: w Gryffindorze lądują ci odważni, w Slytherinie ci sprytni i ambitni, w Ravenclawie ci spragnieni wiedzy, a w Hufflepuffie ci lojalni i pracowici.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby te domy były jakoś szczególnie ważne. To nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie okłamać – powiedziała. Jej głowa niemal fizycznie pękała od nadmiaru nowych informacji.

– Są ważne – zaprotestował. – Widzisz, Amelio… Slytherin zawsze postrzegany był jako najgorszy, „ciemny", czarnomagiczny dom. Jego uczniowie zazwyczaj są członkami czystokrwistych rodów – przerwał na moment i złożył dłonie na kolanach. – Około pięćdziesięciu lat temu do Slytherinu został przydzielony pewien czarodziej. Był sierotą, wychował się w mugolskim sierocińcu. Nazywał się Tom Marvolo Riddle. – Severus westchnął ciężko. – Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Ważne jednak było to, że był półkrwi. Jego matka była czarownicą czystej krwi a ojciec mugolem. Jego matka za młodu mieszkała ze swoim ojcem i bratem; obaj byli szalonymi fanatykami, traktującymi ją naprawdę źle. To sprawiło, że zakochała się w bogatym mugolu i uciekła razem z nim, uprzednio używając na nim magii. Wzięli ślub i gdy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, przestała go poić eliksirem miłosnym – miała nadzieję, że on też okaże się w niej zakochany. Mężczyzna zostawił ją, wrócił do swoich rodziców. Meropa została sama.

Amy słuchała z zapartym tchem. Historia, którą opowiadał jej Severus, do złudzenia przypominała bajkowe opowieści na dobranoc. Nie wiedziała jednak, dlaczego to było takie istotne.

– Zmarła przy porodzie. Chłopiec dorastał w sierocińcu a do szkoły przyjechał już zgorzkniały. Gardził mugolami. Będąc nastolatkiem, odnalazł i zamordował swojego ojca. Potem stał się najmroczniejszym czarodziejem wszech czasów, Lordem Voldemortem. Najbardziej pragnął mocy i nieśmiertelności; prawie mu się to udało. Swoją duszę rozbił w sumie na osiem części, choć ostatni raz był zwykłym przypadkiem. Mój siedemnastoletni syn, Harry, pokonał go w maju zeszłego roku.

– Co takiego? Harry? Jaki znowu Harry? Przecież twój syn jest niemowlakiem! – skomentowała zdezorientowana Amelia.

– Wszystko ci pokażę. Poczekaj tutaj chwilę, a na własne oczy zobaczysz całą prawdę. Potrzebuję tylko odpowiedniego narzędzia… – Severus wstał i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** W tekście zostały wykorzystane urywki z rozdziału trzeciego oraz rozdziału siódmego.

* * *

 **Rozdział 20**

* * *

Wrócił, gdy akurat zbierała się, żeby zacząć go szukać.

– Tego potrzebowałem – powiedział, trzymając w rękach jakąś dużą, kamienną miskę. – Pokażę ci wszystko. Dzięki temu poznasz historię zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Dracona. Daj mi dłoń – poprosił łagodnie.

Amy chwyciła Severusa za rękę i – za jego przykładem – schyliła się ku tej dziwnej misce. Niespodziewanie, znalazła się w jakimś zamku.

– To Hogwart podczas ostatecznej bitwy – wyjaśnił, prowadząc ją korytarzami. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła czarodzieja, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak Severus. Gdy przyjrzała mu się bliżej, zrozumiała, że to rzeczywiście _był_ Severus.

Zanim się obejrzała, znaleźli się w jakieś nieprzyjemnie wyglądającej chacie. W jej centrum stał najbrzydszy człowiek, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała – facet nie dość, że był nienaturalnie blady, to jeszcze nie miał nosa! Severus – ten drugi, ten w czarnej szacie – najwidoczniej był mu w jakiś sposób podległy…

– _Mój Panie… – wymamrotał, spuszczając lekko wzrok._

Nic nie przygotowało jej na atak wielkiego węża. _Och, Boże! Severus!_

– Spokojnie – powiedział mężczyzna, ściskając mocniej jej dłoń. – To już się wydarzyło. To przeszłość – podkreślił. – Spójrz tutaj. Ślad po ugryzieniu Nagini. – Poluzował kołnierzyk i odchylił głowę.

Jakim cudem wcześniej tego nie zauważyła?

– Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz? Nie chcę patrzeć na twoją krzywdę – zaprotestowała cicho, zaczynając pochlipywać. Po policzku spłynęła jej samotna łza.

– Musisz to zrozumieć – powiedział twardo. – Jeśli masz zamiar mnie opuścić i nienawidzić do końca życia, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś poznała całą prawdę. Sama chciałaś dowiedzieć się wszystkiego…

Niespodziewanie do chaty wpadła trójka ludzi: Ron, Hermiona i jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak.

– _Weź je… – wydukał leżący na podłodze Severus._

– To nie jest nasz Harry! – Amelia zawołała nerwowo, wgapiając się w tego tajemniczego nastoletniego nieznajomego. – Nie wygląda jak mój maleńki skarb!

– Przyjrzyj mu się uważnie – westchnął mężczyzna. – Patrz na te oczy…

 _Och, Boże. Te cudowne, zielone oczy…_

Sceneria ponownie się zmieniła. Byli teraz w czymś przypominającym szpital.

– _Nie jesteś moim dzieckiem. Jesteś synem Jamesa Pottera a twoją matką była Lily Potter. Przyjaźniłem się z nią, a potem wdaliśmy się w romans, kiedy już była mężatką. Lily zdecydowała się zakończyć naszą znajomość, krótko po tym, jak zaszła z Potterem w ciążę._

– _Rozumiem, profesorze. Dziękuję za wszystko, co pan dla mnie zrobił w przeciągu tych lat_ – _odpowiedział nastolatek, zakładając okulary. Potem wyszedł._

Serce Amelii zacisnęło się boleśnie na widok bólu w przecudnych, szmaragdowych oczach chłopca.

– Do tego dnia nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest moim synem – powiedział cicho Severus. Amy nie wiedziała, jak bardzo żałował wypowiedzenia tych potwornych słów. Może gdyby trzymał wtedy język za zębami, Harry nie pomyślałby o samobójstwie.

– _Mój powrót do zdrowia jest niewiarygodnym cudem a Harry Potter nie jest moim synem. Molly została okłamana. Nie chcę już o tym więcej rozmawiać. Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w cholerę!_

Świat zawirował i znowu znaleźli się gdzie indziej. Było to jakieś stare mieszkanie. Na podłodze siedziały dwa maluchy. Nie minęła chwila, gdy Severus przemawiał do pokoju pełnego Weasleyów.

– _Sprawdziłem zawartość tych podejrzanych fiolek. Chłopcy byli przekonani, że to trucizny. Mylili się. Te eliksiry uwarzył Regulus Black. Były przeznaczone dla Śmierciożerców. Miały zostać wykorzystane w ostateczności, jeśli którykolwiek z nich zostałby schwytany przez Ministerstwo i Aurorów. Czarny Pan jednak był na tyle łaskawy, że koniec końców rozkazał je zniszczyć i uwarzyć o wiele efektowniejsze mikstury. Wygląda na to, że Black nie pozbył się wszystkich._

– _Nie ma żadnego antidotum. Na samym początku, laboratorium eliksirów Czarnego Pana było zarządzane przeze mnie i przez Regulusa. Black opowiadał mi też o innym wynalazku – nazwał go „Miksturą Ciszy". Możemy nią przywrócić chłopców do ich rzeczywistego wieku._

– _No dobra, to do dzieła – powiedział radośnie Ron._

– _Wydaje mi się, że to nie będzie takie proste – skomentowała Hermiona, potrząsając głową._

– _Panna Granger ma niestety rację – przyznał Severus. – Eliksir Ciszy całkowicie wymazuje wspomnienia a teraz chłopcy pewne posiadają – te, które nabyli do swojego szóstego miesiąca życia. Jeśli przywrócimy ich do rzeczywistego wieku, ich umysły będą pozbawione wszystkiego. Nie wiem nawet czy posiadaliby te same zdolności magiczne i poznawcze._

Wspomnienie skończyło się. Znowu byli w mieszkaniu Severusa.

– Moi chłopcy chcieli umrzeć? Dlaczego? – zapytała Amelia łamiącym się głosem. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła płaczem. Już nigdy nie pozbędzie się z głowy tych strasznych obrazów wojny.

– Wojna odcisnęła piętno na nas wszystkich. Czarny Pan chciał doprowadzić do tyranii i pozbyć się wszystkich mugoli. Planował podbić oba światy – i ten czarodziejski, i ten niemagiczny – wytłumaczył Severus, nie będąc pewnym, czy może ją pocieszyć, czy też nie. Koniec końców zdecydował się jedynie na małe przybliżenie się. – W tej wojnie Molly straciła wszystkich swoich braci i syna. Ja straciłem najlepszego przyjaciela i kochankę – westchnął ciężko, wyciągając z kieszeni jakąś fiolkę. – Ten zestaw wspomnień pokaże ci, w jakich warunkach moi synowie dorastali.

Amy z wahaniem ponownie chwyciła dłoń Severusa.

Po raz kolejny pochylili się ku misce. Pokój, w którym wylądowali, był pełen czegoś, co przypominało małe kotły. Przyglądała się wszystkiemu po kolei – nauczycielskiej przemowie czarodzieja, niesprawiedliwemu traktowaniu Harry'ego przez Severusa, sprzeczkom jej małych ( _nastoletnich_ ) chłopców. Amelia nigdy nawet nie przypuszczała, że Draco potrafił być tak okrutny, a Harry czasem tak buntowniczy.

Potem stało się coś dziwnego. Severus skupił się na konkretnej rozmowie. Miała miejsce krótko po tym, jak Draco przezwał Hermionę „szlamą".

– _Siadaj – syknął tamten Severus, wciągając chłopca do swojego gabinetu._

 _Blondyn wyglądał na przestraszonego._

– _Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś w przyszłości ponownie nazywał w ten sposób pannę Granger – powiedział twardo nauczyciel._

– _Ależ wuju! Ona nie jest jedną z nas – zaakcentował Draco, marszcząc brwi._

– _Natychmiast wyjdź – odparł Severus. Potem nalał sobie kieliszek alkoholu._ Amelia nigdy nie widziała go tak rozgniewanego.

Sceneria ponownie uległa zmianie – byli teraz (chyba) w biurze Minerwy.

– _Popełni w życiu wiele błędów – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Tak wiele go ominie. Powinienem być dla niego, pomagać mu i wspierać go…_

– _Pan Malfoy ma dopiero dwanaście lat, Severusie – zaoponowała Minerwa. – Został poddany indoktrynacji. Nauczono go wierzyć, że panna Granger jest kimś gorszym od niego._

Świat znowu zawirował. Byli teraz w innym gabinecie, mało podobnym do poprzedniego.

– _Jest leniwy, wyzywający i arogancki; taki sam jak jego ojciec – wyrzucił z siebie nauczyciel. Wyglądał na umęczonego._

– _Jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nadciągają mroczne czasy, Severusie. Przysięgałeś go chronić – odpowiedział starszy człowiek._

– _Będę to robił. Dla niej. Zawsze dla niej – wyszeptał brunet._

– _Mój chłopcze... – Staruszek spojrzał na niego smutno._

– _Nie powinien w ogóle brać udziału w tym turnieju. Jest na to za młody. Nie poradzi sobie ze smokami, Albusie…_

Scena rozmyła się. Byli teraz na cmentarzu. Severus stał pośród innych, tak samo ubranych ludzi.

– _Mój panie, zawsze będę twoim szpiegiem. Pozwól mi przyprowadzić ci chłopca._

 _Beznosy mężczyzna machnął kijkiem – nie, różdżką._

– _Crucio._

 _Severus szarpnął się w bólu, ale nie krzyknął._

– Torturuje mnie, bo Harry powiedział światu, że Czarny Pan powrócił – wytłumaczył Amelii Severus.

Ostatnia scena.

– _Severusie, proszę…_

– _Avada Kedavra._ – _Severus rzuca zaklęcie i starszy człowiek spada z wieży._

Wreszcie wrócili do domu. Amelia miała już zdecydowanie dość podróży tego typu. Przyprawiało ją to o ciarki i zdecydowanie nie było najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem.

I wtedy coś sobie uświadomiła. Szybko podeszła do przeciwległej ściany i oparła się o nią plecami.

– Jesteś jednym z ludzi, którzy zamordowali mojego brata. Tamten też był tak ubrany… – stwierdziła drżącym głosem. Coś ciężkiego siadło jej na piersi. – Zabiłeś człowieka…

– Pozwól mi pokazać ci ostatnie wspomnienie. Ono wyjaśni ostatnią część łamigłówki. Wszystko, co do tej pory widziałaś, łączy się w jedną spójną całość – powiedział, patrząc na nią z niemym błaganiem.

Nie miała na to ochoty. Racjonalna część jej umysłu krzyczała, żeby ciepnąć tym w cholerę i uwolnić się od niego raz na zawsze. Wiedziała jednak, że nie jest to możliwe – już nic tutaj nie było logiczne.

Zanim zdążyła zrozumieć, co robi, jej ciało poruszyło się automatycznie. Skinęła głową.

Znowu znaleźli się wewnątrz wspomnienia. Przedstawiało ono małego chłopca, mającego może maksymalnie dwa latka. Maluch płakał.

– _Przestań, Tobiaszu! Proszę cię… – szlochała kobieta, kuląc się ze strachu przy łóżku dziecka._

– _Wybiję mu z głowy te bzdury! – odwarknął gniewnie mężczyzna._

– _Och, nie! Proszę, nie! – Kobieta rzuciła się do przodu, chcąc zagrodzić swojemu mężowi drogę. Ten uderzył ją i odepchnął na bok, ruszając się w kierunku chłopca._

– Tamtego dnia podniósł na nas rękę po raz pierwszy. Nie wiedział, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. Matka nic mu wcześniej nie wyjaśniła. – Severus wzruszył ramionami.

Scena uległa zmianie.

Znaleźli się teraz w parku, wraz z czarnowłosym chłopcem i dwiema dziewczynkami. Jedna miała brązowe włosy*, a druga rude. Amelia z zafascynowaniem obserwowała nawiązywanie się nowej przyjaźni, a potem słuchała opowieści małego Severusa o magii.

– _Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Sev. Zawsze będziemy razem! – zapiszczała radośnie rudowłosa, przytulając chłopca._

Obraz rozmazał się, po to, żeby po chwili uformować kolejny. Amelia przyglądała się podróży pociągiem do szkoły, ceremonii przydziału i kilku późniejszym incydentów.

– Ci chłopcy byli okropni – powiedziała ze współczuciem.

– Zrobili z mojego życia piekło. Lily była mi jedynym oparciem, a ja byłem na tyle głupi, żeby dać się zwieść swoim współdomownikom. W rzeczywistości to oni byli okrutni. Gdy dorośli przyłączyli się do Lorda Voldemorta i z dumą nosili Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Jestem ostatnim żyjącym przedstawicielem mojego roku. Tylko ja przeżyłem tę przeklętą wojnę – wyszeptał Severus, pocierając twarz. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zmęczonego.

Amelia wyciągnęła rękę, żeby w geście podniesienia na duchu, dotknąć jego policzka, ale nie zdążyła – scena znowu się zmieniła. Znaleźli się nad jeziorem, gdzie młody Ślizgon bezmyślnie nazwał Lily „szlamą". Widziała ból na jego twarzy, jak uświadomił sobie, co tak właściwie powiedział. Potem ze smutkiem przyglądała się, jak próbował jej to wynagrodzić, upokarzając się.

– Od tamtego czasu nie zamieniła ze mną ani jednego słowa, przez całe trzy lata. Ale wtedy było już za późno – zostałem Śmierciożercą – powiedział rozżalony, starannie unikając jej wzroku.

Amy przezornie milczała, a potem zdezorientowana zamrugała – byli w gabinecie tego starszego człowieka.

– _Dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś? Nie myśl sobie, że nie wydam cię Aurorom – powiedział siwowłosy czarodziej._

– _Wysłuchaj mnie, dyrektorze. Proszę – wydusił Severus. – Kazali mi zgwałcić kobietę. Nie zrobiłem tego; nie potrafiłem… Nie mogę już mu służyć…_

– _Nie mogę zaoferować ci ochrony. Wybrałeś swoją stronę – odrzekł chłodno starzec._

– _Zrobię wszystko. Dzisiaj wieczorem to zrozumiałem – nie będę swoim ojcem…_

 _Siwowłosy mężczyzna przez chwilę po prostu mu się przyglądał._

– _Zawrzyjmy umowę – powiedział w końcu. – Wrócisz do Toma. Zostaniesz moim szpiegiem. Będziesz pracował dla Światła. W zamian znajdziesz się pod moimi skrzydłami._

W kolejnej scenie Śmierciożercy po ciemku zaatakowali od tyłu kobietę. Była dobrą wojowniczką. Obracając się na pięcie, cisnęła jakimś zaklęciem w jednego z mężczyzn. Gdy maska mu spadła, Amelia ujrzała twarz młodszego Severusa. Czarownica zamarła w miejscu.

– _Lily…?_

 _Rudowłosa pociągnęła nosem i zniknęła._

Severus i Amy znaleźli się w – najprawdopodobniej – opuszczonym domostwie.

– _Jak mogłeś, Sev?! Przecież to Śmierciożercy! – płakała Lily._

– _Przykro mi. – Spuścił głowę._

 _Czarownica milczała przez dłuższą chwilę._

– _Wyszłam za mąż za Jamesa, Severusie – powiedziała cicho. – Za Pottera – dodała jadowicie, zaczynając nerwowo chodzić po pokoju._

– _Wiem – odpowiedział mężczyzna równie cicho. Potem spojrzał na nią gniewnie. – I tak ja zawsze będę twoim pierwszym. To ze mną pierwszy raz się całowałaś i to ze mną pierwszy raz się kochałaś – syknął, robiąc krok do przodu. – Czy on wie, Lily? Powiedz mi, czy powiedziałaś mu, że należysz do mnie, odkąd skończyłaś szesnaście lat?_

 _Rudowłosa westchnęła, a potem pocałowała go._

– _Kocham cię, Sev – jęknęła. – Kocham cię. – Popchnęła go na ścianę._

Amelia zacisnęła gwałtownie oczy. Nie chciała widzieć więcej, niż naprawdę było to konieczne. I tak bolało ją już serce. Severus szczerze kochał tę dziewczynę…

Gdy zebrała się w sobie i uniosła lekko powieki, odkryła, że znowu jest w czarodziejskiej szkole. W Hogwarcie.

– _On ją zabije. Zabije ich wszystkich. Lily i jej chłopaka._

– _Nie obawiaj się, Severusie – powiedział starzec._

Scena rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, tworząc nową.

 _Severus płakał w pokoju dziecięcym, do piersi tuląc swoją ukochaną. Była bez wątpienia martwa. Harry przyglądał się temu ze swojego łóżeczka._

To wspomnienie było ostatnie. Po nim wrócili do salonu.

– Tom Riddle zabił Lily i jej męża. Próbował zamordować też mojego syna, ale nie powiodło mu się. Harry dorastał ze swoją zgorzkniałą, gardzącą magią ciotką. Była zazdrosna, ponieważ nie potrafiła czarować – powiedział Severus.

– Harry był najlepszym przyjacielem Rona i Hermiony oraz chłopakiem Ginny – zgadła cicho Amelia.

– Owszem. Polował na kawałki duszy Voldemorta. Poświęcił się, ponieważ jeden miał w sobie – mężczyzna przerwał na moment. – Tak wiele było na jego barkach. Czuł się winny. Obwiniał się o śmierć rodziców Teddy'ego, Freda Weasleya i wielu innych. Co do Draco z kolei: jego rodzice popełnili samobójstwo tuż po wojnie. Oboje byli poplecznikami Czarnego Pana. Moi chłopcy… obaj mieli depresję i stąd _genialny_ pomysł z wypiciem niesprawdzonego eliksiru.

– Morderstwo tego starszego człowieka było częścią planu, prawda? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Amelia. Chciała wybielić choć trochę czyny Severusa.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, rozmyślnie unikając nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Zgadza się. Miał na imię Albus. Ciążyła na nim klątwa, więc nie miał nic do stracenia. Pożyłby co najwyżej jeszcze rok – westchnął. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Amelio. Yaxley – ten zły czarodziej – zabił twojego brata na rozkaz Lorda Voldemorta. Gdyby Arturowi się udało przeżyć, byłby dzisiaj w wieku Rona. – Usiadł na kanapie.

Amy zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego. W końcu czas na jakieś podsumowanie.

– Rok 1981 był bardzo znaczący. Wtedy nastąpił pierwszy upadek Czarnego Pana. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy – na jego rozkaz oczywiście – zabijali wszystkie dzieci przewijające magiczne zdolności. Bellatriks i jej mąż obrali sobie za cel rodzinę Longbottomów. Yaxley z kolei śledził twoją od tygodnia. Artur był czarodziejem, Amelio. Został zabity na krótko przed tym, jak okazało się, że to Harry jest przepowiedzianym wybrańcem.

Kobieta sapnęła.

– Wiedziałeś! Wiedziałeś, i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – splunęła ze złością.

– Nie wiedziałem – zaprzeczył Severus, wreszcie spoglądając jej w oczy. – Poprosiłem o pomoc w tej sprawie starego przyjaciela. Jest Aurorem – takim magicznym policjantem – westchnął ciężko. – Znasz już całą prawdę. Byłem kryminalistą. W przeszłości torturowałem i zabijałem ludzi – wyznał rozpaczliwie.

Amy zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Jej braciszek został zamordowany na polecenie szaleńca, który nienawidził wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentował Artur. Lekarka wiedziała, że powinna wymyśleć teraz jakąś wymówkę i wyjść tylko po to, żeby już nigdy tutaj nie wrócić. To, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziała, było zbyt skomplikowane oraz zbyt bolesne. Przeżyła ponad trzydzieści lat wspomnień…

– Ile czasu spędziliśmy w tej misce?

– Myślodsiewni – poprawił ją Severus. – Mniej niż minutę. Myślodsiewnia inaczej liczy czas.

Amelia była w kropce. Jedna część jej umysłu wrzeszczała ile sił w płucach, żeby stąd uciekała i pozwoliła odejść swoim mężczyznom, a druga wciąż była ciekawa magicznego świata.

No i było coś jeszcze, co są interesowało. Przemilczała kilka minut, zanim zebrała się na odwagę i zapytała:

– Wciąż ją kochasz?

– Zawsze będę ją kochał. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, jak również matką mojego dziecka – odpowiedział czarodziej.

Niech będzie przeklęta. Chciała absolutnej szczerości, to ją dostała. Dlaczego to tak bardzo musiało boleć?

Wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić i pokiwała głową.

Miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że gnije wewnątrz. Nie była wystarczająco dobra dla Severusa. Ta wspomnieniowa wycieczka jedynie to potwierdziła. On zawsze będzie zakochany w tej Lily. Była miłością jego życia…

Niespodziewanie, mężczyzna chwycił jej dłoń, po czym zaczął gładzić jej wierzch swoim kciukiem. Był delikatny. Amy nie odsunęła się ani nie wzdrygnęła. Każde kolejne muśnięcie jego palca sprawiało, że czułą się coraz to lżejsza i bezpieczniejsza. To jednak jego następne słowa podniosły ją na duchu.

– Nie jestem w niej zakochany, Amelio. Kiedy zobaczyłem cię leżącą na podłodze, pierwszą myślą, jaka przeszła mi przez myśl, było to, że nie zdążyłem powiedzieć ci prawdy. To było znacznie gorsze niż śmierć Lily. Ona _wiedziała_. Ty nie. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Kocham cię, Amelio.

Nie odpowiedziała. Severus, najwidoczniej zaniepokojony jej brakiem reakcji, podniósł się z miejsca i przyklęknął przy niej.

– Wydaje mi się, że też cię kocham – odpowiedziała w końcu. Potem pochyliła się do przodu i pocałowała go. Dotyk jego warg powodował mrowienie, ale to nie było w tym momencie najważniejsze. Mężczyzna oddał pocałunek. – Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy więcej niczego przede mną nie zataisz – poprosiła. – Przysięgnij mi, że nie jestem jej zastępstwem; że naprawdę mnie kochasz…

– Nigdy więcej – wysapał. – Niech ci nawet przez myśl nie przejdzie, że jesteście do siebie podobne. Naprawdę bardzo mi na tobie zależy. – Złożył na jej szyi lekki pocałunek, a potem przygryzł płatek ucha.

– Żadnych kłamstw. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie już nie okłamiesz – kontynuowała bez tchu. Czuła jego ręce na swoich plecach i, och Boże, to było takie cudowne. Najchętniej skupiłaby się na jego ustach pieszczących jej kark, ale wiedziała, że jeszcze nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Musi na nią spojrzeć. – Severusie – powiedziała, łapiąc go za dłonie.

Podziałało.

– Koniec z kłamstwami – potwierdził, omiatając ją pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Potem pocałował ją żarliwie.

* * *

* W oryginalnej serii ciotka Petunia jest blondynką. Autorka tekstu wzoruje się na adaptacji filmowej, gdzie Ariella Paradise (grająca małą Petunię) i Fiona Shaw (grająca jej starszy odpowiednik), są szatynkami


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Są święta. Zamiast wrzucać jakiegoś świątecznego oneshota, podzielę się z wami moimi tłumaczeniowymi planami. Do końca roku (na sto procent) nie wstawię żadnego nowego rozdziału – zwyczajnie nie będę miała na to czasu. W 2019 r. pierwszym, co mam zamiar przetłumaczyć, będzie kolejny chapter „Wyjątków" – autorka w końcu ruszyła z akcją do przodu. Potem będę cisnęła bardziej z „Zielonymi Oczami" i „47 Dni na Zmianę". „Martwe Dzieci" będą wychodzić rzadziej. Gdy już zakończę „Zielone Oczy", przyspieszę inne tłumaczenia, żeby koniec końców maksymalnie zajmować się dwoma tekstami. Mniej więcej także w tym czasie postaram się opublikować pierwszy rozdział piątej części sagi o Albusie Potterze autorstwa Vekina.

A tak spoza spraw organizacyjnych – wesołych świąt!

 **Ostrzeżenia:** fluff w dużej ilości, zwłaszcza w pierwszej części rozdziału

* * *

 **Rozdział 21**

* * *

– Pobudka, przystojniaku.

Severus uśmiechnął się, po czym złożył na ustach Amelii delikatny pocałunek.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział, w myślach tworząc chytry plan. Nie wahał się przed wprowadzeniem go w życie. Szybko zmienił ich pozycje w ten sposób, że zawisł nad niespodziewającą się takiego obrotu akcji kobietą. Amy niewerbalnie doceniła jego pomysł, ponieważ zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnęła do kolejnego pocałunku.

– Mm, coraz lepiej – wyszeptała lekko zdyszana. – Och, zamknij się – dodała, widząc jego zawadiackie spojrzenie.

– Hm? – mruknął psotnie, ponownie się pochylając. – Nic nie mówiłem...

– Stop! Stop! – zaprotestowała Amelia, bezskutecznie próbując oderwać jego dłonie od swojego ciała. – Trzeba obudzić i nakarmić chłopców! No i musisz jeszcze się rozpakować…

Pomimo tego, iż spędzili w łóżku naprawdę dużo czasu, dzieci wciąż spały.

– Psujesz całą zabawę – skomentował Severus. Akurat przyglądał się z bliska jej biustowi.

– Naprawdę chciałabym zobaczyć już nasze maluchy. – Amy zaczęła masować jego mięśnie.

– Ach. Natychmiast przestań, bo w przeciwnym razie spędzimy tutaj kolejną godzinę – wymamrotał z zamkniętymi oczami.

Koniec końców to Amelia wstała pierwsza. Rozejrzała się uważnie wokół, po czym – wciąż będąc w samej bieliźnie – zapytała:

– Widziałeś gdzieś mój sweter?

Severus wciąż leżał na łóżku z nadzieją, że uda mu się jeszcze trochę pospać.

– Sprawiłem, że zniknął razem z twoimi spodniami. – Jego spojrzenie pociemniało. – Jesteś naprawdę piękna…

Amelia zarumieniła się gwałtownie, po czym uśmiechnęła szeroko. Następnie posłała mu w powietrzu całusa.

Niewiarygodne. Znowu szczerzył się jak jakiś szczeniak. Po prostu niewiarygodne.

– Co w takim razie na siebie założę, Severusie? – zapytała. – Nie mogę paradować po domu w takim negliżu.

– Wątpię – odpowiedział zadziornie, za co dostał buziaka w nos.

– No wstawaj! Jestem głodna i naprawdę nie podoba mi się, że jest już ta godzina, a chłopcy wciąż śpią.

Podniósł się z ociąganiem. Potem machnął dłonią i wszystkie pudła same się rozpakowały. Cały dom wyglądał, jakby nigdy w nim nikt niczego nie przestawił.

– I pomyśleć, że możesz to zrobić tylko jednym ruchem ręki. To niesamowite. I przerażające. – Dotknęła stojącej niedaleko niej lampy. Potem skupiła się na książkach leżących na stoliku nocnym.

– Chcesz zobaczyć więcej? – zapytał. Severus od zawsze uważał się za spostrzegawczego człowieka. Nie był też ślepcem. Widział, jak Amelia mimowolnie się wzdryga, jak zmaga się sama ze sobą, jak jej oczy bojaźliwie migoczą oraz jak ostrożnie stawia kroki, gdy wspominał o magii lub czarował. Nie pragnął teraz jednak niczego innego, jak tego, żeby zaakceptowała fakt, iż jest czarodziejem. Musiała poczuć się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Zwłaszcza że chłopcy w niedalekiej przyszłości będą używali przypadkowej magii.

Niepewnie skinęła głową. Severus zdecydował się na coś, czego odmawiał sobie przez tyle lat, od czasów dzieciństwa: rzucił czar dla najzwyczajniejszej w świecie zabawy. Transmutował lampkę nocną w małego czarnego kotka.

– Jest przepiękny – powiedziała Amelia, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Zwierzątko pieszczotliwie polizało jej dłoń.

– To wciąż lampa. W ostateczności i tak będę musiał go przemienić z powrotem – wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami. Nie pokazał tego po sobie, ale był wniebowzięty. Amy nie tylko wzięła kotka na ręce, ale i zaczęła do niego mruczeć.

– Pokaż mi coś jeszcze, Severusie – poprosiła kobieta, po czym sapnęła zaskoczona, gdy poczuła, że jest ubrana. Znów miała na sobie ulubiony, nieco przydługi niebieski sweter i czarne ciepłe leginsy. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Oszałamiające. Och, teraz rozumiem. Gdybyś komuś powiedział, że potrafisz czarować, nękaliby cię dniami i nocami o małe przysługi. Nie odgoniłbyś się od nich. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i na ślepo wyciągnęła ku mężczyźnie rękę. – Chodź, musimy obudzić chłopców.

Czarodziej westchnął.

– Idź sama. Ja za ten czas się ubiorę.

– Pospiesz się, bo normalnie nie wytrzymam. Tak bardzo się za nimi stęskniłam.

– Despotka – podsumował, szybko doprowadzając się do względnego porządku. Potem poszedł za Amelią do pokoju dziecięcego.

Zdjęcie zaklęcia z maluchów spowodowało ich natychmiastową pobudkę.

– Och, tu jesteście, moje maleńkie szkraby – zaświergotała lekarka, biorąc na ręce Draco. Gdy ucałowała go w czoło, Harry zaczął grymasić. Kobieta zaśmiała się i podniosła także jego. – Mój piękny, zielonooki skarb. Jak podrośniecie, obaj będziecie przystojniakami jakich mało. Osobiście dopilnuję, żebyście tym razem otrzymali caaaałą masę miłości. – Przytuliła ich mocno.

Severus wciąż stał w drzwiach. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tej pięknej sceny.

– Powinienem powiadomić Molly, że jednak zostajemy tutaj.

– Yhym – odmruknęła Amelia, siadając z chłopcami na dywanie. – Poczekam na ciebie.

– Z drugiej strony – wciąż nie wysłała mi sowy ani nie wpadła tutaj przez kominek. Może jednak tak bardzo się nie martwi. – Uwielbiał, gdy Amy nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi, gdy w grę wchodziły dzieci. W porównaniu do nich wszystko inne stawało się mało ważne. – Ugotuję coś.

Widząc jego odwrót, Draco wstał i podbiegł do niego w zawrotnym dla siebie tempie.

– Od jak dawna tak potrafi? – zapytała kobieta ze łzami w oczach. Była przyzwyczajona do tego, że Harry biegał już od dawna, ale takie wyczyny w wykonaniu blondwłosego malucha były dla niej nowością. Draco zawsze był ostrożniejszy.

– Od zeszłego tygodnia. Doprowadzał tym Molly do szału. Radzi sobie tylko odrobinę gorzej od Harry'ego – przyznał szczerze Severus, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno. Nic nie bolało go w tym momencie bardziej niż widoczne cierpienie w oczach Amelii.

– Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniłam. Co jeszcze w międzyczasie się wydarzyło?

Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do niej na tyle wolnym krokiem, żeby Draco mógł za nim na spokojnie nadążyć, i usiadł na dywanie.

– Cóż, Harry bardzo polubił ThunderCats*. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętałem tytuł. Draco zaczął biegać, ale to już widziałaś. Z nowości to tyle, bo całymi dniami płakali za tobą – wyznał, ocierając jej z policzka samotną łzę. – Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się winna – powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Jeśli ktoś powinien obarczyć się winą, to tylko i wyłącznie ja – przerwał na moment. – Jestem z tobą taki szczęśliwy, Amelio. I bardzo wdzięczny, że zdecydowałaś się jednak do nas wrócić.

Postawił na szczerość. Na kłamstwie się już poważnie przejechał. Wolał nie popełniać tego samego błędu po raz drugi. Nie wiedział, jak poradziłby sobie bez niej, gdyby podjęła inną decyzję.

– Nigdy więcej was nie opuszczę. Tak bardzo za wami tęskniłam, że aż mnie to fizycznie bolało. – Pochyliła się do przodu, żeby go pocałować, ale przerwał im Harry.

– Miau! – zapiszczał, gdy zobaczył czarnego kocurka. Oboje się roześmiali, co chłopczyk najprawdopodobniej uznał za zachętę do dalszej zabawy, ponieważ przysunął się bliżej futrzaka, zapraszając go tym samym do figli.

– Jesteś genialny! – Amelia połaskotała Harry'ego.

* * *

Na kolację zjedli spaghetti. Chłopcy nieźle nabałaganili, rozrzucając makaron po całym stole. Dobrze, że Amelia posłuchała głosu rozsądku i nie podała im od razu polanego sosem dania.

– Jest coś, o co zawsze chciałam się ciebie zapytać. Jakiego tematu dotyczą twoje badania? – Amelia wiedziała, że zadała dobre pytanie. Severus bowiem uśmiechnął się do niej w triumfalny sposób.

– Zajmuję się układem nerwowym człowieka. Wiesz, że byłem szpiegiem przez kilkanaście dobrych lat. Czasami byłem „przywoływany do porządku" przez jednego z moich panów. W czarodziejskim świecie istnieje pewne zaklęcie – klątwa Cruciatus – służące do torturowania. Tom Riddle bardzo je sobie upodobał. Używał go jako kary. Crucio powoduje, że ofiara czuje ogromny ból. Chcę wiedzieć, na jakich zasadach konkretnie ono działa – przerwał na moment. – Pamiętasz Neville'a, prawda?

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi. Pamiętała tego chłopaka – był zarówno przyjacielem Rona, jak i Hermiony. Był słodki i dość niezdarny. Wobec Severusa zazwyczaj był też nieufny.

– Jego rodzice byli trzymani pod tym zaklęciem przez czterech czarnych czarodziejów. Utracili zmysły. Crucio – w ostateczności – doprowadzało do śmierci części swoich ofiar. Nielicznym udawało się go przeżyć. Statystycznie rzecz ujmując, powinienem był od niego oszaleć już lata temu.

Amelia ucałowała jedną z dłoni mężczyzny.

– Jaką postawiłeś hipotezę?

Severus z widocznym podekscytowaniem zaczął rozwodzić się nad swoimi teoriami, spostrzeżeniami i wnioskami, przedstawiając przy tym wiele zmiennych, takich jak intencja osoby rzucającej zaklęcie czy intensywność klątwy. Amy wysłuchała wszystkiego bardzo uważnie.

– A czy przyglądałeś się uważniej biologii czarodziejów wystawionych na działanie tego czaru?

Brunet rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie. Oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak nad jego głową nieświecąca do tej pory żarówka, momentalnie się zapala.

– Jesteś genialna! – wykrzyknął po chwili namysłu, po czym pocałował ją szybko. – Niesamowita! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak wielkiego geniuszu.

– Oczywiście, że jestem cudowna. – Uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie. – No, pochwal mnie jeszcze.

Severus ponownie złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek.

* * *

Niedługo potem chłopcy stali się niespokojni. Wierzgali nóżkami i wymachiwali rączkami, chcąc wydostać się jakimś sposobem ze swoich krzeseł. Na całe szczęście, solidne oparcie zapewniało im bezpieczeństwo.

– Pozmywam naczynia. Ty przebierz dzieci – powiedziała Amelia, zbierając ze stołu brudne talerze.

– Słyszeliście, jakie polecenie wydała wasza mama. – Severus wziął chłopców na ręce. – Idziemy na górę.

W wannie maluchy tradycyjnie chwyciły za zabawki – Harry za gumową kaczkę, a Draco za łódkę. Mężczyzna nieźle się umęczył, żeby czarnowłosy maluch był czysty.

– Jak to się dzieje, że nieważne, czego byś nie robił, zawsze jesteś tak strasznie brudny? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przecież przespałeś ponad połowę dnia…

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Kła, kła! – krzyknął, imitując kaczkę.

Severus otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś błyskotliwego.

– Amelia ma rację. Czasami jest cię aż za dużo… – mruknął zamiast tego.

Harry zachichotał, zupełnie jakby zrozumiał płynący z tego zdania przekaz.

– Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i pozwól mi wyszorować także twojego brata – westchnął. Draco zawsze był trudniejszy w obsłudze. Co dziwne, jego chrześniak nie tylko unikał kontaktu z mydłem, ale również, dzięki wodzie, zyskiwał dodatkową energię na walkę.

Udając spokojnego, namydlił gąbkę, po czym wręcz rzucił się na blondynka. Draco momentalnie podskoczył w miejscu i zaczął się szarpać, ale wszystkie jego wysiłku spełzły na niczym. Severus był niepokonany.

– Mama. Mama. Ić. Ić. Juś. – Chłopiec wysunął dolną wargę.

– Nic z tego, Draco. Nie zachowujesz się jak stary ty. – Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił synowi surowe spojrzenie. Dziecko nie pozostało mu dłużne – także spojrzało na niego gniewnie. – Najpierw się umyjemy, a potem zobaczymy się z mamą. Nie chcesz szybko zobaczyć mamy? – Naprawdę wątpił, żeby maluchy wiele rozumiały z tych „rozmów", ale po prostu już dawno nauczył się paplać niemal samemu do siebie.

Na wzmiankę o mamie, Draco trochę się rozpogodził.

– Mama tu? – Chłopiec rozejrzał się. Severus, będąc Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, nie mógł nie wykorzystać takiej okazji. Nie minęła chwila, gdy blondyn był czysty i pachnący.

Po około dwudziestu minutach oba maluchy – już suche i przebrane – leżały w swoich łóżeczkach w pokoju dziecięcym.

– Czy moje słoneczka są już gotowe do snu? – zapytała Amelia, wchodząc do środka i siadając na krześle ustawionym pomiędzy nimi. Potem otworzyła losową książkę, żeby poczytać dzieciom na dobranoc. – „Baśnie Barda Beedle'a". Hm, nigdy wcześniej nawet nie widziałam tego tytułu.

– To czarodziejska lektura. Molly musiała ją tu ostatnio zostawić. – Severus wzruszył ramionami, wychodząc z pokoju.

Tak właśnie wyglądała ich wypracowana rutyna. Amelia czytała chłopcom przed snem, a on zajmował się swoimi badaniami.

Czas płynął szybko. Około dwudziestej pierwszej usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

– Powinnam iść już do domu, Severusie – powiedziała niepewnie Amy, stojąc w progu.

Machnął dłonią, żeby weszła. Usiadł wygodniej w fotelu, dając jej tym samym znak, żeby usiadła mu na kolanach. Amelia odczytała go bezbłędnie.

– Nie podoba mi się twój pomysł – powiedział wprost. – Nie chcę, żebyś wychodziła. Zostań z nami. – Pogładził ją po policzku, a potem palcem obrysował linię jej warg.

– Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale przed nami jeszcze długa droga. Twój świat bardzo różni się od mojego, a przez to nie wiem, czy nadaję się do bycia jego częścią. – Zwilżyła usta. – Czytałam dzisiaj chłopcom „Opowieść o trzech braciach". Harry ma pelerynę-niewidkę, a ten człowiek, który chciał Cię zabić – ten cały Tom Riddle – to z powodu tej różdżki, prawda? – zapytała niepewnie.

Severus wiedział, do czego to zmierza. I pomyśleć, że zaledwie dziesięć lat temu zapewne byłby przeciwny temu związkowi. Był boleśnie świadomy, jak ciężko jest czarodziejowi i mugolowi mieszkać pod jednym dachem.

– Już więcej cię nie okłamię, Amelio – powiedział, rzucając jej poważne spojrzenie. – To wszystko… my… będzie nam trudno, ale nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Kiedy myślę o mojej i chłopców przyszłości, widzę cię w niej. Nawet jeśli nie chcesz ze mną być, chcę, żebyś nadal była moją przyjaciółką. Umrę, jeśli nie będziesz blisko mnie. Będzie mi bardzo ciężko nie patrzeć na ciebie, jak na moją kobietę, ale wierzę, że z czasem będzie mi łatwiej. Z czasem przestanę cię pożądać i zabiegać o twoją miłość…

– Masz całkowitą rację – zgodziła się z nim Amelia, ponownie nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – Wszystkie nasze próby oddzielnego życia skończyłyby się jedną, wielką klapą. Nie dam rady trzymać się od ciebie z daleka. – Spojrzała na jego lekko rozchylone tym wyznaniem usta.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele, pocałował ją namiętnie. Tę noc, tak jak poprzednią, spędzili w jednej sypialni.

* * *

* **ThunderCats** – japońsko–amerykański serial animowany, będący remakiem bajki o tym samym tytule nadawanej w latach 1985–1990.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Ostrzeżenia:** ciąg dalszy fluffu xD

* * *

 **Rozdział 22**

* * *

– No weź! Opowiedz mi! – Amelia śmiała się głośno, podczas gdy Severus łaskotał ją w łóżku. Oboje byli nadzy i dochodziła już dwudziesta trzecia.

– Zgadza się, Amy. Czarodzieje latają na miotłach. Mamy też latające dywany, sieć Fiuu i świstokliki.

– W sensie: obiekty, które po ich dotknięciu przenoszą cię tam, gdzie sobie tego zażyczysz. – Spojrzała na niego, szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów. – I macie jeszcze teleportację. Wydaje mi się, że to najszybsza forma podróży. O, a przy okazji, chciałam się zapytać, czy feniksy naprawdę istnieją? – zapytała z nadzieją.

– Feniksy, jednorożce, olbrzymy, smoki, wróżki, gobliny, gnomy – wyliczał Severus. – Wszyscy istnieją.

Amelia zapiszczała z radości i przytuliła się do mężczyzny.

– Och, normalnie widzę ich teraz w mojej głowie! Opowiadaj dalej! Serio będę mogła je zobaczyć? – Złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego piersi i karku.

– Oczywiście. Pokażę ci je wszystkie. Pokażę ci każdą niesamowitość w czarodziejskim świecie, jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz. – Pocałował ją. – A pozwolisz. Osobiście tego dopilnuję – dodał z cwanym uśmiechem, zmieniając ich pozycję. Unosił się teraz nad Amelią na rękach.

Sprawy przybrały znacznie przyjemniejszy obrót, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś przełamuje zabezpieczenia chroniące dom. Zesztywniał w jednym momencie, co Amy wyczuła.

– Co się dzieje, Severusie? – zapytała. Nie znosił słyszeć strachu w jej głosie. Zwłaszcza że ten strach dotyczył magii.

– Ktoś próbuje wejść do mieszkania.

– Zbieraj się. Musimy iść po chłopców – powiedziała, rzucając mu przestraszone spojrzenie. Potem wyskoczyła z łóżka i włożyła na siebie czarny sweter. Była tak zdenerwowana, że nie radziła sobie z guzikami spodni. Severus nie miał takiego problemu.

– Chodź – nakazał mężczyzna. – Wydostanę ze środka ciebie i chłopców, zanim intruz się włamie.

– Nie, nie! Czekaj – wyszeptała, gdy weszli do pokoju dziecięcego.

– Za późno. Nie mamy już na to czasu – syknął. – Rzucę na was kilka czarów. _Protego Maxima. Salvia hexia._ – Machnął różdżką. – Dobrze. Teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Wciąż masz na sobie naszyjnik. Weź dzieci i razem zejdziemy na dół. W salonie jest kominek – przez Fiuu dostaniemy się do domu Molly. Uda się nam, tylko musimy być bardzo cicho. Będę trzy kroki przed wami i najpierw sprawdzę drogę. Jak dam znać, że jest bezpiecznie, zejdziecie ze schodów – wytłumaczył.

Amelia czuła się dziwnie. Z jednej strony była przestraszona całą tą sytuacją, a z drugiej czuła się, jak nigdy dotąd, zmotywowana do działania. Dzieci były senne, a przez to i ciężkie. Miała jednak przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze – Severus był potężnym czarodziejem; na własne oczy widziała, jakie czynił cuda. Postępowała według planu – schowała się za jego plecami, mocno przyciskając do siebie chłopców. Wtedy zrozumiała, że w grę nie wchodził jeden intruz, a kilku.

– _Bombarda._

Drzwi rozłupały się na kawałki, ukazując całą rodzinę Weasleyów, Minerwę McGonagall i Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

– Co, do jasnej cholery, tutaj robicie? – warknął Severus, piorunując ich wzrokiem. W życiu nie czuł się bardziej zdezorientowany.

Na przód całej gromady przepchnęła się Molly i założyła ręce na biodra, przyjmując pozę, którą aż zbyt dobrze znały jej dzieci.

– Och, nawet tak na mnie nie patrz! – Spojrzała na byłego nauczyciela groźnie. – Wysłałam do ciebie kilka sów, próbowałam skontaktować się przez Fiuu i nawet próbowałam się do ciebie aportować – wszystko na nic! Co miałam sobie o tym myśleć? Amelia zniknęła, a ty wpadłeś w depresję! Byłeś tak przygnębiony i nie w sosie, że aż Minerwa musiała interweniować! To było dwa dni temu! – wykrzyczała, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – A teraz… – Wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego masz koszulkę tył na przód?

Severusowi opadła szczęka. Nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa.

– Nieważne. Liczy się to, że z tobą już lepiej. – Molly machnęła dłonią. – Skoro i tak już tu wszyscy jesteśmy, to pomożemy ci się pakować. Przeprowadzasz się, drogi panie. Nie pozwolimy ci się wieść życie kraba pustelnika!

– Nie mówiłeś mi, że było aż tak źle, Severusie – wtrąciła się Amelia, schodząc na dół. – On się nigdzie nie przeprowadza, Molly. Jednak zostaje tutaj. – Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

– Nooo, to przynajmniej sprawa podkoszulka została wyjaśniona – parsknął cicho George.

– Wystarczy, panie Weasley. – Severus zgromił go wzrokiem, a Amelia zachichotała. Chciała stanąć obok niego, ale jej na to nie pozwolić. Zamiast tego, wysunął się przed nią i rzucił twarde spojrzenie Kingsleyowi, który z niemałym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jej uważnie. – Nie mam zamiaru tego roztrząsać, ani dzielić się niepotrzebnymi informacjami. Nie będziemy już rozmawiać o tym incydencie. Czy jest to dla wszystkich zrozumiałe? Jedyne, co musicie wiedzieć, to to, że Amelia jest teraz moją partnerką – warknął zaborczo.

– Och, Severusie! Tak bardzo się cieszę! – Molly niemal zalała się łzami. – Nie mamy tu więc nic do zrobienia. Zapraszam was jutro na przepyszny obiad. Każdy jest zaproszony. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule i wygoniła resztę intruzów. Młodsi z nich opuścili dom z wypiekami na twarzy.

– Hm, mogło być gorzej – zaśmiała się Amy. – Mogli złożyć nam niezapowiedzianą wizytę, kiedy byliśmy w trakcie małego co nieco, a chłopcy spali.

Severus rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Daj mi Draco. Jest cięższy – powiedział, wyciągając w kierunku małego ręce.

– Na całe szczęście wciąż są senni. Przynajmniej łatwo będzie ich uśpić. – Amelia puściła mu oczko i zaczęła wspinać się z Harrym po schodach, zachęcająco kołysząc przy tym biodrami.

Przeklęta kokietka.

Spędzona razem noc była bardzo pouczająca.

Następnego ranka Severus obudził się pierwszy. Nigdy nie lubił otwierać zaspanych oczu, ale dziś było inaczej. Aż chciało mu się żyć. Dopóki Amelia była obok niego, wszystko było cudowne. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wciąż spała, a mimo to zamruczała i przysunęła się bliżej niego. Severus przez całe swoje życie skrycie marzył o kimś, kto będzie leżał z nim z rana w jednym łóżku; marzył o prawdziwym szczęściu.

Nie wiedział, ile minut tak spędził, rozmyślając nad teraźniejszością i przeszłością, aż w końcu poczuł na swojej szyi ciepłe usta.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedziała zaspanym głosem Amelia.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział, przytulając ją mocno.

– Która godzina? – mruknęła i przeciągnęła się. Potem położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Prawie dziesiąta, ale jest niedziela – stwierdził leniwie.

– Na którą umówiliśmy się z Molly? – Kobieta przymknęła oczy, pozwalając mu na zabawę jej włosami. Hm, chyba właśnie zrozumiał, po kim chłopcy mają ten dryg.

– Twoje włosy nie są tak naprawdę _całkowicie_ rude – oznajmił niespodziewanie Severus, zaintrygowany własnym odkryciem. To fascynujące. – Jak się bliżej przyjrzy, można dostrzec kilka różnych odcieni. Wydaje mi się, że gdzieniegdzie widzę też po prostu czerwień. – Przeczesał je palcami. – Są piękne. – Pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować, ale Amelia odsunęła się szybko.

– Nie. Nie tym razem – powiedziała twardo. – Ostatnim razem, gdy cię o coś pytałam, rozproszyłeś mnie tym mizianiem. I nie myśl, że narzekam na twoje zachowanie. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy zmarszczył czoło. – Najzwyczajniej w świecie chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

– Nie musimy iść do Molly. Jak chcesz, możemy zostać tutaj – mruknął. Nie chciał tak szybko konfrontować się z matriarchą Weasleyów. Nie chciał się widzieć z nikim – wszyscy będą wściubiać nosa w nieswoje sprawy.

Amelia zamrugała.

– Wstydzisz się mnie, Severusie? Czy to przez to, że nie potrafię czarować? – Spuściła głowę.

Severus sapnął cicho, po czym uniósł jej podbródek. Musiał spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy, żeby uwierzyła w szczerość jego słów.

– Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat, ale pozwól, że powtórzę je raz jeszcze. Kocham cię. Nie dbam o to, czy potrafisz czarować, czy też nie. Jesteś absolutnie doskonała. Nie musisz w sobie niczego zmieniać. Jesteś niesamowicie wredna, nieznośna i bezapelacyjna, ale podoba mi się to.

– Hej! Nie wiem, kogo teraz opisałeś, ale na pewno nie mnie! Jestem wrażliwą, przyjazną i ciepłą osobą! – Zaśmiała się. Była taka głupia. Nie powinna wysnuwać teorii spiskowych. Z nich dwóch tylko Severus jest paranoikiem – i tak właśnie powinno zostać. Łączyła ich miłość; najsilniejsze znane człowiekowi uczucie. – Chciałabym wiedzieć więcej o twoim świecie. Nie chcę, żeby czarodzieje myśleli, że chcę się trzymać od nich i od tematu magii z daleka. I tak, jestem w pełni świadoma tego, że wszyscy dookoła przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy ukrywali ważną część siebie – dodała z naciskiem.

– Wszyscy cię kochają, Amelio. Nie sądzę, żebyś tak naprawdę zdawała sobie sprawę, jak cudowną osobą jesteś. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej rumieniec. Jakim cudem ta kobieta może być tak pełna sprzeczności? Była towarzyska i przyjaźnie nastawiona, ale jednocześnie podatna na zranienia. Przez lata żyła z myślą, że jest w pewnym stopniu szalona. Od momentu śmierci młodszego brata…

– Musimy się już zbierać – powiedziała rozkazująco Amy. – Chcę zjeść obiad z Weasleyami. – Spojrzała na niego prosząco. – Proszę… – Pocałowała go w czoło, a potem w czubek nosa. – Proszę… – Uśmiechnęła się. – Będzie fajnie…

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Godzina – zawyrokował w końcu. – Po godzinie wyjdziemy stamtąd. Wrócimy do naszej spokojnej przystani – powiedział poważnym tonem.

– Och, natychmiast przestań się oszukiwać. Doskonale wiesz, że Molly nie pozwoli ci ot, tak sobie zniknąć. Założę się, że upiekła nawet ciasto.

– Na pewno nie – odpowiedział szybko Severus. Musiał wyglądać na przejętego tą kwestią, bo Amelia wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Będzie chciała podnieść cię na duchu!

– Nadal się z tobą nie zgadzam. Czy naprawdę sprawiam wrażenie osoby, która przepada za cistami? – zapytał powoli.

– Nie, kochanie. Cały czas masz reputację zrzędliwego dupka – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Upieczenie ciasta Molly uważa za miły, pojednawczy gest. Na pewno przygotuje coś dobrego.

– Mylisz się – brnął w zaparte Severus. – Znam ją ponad dwadzieścia lat i mogę cię zapewnić, że nawet ona nie odważyłaby się przyszykować dla mnie jakiegoś przyjęcia.

Amelia rzuciła mu przelotne, zawadiackie spojrzenie.

– No już, dobrze. Jak tam sobie chcesz. Jakby przyszło co do czego, to udawaj zaskoczonego. I bądź dla niej miły. – Zwlekła się z łóżka. – Zrobię śniadanko. Ty zerknij na chłopców.

Severus zrobił, jak mu kazano. W pokoju dziecięcym zobaczył jednak coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Nad Harrym unosił się pluszowy, czarny pies. Potarł oczy i zamrugał, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Mały po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu użył przypadkowej magii!

– Amelio! – krzyknął. – Chodź tu szybko! – Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego wspaniałego pokazu magicznej siły.

Kobieta pojawiła się w progu w mgnieniu oka.

– Harry czaruje…

– Niesamowite! – Amelia była w szoku. – Pies unosi się w powietrzu! Harry może tak podnosić wszystkie rzeczy? Kiedy Draco tak zacznie?

– Z każdym magicznym dzieckiem jest inaczej. Przypadkowej magii nie da się kontrolować. On jeszcze nad tym nie panuje – westchnął. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, Lucjusz chwalił się, że Draco czarował, mając półtora roku. Chodził dumny niczym paw. Wielu czarodziejów wierzy, że jeśli dzieci we wczesnym wieku używają magii, są bardzo utalentowane – wytłumaczył Severus, wciąż podziwiając tę scenę.

– Tata! Tam, tam! – zachichotał chłopczyk, skupiając uwagę na rodzicach.

Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się nad dzieckiem i pocałował go w czoło.

– Jesteś wspaniały, Harry.

Amelia patrzyła na nich z radosnymi iskierkami w oczach. Severusa tak bardzo rozpierała duma, że bała się, że mężczyzna po prostu pęknie i będzie musiała go zbierać z podłogi.

W pewnym momencie Draco zakwilił, dając wszystkim znać, że się obudził. Potem spiorunował wzrokiem ojca i brata.

– Też myślę, że są bardzo niegrzeczni – powiedziała, biorąc go na ręce. – Nie dali ci spać. Źli ludzie.

– Ami, tata, Hały – mruknął blondyn, wtulając się w jej ramię.

Kobieta pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym weszła z nim do łazienki w celu zmienienia pieluszki. Potem wróciła do pokoju.

– Przestań szczerzyć się jak idiota, Severusie – upomniała mężczyznę. – Jak masz tak stać, jak słup soli i gapić się, to zmień Harry'emu chociaż pampersa.

Brunet otrząsnął się i skinął jej głową. Dziesięć minut później wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole w jadalni. Mistrz Eliksirów jako pierwszy wyciągnął rękę ku filiżance kawy.

– Picie kawy nie jest żadnym przestępstwem – powiedział, widząc uśmieszek Amelii.

– Nic takiego nie stwierdziłam. I w żaden sposób cię nie osądzam. Sama nie potrafię bez niej funkcjonować.

Po kilku chwilach ich rozmowa zeszła na temat jeszcze jednego tygodnia urlopu kobiety.

– Chcę _wszystko_ zobaczyć. Powiedziałeś, że nie będzie z tym problemu. – To było niesłychane. Nadal obawiała się magii, ale jednocześnie pragnęła dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. Zawsze uwielbiała uczyć się o nowościach.

– Nie uda ci się zobaczyć _wszystkiego_ , ale i tak mogę pokazać ci wiele rzeczy. Też wezmę mały urlop. Tydzień powinien wystarczyć. Raczej nie przewiduję z tym problemu.

– Miło, że doszliśmy do porozumienia. – Amelia uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Jestem taka podekscytowana! – powiedziała, po czym gwizdnęła Severusowi tosta sprzed nosa. Ugryzła kawałek i odłożyła resztę na talerzyk. – Nawet niezły. Spodziewałam się, że będzie smakował gorzej.

– Dorośnij, Amelio. – Mężczyzna zachował kamienną twarz. – Potrafię gotować, jeśli mam na to ochotę.

– Szczerze w to wątpię – parsknęła, a potem się skrzywiła. Odmienna opinia koniec końców doprowadziła do przekomarzania się, kto jest lepszym kucharzem.

– Dobra, pojadłam – zakomunikowała po pewnym czasie. – Przestań. Już przestań. Przebierz się. Potem ubierz ładnie chłopców. – Amelia pocałowała go w policzek, po czym zajęła się zmywaniem naczyń.

– _Ja_ zawsze ubieram się odpowiednio. To _oni_ mają problem z utrzymaniem czystości – stwierdził, głową wskazując na dzieci. Amelia uśmiechnęła się pobłażająco, po czym wytarła ręce w suchą ściereczkę i wyszła z domu. Też musiała się przygotować do odwiedzin.

Severus, rzecz jasna, przywdział swoją nieśmiertelną czerń: do szczęścia wystarczyły mu jeansy i ciepły sweter. Chłopców ubrał już bardziej kolorowo – Draco w niebieski sweterek i ogrodniczki, zaś Harry'ego w ten sam komplet, ale zielony.

Na Amelię musieli czekać godzinę. Kiedy w końcu przyszła od nich, Severusowi aż zaparło dech w piersi. Wyglądała olśniewająco. Zielona koktajlowa sukienka i czarne rajstopy idealnie prezentowały się w połączeniu z wściekle rudymi włosami. Mogłaby uchodzić teraz za modelkę. Podobała się także Harry'emu i Draco, którzy zapiszczeli radośnie na jej widok i zaklaskali.

– Pięknie wyglądasz – powiedział, gdy odzyskał zdolność mówienia. Potem pocałował ją delikatnie.

– Nikt by mi nigdy nie uwierzył, gdybym opowiedziała, jakim czarującym księciem z bajki jesteś – zachichotała uszczęśliwiona kobieta, unosząc do góry jedną brew.

– Nie zdobyłabyś się na odwagę, żeby o tym w ogóle rozpowiadać, Amelio Williams – odparował sugestywnym tonem.

– Oj, przestań już, bo chłopcy zaczną się denerwować. Obaj są strasznie niecierpliwi. – Amy wzięła na ręce Harry'ego, podczas gdy Severus Draco.

– Czy chciałabyś skorzystać z Fiuu? – zapytał uprzejmie mężczyzna.

– Wolę tę całą aportację. Nie chcę się pobrudzić – odpowiedziała, wymownie patrząc na kominek.

– Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem: to o teleportacji łącznej. Trzymaj się mnie mocno i nie pozwól Harry'emu wyskoczyć ci z rąk. Nie panikuj i przytrzymaj go w miejscu. Chłopcy są nią zaniepokojeni i reagują krzykiem po wylądowaniu na miejsce.

Amelia przytaknęła, wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Severus złapał ją za rękę i po chwili miała wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje ją zmiażdżyć. To było i niewygodne i nieprzyjemne. To dziwaczne uczucie minęło po sekundzie.

– Chyba zwymiotuję – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Była pewna, że jej skóra przybrała niezdrowy, zielonkawy kolor. _Ha! Kolorystycznie!_

– Weź głęboki wdech i otwórz oczy.

Amelia wykonała polecenie. Zamrugała zdziwiona – stali przed jakimś krzywym domem. Sprawiał wrażenie takiego, co miałby zaraz runąć.

– Jesteśmy przed Norą, domem Weasleyów. Jest w stanie ustać z powodu magii – wytłumaczył jej Severus, jakby odgadując jej myśli, po czym ruszył do przodu.

– A… gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? – zapytała, zrównując z nim krok i rozglądając się po otaczającym ich terenie.

– Niedaleko wsi Ottery St. Catchpole, w hrabstwie Devon. Jesteśmy w Anglii – odpowiedział. Byli już prawie tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi. – Znasz już tych ludzi, Amy. Nie musisz się ich obawiać. Weasleyowie bardzo cię lubią. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Powiedziawszy to, Severus zamilkł, dając swojej partnerce czas, żeby poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją.

Gdy Amelia była mentalnie gotowa, zapukał do drzwi.

– Idealnie na czas, jak zawsze! Wejdźcie do środka. Zapraszam! – zawołał Artur, witając ich w progu. – Wyglądasz przepięknie, Amy – Ucałował ją.

W domu było czysto i przytulnie. Tak, jak wyobrażała sobie Amelia, na ścianach było pozawieszanych dużo rodzinnych zdjęć. _Ruszają się_ , uświadomiła sobie, patrząc na nie z zapartym tchem. _Niesamowite._ Zachwycałaby się tym faktem dalej, gdyby nie duży zegar, który przykuł jej wzrok. Był piękny – wskazówki z podobiznami wszystkich Weasleyów wskazywały miejsce, gdzie oni obecnie przebywali. Percy aktualnie zmierzał z „ulicy Pokątnej" do „domu". _Fascynujące._

– Dzień dobry, profesorze – powiedział młody czarodziej, wychodząc z kominka.

– Niewiarygodne – szepnęła cicho Amy.

– To naprawdę niezwykła magia – odszepnął jej Severus. – Zaklęcia Molly mają wręcz legendarną rangę.

Poprowadzono ich na podwórko. Serce Amelii fiknęło koziołka. Nie mogła się doczekać tego spotkania. Każdy znajomy Severusa był czarodziejem i władał magią. Nie chciała być outsiderem. Chciała być częścią tej paczki. Miała też nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie strasznie niezręcznie.

– Och, zakochane szczenięta. – Dobiegł ich kobiecy głos.

Młodsi Weasleyowie zachichotali.

– Wątpię, bym jeszcze mógł zostać wzięty za chłopca, Minerwo – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, unosząc w wyzwaniu brew do góry.

– Masz zaledwie trzydzieści dziewięć lat – daleko ci do staruszka – stwierdziła prosto Minerwa. – Miło mi cię widzieć, Amelio. – Ucałowała ją w policzek.

Lekarka zamrugała zdziwiona, nie spodziewając się takiego powitania z jej strony. Przez moment zastanowiła się, czy czarodzieje i czarownice także mogą cierpieć na zaburzenia dysocjacyjne*. Kiedy rozmawiały po raz ostatni, starsza kobieta trzymała się na dystans; była przykra i wyniosła.

Nie pokazując po sobie niczego podejrzanego, Amy uśmiechnęła się grzecznie.

– Gdzie możemy posadzić chłopców? – zapytała. Harry stawał się coraz to bardziej niespokojny. Wydawał się też być cięższy niż zwykle w jej ramionach. Nigdy nie lubił się czuć przez coś ograniczany i za każdym razem, gdy musiał być w jednym miejscu, szybko pokazywał wszem wobec jaki chce być samodzielny.

– Nie martw się, moja droga. Cały teraz jest obłożony barierami. Bez problemów możecie ich postawić na ziemi. Niech trochę rozprostują nogi – powiedziała jej uprzejmie Hermiona.

Amelia posłuchała tej rady i odszukała wzrokiem Severusa. Stał niedaleko niej, rozmawiając z Minerwą. Draco z kolei pędził po trawie w kierunku Harry'ego. Po upewnieniu się, że z dziećmi wszystko w porządku, nerwowo rozejrzała się wokół. Nie rozpoznawała co poniektórych ludzi.

– Nic złego się nie dzieje. – Hermiona zauważyła jej niepokój i spróbowała uspokoić. – Chodź, przedstawię cię pozostałym – dodała, prowadząc ją do grupy nastolatków. – Hej, wszystkim! Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam Amelię Williams, dziewczynę profesora Snape'a – zaszczebiotała. Potem wypięła dumnie pierś i uniosła wysoko głowę.

Grupa była oszołomiona. Przez kilka chwil po prostu gapili się na nią bez słowa.

– Seamus Finnigan – powiedział w końcu jeden z młodych mężczyzn. – Miło mi w końcu panią poznać. Z całym szacunkiem, ale byłem pewien, że jest pani wymyśloną osobą. – Uścisnął jej dłoń.

Amy zaśmiała się perliście, po czym zapytała:

– Mi też miło. Byłeś jednym z przyjaciół mojego Harry'ego?

– Jasne. Mieszkaliśmy w jednym dormitorium – odpowiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, wciąż nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że Harry został odmłodzony.

Tuż po incydencie z Greybackiem i Yaxleyem, Minister Magii został zmuszony przez Wizengamot do opublikowania pisemnego oświadczenia na temat Pottera i Malfoya. Przez bardzo długi okres czasu czarodziejski świat spekulował, co stało się z Wybrańcem. Według niektórych obaj młodzieńcy byli martwi, a według innych razem zbierali nową, mroczną armię. Liderem tejże grupy miał być Draco Malfoy, który zniknął w tym samym czasie co Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Już-Dwukrotnie.

Mając dość słuchania wysnutych z palca teorii spiskowych i rozdmuchiwanego domniemanego wszechobecnego zagrożenia, Kingsley poinformował prasę o faktach – zdecydował się ujawnić informację, że obaj czarodzieje zostali odmłodzeni. Pominął jednak sprzyjające ku temu okoliczności oraz całkowicie wymazał udział Severusa z tej historii.

– To Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Hanna Abbott i Justin Finch-Fletchley – kontynuowała przedstawianie towarzystwa Hermiona. – Wszyscy byliśmy z Harrym w jednym Domu, za wyjątkiem Luny.

Rozmowa nie była większym problemem.

– Od następnego miesiąca zaczynam praktykę u goblinów. Na sto procent będzie fajnie – powiedział Dean.

– Więc potem będziesz pracował dla Gringotta – skomentowała Amelia. Jak dobrze, że zapamiętała czym zajmują się gobliny.

– Taak. Zawsze lubiłem matematykę i chciałem pracować w banku. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Justin wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Moi rodzice wciąż nie mogą wyjść ze zdziwienia, gdy lewituję filiżankę.

– Harry też dzisiaj czarował. – Amy z dumą opowiedziała sytuację z rana. – Severus nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, jakby była kosmitką.

– Profesor Snape się nie uśmiecha – odpowiedział zaskoczony Seamus.

– Przecież kiedyś już ci powiedziałem, że się uśmiechnął. Musisz znieść, że on też jest człowiekiem – wtrącił się Neville, po czym pociągnął Lunę w stronę stołu z kremowym piwem.

Przez kolejne trzydzieści minut Amelia opowiadała o zawodzie lekarza. To Hanna, która do tej pory wydawała się być poza rozmową, zaczęła ten temat. Dziwnie było prowadzić tę konwersację. Ci ludzie byli bardzo młodzi a zachowywali się jak dorośli. Byli bardzo dojrzali; zdecydowanie ponad swój wiek. Praktycznie bez chwili wytchnienia omawiali swoje plany zawodowe i możliwości, jakie stanęły przed nimi otworem – zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wojna skończyła się na dobre.

– Rona przyjęto na szkolenie aurorskie. Zacznie się od przyszłego miesiąca. Powinniśmy być już wtedy w naszym mieszkaniu, w Londynie – powiedziała Hermiona.

Niedługo potem podszedł do nich Ron. Na rękach miał zapłakanego Draco.

Amelia w mgnieniu oka skoczyła na równe nogi.

– Co się stało? Dlaczego on tak płacze?

– Podczas zabawy wystraszył się gnoma ogrodowego. – Zakołysał lekko chłopcem, chcąc go uspokoić, ale nadaremnie. Mały wyciągnął ręce i krzyknął „mama!".

Kobieta odebrała blondynka i przytuliła go mocno.

– Cicho, cicho. Nie płakusiaj. – Głaskała go po głowie, mrucząc przy tym uspokajająco. Draco pociągnął nosem i wyciszył się.

Zgromadzeni wokół nastolatkowie przyglądali się temu w oszołomieniu – jak do tej pory nie wiedzieli, czego konkretnie powinni oczekiwać i od mugolki i od odmłodzonego Malfoya.

– A Harry gdzie?

– Z George'em. Używa go, żeby zaimponować Angelinie – zaśmiał się Ron.

Wkrótce przyszła pora na obiad. Mężczyźni zajęli się przygotowaniem stołów, ławek i zastawy.

– Daj mi Draco. Harry też już śpi – powiedział Severus, podchodząc do niej. – To naprawdę zdumiewające, że pani Johnson wie o dzieciach więcej niż George Weasley.

– Upewnij się, że będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy się obudzą – odpowiedziała, po czym podała mu dziecko. – Za ten czas pomogę trochę Molly. – Cmoknęła go w policzek.

Widok kobiety całującej ponurego Mistrza Eliksirów był dla wszystkich wielkim zaskoczeniem. Zgromadzeni wokół ludzie gapili się na nich, by potem wręcz wywalić oczy na wierzch, gdyż Severus się uśmiechnął. Wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z publicznego okazywania uczuć i bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie.

– Czy jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc, Molly? – spytała Amelia, wchodząc do kuchni. Ron i Percy wciąż zajmowali się jedzeniem.

– Och, dziękuję ci, słońce. Proszę, połóż tę sałatkę na stole na dworze – odpowiedziała czarownica, głową wskazując odpowiednią miskę.

Podczas jedzenia Amy doszła do ważnego wniosku: ci ludzie są całkowicie normalni. Pojawiając się tutaj, obawiała się tego, że będzie odstawać od towarzystwa, że nie odnajdzie się w tym środowisku. Bała się także, że to ją uznają za dziwaczkę. Nie chciała być w żadnym wypadku wyalienowana. Na całe szczęście, było naprawdę dobrze. Każdy był uprzejmy (nawet Minerwa!), przez co miała ochotę pacnąć się w głowę za te swoje teorie spiskowe.

Udało jej się też poznać półolbrzym – Hagrida. Okazał się cudownym człowiekiem, zawsze mającym ciekawe historie na temat Harry'ego i Severusa.

– Zawsze żem wiedział, że psor Snape był niewinny. Nie mógłby zrobić takiego świństwa. Od naszego pierwszego spotkania żem wiedział, że to dobry facet. Troskliwy. Och, zaprzeczyłby na pewno, ale taka jest prawda! Był pierwszym psorem, który zwrócił uwagę na zaniedbane dzieci. Psor odwiedził ich rodziny i było w porząsiu.

Amelia pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową, a potem niemal udusiła się ze śmiechu. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że wizja Severusa w stroju babci Neville'a odciśnie takie piętno na jej psychice.

– Biedny Neville był tak tym upokorzony. Wieść się szybko rozniosła i do końca tygodnia wiedzieli już o tym wszyscy – zaśmiała się Minerwa.

– Niech pani nie opowiada znowu tej historii. To zawstydzające – mruknął niezadowolony, siedzący niedaleko, główny bohater opowieści.

– Naprawdę ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie mojego Severusa w sukience. – Amy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Profesor był tak wściekły, że w ramach zemsty prawie zabił Teodorę!

– Nie powinien pan szerzyć takich kłamstw, panie Longbottom – zagrzmiał nagle Severus, przysiadając się do nich.

– Żywił pan do mnie urazę – odpowiedział odważnie Neville. – Niech pan nie gada głupot. I niech pan przestanie tak unosić tę brew! Nienawidził mnie pan!

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Longbottom zdecydowanie się wyrobił. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu skuliłby się przed nim w strachu. Wygląda na to, że skupiająca się na nim uwaga panny Lovegood miała na niego dobry wpływ.

– Wystawiał pan wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo, zagrażał pan życiom innych. Musiałem się upewnić, że będzie pan ostrożniejszy – odparował pewnie. – Moje metody nauczania nie były najlepsze, przyznaję, ale odpowiedz mi na pytanie: czy wszystkie moje uszczypliwości nie sprawiły, że nabrałeś ogłady i myślałeś nad każdym podejmowanym działaniem dwa razy?

Przy stole zapadła cisza. Neville powoli pokiwał głową.

– Ale i tak nadal był pan draniem.

Amelia wybuchnęła śmiechem. Gdy się uspokoiła, dostrzegła tego samego czarnoskórego mężczyznę, który ostatnio włamał się im do domu.

– Och, Severusie. Patrz, kto tu jest.

– To Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minister Magii we własnej osobie – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów, piorunując go wzrokiem. – _Expelliarmus!_

– _Protego!_ Bądź rozsądny, Severusie! – Kingsley zbliżył się ostrożnie.

– Prosiłem cię o dyskrecję, a ty co zrobiłeś? Opublikowałeś cholerne oświadczenie! – Były nauczyciel wstał gwałtownie i zrobił kilka dużych kroków naprzód. Zablokował wszystkie rzucone w niego zaklęcia. Za wszelką cenę chciał dorwać Ministra. Nie wystraszył się czarów Minerwy i Molly ani _Petrificusa Totalusa_ Artura. – Trzymajcie się od tego z daleka – warknął do Weasleyów. – To sprawa pomiędzy mną a Ministrem.

– Powiedz mu coś, Amy – szepnęła cicho Molly, szturchając kobietę w bok.

– Nie będę się w to wtrącać. Severus jasno oświadczył, że chce porozmawiać z Ministrem Magii. – Amelia przeżywała wewnętrzny konflikt. Z jednej strony była zachwycona sceną, która się właśnie przed nią rozgrywała. Brunet wyglądał oszałamiająco, trzymając różdżkę prawie przy gardle Ministra. Z drugiej strony była zaś zaniepokojona widokiem iskier i miotanych zaklęć.

– To nie była moja wina, Severusie. Odłóż swoją różdżkę albo przejdę do prawdziwej defensywy – zagroził czarnoskóry mężczyzna, rzucając Mistrzowi Eliksirów wyzywające spojrzenie.

Ten wyszczerzył drapieżnie zęby. Owszem, Kingsley był przedtem Aurorem, ale wiedział, że jest słabszy od niego. Z łatwością mógłby go pokonać w pojedynku.

– Jesteś pewien, Ministrze? Byłem Śmierciożercą i, jeśli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi, już wcześniej ugiąłeś przede mną kolano. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, gdy Shacklebolt wzdrygnął się zauważalnie.

– Sprzątnijcie ze stołu – Kingsley zwrócił się do Weasleyów. – Pan Snape i ja musimy przedyskutować pewne sprawy. – Nie czekając na wykonanie instrukcji, cisnął pierwszą klątwą.

– Jestem pewien, że potrafisz bardziej się postarać – zaśmiał się Severus.

Amelia miała wrażenie, jakby z jej barków został zdjęty przeogromny ciężar. Nikomu nic się nie stało – wszyscy przyglądali się pojedynkowi, nikt nie został ranny. Była pod wielkim wrażeniem otaczającej ich magii. Czuła przede wszystkim moc swojego partnera – był taki potężny, taki niesamowity.

– Taki wspaniały… – wyszeptała, pełna podziwu.

– Co za talent. Powinien walczyć z _nami_ w bitwach – powiedział z naciskiem Bill.

Pojedynek wciąż trwał. Obaj mężczyźni skakali wokół siebie, już nie wykrzykując zaklęć. Używali teraz czarów niewerbalnych.

– Tęskniłem za tym – skomentował Kingsley.

– Och, tak. Minęły lata… – Severus musiał przyznać, że umiejętności Ministra nie uległy pogorszeniu, odkąd zrezygnował z czynnej służby i objął stanowisko siedzące. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zachichotał, a potem wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. W pewnym momencie uniósł się kilka stóp nad ziemią.

– Niewiarygodne! On lata! – krzyknęła Amelia.

– Opanuj się, Severusie! Przestań się dąsać z przegranej, Kingsley! – Molly opanowała sytuację.

Mężczyźni wykonali jej polecenie. Gdy obaj się otrzepali, uścisnęli sobie dłoń.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Severusie – powiedział Minister. Napięcie zostało rozładowane.

– Mama zrobiła pieczeń – wtrącił się Ron.

Amelia podeszła bliżej Mistrza Eliksirów i pocałowała go prosto w usta.

– Było gorąco – wyszeptała, po czym pocałowała go ponownie.

– Nie przy wszystkich, Amy… – bąknął mężczyzna. O dziwo, był lekko czerwony.

– No już, już – dodała sugestywnie, przeczesując mu palcami włosy. – Wczoraj nie byłeś taki nieśmiały – mruknęła, puszczając mu oczko. Potem zlitowała się i podeszła do Hermiony, która akurat tłumaczyła swoim kolegom, na jakiej zasadzie działa uniwersytet.

* * *

* **Zaburzenia dysocjacyjne** (z ang. dissociative disorders) – oznaczają częściową lub całkowitą utratę integracji między przeszłością, a teraźniejszością, poczuciem własnej tożsamości, bezpośrednimi wrażeniami i kontrolą dowolnych ruchów ciała. Wśród objawów wyróżnić można m. in.: amnezję wybiórczą, osłupienie, utratę kontaktu z otoczeniem, utratę zdolności do poruszania kończyną lub kończynami, drgawki, utratę czucia, zaburzenia osobowości (w tym osobowość wieloraką i rozdwojenie jaźni)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Ostrzeżenie:** jak wcześniej – cukier : P

* * *

 **Rozdział 23**

* * *

– Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego to w ogóle robimy? – spytała nerwowo Amelia.

– Ponieważ powiedziałaś, że chciałabyś zacząć bywać w czarodziejskich miejscach – odpowiedział cierpliwie Severus, zapinając ostatni guzik ubranka Draco. Chłopczyk zafascynowany przyglądał się swojej rękawiczce. – Nie waż się ich zdejmować – dodał w jego kierunku, rzucając mu srogie spojrzenie.

Mały zmarszczył brwi i krzyknął cicho, gdy tata założył mu drugą. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego łagodniej.

– Przestań, Severusie. Daj mu się wypłakać – powiedziała Amelia, kręcąc głową. Severus miękł, gdy któryś z chłopców zaczynał marudzić w ten sposób.

– Ubiorę więc Harry'ego – mruknął czarodziej, odwracając się do drugiego malucha. – Zostawiam Draco tobie.

– Wciąż twierdzę, że zostawienie ich u Molly na cały dzień nie jest dobrym pomysłem – wykręcała się Amy, uparcie szukając dobrej wymówki. Zbyt zżerały ją nerwy.

– Dlaczego? Molly dobrze się nimi zajmie, a i Andromeda tam będzie. Chłopcy szaleją za Teddym, więc wyjdzie im to na dobre.

– Och, jestem taka głupia. Trochę się dygam – wyznała cicho Amelia. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż kołatała jej myśl, że Severus mógłby sobie pomyśleć, że nie w pełni akceptuje „jego" świat.

– Nie masz powodów do niepokoju. Spokojnie. Będę przy tobie przez cały czas. Nawet na krok cię nie opuszczę. – Przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło. – Rzucę nawet na ciebie zaklęcie czasowego przylepca, jeśli sobie tego zażyczysz.

Amelia roześmiała się głośno.

– Myślę, że jakoś sobie poradzę bez użycia tego czaru. Och, zachowuję się po prostu jak jakiś głuptak. _Muszę_ dowiedzieć się więcej na temat czarodziejskiego świata. Magia od zawsze była ważną częścią waszego życia, a teraz będzie i _mojego_.

Severus uwielbiał taką Amelię.

– Skorzystamy z Fiuu. Najpierw przejdę z chłopcami do Molly, potem wrócę po ciebie.

Skinęła głową.

Niecałe piętnaście minut później spacerowali już po czarodziejskiej uliczce. Od wizyty w Norze Amy chciała przetestować inne sposoby podróżowania – sama więc zaproponowała użycie kominka.

– Bardziej podobała mi się aportacja – przyznała, gdy znaleźli się przed Dziurawym Kotłem. – Po Fiuu mam wrażenie, że jestem cała oczadzona.

Barman o imieniu Tom podniósł głowę, gdy weszli do środka i przywitał ich wzrokiem. Inni nie byli na tyle łaskawi. Zewsząd słychać było podekscytowane szepty i westchnienia.

– …Severus Snape?

– Kto z nim jest…?

– To na pewno on? Ostatnio wyglądał zupełnie inaczej…

 _Niesłyszane. Zachwycają się nim, jakby był sławny_ , pomyślała Amelia. Wiedziała oczywiście, że był bohaterem wojennym; że zrobił wiele dla swojego świata i jego szpiegowska rola była kluczowa dla zwycięstwa Harry'ego, ale nie sądziła, że otacza go _taka_ aura.

– Chodź dalej – mruknął, jakby nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego rozgłosu.

Rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym skinęła głową i poszła za nim. W końcu znaleźli się przed ceglanym murkiem, gdzie Severus postukał różdżką w kamienie. Gdy zaczęły się one ruszać, zaniemówiła z wrażenia.

– Amelio Williams, witam na najprawdopodobniej największej dzielnicy handlowej w Wielkiej Brytanii – ulicy Pokątnej! – powiedział, patrząc na kobietę. Chłonął widok, który się przed nim roztaczał.

Amy cieszyła się niczym mała dziewczynka, była wszystkiego ciekawa i aż skręcało ją w środku. Oczywiście, rozumiał, że wciąż nie miała do magii całkowitego zaufania; wcale się temu nie dziwił, ale w nowych doświadczeniach zawsze skrywa się niepokój. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Amelia przeszła największą zmianę w całym swoim życiu – w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu odkryła tajemnicę świata, fakt, że magia naprawdę istnieje. Pokochanie jej stanowi tylko i wyłącznie kwestię czasu.

– Zabierz mnie do sklepu zoologicznego, Severusie. Hermiona tyle opowiadała mi o czarodziejskich zwierzętach, że po prostu muszę je zobaczyć – powiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

– Żadnego nie kupimy – zakomunikował wyraźnie, chcąc zdusić ten niedorzeczny pomysł w zarodku, a potem poprowadził ją uliczką.

Po drodze weszli do Gringotta, sklepu Madam Malkin, Centrum Handlowego Eeylopa, apteki, Markowego sprzętu do Quidditcha oraz Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue.

– Te lody są przepyszne! Musimy je jeść minimum raz w tygodniu – zaśmiała się Amelia, przyglądając się każdemu smakowi po kolei.

– Co sądzisz o sklepach, które do tej pory odwiedziliśmy? – zapytał Severus.

– Bardzo mi się podobały. Jest ich tak wiele! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dotąd żyłam praktycznie obok nich, w całkowitej nieświadomości! Jak mogłam nie zauważyć czegokolwiek… – odpowiedziała szybko, z wypisanym na twarzy podekscytowaniem.

 _Sukces._ Zawsze był dobry w planowaniu. Niech Amelia dalej odkrywa magię na swój własny sposób. O, tak. Wiedział, że dzięki temu nauczy się odróżniać dobre od złego i nie będzie tak bardzo skupiała się na traumatycznych doświadczeniach.

– Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, które chętnie bym zobaczyła, Severusie. Chciałabym poznać tego słynnego wytwórcę różdżek – powiedziała kobieta.

 _No tak._ Mógł się tego domyślić. Odkąd dowiedziała się o istnieniu różdżek, na okrągło rozgrzebywała ten temat.

– Oczywiście.

Dotarcie do sklepu Ollivandera zajęło im dwadzieścia minut.

– Och, profesor Snape. Brzoza, jedenaście i pół cala. Pióro feniksa, prawda? Różdżka dobra do zaklęć i obrony – przywitał ich starszy czarodziej.

Severus skinął głową.

– Ufam, że czuje się pan już dobrze – odpowiedział grzecznie ze świadomością, ile ten człowiek wycierpiał, będąc zakładnikiem we Dworze Malfoyów.

– Wszystko to zasługa pana Pottera. – Uśmiechnął się Ollivander.

– Przedstawiam panu Amelię Williams. Bardzo chciała bliżej się przyjrzeć pańskiemu sklepowi.

Amelia wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę.

– Och, miło mi panią poznać. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie przypominam sobie, żebym sprzedawał pani różdżkę.

– To dlatego, że nie potrafię czarować. Jestem mugolką – odpowiedziała nieśmiało, bojąc się, że zostanie wyśmiana. Nigdy nie wiadomo.

– W takim wypadku nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo zainteresował panią mój sklep. – Rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie. – Nie jest pani charłakiem i posiada pani rzadką umiejętność wyczuwania magii. Zapewne _to_ panią do mnie przyciągnęło. – Wskazał stosy opakowań z różdżkami leżące po swojej lewej stronie.

Amelia przygryzła wargę i zastanowiła się, jak powinna ubrać myśli w słowa.

– Ma pan wrodzony talent – pochwaliła go. – Odczuwam otaczającą mnie magię jako… mrowienie, jakby coś chodziło mi po skórze. Byłam ciekawa czy potrafię też wyczuć magię z samych różdżek; kiedy nie trzyma ich właściciel – przerwała na moment. – Zweryfikowałam swoją teorię. Wygląda na to, że to także potrafię.

Ollivander przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, po czym zasugerował, że może jednak potrafi czarować.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała od razu. – Nie potrafię tego lepiej wyjaśnić. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno i pożegnała z wytwórcą różdżek.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytał Severus, gdy wyszli ze sklepu.

– Nie, skarbie. Cieszę się, że spełniłeś moją zachciankę. – Pocałowała go w policzek.

– Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał – powiedział. – Gdy nad tym wszystkim pomyślałem, doszedłem do wniosku, że byłem niewrażliwy na twoją sytuację i uczucia. Przepraszam. – Postawił na szczerość. Chciał, żeby Amelia rzeczywiście mu uwierzyła i przestała się obawiać.

Kobieta przystanęła. Stali przed jakimś barem.

– Kocham cię, Severusie. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Na twoim przykładzie: wciąż jesteś wredny i złośliwy, ale jednocześnie potrafisz być słodki i opiekuńczy. Nie jestem zazdrosna o to, że jesteś czarodziejem. No, może troszeczkę. Ociupinkę – przyznała, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. Stali teraz tak blisko siebie, że ich usta dzieliły dosłownie minimetry. – W żadnym wypadku nie czuję się niekomfortowo w naszej sytuacji. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że potrafisz czarować, podczas gdy ja nie…

 _Niesłychane._ W samym środku Londynu, na ulicy, przy ludziach, Amelia oświadczyła, że praktycznie pokonała swój strach i zaakceptowała istnienie magii…

Severus w momencie przestał nad sobą panować.

– Boję się, że pewnego dnia zostawisz mnie dla innego czarodzieja; że mnie opuścisz… – wyznał, po fakcie uświadomiwszy sobie, co tak właściwie powiedział.

– Severusie! – przerwała mu Amelia ostrym tonem. – Wiem, że mnie kochasz, Severusie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Też boję się, że mnie zostawisz dla jakiejś innej niemagicznej kobiety; że nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobra.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, po czym w jednym momencie oboje się roześmiali.

– Nawet mi to przez głowę nie przeszło – stwierdził Severus. – Pozwól mi coś zademonstrować.

Zanim Amelia się obejrzała, pojawili się na czymś, co przypominałoby zielone pole, gdyby nie było pokryte śniegiem.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała zdziwiona.

– To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – odparł, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – Chcę ci coś pokazać. Spójrz mi prosto w oczy.

Spełniła jego prośbę.

Otoczyły ją wspomnienia – to zapewne kolejna czarodziejska umiejętność. Zobaczyła siebie, jak śmieje się z dziećmi; jak tańczy z nimi. Co dziwne, nie wyglądała tak, jak teraz – była o wiele ładniejsza. Zobaczyła, jak minęły im Święta Bożego Narodzenia, jak siedzieli razem na kanapie i oglądali film. _Tyle przeszliśmy_ , pomyślała z czułością. W kolejnym wspomnieniu spała na piersi Severusa, podczas gdy on bawił się jej włosami. Potem zaczął szeptać cicho „Wiem, że powinienem powiedzieć ci całą prawdę, ale boję się, że cię stracę. Kiedy dowiesz się, kim w rzeczywistości jestem, wyjdziesz z mojego domu i nigdy więcej nie wrócisz. Nie zdążę ci nawet czegokolwiek wytłumaczyć…". Westchnął ciężko, po czym kontynuował monolog: „Nie powiem ci, choćby nie wiem co. Nieważne, jak bardzo Molly i Minerwa będą mnie o to męczyły, nie ugnę się. Starczy mi to, co mam. Będę twoim przyjacielem". Potem pocałował ją w czoło.

To nie było ostatnie wspomnienie. Amelia patrzyła dalej. Severus raz za razem bombardował ją przeróżnymi obrazami.

Kiedy przerwali kontakt wzrokowy, wstrzymała oddech, ponieważ uświadomiła sobie, że unoszą się w powietrzu. _Lecieli._ Amy sapnęła cicho i mocniej wtuliła się w Severusa. Nigdy dotąd nie przypuszczała nawet, że będzie jej dane dosłowne bujanie się obłokach.

– Nie uznałbym innej partnerki życiowej, tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz. Jesteś moją drugą szansą na szczęście. Nie zadowolę się nikim innym – powiedział twardo czarodziej.

Amelia pociągnęła nosem. _Za dużo emocji._ Łzy popłynęły samoistnie.

– Wybacz, że podejrzewałam cię o coś tak okropnego. Jak zwykle byłam głupia. Tak bardzo cię kocham. – Pocałowała go, próbując pokazać, jak bardzo jej na nim zależy.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

– Czy nie boisz się latać w ten sposób? Większość ludzi byłaby tym co najmniej zaskoczona… – drażnił się z nią Severus, unosząc ich wyżej.

Amy zaśmiała się głośno.

– Wiem, że jestem bezpieczna. Nic mi nie grozi, kiedy jestem razem z tobą. Jesteś moim prywatnym rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. Nieustannie mnie ochraniasz – westchnęła z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Powinna pani wiedzieć, pani Williams, że jestem Księciem. Księciem Półkrwi – mruknął jej do ucha.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Po kilku minutach lotu Amy przerwała ciszę.

– Jest mi zimno i jestem zmęczona. Odbierzmy już chłopców i wracajmy do domu. Zrobisz nam dobry obiadek, a my w międzyczasie wykąpiemy się. Położę dzieci do łóżek i możemy obejrzeć jakiś film. Zgodzę się nawet na te twoje ulubione horrory, jak ci bardzo na tym zależy.

Severus uśmiechnął się i po chwili zniknęli.

* * *

– Hej, Molly. – Amelia pocałowała kobietę w policzek. – Gdzie są moje maleństwa?

– Już gotowe do spania – odpowiedziała, po czym widząc zdziwione spojrzenie lekarki, zaśmiała się. – Jest już dwudziesta pierwsza, kochanie.

Para zaczerwieniła się.

– Wybacz, Molly. Troszkę zboczyliśmy z kursu i zgubiliśmy się. To się więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział Severus.

– Och, nie martwcie się tym. Wcale nie jestem taka stara; my z Arturem też byliśmy kiedyś młodzi, jeszcze pamiętam te czasy. Świeżo zakochanym czas biegnie szybciej. – Puściła im oko. – Większość czasu spędzaliśmy tylko we własnym towarzystwie; z dala od dzieci.

Amelia zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i poszła na górę.

– Pomogę jej – powiedział Severus, czując się co najmniej niekomfortowo. Nic go bardziej nie cieszyło, jak to, że żaden z młodszych Weasleyów nie był świadkiem tej wymiany zdań.

Draco troszkę kwilił, więc Amy wzięła go na ręce.

– Ciii, kochanie. Już dobrze. Mama jest tutaj.

* * *

– Hm, zabrałabym ich na górę, ale czy na pewno są czyści? – spytała z powątpiewaniem Amelia, gdy wrócili do domu.

– Na pewno są. Upewniłem się, używając zaklęcia czyszczącego. Nie są brudni.

– Hm, skoro tak mówisz… Ale i tak nie podoba mi się ten wpływ sadzy na ich płuca – odpowiedziała, układając dzieci w łóżkach.

Na spóźnioną kolację zjedli reszty z wczorajszej imprezy, które dostali na pożegnanie od Molly.

– Podoba mi się to, że siedzimy w tym razem. – Severus potarł plecy Amy. Usadowili się na kanapie, słuchając jej ulubionych piosenek.

– Yhym, też kocham to uczucie. Czy możemy jutrzejszy dzień spędzić w domu? W środę odwiedzimy Hogwart*. Jestem taka rozleniwiona i mam ochotę na wielkie nic-nie-robienie.

– Widzę, że zrobiłaś się bardzo niegrzeczna. – Spuścił dłonie na jej pośladki.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.

– Niekoniecznie to miałam na myśli, ale jeśli nalegasz, to wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy porobić małe co nieco. Chłopcy smacznie śpią. – Ugryzła go delikatnie.

– Powinniśmy udać się na górę, żebyś mogła zaprezentować mi swoje zdolności…

Amelia puściła mu oko, dochodząc do wniosku, że sypialnia jest za daleko.

– Och, prezentację mogę przeprowadzić nawet i tutaj, profesorze…

* * *

* Niech Was nie niepokoi fakt, że mugole nie mogą odwiedzić Hogwartu. Tak na zapas mówię : )


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Ogłoszenie:** trochę mi się zachorowało. Tak patrząc po mojej rodzinie, z łatwością mogę stwierdzić, że do wykurowania się potrzebuję mniej więcej dwóch tygodni. Postaram się przez ten czas cosik przetłumaczyć, ale nie róbcie sobie wielkich nadziei. W odpowiedzi na podwyższoną temperaturę mój mózg staje się papką. Tyle dobrego, że ten rozdział skończyłam jeszcze zanim dopadło mnie choróbsko. Szkoda, że nasze syropy nie działają równie szybko co czarodziejskie eliksiry...

Zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

 **Rozdział 24**

* * *

– Co chciałabyś najpierw zwiedzić? Hogwart czy Hogsmeade? – zapytał z samego rana Severus. Amelia obudziła go w najbardziej przyjemny sposób, jaki można sobie tylko wyobrazić. Oboje byli tym bardzo usatysfakcjonowani.

– Minerwa wysłała mi sowę, że piątek będzie najlepszym dniem na odwiedziny. Och, ale to śmiesznie brzmi! – zachichotała, wciąż do niego przytulona.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyś skupiła się choć trochę na temacie naszej rozmowy.

– Yhym. Dziś podbijemy Hogwart. Będziemy mogli spędzić w zamku cały weekend.

– Czy aby na pewno tego chcesz? Spędzić weekend w magicznym miejscu? – spytał zatroskany, mocniej ją obejmując.

– A będziesz tam ze mną?

– Jak zawsze. – Pocałował ją w ramię, a następnie połaskotał.

To miało miejsce rano, a teraz było popołudnie. Severus zajmował się torbami, podczas gdy Amy odpowiedzialna była za spakowanie i przygotowanie chłopców do drogi, którą koniec końców spędzili na marudzeniu i kwileniu.

– Najpierw zwiedzimy szkołę, a potem możemy pooglądać sobie wioskę – powiedziała, zapinając bagaż. – Wzięliście swoje maskotki? Scooby'ego i Czarnego Psiaka? – spytała chłopców, kiedy wkładała im na głowy czapki. – Przestań się kręcić, Harry Snapie! – zirytowała się.

Harry był dzisiaj nadzwyczaj niespokojny i grymaśny. To było do niego takie niepodobne. Chłopiec wydął dolną wargę i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

– Nie zbliżaj się, Severusie Snapie! – dodała groźnie, rzucając podchodzącemu do nich mężczyźnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Zostaw go w spokoju.

Nie miała niczego złego na myśli. Wiedziała, że Severus nie zawahałby się i pocieszyłby syna, bo nie był takim ojcem, który „porzuciłby" rozhisteryzowane dziecko. Wolałby, żeby nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Nie zawsze należy tak postępować – omawiali to już wcześniej. Tyle dobre, że czarodziej w końcu zaczął słuchać się jej matczynego instynktu.

 _On nadal płacze, Amelio. Nie możemy na to pozwolić_ – mawiał wcześniej. Zawsze lękliwie powtarzał jedno i to samo. Dobrze, że mają to za sobą.

– Chyba jesteśmy gotowi do drogi – powiedziała lekarka, po czym rozejrzała się wokół i upewniła, że mają wszystko, czego będą potrzebować. Harry'ego trzymała na rękach. Pomimo tego, że wciąż pociągał nosem, powiercił się trochę, żeby znaleźć wygodniejszą dla siebie pozycję. – Pilnuj Draco, żeby przypadkiem nie zwymiotował. – Chwyciła Severusa za rękę i deportowali się.

Ze stacji kolejowej w Hogsmeade odebrał ich Hagrid. Półolbrzym machał do nich wesoło.

– Dobrze was znowu widzieć, psorze Snape. – Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

– Idziesz z nami do zamku, Hagridzie? – Amy stanęła na palcach i ucałowała go w policzek. – Och, pamiętaj o swojej obietnicy. Zgodziłeś się pokazać mi las i jednorożce.

Severus szedł kilka kroków za nimi. Draco wciąż był przez niego niesiony.

– Mam nadzieję, że mamie spodoba się Hogwart. Co o tym myślisz, Draco? Polubi tę szkołę?

– Lubi, lubi – odpowiedział chłopiec, wymachując rękami.

* * *

Zaniemówiła, gdy zobaczyła zamek. Owszem, Severus opowiadał jej, jak wspaniała jest to posiadłość, ale w życiu nie przypuszczała, że będzie taka piękna. Widziała te mury już wcześniej, w myślodsiewni, ale oglądać wspomnienie a móc dotknąć kamienia, to dwie różne sprawy.

– Jest przeogromny, Severusie! – Dłonią wskazała na główne wejście.

– Trza go było widzieć przed bitwą. – Hagrid wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął opowiadać o wyglądzie szkoły przed pokonaniem Voldemorta i o rekonstrukcjach, jakie potem przeprowadzono. – Mielimy szczęście, że tylu uczniów nam przy tym pomogło.

W środku Amy zobaczyła Wielką Salę i przepiękne schody. Razem z chłopcami, z otwartymi ustami, śledziła każdy obraz i marszczyła brwi, widząc każdego ducha.

– Jakim cudem ludzie nie widzą Hogwartu? Mam na myśli konkretnie mugoli… Przecież ta posiadłość jest ogromna, i nawet jeśli niemagiczni ludzie ignorują magię, to koło takiego kolosa ciężko przejść obojętnie! – Machnęła energicznie ręką.

– Szkoła obłożona jest nie dość, że barierami, to jeszcze potężnymi zaklęciami – rzekł Severus, wymijając ją.

Amelia zamyśliła się. Kiedy omawiali temat zwiedzania szkoły, Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział jej, że pomimo tego, iż jest mugolką, czary nie działają na nią tak, jak powinny. Za przykład może posłużyć zaklęcie czyszczące pamięć – jest na nie odporna. Minerwa razem z Severusem wysnuli hipotezę, że jej pierwsze spotkanie z magią było na tyle traumatyczne, że niosło za sobą niespotykane dotąd konsekwencje. Nie tylko uświadomiło jej o istnieniu innego świata, ale też sprawiło, że stała się „wyjątkowa", inna od innych niemagicznych. Właśnie dlatego dzisiejsza wycieczka była możliwa – była w stanie zobaczyć Hogwart.

Severus uparł się, żeby tę sprawę zbadać dogłębniej i postanowił przyjrzeć się jej korzeniom. Amelia nie wyraziła na to zgody, nie chciała, żeby się zbytnio w to angażował. Żeby odwlec to jak najdłużej w czasie, zaproponowała, że wrócą do tego tematu, gdy nastąpi przełom w jego badaniach dotyczących zaklęcia torturującego.

– Nie ociągaj się. Pokażę ci Lochy i nasze kwatery.

Poprowadził ją ku schodom w dół. Rachubę w liczeniu stopni straciła już po kilku krokach. Lochy były ciemne i chłodne; nieprzyjemne.

– W nocy musi być tu upiornie – powiedziała zlękniona, łapiąc go za dłoń.

W końcu stanęli przed pustą ścianą. Amy zamrugała zdezorientowana. Pomylili drogę? Severus nie podzielał jej zmartwień, ponieważ wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w dwie szare cegły. Ściana okazała się tajemnym przejściem, które otworzyło się niemal natychmiast.

Pierwsze pomieszczenie przypominało kawalerkę. Pełno było w niej regałów na książki i skórzanych, wygodnie wyglądających foteli. Dekoracji nie było dużo – zaledwie kilka.

Mężczyzna przemienił stolik do kawy w kojec dla dzieci.

– No Draco, siadaj – powiedział, po czym włożył do niego chłopca. Następnie odebrał od Amelii Harry'ego i posadził go obok brata.

Zwiedzanie kwater nie trwało długo. Okazało się, że z tyłu znajdowało się osobiste laboratorium. Wyglądało imponująco.

Gdy w miarę się rozgościli, wpadła do nich Minerwa.

– Wybaczcie mi. Miałam spotkanie z Radą Nadzorczą. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz powód mojego spóźnienia, Severusie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Zapraszam, Amy. Pokażę ci sale lekcyjne i boisko do Quidditcha.

– W porządku. – Severus postanowił dać Amelii wolną rękę. – Nie martw się o chłopców. Zostanę z nimi – dodał, po czym pocałował lekarkę w policzek i, prawie że wypchnął obie kobiety za drzwi.

Gdy tylko upewnił się, że odeszły wystarczająco daleko, odwrócił się do maluchów.

– Dziś odbędzie się pierwsza lekcja eliksirów, moi mali warzyciele. – Z uśmiechem na twarzy zlikwidował kojec i stanął pośrodku. Potem podał każdemu z nich dłoń. Amelia nalegała, żeby chodzić z nimi w ten sposób. Twierdziła, że dzięki temu przyzwyczają się do spacerów o własnych siłach i przestaną polegać na noszeniu. Nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja – musiał się pochylić, ponieważ był wysoki. Z trudem i świadomością późniejszego bólu pleców, poprowadził ich do laboratorium.

Posadził szkraby na stole do pracy, a potem położył na blacie nieszkodliwe składniki; niebezpieczne musiały znajdować się poza zasięgiem ich rąk.

– To jest asfodelus. Zwróćcie uwagę na liście – powiedział, pokazując im roślinę. Obaj z zaciekawieniem wzięli ją w dłonie, po czym Harry spróbował zjeść, a Draco pokruszyć w drobny mak. Severus pokręcił przecząco głową. – Skupcie się. Patrzcie. To jest korzeń waleriany. – Zaryzykował i ponownie podał go dzieciom.

Tym razem Harry wykazał się większą ostrożnością – obejrzał roślinę ze wszystkich stron; tak właśnie poznawał nowe rzeczy. Draco przez chwilę patrzył na brata, żeby w końcu podążyć za jego przykładem. Gdy zbadał korzeń, odwrócił się do Severusa i posłał mu buziaka.

– Utrudniasz mi prowadzenie lekcji – mruknął mężczyzna, po czym połaskotał go.

Harry zachichotał, słysząc śmiech brata, a gdy zerknął na tatę i zauważył, że ten zaraz zacznie łaskotać i jego, pisnął radośnie. Było już jednak za późno – w ciągu ułamku sekundy już tarzał się po stole.

– Ale z was obu śmieszki! – Severus także trząsł się ze śmiechu.

Po około dwudziestu minutach wygłupów wznowili lekcję. O dziwo, chłopcy byli uważniejsi i bardziej skoncentrowani na treści wykładu.

– Bazylia – zakomunikował, pokazując im kolejną roślinę. – Podoba ci się ten zapach, Draco?

Chłopczyk posłusznie powąchał liście, a Harry tradycyjnie włożył je do buzi.

Około godziny czternastej przyszedł czas na obiad.

– Tłuczone ziemniaki i trochę sosu, panowie. Nawet nie ważcie się nabałaganić. – Severus pogroził im palcem, po czym rzucił zielonookiemu szkrabowi znaczące spojrzenie. Harry, pomimo miny niewiniątka, jadł zdecydowanie bardziej niechlujnie.

Przy posiłku mężczyzna zatopił się w myślach.

– Założę się, że Amelia zakochała się w boisku do Quidditcha. Wy dwaj też darzyliście je specjalnym uczuciem. – Spojrzał smutno na dzieci. – Jak podrośniecie, ta miłość do gry do was wróci.

Draco pokiwał energicznie głową, wyglądając, jakby zrozumiał przekaz.

Po południu, w ramach odpoczynku od lekcji, chłopcy bawili się w salonie.

– Hał, hał! – Harry wcielił się w rolę psa i szczekał, biegając na czworaka. Draco był jego właścicielem i raz za razem głaskał go po głowie, mamrocząc przy tym po swojemu „dobly, ić, ić". Każda taka rundka kończyła się uściskiem.

Severus przyglądał się tej uroczej scenie z niemal płaczącym sercem. To niesamowite, jak ci dwaj są do siebie przywiązani. A to wszystko dlatego, że dorastali razem nie tylko jak bracia ale, jak i przyjaciele.

* * *

Amelia nie potrafiła opanować swojego zdenerwowania, kiedy zmierzały do Wielkiej Sali.

– Nie da się ukryć, że to miejsce jest po prostu genialne – skomentowała, zobaczywszy ją.

W bibliotece rozdziawiła szeroko usta. _Niesamowita. Fantastyczna_ – pomyślała.

– Severus musiał kochać to miejsce – wyszeptała.

– Och, tak – potwierdziła Minerwa. – To było jego drugie ulubione miejsce. Pierwszym były Lochy. Uwielbiał przesiadywać w bibliotece, stanowiła ucieczkę od rzeczywistości dla niego i Lily. „Neutralny grunt", jak lubił to określać. – Uważnie przyjrzała się Amy. Spodziewała się zobaczyć jakieś wzdrygnięcie i smutek na jej twarzy na wspomnienie pierwszej ukochanej Severusa. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca.

Pokryte śnieżnym puchem boisko do Quidditcha wyglądało naprawdę zjawiskowo.

– Muszę ci coś wyznać, Amy – powiedziała w pewnym momencie Minerwa. – Podczas tej wycieczki koniecznie chciałam złapać cię samą. Severus nieświadomie bardzo ułatwił mi tę sprawę. Nie wie, co planowałam zrobić. Nie wolno ci mnie przed nim zdradzić – nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył – wytłumaczyła, rzucając na nie zaklęcie ocieplające, po czym westchnęła ciężko. – Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy naprawdę go kochasz, ponieważ on faktycznie darzy cię uczuciem. Tak bardzo cierpiał, gdy go zostawiłaś. – Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że jej stwierdzenie przypominało oskarżenie.

Amelia spojrzała na starszą kobietę i zastanowiła się, czy właśnie tak będzie brzmiała za jakieś dwadzieścia lat, kiedy będzie omawiała ten sam temat z dziewczyną Harry'ego lub Draco. Minerwa sprawiała wrażenie zatroskanej matki, obawiającej się zranienia ukochanego syna.

Otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć na zadane jej pytanie, kiedy dyrektorka weszła jej w słowo.

– Ja…

– To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy Severus się zakochał. Lily bardzo go skrzywdziła. Owszem, kochała go, ale nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić. Przed laty obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę go tak zdruzgotanego, jak po ich rozstaniu, ale zdarzyło się to ponownie; kiedy go opuściłaś. Był taki skrzywdzony, taki pijany – przerwała na moment. – I stąd właśnie moja prośba. Nie krzywdź go w ten sposób. Kolejny taki numer zniszczy jego duszę.

Amelia nawiązała z czarownicą kontakt wzrokowy i nie ociągając się dłużej, odpowiedziała stanowczym tonem:

– Kocham go, Minerwo. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma w świecie na tyle potężnej siły, która nakazałaby mi trzymać się od niego i chłopców z daleka. Nie mam zamiaru też cię okłamywać. Jestem przerażona – magią i tym nowym dla mnie światem. Staram się i staram, ale to wszystko wciąż mnie przerasta. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że każdy czarodziej ma w sobie tak niesamowitą moc, którą może czynić cuda przy pomocy tylko jednego ruchu drewnianego patyka. Nieustannie boję się, że to, kim jestem, pewnego dnia nie wystarczy Severusowi – wiem, że zasługuje na o wiele więcej…

Minerwa uciszyła ją, unosząc w górę dłoń. Jej twarz zdobił szczery uśmiech.

– Tak się nie stanie. Severus nie jest kapryśnym mężczyzną. Święta Bożego Narodzenia były dla mnie wystarczającym na to dowodem. Od tego czasu jest zrelaksowany jak nigdy, wręcz promieniuje szczęściem. Tak jak powiedziały mi kiedyś Andromeda i Molly, jesteś cudowna, Amy. Z początku nie wierzyłam im, gdy twierdziły, że twarz Severusa rozjaśnia się, gdy tylko wchodzisz do pokoju; teraz i ja tak twierdzę. On nie może oderwać od ciebie wzroku. Gdy o tobie mówi, w jego głosie słychać tylko i wyłącznie miłość. – Minerwa zaśmiała się cicho. – Kto by pomyślał, że na świecie istnieje kobieta, która groźnego Severusa Snape'a sprowadziła do poziomu szczerzącego się głupio nastolatka.

Amelia także wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie spodziewała się, że dostanie prezent od akurat _tej_ kobiety.

Oczywiście, mugolka zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus ją kocha, ale czuć to, a usłyszeć taką przemowę na własne uszy, to dwie różne sprawy.

– Pomogłabyś mi w razie wypadku, Minerwo? Jeśli bym coś spaprała… – Zaczerwieniła się.

– Oczywiście, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym była szczególnie potrzebna – zaśmiała się dyrektorka szkoły.

Wycieczka została wznowiona. Kolejną atrakcją było jezioro Hogwartu.

– Mieszka tu wielka kałamarnica. Lubi się wynurzać, gdy jest ciepło.

– Wielka kałamarnica… A to ci dopiero. Widzę, że to miejsce pełne jest różności – sapnęła zaskoczona Amelia.

Minerwa zatrzymała się w miejscu.

– Powinnyśmy już wrócić. Severus spędził już wystarczająco czasu z chłopcami.

W drodze do zamku Amy miała jeszcze masę pytań. Dyrektorka cierpliwie odpowiadała na wszystkie, zadowolona, że lekarka rzeczywiście jest tym zainteresowana, a nie jedynie udaje z uprzejmości. Bez wątpienia, gdyby była czarownicą, Tiara Przydziału wysłałaby ją do Gryffindoru. Przełamywanie własnych barier i pokonywanie słabości, wymagało nie lada odwagi i siły.

Dokładnie o godzinie czwartej dwanaście wróciły do Lochów.

– Nie hałasujcie. Chłopcy dopiero co usnęli – syknął Severus, gdy tylko otworzył im drzwi. – Nie mówiłem, żebyś porywała mi Amelię na cały dzień – dodał jadowicie w kierunku Minerwy.

– Zobaczymy się rano. Miłej nocy – odpowiedziała starsza kobieta, kompletnie go ignorując. Potem uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

– Ta kobieta z dnia na dzień robi się coraz to gorsza! Puszy się jak paw tym, że jest taaaka sprawiedliwa, nie widząc tego, jak nieuprzejma jest! – wyrzucił z siebie rozdrażniony Mistrz Eliksirów. Powiedziałby coś jeszcze, ale Amelia pocałowała go namiętnie, skutecznie wyrzucając z jego głowy wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli.

– A więc mówisz, że maluchy już smacznie śpią? – spytała cicho, po czym przeczesała mu włosy dłonią.

Niezdolny do sformułowania sensownej odpowiedzi, skinął głową.

– Czy będziesz dobrym chłopcem i pokażesz mi sypialnię? – dodała sugestywnym tonem, co było na tyle śmieszne, że oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

* * *

– I co sądzisz o Hogwarcie? – zapytał Severus kilka godzin później. Leżał na plecach, podczas gdy Amelia była do niego przytulona.

– To miejsce jest przeogromne, a przy tym i niesamowicie piękne. W lecie, w świetle słonecznym, musi zapierać dech w piersi – wymruczała kobieta, po czym lekko uniosła głowę. Zamrugała zdziwiona, gdy zauważyła, że jej partner ma zamknięte oczy. – Nie słuchasz mnie! – Żartobliwie go szturchnęła i pocałowała w czubek nosa.

Severus roześmiał się cicho, po czym pogłaskał ją po plecach.

– Lubię, gdy okazujesz mi tak uczucia – westchnął. – Cieszę się, że szkoła przypadła ci do gustu. Przez wiele, wiele lat uważałem to miejsce za dom.

Amelia uśmiechnęła się czule i pocałowała go w czoło. Potem z powrotem położyła głowę na jego piersi.

– Chciałabym wybrać się na leśną wycieczkę. Ale nie sama, z tobą. Minerwa obiecała mi, że zajmie się chłopcami pod naszą nieobecność. Hagrid uprzedził mnie, że ten las nie jest miejscem dla takich szkrabów.

– Jesteś tego pewna? Nie chciałbym, żeby się bała.

– Właśnie dlatego będziesz tam ze mną głuptaku! – Pisnęła, gdy Severus mocniej ją ścisnął. – Prymityw – zaśmiała się.

Severus wyszczerzył się, po czym w przeciągu kilku minut zasnął.

– Słodkich snów – wyszeptała i także zamknęła oczy.

* * *

Następnego ranka został obudzony w wyjątkowo frustrujący sposób – oberwał kilka razy w głowę. Nie były to brutalne uderzenia, co irytujące. Gdy otworzył jedno oko, zobaczył, że sprawcą tej nieprzyjemnej pobudki był nie kto inny, jak Harry.

– Oć, tata! Oć! – Chłopiec skrzywił się, widząc, jak ojciec wraca z powrotem do snu. Wydął wargę i zastosował inny trik – pociągnął go za nos, a potem za włosy.

– Harry, przestań! Nie wolno szarpać ludzi za włosy! – zawołał Severus, próbując odsunąć malucha od siebie. Ten jednak tylko na to czekał, bo gdy znalazł się w pewnej od niego odległości, skoczył do przodu i objął go mocno.

– Oć, tata! Oć! Oć! – powtórzył.

 _Zielonooki diabeł._

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, po czym usiadł. Chłopczyk zachichotał radośnie.

– Dzień dobry, Harry. – Severus pocałował go w policzek.

– Bly, tata – odpowiedział maluch i klasnął w dłonie.

– A gdzie mamusia i Draco? – Harry wskazał mu palcem salon. – No dobrze. Zmienimy ci w takim razie pieluszkę. – Czarodziej zabrał się do pracy ale czekała go miła niespodzianka. Okazało się, że pampers był czysty. Najwidoczniej Amelia była szybsza. Wziął więc syna do łazienki i pomógł mu umyć ząbki.

– Och, jest i tata z Harrym! – przywitała ich Amy, kiedy weszli do pokoju. Draco posłusznie jadł bananową kaszkę z płatkami.

– Dlaczego u diabła napuściłaś na mnie Harry'ego? – westchnął Severus i nalał sobie kawy.

– Bo tak ładnie o ciebie pytał. – Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wróciła do posiłku. – W południe jesteśmy umówieni z Hagridem.

– Skąd wiesz? Przyszedł nam powiedzieć? Która w ogóle jest godzina? – spytał zdezorientowany.

– Dziesiąta. – Amy rzuciła mu dłuższe spojrzenie. – Skrzat domowy dostarczył wiadomość.

– Och…? Jakie pierwsze wrażenia? – zapytał ostrożnie, biorąc łyk.

– No cóż… tak mnie wystraszył, że aż krzyknęłam. Nie wiedziałam nawet, _co_ mi się tak przygląda! Skrzat, a właściwie _skrzatka_ – Mrużka, tak się przedstawiła… – powiedziała mi wszystko, jak tylko odkryła, że chowam się za kanapą! – Przyszpiliła Severusa wzrokiem.

– No, to takie właśnie dziwne stworzenia nazywamy skrzatami domowymi – odpowiedział, tłumiąc śmiech. Prawie żałował, że przegapił taki widok – Amy ukrywającą się przed Mrużką!

– Wiem, że dusisz się ze śmiechu i dla ciebie to naprawdę zabawne, ale ja o mało nie zeszłam ze strachu. Kiedy Mrużka wszystko mi wyjaśniła… zaczęła się okładać pięściami… Mówiła też coś o byciu złym skrzatem. Oczywiście, kazałam jej przestać. Gdy już to zrobiła, och, okazała się naprawdę kochana. Sama przygotowała całe śniadanie!

Severus zachichotał.

– Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Amy, ale naprawdę ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić. Mrużka jest malutka. Kto by się jej bał?

– Zamknij się, wredoto. – Pokazała mu język. – To twoja wina – zaśmiała się. Dzieci jej zawtórowały. – Czas się przygotować do wycieczki, nieznośni czarodzieje!

* * *

Gdy byli gotowi, udali się do biura dyrektorki.

– Chochliki kornwalijskie. – Severus podał kamiennemu gargulcowi hasło. Ten odsunął się, wpuszczając ich do środka. Amelia nie zawahała się, gdy weszli na ruchome schody. Powoli przyzwyczajała się do niespodziewanych ruchów przedmiotów pozornie nieożywionych.

– Postaw kojec przed obrazem Albusa, Severusie. Powiedział, że chce zobaczyć chłopców – powiedziała im po przywitaniu się Minerwa, dłonią wskazując odpowiednie miejsce.

Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał jej polecenie.

– Dyrektorze… – mruknął uprzejmie.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, Severusie – odpowiedział mu stary czarodziej. Wyraźnie chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale brunet odsunął się szybko i stanął obok Amelii.

Żadna z kobiet nie pisnęła nawet słówka. Obydwie doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę, że ostatnią rzeczą, którą pragnąłby zrobić Severus to dłuższa rozmowa z Albusem Dumbledore'em – w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Mimo tego, że minęło już trochę czasu, Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż był zdezorientowany tym, co się wydarzyło. Czuł się nie tylko odpowiedzialny za śmierć swojego mentora, ale także był na niego wściekły; to przez niego nie mógł wychować Harry'ego jako swojego syna; to Albus zdecydował, że Harry będzie Potterem. Wiedział, że jest Snape'em, ale postanowił zataić przed całym światem ten istotny fakt.

– Idźcie już. Hagrid czeka na was w swojej chatce. Zatroszczę się o chłopców. Miłej zabawy – powiedziała Minerwa, przerywając przedłużającą się nieprzyjemną ciszę. Jednym ruchem różdżki przemieniła kilka książek w małe tańczące niedźwiadki. Zachwycone tym niecodziennym pokazem dzieci zaklaskały szczęśliwie w dłonie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 25**

* * *

Hagrid akurat karmił wielkiego psa, który – jak już Amelia wiedziała – nazywał się Kieł.

– Dobrze, żeście przyszli. Skończę karmić tę bestię i możemy iść do lasu – odezwał się półolbrzym, gdy ich zobaczył.

Nie trzeba było jej powtarzać dwa razy. Złapała dłoń Severusa i pociągnęła go w stronę rozłożystych drzew.

– Spotkamy się przy polanie nad rzeką, Hagridzie – stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów. Miał wielkie plany. Chciał pokazać Amelii wszystkie składniki, jakich wcześniej używał do tworzenia najróżniejszych mikstur.

Spacerowali na obrzeżach, a Amy już była zachwycona – nigdy wcześniej nie widziała lasu, w którym ponoć żyją niesamowite magiczne zwierzęta. Jakie one były? Jak się nazywały poszczególne gatunki? Czy naprawdę istnieją, czy są tylko ludzkimi wymysłami? Pytań było mnóstwo. Severus, z anielską cierpliwością, odpowiadał wyczerpująco na każde z nich. Co więcej, wydawał się zadowolony z takiego zainteresowania. Amelia nie wiedziała, że jedynymi osobami, które z zapartym tchem słuchały jego wykładów, gdy był jeszcze hogwardzkim nauczycielem, był Draco Malfoy, Hermiona Granger i Percy Weasley; jego najzdolniejsi (choć nie przyznałby się do tego głośno) uczniowie.

W pewnym momencie zauważyli zbliżającego się do nich, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha, Hagrida.

– Wszystko ci pokażę, Amy! – zawołał podekscytowany, przystając w miejscu. – Najpierw nieśmiałki i jednorożce! W tych czasach to rzadkie stwory. Mieszkają se w głębi lasu.

– Nie sądzę, by było to rozważne – skontrował Severus. – Las zamieszkują też centaury, które nie do końca potrafią dojść do porozumienia z czarodziejami.

– W porząsiu, panie psorze. Dogadalimy się. Zawiesilimy broń. Uciąłem se pogawędkę z ich szefem – wyjaśnił półolbrzym.

Mistrz Eliksirów odetchnął po kryjomu. Wygląda na to, że wycieczka sprawiała wrażenie bezpiecznej. I ciekawej. Amelia miała mnóstwo pytań, a Hagrid pękał z dumy, móc na nie odpowiedzieć. Stanowili idealny zespół naukowy.

Do zamku wrócili dopiero po południu.

– Jestem piekielnie zmęczona – zakomunikowała głośno Amy, kiedy maszerowali po korytarzach Hogwartu. – Idę się wykąpać i kładę się spać. – Ziewnęła.

– Zgarnę chłopców, a ty pójdziesz już do lochów – zaproponował z uśmiechem Severus.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Wychodząc, podziękował Minerwie za opiekę nad maluchami. Przez całą drogę do komnat Draco bełkotał po swojemu, najprawdopodobniej opisując mu swój dzień, a Harry oparł mu głowę na ramieniu i z zamkniętymi oczami słuchał brata.

– Czas na kąpiel – zarządził, gdy wkroczyli do swoich pokoi. Nalał do wanny wody i wyjął zabawki. Dzieci rozebrał w łazience.

– Dopilnuj, żeby nie popijali wody, kochanie! – Usłyszał głos Amelii, dobiegający z sypialni.

 _Co za kobieta._ Severus przewrócił oczami. Zdarzyło mu się to tylko raz, kiedy sama go rozproszyła. To _nie była_ jego wina.

– Nie ważcie się bałaganić, chłopcy – upomniał surowo dzieci, które spojrzały na niego i wyszczerzyły się radośnie. Potem pokiwały zgodnie głowami i kontynuowały swoją kąpiel.

Amelia przekroczyła próg łazienki jakieś dwadzieścia minut później. Nie spodziewała się zobaczyć takiego widoku. Cała podłoga była zalana, a cała trójka mężczyzn mokra od stóp do głów i śmiała się ile sił w płucach.

– Powinnam się domyślić – stwierdziła z założonymi na biodra rękoma. Na twarzy miała złośliwy uśmiech.

Usłyszawszy ją, dzieci spojrzały do góry. Draco wyciągnął rączki i krzyknął „mama!".

– Tak, skarbusiu. Pozwól, że cię wyjmę z wody i wytrę – powiedziała, po czym wzięła się do pracy. W międzyczasie chłopczyk próbował się do niej przytulić, szukając ciepła. Ewidentnie było mu zimno.

– Mały zdrajca – wymamrotał Severus, rzucając mu zajadłe spojrzenie. Sam zajął się wycieraniem drugiego malucha. – Nie martw się, Harry. Dopadniesz go potem – dodał cicho i pocałował go w policzek.

Po przebraniu się w piżamkę Amy uśpiła Draco. O dziwo, nie stawiał żadnego oporu. Grzecznie ułożył się w łóżku i przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Potem zamknął oczy i nie czekając na buziaka od mamy, zaczął cicho pochrapywać. Harry skorzystał więc z okazji i wbił w kobietę znaczące spojrzenie.

– Ma… – szepnął.

– Ciiii. Dobranoc, kochanie – odszepnęła i pogłaskała go po brzuszku.

– _Nox_ – dodał Severus, gasząc światła. Amelia złapała go za rękę i razem wyszli z pokoju.

* * *

Do niedzieli Amelia znacząco poszerzyła wiedzę na temat magii i magicznego świata. Zwiedziła szkołę, pobliski las i czarodziejską wioskę, zwaną Hogsmeade. Z miejsca pokochała Miodowe Królestwo i Pub pod Trzema Miotłami. Samo wspomnienie istnienia takiego miejsca, jak Wrzeszcząca Chata z kolei wywoływała u niej tylko ciarki i strach. Mimo że było to całkowicie irracjonalne, nie chciała nawet znaleźć się w pobliżu nawiedzonego budynku. Severus, widząc jak blednie, jedynie skinął głową i pociągnął ją gdzie indziej. Szybko też przekierował jej uwagę na chłopców. Obaj siedzieli w wózku przeznaczonym dla bliźniąt i zabawiali się swoimi butami.

– Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do domu – powiedziała, gdy wrócili do szkolnych komnat. Przebierała akurat niechętnego Harry'ego. Chłopiec siedział na kocu w samej pieluszce i bawił się Scooby Doo brata, kierowanym przy pomocy magii przez Severusa. Mały był zmęczony a przez to i zgryźliwy. Z całą pewnością nie doceniał też zaczepek Draco.

– Mój hał, hał! – Blondynek odepchnął od siebie ramiona matki.

– Zachowuj się młody człowieku albo pożegnasz się ze Scoobym na dłużej. – Amelia rzuciła maluchowi twarde spojrzenie. Widząc je, Draco zaczął płakać. – Nie jestem twoim tatą, kochanie. Nie zmięknę tak łatwo.

Chłopiec raz jeszcze odepchnął jej ramiona, prawie że zanosząc się płaczem. Była jednak nieugięta. Wyczekała odpowiedniego momentu, po czym rzuciła się na niego i szybko przebrała.

– I jesteśmy już gotowi, skarbie! – zakomunikowała. Była taka znużona – wcześniejszy pożegnalny obiad z Minerwą również dołożył do tego swoje trzy grosze. Severus znalazł sposób na uspokojenie Draco – Amelia go nie pochwalała. Przekupił go! W zamian za milczenie dał mu więcej pluszowych maskotek.

Potem, korzystając z tego, że chłopcy byli wyczerpani i senni, deportowali się ze szkoły. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, Severus, oczywiście, zdążył ją jeszcze pouczyć, żeby mocno trzymała dzieci. Harry był na tyle padnięty, że nie poczuł nawet, że znaleźli się w domu. Draco na szczęście był zbyt skoncentrowany na prezentach.

Severus bał się powrotu. Próbował go jakoś opóźnić, ale Amelia nalegała. Twierdziła, że chciałaby wrócić i położyć się spać we własnym łóżku. Chciała odpoczynku.

– Położę dzieci – zaproponowała na miejscu.

Skinął głową i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Weekend był męczący – chłopcy byli rozdrażnieni, bo nie poświęcali im stop procent uwagi. Amelia koncentrowała się głównie na uzupełnianiu swojej wiedzy, oczekując przy tym szczegółowych odpowiedzi, a Severus poniekąd popadł w nostalgię.

Myślami wrócił do wszystkich rzeczy, jakie zrobili i zobaczyli w Hogwarcie, i właśnie wtedy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu.

– Myślałem, że chciałaś wrócić do swojego domu – powiedział, wciągając Amelię pod prysznic.

– Jestem w domu – odpowiedziała z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – No chyba że bardzo nalegasz, żebym się ubrała i poszła hen daleko…

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem.

Byli tak padnięci, że usnęli, gdy tylko położyli się na łóżku.

* * *

– Pójście w takim stanie do pracy byłoby czystą głupotą. Zostanę w domu. Chyba mam gorączkę…

Severus sprawdził jej czoło.

– Nic ci nie dolega. Nie próbuj się wymigać od obowiązków. – Pocałował Amelię. Minął tydzień od wizyty w Hogwarcie. Dzisiaj był jej pierwszy dzień roboczy po urlopie. To naturalne, że nie czuła się szczególnie zmotywowana do powrotu do świata „realnego".

– Wychodzę pod przymusem! Zapamiętaj to sobie! – stwierdziła, po czym z niechęcią wstała z łóżka i wyciągnęła z szafy odpowiednie ubrania. Tak im szybko czasz minął, że żadne z nich nawet nie zarejestrowało faktu, że Amelia ani razu nie zajrzała nawet do własnego mieszkania.

Kobieta wzięła prysznic i ubrała się. Potem poszła sprawdzić jeszcze chłopców.

– Nadal śpią. Kiedy przyjdzie Hermiona? – spytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Koniecznie chciała jej przekazać, żeby uważała na Draco. Mały znalazł sobie nowe hobby – całował prosto w usta, kto się tylko napatoczył. Wyglądał, jakby ćwiczył pocałunki.

– Będzie tu za jakieś pięć minut. – Severus włożył ciemnozielony sweter. – Pospiesz się. Jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziesz, będziesz spóźniona. – Pogonił lekarkę.

– Gdzie zapodziałeś swoje serce? Bo kiedyś je miałeś, prawda? – spytała, po czym pomalowała usta krwistoczerwoną szminką.

– Musisz to robić? – westchnął.

– Podoba ci się? – Uniosła brew i posłała mu buziaka. Potem puściła oczko. – Och, nie, mój panie. Ani kroku bliżej. Rozmażesz mi szminkę! – krzyknęła, gdy do niej doskoczył. Następnie klepnęła go w tyłek.

– Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił ją i pocałował.

– No przestań! Mówię poważnie! Zniszczysz mi cały makijaż! – zachichotała, gdy zaatakował jej szyję.

– Wystarczy jedno zaklęcie, żeby naprawić wyrządzone szkody – mruknął uwodzicielsko, wyłudzając jeszcze jeden pocałunek.

– Nagle stałeś się niesłychanie uczynny. – Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy poczuła dłonie mężczyzny na swoich plecach.

Oderwali się od siebie, dopiero gdy do ich uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący aportacji czarodzieja.

– Odbijemy to sobie, jak wrócę z pracy – szepnęła Amelia, już wychodząc z pokoju. Chciała złapać Hermionę jeszcze w przedpokoju.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitała się radośnie i zaproponowała dziewczynie na herbatę.

Młodsza kobieta także się uśmiechnęła i weszła do salonu.

– Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia, Amy! – powiedziała z widocznym na twarzy podekscytowaniem. – Ron w zeszłym tygodniu zaczął swoje szkolenie aurorskie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby jednocześnie był tak zmęczony i ożywiony. Takie coś nie powinno mieć nawet miejsca! – trajkotała czarownica. Amy wcale jej się nie dziwiła – wspólne mieszkanie z chłopakiem jest czymś wyjątkowym. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Kłócimy się praktycznie cały czas! Ron jest wielkim bałaganiarzem. Całe szczęście, że możemy posprzątać przy pomocy magii, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest strasznie niezorganizowany. – Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

– Wybacz, ale muszę zapytać. Nie miej mi tego za złe. Czemu tak się szczerzysz? Jest coś jeszcze? – Amy zmarszczyła brwi.

Czarownica zarumieniła się gwałtownie i spuściła wzrok. Widać było, że to pytanie wytrąciło ją z równowagi i była niepewna, czy udzielić na nie odpowiedzi.

– Z Ronem kłóciliśmy się praktycznie od samego początku naszej znajomości – zaczęła, przełamując lody. Nie miała z kim na ten temat porozmawiać – zbyt krępująco byłoby wyznanie prawdy Ginny. – Strasznie mnie irytował. Byliśmy w stanie sprzeczać się godzinami. Harry zawsze interweniował, zanim sprawy zachodziły za daleko – praktycznie musiał nas od siebie odciągać…

Amelia uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, dając znak, żeby Hermiona kontynuowała. Potrafiła sobie to wszystko wyobrazić.

– W zeszły piątek Ron wrócił do domu naprawdę późno. Miałam za sobą ciężki dzień i oboje byliśmy zmęczeni. Nie było nic do jedzenia, byliśmy głodni i oczywiście zaczęliśmy kolejną kłótnię. Ron chciał zjeść jakąś chińszczyznę a ja miałam ochotę na coś indiańskiego. Wrzeszczeliśmy na siebie przez dobrą godzinę – westchnęła młodsza kobieta.

Amelia uniosła brwi, zauważając pogłębiający się rumieniec koleżanki.

– Tym razem nie było koło nas Harry'ego, który by nas powstrzymał. Ron wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle – był cały czerwony, ciężko oddychał i miał _coś_ w oczach. Miałam wrażenie, że ogień, który w nich widzę, zaraz mnie poparzy. Nie pomyślałam – ponownie westchnęła. – Praktycznie się na niego wskoczyłam. I zaczęłam całować.

Amy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Więc w końcu znaleźliście inny sposób na rozładowanie napięcia!

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

– To był nasz pierwszy raz. Nie mam żadnego porównania, ale to była najlepsza noc w moim życiu – wyznała cicho, zażenowana.

Amelia otworzyła usta, żeby zadać jeszcze kilka pytań, ale zdecydowała się tego nie robić, ponieważ do pokoju właśnie wszedł Severus. Na rękach miał Harry'ego.

– Draco wciąż śpi. Udało mi się zabrać tego tutaj, zanim obudziłby brata – zakomunikował.

– Cześć, Harry! – przywitała się z dzieckiem Hermiona. Potem odebrała go od Mistrza Eliksirów i przytuliła mocno. Chłopczyk dał jej buziaka w policzek. Zawsze się tak w stosunku do niej zachowywał.

– Mona! – powiedział i złapał ją za wiszący na szyi srebrny wisiorek. Przyozdobiony był szkarłatnym rubinem.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi i przypomniała sobie, że także dostała w prezencie naszyjnik – od Severusa na Boże Narodzenie. Chciała go zdjąć, kiedy pojechała do rodziców, ale nie zdobyła się na to. Wisior był ostatnim łączących ich ogniwem i nie mogła się go, ot tak pozbyć. Nie miała do tego serca. Tak jak jej poradziły przyjaciółki, nigdy go nie ściągała.

– Och, jestem już spóźniona do pracy! – Nagle sobie uświadomiła. – Z góry dziękuję za opiekę nad chłopcami – dodała, po czym ucałowała Hermionę i Severusa.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz się aportować na miejsce? – Czarodziej otworzył jej drzwi.

– Podziękuję. Pojadę autem. – Jeszcze raz pocałowała Severusa a potem wyszła z domu. Kiedy była już przy samochodzie, pomachała jeszcze ręką.

– Wrócę o piątej, Hermiono – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy z powrotem weszli do mieszkania. – Amelia powinna wrócić wcześniej ode mnie. Przeczytałem twój esej na temat wilkołaków i ich małym udziale w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie – przerwał na moment. – Nie powinnaś pisać aż tyle. – Dopił ostatniego łyka kawy, po czym deportował się, zanim kobieta otworzyła w ogóle usta.

– Dlaczego zawsze musi mnie tak irytować? – westchnęła, nawet nie licząc na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Zawsze było tak samo – Severus mówił coś, a następnie znikał.

Harry także zmarszczył brwi, imitując jej wyraz twarzy.

– Och, nieważne. Chodźmy zjeść śniadanie, mały. – Skierowała się do kuchni i naszykowała mu mleko z płatkami. Starała się cieszyć tą chwilą. Wiedziała, że nie minie długo, zanim Draco się obudzi i obaj chłopcy zaczną szkucić.

Jeśli miała być szczera, wspólne zabawy sprawiały jej wiele przyjemności. Dzisiaj bawili się na śniegu przed domem. Zawczasu rzuciła na dzieci zaklęcie ocieplające, żeby nie zmarzły. Draco próbował skakać, ale za każdym razem przewracał się na pupę i wręcz zanosił śmiechem.

– Mona, mona, mona! – powtarzał Harry, co chwilę uklepując śnieg zabawkową łopatką.

Zaczęło prószyć. Obaj chłopcy przerwali swoje zajęcia i wyciągnęli ku niebu ręce. Byli zafascynowani.

– Jesteście razem tacy słodcy! – zapiszczała Hermiona. – Nie wiem, jak wasza mama to znosi! – zaśmiała się, po czym zagoniła dzieci do domu.

W środku przygotowała im po kubku gorącej czekolady. Potem – zgodnie z wypracowaną dotąd metodą – całą trójką usadowili się na kanapie w salonie. Hermiona wyciągnęła bajkę (tym razem był to „Kopciuszek") i zaczęła czytać na głos.

– I żyli długo i szczęśliwie… – zakończyła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry zasnął mniej więcej w połowie, zaś Draco sennie tulił się do niej podczas całej czytanki. Delikatnie wzięła ich po kolei na ręce i ułożyła w kojcu. Potem przykryła ich kocami i zgasiła światło.

Severus i Amy wrócili o piątej trzydzieści. Chłopcy już nie spali. Zamiast tego bawili się swoimi psami.

– Wszyscy gotowi na kolację? Zjedzmy w spokoju, zanim chłopcy się znudzą i zaczną domagać uwagi – zaproponował Severus, otwierając butelkę wina. Rozmowa przy posiłku dotyczyła badań Mistrza Eliksirów. – Amelia była pomysłodawczynią tej idei. Wpadła na to kilka tygodni temu. Podszedłem do zagadnienia od trochę innej perspektywy. Skupiałem się na intencji czarodziejów rzucających zaklęcie. Są one ważne, owszem, ale to nie jedyny determinant. Na odczuwane potem konsekwencje wpływają też inne – przerwał na moment, mile połechtany. Obie kobiety słuchały jego wykładu z widocznym zaciekawieniem. – Przyjrzałem się bliżej fizjonomii torturowanych. Na jej podstawie wysnułem pewną teorię. – Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. – Intencja wciąż ma kluczowe znaczenie dla siły zaklęcia, ale nie ma większego wpływu na zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne ofiary. Wszystko zależy od biologii.

Severus upił łyk wina i wznowił monolog, widząc, że młodsza kobieta już otwierała usta, żeby zadać pytanie.

– Weźmy na przykład naszą dwójkę. Jestem czarodziejem półkrwi, podczas gdy Hermiona jest mugolaczką. Biorąc pod uwagę ludzką biologią, nic, nie licząc oczywistości, nas od siebie nie różni. Patrząc jednak na nasze magiczne sygnatury, są pewne różnice; wcale nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Jesteś ode mnie silniejsza, Hermiono. Cechuje cię większa odporność na zaklęcia i klątwy. Dlaczego? To bardzo proste. Ja od urodzenia byłem _wystawiony_ na magię mojej matki, która była czarownicą. Dzięki temu byłem bardziej świadomy tego, kim jestem, niż ty, urodzona pośród mugoli – westchnął. – I właśnie przez to jestem bardziej podatny na uroki.

Kobiety pokiwały głowami. Wszystko zrozumiały.

– Twierdzisz więc, że czystokrwiści mają mniejsze szanse na odzyskanie sił po klątwie _Cruciatus_? Z racji tego, że wychowani są przez dwójkę czarodziejów? – spytała zdziwiona Hermiona.

– Moje badania zdają się potwierdzać tę hipotezę. – Uśmiechnął się Severus.

– Niesamowite! Kiedy zamierzasz ogłosić to odkrycie? Czy będę mogła przeczytać projekt? – drążyła podekscytowana czarownica.

– Święty Mung dał mi już zielone światło, co do publikacji badań. W gabinecie mam kopię moich notatek. Dam ci je jeszcze dzisiaj, zanim wyjdziesz.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi i w zamyśleniu przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Kochanie? Czy to znaczy, że będziesz mógł zacząć teraz badania nad lekarstwem na efekty uboczne? – zapytała.

– Mam już lekarstwo. Problemem jest podanie go na czas. Jeśli będzie zbyt późno, nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów – westchnął Severus.

– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która mnie interesuje. Dlaczego skoncentrowałeś się akurat na tym zaklęciu? – Amelia upiła łyk wina.

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce i odchylił się lekko na krześle. Nie dane mu było jednak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Wielu czystokrwistych wierzy, że klątwa _Cruciatus_ jest o wiele skuteczniejsza, kiedy jej ofiarami są mugole. Twierdzą, że to przez „niemagiczną krew" i „słabość fizyczną" – wtrącił się do rozmowy Ron, który pojawił się znikąd w salonie.

– Ronald opanował cichszą aportację i zaklęcie kameleona – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Hermiona.

– Aurorzy nie próżnują, a z tego, co mi wiadomo, to dopiero twój drugi tydzień szkolenia, prawda? – Severus nalał wina do kieliszka i podał go nowoprzybyłemu. – Nigdy więcej tak nie rób – warknął rozdrażniony.

– Przepraszam, profesorze. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy faktycznie to zadziała – wymamrotał zawstydzony Ron.

– Byłeś niesamowity. – Hermiona dała mu buziaka w policzek.

– Zawsze to jakaś niespodzianka – zaśmiał się młodszy czarodziej i pocałował swoją dziewczynę w czoło. Potem zajął miejsce obok niej. – Pańskie badania mogą dać niezłego kopa czarodziejskiej społeczności. Każdy zatwardziały fanatyk o tym przeczyta! Wyobrażacie sobie reakcję ciotki Muriel, kiedy dowie się, że tak naprawdę mugolaki są od niej silniejsze, jeśli chodzi o opór wobec klątw? – roześmiał się Ron. Oczy mu błyszczały i wyglądał, jakby ledwo mógł usiedzieć w miejscu.

Kiedy wszyscy trochę ochłonęli, rozmowa znowu skupiła się na korzyściach, jakie niesie ta nowina dla społeczeństwa.

– Myślałam, że pójdziesz dzisiaj prosto do domu – powiedziała w pewnym momencie Hermiona, patrząc znacząco na Weasleya.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Chciałem po ciebie wpaść. Nie podoba mi się to, że sama aportujesz się o tak późnych godzinach. No i mama chciała pogadać o przyjęciu urodzinowym chłopców. – Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Amelii. – Tata kazał mi się ciebie zapytać o obrazki na tortach.

– Aa, no tak. Miałam wysłać Molly sowę, ale wypadło mi to z głowy. – Lekarka wstała od stołu i poszła do pracowni Severusa. Wróciła stamtąd z dwoma zdjęciami. Wręczyła je Ronowi. – To ciasto ze Scoobym będzie dla Dracona, a ze Snarfem* dla Harry'ego – wyjaśniła. – Przekaż, proszę Molly, że dziękuję jej bardzo i naprawdę jestem jej za to wdzięczna.

Amy zapoczątkowała temat zbliżających się urodzin dzieci. Przyjęcie zostało zaplanowane na piątego lutego i miało się odbyć w Norze. Mimo że w rzeczywistości obaj chłopcy urodzili się w zupełnie innym terminie, a zostali odmłodzeni około piątego lipca, Severus zdecydował się właśnie na tę datę. Stwierdził, że tak będzie pośrodku.

Za przygotowania (które rozpoczęło się już miesiąc temu) były odpowiedzialne Andromeda i Molly. Kobiety oszalały na tym punkcie. Od czasu do czasu Amelia dorzucała do ich pomysłów swoje trzy grosze. Najczęściej jednak przypatrywała się temu z boku. „Sprytne zagranie, Amelio" – chwalił ją Severus za każdym razem, gdy udawało jej się wyłgać od planowania.

– Mionka? Helen i Edward też wpadną? – zapytał Ron.

– Tak. Już od jakiegoś czasu mówili o odwiedzinach chłopców – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Po chwili zboczyli z tematu i zainteresowali się próbami ulepszenia asortymentu sklepu George'a.

– To będzie fantastyczne… – Ron pokrótce wyjaśnił zasady funkcjonowania najnowszej magicznej gry. – Zakładam, że nadal asystujesz mojemu bratu. – Zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Owszem, dopóki nie stanie na nogach. Teraz idzie mu całkiem dobrze. Panna Johnson dużo mu pomaga – odpowiedział Severus.

Ron posmutniał – zawsze tak reagował, kiedy ktoś specjalnie bądź nie, wytykał nieobecność Freda.

Po skończonym posiłku wszystkie naczynia wylądowały w zmywarce.

– Jestem piekielnie zmęczony. – Ziewnął Weasley. – Te szkolenia są po prostu straszne. Z dnia na dzień jest coraz ciężej.

– W takim razie zbierajmy się już do domu – stwierdziła Hermiona, po czym zwróciła się do Amelii i Severusa: – Dziękujemy za pyszną kolację. – Włożyła płaszcz i szalik. Potem, zgodnie z obietnicą, Mistrz Eliksirów podał jej notatki, o których wspominał wcześniej.

– To my dziękujemy za opiekę nad chłopcami. – Amelia ucałowała młodszych czarodziejów w policzek. – Są pełni energii i potrafią być niezłymi urwisami. – Jak na zawołanie z kojca dobiegł radosny pisk i śmiech jednego z nich.

– Przynajmniej nigdy się nie nudzą. Mogą się razem bawić. – Uśmiechnął się Ron. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że zabawa w pojedynkę, a zabawa z rodzeństwem, to dwie różne rzeczy.

Gdy nastolatkowie się deportowali, Severus objął Amelię.

– Więc jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał, kiedy usiedli na kocu naprzeciwko kojca.

– Cóż, zaliczyłam dzisiaj trzy kolki i cały tuzin dzieci, potrzebujących szczepień – westchnęła, a potem cicho jęknęła. Uwielbiała, jak Severus masował jej plecy. – A u ciebie co tam?

– Posprawdzałem notatki i porozmawiałem z szefostwem szpitala – powiedział, a potem zaczął się rozwodzić na temat próśb Munga. Kierownik chciał, żeby ulepszył co poniektóre eliksiry.

– Wydawało mi się, że zależy ci tylko na badaniach – odpowiedziała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Tak jest, ale myślałem, że najlepiej będzie, jak przerzucę się na mikstury. Tęskniłem za warzeniem i wiem, że jestem w stanie co nieco udoskonalić. – Przygryzł wargę. – Mógłbym dzięki temu spędzać więcej czasu w domu, z tobą i dziećmi – dodał ostrożnie.

Amelia uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Byłoby wspaniale – stwierdziła i cmoknęła go w nos.

Harry, dostrzegając ich tymczasowy brak zainteresowania nim, postanowił to zmienić.

– Tata, tu! Tata, tu! – Wskazał na siebie, po czym zrobił nadąsaną minę.

Severus uniósł brew i wyjął go z kojca.

– Widzę, że stałeś się okropnym chłopcem. – Pocałował dziecko w czoło. – Och, chcesz się przytulić? Ale stałeś się potrzebujący… – zaśmiał się, a Amy zmarszczyła na ten widok brwi. – Kocham cię.

– Rezerwuję więc sobie Draco – oświadczyła, po czym usiadła na kanapie i posadziła sobie malucha na kolanach. – Jak ci minął dzień, skarbeńku?

– Hały, Mona, siek. Siek z góly – wybełkotał blondyn, wyciągając rączki ku sufitowi. Chciał w ten sposób pokazać, jak padał dziś śnieg.

– Widzę, że bardzo ci się podobało. – _Urocze._ Uśmiechnęła się, gdy chłopiec przytulił się do jej piersi i nie przestawał paplać po swojemu. Na spokojnie wstała i poszła na górę.

– I jeden z głowy – szepnął Severus, siadając na miejscu kobiety. Draco usnął, podczas gdy Harry bawił się palcami mężczyzny – zginał je wedle własnego uznania i prostował. Bardzo go to cieszyło. Z niewiadomych przyczyn wyglądał na bardzo na tym skoncentrowanego.

Tę zabawę koniecznie trzeba było urozmaicić.

Severus na czubku swojego palca stworzył małą kulkę świetlną. Chłopiec próbował je złapać, ale wtedy światełko zniknęło. Harry rzucił tacie zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Siato! Siato! – powiedziało dziecko, chcąc wznowić zabawę.

– Przestań się z nim drażnić. Miałeś go zmęczyć, a nie rozochocić. – Amelia weszła do salonu. – Chodź do mamusi, kochanie – dodała w kierunku szkraba. Mały automatycznie owinął ręce wokół jej szyi. – Zobaczymy się w sypialni, Severusie. – Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, po czym szybko pocałowała mężczyznę i weszła na pierwszy stopień.

* * *

* **Snarf** – postać z kreskówki ThunderCats, którą lubi Harry. Wygląda na to, że to jeden z jego ulubionych bohaterów. W 1985 r. głos podkładał mu Bob McFadden, zaś w 2001 r. Kōrogi Satomi


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **Rozdział 26**

* * *

W sobotni poranek Amelia obudziła się jako pierwsza. Gdy tylko wygramoliła się z łóżka, poszła do pokoju chłopców.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, moje skarby. – Pocałowała ich po kolei. Przez moment przyglądała się, jak słodko śpią, po czym wróciła do sypialni Severusa. _Ich sypialni_. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, teraz ewidentnie wyglądała, jakby zamieszkiwały ją dwie osoby, nie jedna. – Muszę wpaść do mojego domu po parę ubrań – zakomunikowała, wchodząc z powrotem do łóżka. Głowę oparła o klatkę piersiową swojego mężczyzny.

Severus leniwie otworzył jedno oko.

– Przynieś tu wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Chcę, żebyś z nami zamieszkała. – Cmoknął ją w czoło i objął ramionami.

– No nie wiem. Co ja zrobię z tamtą chatą?

– Sprzedaj ją lub wynajmij komuś. Zrób z nią to, co uważasz za najlepsze. – Uśmiechnął się. – Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Amelio. Chcę, żebyś była nieodłączną częścią naszego życia. – Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej szyi.

– Przedyskutuję to jeszcze z moimi rodzicami, zostawili mi to mieszkanie. Nie wiem, jakby zareagowali na wieść, że chcę sprzedać ten dom. – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, a potem westchnęła głęboko, kiedy Severus przymknął sennie oczy i zakopał twarz w jej włosach.

* * *

Kilka godzin później byli już gotowi, żeby zawitać do Nory. Zdecydowali, że dostaną się tam przy pomocy aportacji. Chłopcy zostali odświętnie ubrani, a Amy włożyła sukienkę w kolorze niebieskim – Severus bardzo na nią nalegał, ponieważ pasowała jej do oczu i sprawiała, że kobieta wyglądała nadzwyczaj olśniewająco.

Oczywiście, ubrał się na czarno. _Tradycyjnie._ Amelia, co dziwne, nie próbowała zmienić jego decyzji i namówić do na inny ubiór. Gdy nie wytrzymał i zapytał się dlaczego, odpowiedziała mu, że „w czerni wygląda cholernie seksownie".

– Czy mogę cię prosić o małą pomoc, Severusie? Chciałabym uczesać Harry'ego, więc przytrzymaj go w miejscu. – Amelia po raz ostatni poprawiła fryzurę Draco, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku drugiego dziecka.

Severus spełnił jej prośbę.

Gdy chłopcy byli już uczesani, dostali po buziaku od mamy – Harry w policzek, zaś Draco w czubek nosa. Obaj zachichotali i klasnęli w dłonie.

– Czas na nas, Amelio – powiedział po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia mężczyzna. Był zirytowany – Amy, zanim stwierdziła, że dzieci są gotowe, przebierała ich aż trzy razy. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kolejną taką rundkę.

– Tak, wiem. Ale jeszcze muszę iść do kibelka. – Pobiegła na górę.

– Mama jest niemożliwa, doprowadza mnie do czystej wściekłości. Czekamy już na nią drugą godzinę, a ona wciąż nie jest gotowa – powiedział konspiracyjnym tonem. Szeptem, oczywiście. Chłopcy pokiwali głowami.

– Już! – Amelia wpadła do salonu. – Pospiesz się, Severusie! Spóźnimy się na przyjęcie! – Złapała go za rękę.

Czarodziej westchnął ciężko i zdecydował, że lepiej będzie tego nie komentować. Wiedział, że w rzeczywistości (jak bardzo by nie narzekała na wszystkie przygotowania) nie mogła się doczekać dzisiejszej imprezy.

Wylądowali blisko drzwi wejściowych. Zanim zdążyli zapukać, Molly ich uprzedziła.

– Pospiesz się, Amy. Mamy jeszcze tyle do zrobienia!

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka, zostawiając Severusa samego z dziećmi.

– Wygląda na to, że musimy sobie poradzić tylko we trójkę – mruknął niezobowiązująco mężczyzna.

– Och, dobrze, że już pan przyszedł, profesorze – przywitał się George Weasley, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Za nim stał Ron. – Mam do ciebie pewien interes. – Wziął Draco na ręce. – No witaj, Smoku.

Severus podążył za nimi w stronę kanapy. Harry uciekł z jego ramion i rzucił się w stronę młodszego rudzielca.

– Lon, Lon! – krzyknął szczęśliwy, po czym pisnął, kiedy przyjaciel złapał go pod paszkami i podrzucił w powietrze.

– Nie tak wysoko, Ronaldzie – ostrzegł go groźnie Severus. – I broń Merlinie, żeby Amelia zobaczyła tę zabawę – westchnął. – Czy nie chcieliście przypadkiem porozmawiać o interesach?

George spojrzał na niego i pozwolił tym samym, żeby Draco zaczął się bawić jego uchem.

– W sumie to już od dawna chcieliśmy to z panem poruszyć. Lon powiedział mi, że pańskie badania są w pełnym rozkwicie.

Ron skrzywił się, gdy brat zmałpował Harry'ego.

– Mamy dla pana propozycję, profesorze. Czy chciałby pan pomóc w produkcji naszych artefaktów? I w tworzeniu nowych wynalazków? – spytał. Widząc odmowę w oczach Severusa, kontynuował: – Zanim pan powie „nie", niech pan chociaż nas wysłucha. Wiemy, że uważa pan swoją pracę dla Munga za o wiele lepsze zajęcie, ale to nieprawda.

Severus uniósł brew.

– Byłby pan samozatrudniony. Święty Mung ma pod ścisłą kontrolą wszystkie badania i eksperymenty, a pan musi przestrzegać przepisów i zasad. U nas tak nie będzie.

– Szpital wypłaca mi przyzwoite wynagrodzenie. Wątpię, by było was stać na podobne.

– Tak się składa, że nas stać. – Uśmiechnął się Ron. – Po zakończeniu wojny nasza firma stała się najlepiej rozwijającym się przedsiębiorstwem na czarodziejskim rynku. Już nie skupiamy się tylko i wyłącznie na uczniach; sami też dorośliśmy. Chcemy zwrócić na siebie uwagę też starszych odbiorców.

– I w tym momencie wchodzi pan. Jesteś wręcz stworzony na potrzeby naszego wizerunku, Severusie – stwierdził George.

– Sklep ze śmiesznościami ma się całkiem dobrze. Dlaczego chcecie zmienić jego wyposażenie? – Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie do końca tak. Razem z Ronem doszliśmy do wniosku, że przydałoby nam się więcej przedmiotów obronnych. Stąd nasza prośba do pana o pomoc – wytłumaczył starszy Gryfon.

Ron gwałtownie wstał z kanapy i rozłożył szeroko ręce.

– Niech pan chociaż o tym pomyśli – powiedział podekscytowany. – Nigdy więcej składania cotygodniowych raportów szefowi, żadnego meldowania się w pracy na określoną godzinę! No i najważniejsze! Wiem, że nie jesteś zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki Święty Mung podchodzi do twojego najnowszego odkrycia – dla nich jesteś tylko i wyłącznie badaczem, zwykłym pracownikiem, któremu prawo autorskie nie przysługuje. To szpital zbierze wszystkie pochwały, nie ty.

Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Widzę, że pewne nawyki się nie zmieniają. Pomyślałby kto, że przestałeś już wszędzie węszyć – syknął.

– Uważnie słuchałem, kiedy rozmawialiście o twoim odkryciu, profesorze. Zawsze analizuję to, co mówi Hermiona – odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie chłopak.

– Proponuję przymknąć trochę te usta, panie Weasley. – Severus uśmiechnął się diabelsko. – Mogę pana zaszantażować pewnym ciekawym szczegółem na temat pańskiego życia miłosnego – zaśmiał się cicho, po czym dostrzegając czerwony rumieniec na twarzy Rona, kontynuował: – Pomyślę nad tym, choć niczego nie mogę obiecać. – Podał Harry'emu pluszowego psa.

– Kupimy wszystko, czego będzie pan potrzebował – dodał George, po czym razem z Draco wyszedł z pokoju. W drzwiach minął się z Andromedą i Teddym.

– Edi, edi! – zawołał Harry i wyciągnął ręce ku niebieskowłosego szkraba.

– Witaj, kochanie – przywitała się z dzieckiem czarownica. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszyscy mają już roczek. – Ucałowała Severusa i posadziła swojego wnuka obok jego rówieśnika. Chłopcy momentalnie zaczęli do siebie paplać.

* * *

Wkrótce do Nory zjechali się goście – w dużej mierze byli to przyjaciele Harry'ego. Brakowało jedynie Ginny, która nie mogła przyjechać i Deana, który był na szkoleniu zawodowym w Egipcie.

Przed chłopcami, przy ogromnym stole, położone zostały dwa torty. Po odśpiewaniu tradycyjnego „Sto lat!" przyszedł czas na urodzinowe życzenia.

Dorośli klaskali a dzieci ich naśladowały. Molly pokroiła ciasta a Amelia rozdawała kawałki gościom. Chłopcy mieli niezłą radochę – młócili tak, że uszy im się ruszały, rozgrzebując jedzenie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Gdy skończyli, ubrudzona była połowa stołu.

– Och, szybko, zdjęcie! Koniecznie! – Pstryk! Właśnie na takie sytuacje Amelia przyniosła ze sobą aparat fotograficzny.

Severus uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

– Zajmę się nimi – zaproponował, po czym zaprowadził chłopców do łazienki.

Kiedy Amy sprzątała brudną zastawę, usłyszała rozmowę, która bardzo ją zaciekawiła.

– Naszyjnik Hermiony jest naprawdę piękny. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy i Hermiona i Amelia wiedzą, co w rzeczywistości oznaczają – powiedziała konspiracyjnie Minerwa.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. – Skrzywiła się Andromeda. – Wyszłam za mąż za mugolaka, który nie wiedział, czym jest rodowa kolia i jak jest ważna. W ogóle się nie znał na czarodziejskiej biżuterii.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy Severus wytłumaczył ten szkopuł Amelii.

– Nie, jeśli sam nie jest tego świadomy – odpowiedziała cicho Tonks.

– SKOŃCZYŁAM! – zakomunikowała głośno Amelia, przerywając im konwersację. Obie kobiety spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. Ewidentnie chciały coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowały z tego zamiaru, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Severus z dziećmi. Od razu skierował się w stronę stołu.

– Zacisnąłem zęby i zachowywałem się przyzwoicie przez całe popołudnie. Jestem tym piekielnie zmęczony i chciałbym wrócić już do domu – wyszeptał, rzucając Amelii znaczące spojrzenie.

– Właśnie miałam proponować nam powrót. – Spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Złapał ją za dłoń.

– Pozwól mi chociaż pożegnać się z gośćmi – syknęła i oddaliła się niezadowolona.

Po powrocie do domu Amelia ucałowała dzieci na dobranoc i skierowała się do łazienki. Severus nie był ślepcem – widział, że coś chodzi jej po głowie. Uśpiwszy chłopców, wrócił do sypialni, zastając swoją kobietę już w koszuli nocnej.

Przebrał się i położył obok niej. Potem pocałował ją w czoło.

– Nie jestem w nastroju. – Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nic ci nie proponuję. – Nie zniechęcił się. – Coś cię trapi. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co takiego.

– Podsłuchałam, jak Minerwa i Andromeda obgadują mój wisiorek. Powiedziały, że na niego nie zasługuję – pożaliła się ze złością. – Spekulowały czy znam jego znaczenie i czy ty w ogóle cokolwiek na ten temat wiesz. Najwidoczniej jest strasznie ważny.

Severus uśmiechnął się i położył jej dłoń na policzku.

– Ech, kobiety. Wiecznie wyolbrzymiają – westchnął. – Nie tak było. Nie powiedziały, że na niego nie zasługujesz, a zwróciły tylko uwagę na to, że być może nie dostrzegasz zaklęć, które są na niego nałożone.

– Wiem, że jest magiczny. Ochronił mnie przed tamtym strasznym czarem; tą klątwą, która miała mnie zabić. Ma w sobie coś obronnego…

Severus pochylił się i pocałował ją.

– Jestem pewien, że zauważyłaś podobny naszyjnik u Hermiony.

Skinęła głową.

– Ronald dał jej kolię zamiast pierścionka zaręczynowego. – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

– W dawnych czasach czarodzieje tak właśnie robili. Rodowy naszyjnik dawał czarownicy ochronę, bezpieczeństwo oraz stanowił prawo własności. Przestań marszczyć brwi, to już naprawdę rzadka praktyka. W rzeczywistości tych naszyjników jest już naprawdę niewiele. Ma je zaledwie kilka rodzin, które pielęgnują tę tradycję. Na ten moment rodowe kolie symbolizują jedynie matriarchalny status rodziny i podkreślają władzę kobiety, którą zyskała, stając się żoną.

Amelia otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Severus pocałował ją w policzek.

– W czarodziejskim świecie jesteś uważana za moją małżonkę.

Lekarka nie mogła się powstrzymać i pocałowała go namiętniej.

– Chcę, żeby było to oficjalne. Chcę wyjść za ciebie z mocy prawa – powiedziała stanowczo. – Wolałabym, żeby nie była to jakaś wielka uroczystość. W czarodziejskim świecie są jakieś specjalne obrzędy?

– W zasadzie to nie. Już jesteś moją żoną. Czy pamiętasz naszą pierwszą wspólną noc? Miałaś na szyi kolię, więc magia uznała nasz związek na skonsumowany. Kiedy ogłosiłaś, że moi chłopcy są twoi, wszystko przypieczętowałaś. Właściwie to nosisz już nawet moje nazwisko. Amelia Williams stała się Amelią Snape – powiedział z nikczemnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał na tak zadowolonego z siebie.

Kobieta roześmiała się głośno i ponownie go pocałowała.

– No patrz, a ty nie chciałeś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić – zamruczała. – Zastanawiam się, co na to moi rodzice, gdy wrócą do Anglii – dodała, pełna nadziei.

Severus objął ją ramieniem.

– Od zawsze chciałaś, żeby twoi rodzice poznali prawdę. Jeśli chcesz, mogę przywrócić im pamięć, cofnąć tamto zaklęcie zapomnienia – zaproponował ostrożnie.

– Teraz są szczęśliwi. Nie chcę, żeby cierpieli. – Pokręciła przecząco głową. – Poczucie winy wpędziłoby ich do grobu. Nie wytrzymaliby, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że Artur, o którym tak dużo opowiadałam, był prawdziwy.

– W takim razie pozostaje nam inne pytanie: kiedy chciałabyś wyjść za mnie wedle mugolskiego prawa? – spytał, bawiąc się kosmkiem jej włosów.

– Nie myślałam nad konkretną datą. Na pewno dopiero po tym, jak przekażę rodzicom tę radosną wieść. – Pogładziła jego klatkę piersiową, a potem zjechała dłonią na brzuch.

– Podoba mi się pani tok myślenia, pani Snape – stwierdził Severus, po czym przewrócił ją na plecy.

* * *

Amelia potrzebowała aż trzech miesięcy, żeby zebrać w sobie odwagę, by zadzwonić do rodziców; Severus nie wywierał na niej żadnej presji. Zarówno mama, jak i tata byli tą wiadomością bardzo zaskoczeni, ale obiecali wrócić na wesele.

– Nie będzie żadnej tradycyjnej ceremonii ślubnej. Po prostu pójdziemy prosto do Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego – powiedziała do słuchawki, podnosząc z podłogi zabawkową ciężarówkę.

– Ależ kochanie! Trzeba wyprawić przyjęcie! – odpowiedziała jej mama.

– Nie chcę szukać sali, zamawiać zespołu i terminu. Wszystkie przygotowania do wesela zajmują szmat czasu – przez to z panny młodej ucieka cała radość – przerwała na moment. – Jest jednak coś, o czym chciałabym z wami porozmawiać. – Przygryzła nerwowo wargę. – Chciałabym sprzedać dom.

– Jesteś pewna, że to najlepsza decyzja, kochanie? Ledwo co poznałaś tego mężczyznę. – Mama była pełna wątpliwości. Powiedziała to tak cicho, jakby bała się, że przyszły zięć jakimś cudem ją podsłucha.

– Kocham go. Kocham jego dzieci. Mieszkamy razem w sumie od stycznia. Oświadczył mi się trzy miesiące temu. Chcemy wziąć ślub w przyszłym tygodniu – powiedziała i zerknęła za okno. Severus właśnie bawił się na podwórku z chłopcami – rzucał im piłkę i z powrotem ją łapał.

– W takim razie zarezerwujemy bilety na czwartek, dobrze? Odpowiada ci to?

– Idealnie. – Uśmiechnęła się Amelia. Dziś był poniedziałek. – Ślub wypada w piątek.

 _Nie było tak źle_ , zawyrokowała, gdy odłożyła słuchawkę. Potem wyszła na zewnątrz.

– Pika, mama! Pika! – Harry biegał po podwórku z niebieską piłką w dłoniach. Draco go gonił.

– Co powiedzieli? – spytał Severus.

– Przylecą w czwartek. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pocałowała go w policzek. Teraz gdy pracował z George'em i Ronem, miał o wiele więcej czasu wolnego. Chłopcy byli z tego powodu w siódmym niebie.

– O nic się nie martw. – Pociągnął ją w kierunku huśtawki. – Już Molly się upewni, że wszystko pójdzie gładko, zgodnie z planem.

– Masz rację – westchnęła. – Nie będą żaby z nieba lecieć, jeśli zostaną tylko na weekend. – Zdecydowali, że nie będą opowiadali rodzicom Amelii o magicznym świecie.

* * *

W czwartek oboje wybrali się na lotnisko Heathrow. Oczy Amelii aż zabłysły, gdy zobaczyła zbliżająca się do nich starszą parę.

– Mamo, tato. – Pospieszyła do rodziców, po czym ich mocno przytuliła.

Severus został kilka kroków z tyłu, dając chłopcom ostatnie wskazówki.

– Pamiętaj o lewitacji, Harry. Nie rób tego. Nie każ tańczyć Scooby'emu, Draco. Zapamiętaj to, proszę – mruczał cicho. Maluchy wyszczerzyły się do niego.

Draco wczoraj po raz pierwszy użył przypadkowej magii. Amelia była tym bardzo wzruszona.

– Jesteś taki cudowny, mój królewiczu – powiedziała po półgodzinnym spektaklu tańca brązowego pluszowego psa. Nie mogła też powstrzymać się od płaczu.

Severus, widząc jej łzy, natychmiast podszedł do niej bliżej i objął ją.

– Aż tak to przeżywasz?

– Nie zasługuję na twoich chłopców. – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek. – Poprosiłam o ukrycie faktu, że są tacy wyjątkowi. To nie jest w porządku – zapłakała, na co narzeczony przytulił ją mocniej.

– Twoi rodzice byliby tym przerażeni; jestem w stanie to zrozumieć – powiedział uspokajająco.

Amelia skinęła głową i pocałowała go namiętnie.

– Miło mi cię poznać, Severusie – przywitał się ojciec Amy, podając czarodziejowi rękę i przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Blondwłosa kobieta, będąca jego przyszłą teściową, Angelika, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a jej spojrzenie złagodniało, gdy zobaczyła dzieci.

Amelia wzięła Harry'ego z rąk Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Poznajcie przyszłe wnuczęta: to Harry, a to Draco.

Chłopcy, słysząc swoje imiona, zachichotali radośnie, po czym także się przywitali – brunet uśmiechnął się do Angeliki, a Draco wyciągnął dłonie do Alberta.

– Z pewnością są bardzo przyjacielscy – zaśmiał się starszy mężczyzna i dotknął policzka dziecka.

Z lotniska wrócili samochodem. Amelia prowadziła. Razem udali się do mieszkania rodziny Williams, ponieważ to właśnie tam rodzice kobiety chcieli spędzić weekend.

Podczas zapoznawczej herbaty, Angelika zapytała:

– W jaki sposób zarabiasz na życie, Severusie?

– Jestem chemikiem. Pracuję dla niezależnej firmy farmaceutycznej – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem czarodziej.

– Musisz być naprawdę uzdolniony – stwierdził Albert, ale po chwili rozproszyły go dzieci. Akurat bawiły się jakimiś klockami.

– Pobieramy się jutro, wczesnym popołudniem. Jak już mówiłam, nie planowaliśmy niczego ekstrawaganckiego, więc zadowolimy się domowym obiadem – powiedziała Amelia.

Angelika otworzyła usta, żeby z pewnością na to ponarzekać, ale Albert jej w tym przeszkodził.

– Czy chcielibyście, żebyśmy stawili się w Urzędzie jako świadkowie?

– Dziękujemy, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. Molly i Artur poświadczą zawarcie małżeństwa – powiedział Severus zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

– Kim są Molly i Artur? – Angelika przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Myśli miała wypisane na twarzy – obawiała się, że wspominany Artur jest _tym_ Arturem, żywym koszmarem sennym.

– To bliscy przyjaciele Severusa. Jakiś czas temu uczył ich dzieci – pospieszyła z wytłumaczeniem Amelia. Uśmiechnęła się i zabrała Harry'emu jednego małego klocka.

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Zła mama – poskarżył się, wskazując palcem na Amy.

Albert i Angelika roześmiali się głośno. Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, a potem przeszkodził im Draco.

– Mama! Dom! Dom! – Wtulił się w ramię kobiety i potarł senne oczka. Potem zaczął bawić się jej włosami.

– No cóż, do zobaczenia jutro. – Amelia wstała.

– Naprawdę miło było poznać – powiedział Severus, także wstając. Harry już smacznie spał w jego ramionach.

* * *

Następnego ranka, równo o godzinie 11stej Ron i Hermiona odmeldowali gotowość do opieki nad dziećmi.

Molly i Artur ubrali się stosownie do okazji. Severus miał na sobie elegancki garnitur od Armaniego, dzięki któremu wyglądał niezwykle przystojnie. Niestety, strój nie dodał mu cierpliwości.

– To jest niedorzeczne! Wyrzuciła mnie kilka godzin temu i wciąż nie jest gotowa! – pożalił się Arturowi, który akurat stał najbliżej.

– Uspokój się, Severusie. Wysłaliśmy Hermionę na zwiady i powiedziała, że Amelia już prawie skończyła. – Weasley pocieszająco klepnął Mistrza Eliksirów w plecy i udał się na kanapę, gdzie Harry i Draco oglądali ThunderCats.

Kiedy zirytował się na tyle, żeby udać się po narzeczoną na górę, ta pojawiła się na szczycie schodów. Jej uroda niemal zwaliła go z nóg. Amelia nigdy nie wyglądała wspanialej – miała na sobie cudowną suknię w kolorze kości słoniowej, a w jej podkręcone lokówką włosy wpięte zostały różnorodne kwiaty.

– Jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotykałem – wyszeptał, kiedy zeszła na dół. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się uroczo i złożyła na jego wargach delikatny pocałunek.

– Popraw marynarkę. W Urzędzie musimy być na 12:30.

Samochód prowadził Artur. Okazało się, że był jedynym, który – prócz panny młodej – wiedział, jak odpalić silnik i bezpiecznie dojechać na miejsce.

Niedługo potem, po podpisaniu całej niezbędnej dokumentacji, Amelia Williams oficjalnie stała się Amelią Snape. Moment ślubnego pocałunku Molly uwieczniła na zdjęciu.

Impreza, choć niewielka, była głośna i roztańczona. Goście bawili się zarówno w domu państwa młodych, jak i w ogrodzie. Severus, pomimo widocznej niechęci do tańca, nie odmówił Amelii.

– Jestem taka szczęśliwa. Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho, zatapiając się w jego ramionach.

– Nie masz za co mi dziękować – odpowiedział. – To ja powinienem paść przed tobą na kolana. Całkowicie zmieniłaś moje przeznaczenie. Moje obecne życie w porównaniu do wcześniejszego, jest niczym niebo i ziemia. Z tobą wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze. – Pocałował ją.

Nowożeńcy promieniowali wręcz szczęściem, radością zarażając gości weselnych.

Kłębiące się w głowie Angeliki wątpliwości co do intencji i szczerości uczuć zięcia rozwiały się w przeciągu kilku minut od obserwowania przyjaciół Severusa i ich zachowania względem pary młodej. Ci ludzie traktowali Amelię jak równą sobie, starą przyjaciółkę. W piersi Angeliki rozchodziło się ciepło za każdym razem, gdy zięć rzucał jej córce spojrzenie pełne miłości i adoracji.

Albert od zawsze uważał się za doskonałego znawcę ludzkich charakterów. W ciągu kilku minut od poznania człowieka, który ożenił się z jego ukochaną córką, wyrobił sobie o nim opinię. Severus był dobrym mężczyzną – będzie dobrym mężem, a już jest dobrym ojcem. Amelia będzie z nim szczęśliwa.

Niedługo potem atrakcją imprezy stały się jedzące tort dzieci.

– Zachowuj się, Draco. Najpierw wypij mleko, a dopiero potem zacznij pałaszować ciasto – zaśmiała się Amy, widząc jak blondwłosy chłopiec próbuje chwycić kawałek.

Harry wcale nie radził sobie lepiej od niego.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, Amelio – zaprotestował pokonany Severus. – Dobrze wiesz, że i tak by się ubrudził – dodał, rzucając spojrzenie na uciapcianą w kremie twarz szkraba.

Gratulacji i życzeń nie było końca.

– Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia, synu – wyszeptała Minerwa ze łzami w oczach, po czym przytuliła nowożeńców. O planowanych oświadczynach wiedziała kilka dni wcześniej; Severus zdecydował się osobiście ją o tym powiadomić. Kiedy Amy wysłała jej sowę z zaproszeniem na uroczystość, nie posiadała się z radości. Nie była także zdziwiona wieścią, iż ślub będzie miał charakter kameralny. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie chciało tradycyjnego mugolskiego, trwającego do rana, wesela – domowy obiad został zorganizowany głównie dla rodziców Amelii, którzy nie byli świadomi istnienia magicznego świata i czarodziejskich obrzędów.

Co więcej, nie byli oni jedynymi zaproszonymi mugolami – Amy wysłała zaproszenia ślubne także swoim przyjaciołom z pracy i ze studiów. Nikt nie był przeciwny jej związkowi z Severusem.

Panna młoda była bardzo ostrożna w wyborze sukni – zdecydowała się na taką, która uwydatniała noszoną z dumą na szyi rodową kolię.

– Piękny masz ten wisiorek, kochanie – powiedziała jej matka, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. – Przyciąga wzrok.

– Dostałam go od Severusa zamiast pierścionka zaręczynowego. – Amelia uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

Angelika wyglądała na zaintrygowaną.

– Czy to aby nie ten sam, który miałaś na sobie, kiedy widziałyśmy się po raz ostatni? – Uniosła brwi.

– Zgadza się – zaśmiała się.

– Pani Snape! – krzyknął głośno George, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości. – Proszę przekonać męża, żeby zapłacił mi za przegrany zakład!

– Nic z tego! Przegrał pan, panie Weasley! Severus wygrał uczciwie!

– Jaki zakład? – spytał tańczący w pobliżu Ron.

– Twój brat założył się, że nigdy nie zatańczę publicznie. – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, po czym zawirowała w ramionach ukochanego.

* * *

Kiedy impreza się skończyła, w domu zapanowała cisza. Dzieci były wykończone i bardzo szybko padły. Na śpiąco zostały ułożone w łóżkach i przykryte.

– Wyglądałaś dziś piękniej, niż zwykle – powiedział Severus, gdy razem z Amelią weszli do sypialni. Pocałował kobietę w skroń i zaczął pomagać jej wyjmować spinki z włosów.

Wcześniej już omówili temat miesiąca miodowego – zdecydowali, że jest on zbędny. Żadne z nich nie chciało być z dala od chłopców przez dłuższy czas, a podróżowanie z maluchami byłoby trudne.

Dzisiejszej nocy na takie rozważania nie było czasu – jakby na to nie patrzeć, była to ich noc poślubna.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Oddaję w Wasze ręce przedostatni rozdział. Chapter 28 opublikuję tego samego dnia, co rozdział pierwszy „Zielonych Oczu: AU". Zapraszam : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 27**

* * *

– Macie słuchać się panny Abbott. Nie chcę, żeby znowu do mnie dzwoniła. I Draco, proszę cię bardzo, nie wkładaj niczego dziwnego do lunchu Lindsey Finnigan.

– Ale ona powiedziała, że jestem głupi! – zaprotestował zirytowany Draco. – No powiedz jej, Harry. – Szturchnął brata w bok.

– Tak, mamo. Draco nic jej nie zrobił. – Chłopiec pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że nie wolno wkładać robaków do czyjegoś jedzenia – powiedziała groźnie Amelia, rzucając im twarde spojrzenie. Dzieci zacisnęły usta i skinęły głowami; wiedziały, że jeśli nie będą posłuszne, tata zabierze im zabawki na czas bliżej nieokreślony. Nie byli głupi – mieli już pięć lat i byli dużymi chłopcami.

Ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, czekali na dole. Dziś kolej Severusa na odprowadzenie ich do przedszkola.

– Wieczorem idziemy do Nory – zakomunikował mężczyzna, schodząc po schodach. – Ron chciał coś ogłosić. – Pocałował żonę i podał chłopcom ręce.

– Pamiętajcie o zachowywaniu się. Do zobaczenia o piątej – pożegnała się Amelia i ucałowała każdego w policzek. Potem przyglądała się ich aportacji.

Zazwyczaj do Amy zaprowadzała maluchy do prowadzonego przez Hannę Abbott przedszkola, ale dzisiaj musiała stawić się w szpitalu na wcześniejszą godzinę.

Ostatnie cztery lata były cudowne. Miała seksownego męża i dwójkę wspaniałych, opiekuńczych dzieci. Cóż, nie zawsze były takie kochane – zdarzało im się bywać niesfornymi.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem, powoli sącząc wino, przyglądała się zabawie synów z Teddym, Victoire i Fredem.

– Uwielbiam twój zapach. – Objął ją od tyłu Severus i zakopał twarz w jej włosach. Amy zachichotała i złapała go za dłonie.

– Poczekaj, aż wrócimy do domu i chłopcy pójdą spać. Pokażę ci, co fajnego kupiłam.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – mruknął i pocałował ją w szyję.

Goście zebrali się w ciągu pół godziny. O dziwo, byli nawet rodzice Hermiony. Młoda czarownica miała na sobie prostą liliową sukienkę, zaś Ron wystroił się jak nigdy dotąd – Amelia nie widziała go jeszcze w tak eleganckich szatach. Sprawiał wrażenie piekielnie zdenerwowanego. George próbował go uspokoić, klepiąc po plecach.

– Hermiono, moja najlepsza przyjaciółko. – Ron klęknął. – Jestem w tobie zakochany, odkąd uświadomiłem sobie, czym tak naprawdę jest miłość. Cztery lata temu podarowałem ci rodową kolię symbolizującą nasze zaręczyny. Dzisiaj – po tak długim czasie – daję ci go i proszę o twoją rękę. – Z kieszeni szaty wyciągnął małe, kwadratowe pudełeczko. Gdy je otworzył, oczom wszystkich zgromadzonych ukazał się mały pierścionek.

Hermiona miała łzy w oczach.

– Och, Ron! Kocham cię. – Przyjęła pierścionek i namiętnie pocałowała narzeczonego.

Goście zaklaskali.

– Cieszę się z ich szczęścia – powiedziała cicho Amelia do Severusa. – Kto by pomyślał, że w Ronaldzie siedzi taki romantyk…

– Nie, to po prostu ty jesteś taka nieczuła. – Szturchnął ją w bok.

– I tak mnie kochasz – zaśmiała się i puściła mu oko.

Ślub Rona i Hermiony został zapowiedziany na przyszłą wiosnę. Narzeczeni potrzebowali trochę czasu na przygotowania.

– Nic dziwnego. Granger zawsze była skrupulatna i niezwykle drobiazgowa – prychnął Severus. Amelia wywróciła oczami.

Na druhny Hermiona wybrała Ginny, Amy i Lunę. Pomimo, iż ministerialna praca zajmowała jej sporo czasu, ułożyła harmonogram spotkań, żeby być w stałym, regularnym kontakcie ze swoją mamą, przyszłą teściową i przyjaciółkami.

Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące wymówki od spotkań przyjmowała z lekceważeniem, ale po tym czasie, stała się bardziej natarczywa. Z czasem przerodziło się to w prawdziwą obsesję zbliżającym się ślubem.

– Och, gdybym nie kochała tej dziewczyny, dawno bym ją udusiła – warczała Amelia po każdej wspólnie wypitej z nią herbacie. Była na większości dotychczasowych pogadanek, ale miała już tego dość – kwiaty, weselna kolorystyka i aranżacja miejsc przy stole zdecydowanie nie były jej broszkami. Co rusz musiała wysłuchiwać drobnych sprzeczek Helen i Molly na temat serwetek – czy lepsze będą te śnieżnobiałe, czy te w kolorze kości słoniowej.

Odpoczywała od tego wszystkiego wieczorami, kiedy to Severus masował jej ramiona i uspokajał ją czułymi słówkami.

Od tej męczarni uwolnił ją dopiero dzień ślubu.

– Boże, jak się cieszę, że to koniec! – westchnęła Amelia, tańcząc w rytm muzyki jakiegoś czarodziejskiego zespołu, którego nie znała.

– Och, tak. Hermiona praktycznie odebrała nam prywatne życie – wyszeptał jej do ucha Severus głosem, powodującym ciarki i głęboki rumieniec.

Od jakiegoś czasu, z racji wymagających uwagi dzieci i pełnoetatowych prac, ciężko było im znaleźć chwilę sam na sam. Jeżeli takowa się pojawiła, korzystali z niej bez umiaru.

* * *

Kolejne trzy lata minęły jak z bicza strzelił. Od pewnego czasu Amelia czuła się źle i doznała olśnienia, dopiero kiedy rozradowana Hermiona oznajmiła wszystkim, że jest w ciąży.

– O, Boże… – jęknęła, gdy wróciła do domu. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak przerażona. – Nie mogę być w ciąży! Mam prawie czterdzieści lat! To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Jak ja to powiem Severusowi…?

Chłopcy mieli już po siedem lat i dzięki temu nie byli już tacy potrzebujący. W końcu mogli w pełni cieszyć się życiem, a teraz znowu będą się opiekować noworodkiem…?

Severus zastał ją płaczącą.

– Co się stało? – spytał zmartwiony. Na jego widok, Amelia czknęłam głośno. – Jeśli mi nie powiesz, nie będę w stanie ci pomóc – dodał zachęcająco, klękając przed nią.

– Jestem w ciąży… – wydusiła i pociągnęła niechlujnie nosem.

– Jesteś pewna? – Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął różdżkę. Gdy skinęła głową, wykonał zamaszysty ruch przed jej brzuchem. – Dziewczynka. – Pocałował ją.

– Nie jesteś zdenerwowany? – skrzywiła się Amelia.

– A powinienem być zły? – Uniósł brwi. – Nie chcesz tego dziecka? – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć smutek i niepewność.

– Oczywiście, że chcę, półgłówku! Ale uzgodniliśmy, że dwójka nam w zupełności wystarczy…

– To bez znaczenia. Urodzisz nam córkę, Amelio Snape – powiedział cicho, po czym dotknął jej brzucha dłońmi.

Amy czknęła ponownie, a następnie roześmiała się głośno.

– Będziemy mieli dziecko! – Przytuliła go mocno. Wszystkie zmartwienia magicznie zniknęły.

* * *

Przyszłe mamy bardzo się wspierały przez cały okres ciąży. Robiły razem zakupy, a nawet obie wysłały przyszłych ojców na zajęcia do szkoły rodzenia. U żadnej nie pojawiły się komplikacje.

Harry jako pierwszy zauważył, że coś jest na rzeczy.

– Mamo, ty przytyłaś! – powiedział zszokowany pewnego ranka. – Nie martw się! Nie zostawię cię, bo nadal cię kocham.

Amelia wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Jestem w ciąży, skarbie. Rośnie we mnie dzieciątko i dlatego troszkę mi się zgrubło – wytłumaczyła. – A dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś mnie zostawiać?

– No bo wiesz, mamo. – Przytulił ją Draco. – Pani Finnigan mówiła, że chłopcy zostawiają dziewczynki, gdy grubną – powiedział poważnie. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak jest. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi.

– Oj, to nie było zbyt miłe – westchnęła. – Tak czy inaczej, urodzę dziecko. Będziecie mieli siostrzyczkę.

Chłopcy wbili w nią zaskoczony wzrok.

– A jak się znalazła w twoim brzuszku? – Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Tatuś wszystko ci wytłumaczy, jak już podrośniesz. – Uf, wybrnęła z opresji. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się rumieńca.

Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie Severus, żeby wrócić do domu.

– Już jestem, Amelio! – zawołał w progu.

Dzieci rzuciły się ku schodom.

– Tato, tato! Mama jest w ciąży! – zakomunikował mężczyźnie Draco.

– Zgadza się – przyznał Severus i wziął małego na ręce. Potem podał drugą dłoń Harry'emu. – Chodźmy na górę.

* * *

Obudziła ich stukająca w szybę sowa.

– Odbierz pocztę, Severusie – mruknęła sennie Amelia, przewracając się na plecy. Była w siódmym miesiącu ciąży i trudno było jej znaleźć wygodną pozycję.

Severus wykonał jej polecenie.

– Hermiona urodziła – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – No proszę, też dziewczynka. Rose Weasley. – Wrócił do łóżka. – Jutro możemy ich odwiedzić. – Ziewnął szeroko i pogłaskał brzuch żony. Czując kopanie córki, spróbował ją uspokoić. – Cii. Mama chciałaby jeszcze trochę pospać.

W sobotni poranek Amelia miała niezłą zagwozdkę. Umówili się na spotkanie z Weasleyami a nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedniej sukienki.

– Nic na mnie nie pasuje, Severusie – poskarżyła się mężowi ze łzami w oczach.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

– Wyglądasz niesamowicie seksownie w samej bieliźnie, ale musisz coś na siebie włożyć, ponieważ inaczej miałbym spory problem z usiedzeniem w miejscu – stwierdził, na co zachichotała.

U przyjaciół byli około godziny 10:30. Hermiona uparła się, żeby rodzić w domu. Molly była dla niej wielką pomocą.

– Wspaniale was widzieć, kochani! – przywitała ich Helen Granger. – Pozostali przyjadą troszkę później.

Hermiona z Rose czekały na nich w łóżku. Ron siedział obok nich.

– Gratulacje. – Severus uścisnął dłoń Rona, po czym poklepał go po plecach.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – przyznał młodszy mężczyzna. – Moja córka jest taka piękna. Zapiera dech w piersi.

– Dobrze się spisałeś. – Uśmiechnął się Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Och, Hermiono! Jaka ona śliczna! – powiedziała Amelia, tuląc do siebie przyjaciółkę.

– Pozwólcie też dzieciom ją zobaczyć. Lepiej teraz, niż gdy wszyscy tu przyjadą.

– Hej! – przywitał chłopców Ron, kiedy weszli do pokoju. Obaj zamarli w miejscu, po czym przyjęli postawę bojową i wskoczyli na wujka, który w domu Snape'ów znany był z tarmoszenia po głowach i agresywniejszych zabaw.

– Skoncentrujcie się – zganiła ich Hermiona. – Chodźcie. Zobaczycie małą Rosie.

Harry podszedł jako pierwszy. Przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się noworodkowi, a gdy uniósł głowę, jego zielone oczy błyszczały.

– Jest taka malutka! – Na jego usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. – I taka czerwona! – Mała złapała jego palec. – I silna!

– Przesuń się! Też chcę ją zobaczyć! – naskoczył na brata Draco. Harry rzucił dziecku ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym posłusznie się przesunął. Blondynek wdrapał się na łóżko i wbił wzrok w śpiącą dziewczynkę. – Śliczna. – Wyszczerzył się, kiedy Rose otworzyła jedno oko. – Czy będzie miała takie same włosy jak ty, Mionka?

– Nie wiem, Smoku. Być może.

– Będę ją bronił – stwierdził niespodziewanie Draco, zaskakując tym samym wszystkich dorosłych w pokoju. – Nikomu nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić. – Chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie wręcz niemożliwie poważnego i jednocześnie zastraszającego jak na swój wiek. Potem pocałował niemowlę w czoło.

– Cóż… – przerwał ciszę Ron. – To było dość nieoczekiwane. – Odwrócił się do Amelii. – Wydawało mi się, że w tym roku chłopcy jeszcze nie lubią dziewczynek.

– Twoją Rosie najwyraźniej lubi. – Uśmiechnęła się Amy, puszczając mu oko. Severus prychnął, kiedy Weasley zaczerwienił się, zrozumiawszy ukryty w tym zdaniu przekaz.

Reszta popołudnia minęła na pogaduszkach na temat dzieci i ciąży.

– Nie martw się, kochanie. Będzie ci łatwiej, bo Harry i Draco są na tyle duzi, że nie wymagają już całodobowej opieki. Są bardziej niezależni, a to zawsze odrobinę mniej pracy dla ciebie i Severusa – pocieszyła Amelię Molly.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

* * *

Nie była przygotowana na pierwszy skurcz. Za dwadzieścia minut powinna odebrać chłopców ze szkoły. Uspokoiwszy szaleńczo bijące serce, zadzwoniła do Severusa. Jak dobrze, że namówiła go na kupno telefonu komórkowego, zwracając uwagę właśnie na fakt, że nie mają jak się ze sobą porozumieć, kiedy są poza domem.

– Już czas. Gotowy? – spytała i zanim wzięła kolejny oddech, mężczyzna pojawił się tuż przed nią. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. – Musimy odebrać chłopców i jechać do szpitala. – Skrzywiła się, czując kolejną falę bólu.

– Nie martw się o to. Wyślę Molly wiadomość – powiedział i machnął przygotowaną już zawczasu różdżką. Z jej końca wyleciał srebrny feniks.

Po mniej więcej pięciu godzinach na świat przyszła River Snape. W niespełna dziesięć sekund podbiła rozemocjonowane serca rodziców.

– Tak bardzo cię kocham, Amelio – wydusił Severus, brzmiąc jakby walczył ze łzami. – Wszystko, za co czego tylko się zabierzesz, jest niesamowite. Nasza córka jest cudowna. – Pocałował żonę w spocone czoło.

Kiedy lekarz upewnił się, że stan Amelii jest stabilny, zezwolił na odwiedziny. Nie czekając na słowa zachęty, dzieci wpadły do sali.

– Powoli – ostrzegł ich Severus. – Mama jest jeszcze bardzo obolała.

Chłopcy zwolnili tempa i z ostrożnością wdrapali się na szpitalne łóżko. Potem wbili wzrok w różową twarzyczkę noworodka.

– Nazwaliśmy ją River. Poznajcie swoją siostrzyczkę – wyszeptała Amy. – Musimy się o nią bardzo troszczyć. Jest maleńka i bardzo nas potrzebuje.

Chłopcy entuzjastycznie pokiwali głowami.

– River też będę bronił – oznajmił z uśmiechem na twarzy Draco. Harry zawtórował mu, po czym pochylił się i ucałował małą.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Jpena

Link do oryginału: s/8550456/1/Green–Eyes

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SS / OC

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** I stało się – ostatni rozdział „Zielonych Oczu". Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy mnie wspierali podczas tego czasu - zwłaszcza Zaczarowanej, która zawsze znalazła chwilę, żeby cosik skrobnąć pod każdym rozdziałem :*

Niesamowite, że dobrnęłam z tym tekstem do samego końca. Przyznam, że bardzo się nad nim namęczyłam – jak czytałam go po angielsku, nie miałam z nim żadnego problemu, ale jak zaczęłam go analizować podczas tłumaczenia, to wszystko mi się pokomplikowało. Literówki, zła składnia, powtórzenia, mylnie przypisane wypowiedzi bohaterom i bezsensowne zdania były na porządku dziennym. Przyznam szczerze, że strasznie mnie to irytowało i odbierało chęci to tłumaczenia. Mam nadzieję, że poświęcone na ten tekst godziny się opłaciły i nikt nie dopatrzył się w mojej pracy tylu błędów, co ja w oryginale.

Zgodnie z moją wcześniejszą zapowiedzią – przetłumaczę także „AU". Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym nie dokończyła opowiadania, nad którym podjęłam się pracy. Na całe szczęście, alternatywa została napisana o wiele, wiele lepiej. Rozdział pierwszy „AU" wyszedł dziś – bez problemu idzie go odszukać na moim profilu.

Co do dalszego harmonogramu: tłumaczę teraz trzy teksty, wśród których pierwszeństwo mają „Zielone Oczy". Po nich są „Martwe Dzieci", które też powoli zbliżają się do końca. Gdy to się stanie, ruszam z piątą częścią sagi Vekina zatytułowaną „Albus Potter i Srebrny Czarodziej". Będzie ona publikowana jednocześnie z „47 Dni na Zmianę". Pomimo wielkich chęci i zapału, mam mało czasu na tłumaczenie tekstów, które sobie wcześniej upatrzyłam. Niestety muszę wszystko działać sobie po kolei.

Koniec ględzenia. Zapraszam : )

Pst! Opinia na temat całości mile widziana : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 28**

* * *

– Przestań biegać jak szalona, River! – skarciła dziewczynę Amelia. – Pomów z nią, Severusie. Bardzo cię o to proszę. – Nie miała teraz czasu na sprzeczki. Pakowała do walizki ostatnie podręczniki szkolne córki i nie mogła sobie pozwolić na pomyłkę.

– Och, tych nie potrzebuję, mamo. W tym roku nie będę chodzić na Mugoloznawstwo – powiedziała szesnastolatka, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

Amelia zacisnęła usta.

– Mogłaś mi o tym wcześniej powiedzieć, nikczemna żmijko – westchnęła ciężko. Kiedy River po raz pierwszy jechała do Hogwartu, Amy nawet nie przypuszczała, że Tiara przydzieli ją do Slytherinu. Przez jedenaście lat wydawało jej się, że córka pójdzie w ślady Harry'ego i będzie Gryfonką, a nie weźmie przykład z Draco i założy zielono-srebrny krawat.

Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi od Severusa, wstała z podłogi i z założonymi rękami weszła do kuchni. Mężczyzna siedział przy stole i czytał gazetę.

– Nie kłóćcie się – powiedział, kiedy zauważył jej uniesioną brew. – Z resztą spotkamy się na peronie. – Wstał i pocałował żonę w czoło. Potem podał jej filiżankę gorącej, cudownie pachnącej kawy.

– Nie denerwuj się, mamo. – River stanęła w progu. – Twoim najukochańszym chłopcom nic nie grozi. Przecież nie podróżują po całym świecie, polując na niebezpieczne stworzenia i nie codziennie ryzykują swoim życiem. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Och, czekaj. A, nie. Jednak to robią.

Amelia rzuciła córce twarde spojrzenie.

– Przestań, River. Nie drażnij mamy. Wiesz, jak bardzo się martwi – zbeształ córkę Severus.

– Chcę być już na peronie i chcę zobaczyć moich braci! – jęknęła Ślizgonka, dramatycznie wyrzucając w powietrze ręce. Podeszła do Amelii i przytuliła ją od tyłu. – Zobaczymy ich dziś, mamo! – zaszczebiotała radośnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała nastolatkę w policzek.

* * *

Na peronie River od razu wystrzeliła w stronę swojego chłopaka, Johna Smitha. Tak się szczęśliwie złożyło, że akurat rozmawiał z Rose.

– Nie podoba mi się ten chłopak – burknął stojący obok Amelii Severus, łypiąc groźnie na nieświadomego czyhającego w pobliżu niebezpieczeństwa Johna. Jego oczy pociemniały, kiedy zobaczył, że córka całuje chłopaka w policzek.

Amy przewróciła oczami. Doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym River przedstawiła im swojego ukochanego. Severus przez chwilę stał zmrożony w miejscu, a potem spiorunował bogu winnego młodzieńca wzrokiem i spróbował zastraszyć. Ku jego zdziwieniu, John nie dość, że zniósł to dobrze, to jeszcze rzucił mu wyzwanie.

– Ja tam go lubię – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie tej sceny. – To grzeczny i ułożony młody człowiek. I Krukon, pamiętaj o tym – dodała, przeszukując peron wzrokiem. Nigdzie nie widziała Weasleyów.

– Jest niezdrowo chudy i ma opadające włosy. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto miałby w sobie tak mało gracji. Jest niewyobrażalnie niezdarny – upierał się Severus.

Amelia zachichotała, za co otrzymała naburmuszone spojrzenie.

– Oj, przestań. – Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. – Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny o to, że w życiu River pojawił się kolejny mężczyzna. W tym wieku to całkiem normalne, że ma chłopaka.

Severus parsknął szyderczo, po czym zacisnął usta. Napięta atmosfera jeszcze bardziej zgęstniała, kiedy w końcu spotkali się z Weasleyami.

– Ronaldzie, Hermiono – przywitał się Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Widzę, że River znalazła naszą Rosie i _pana Smitha_ – zaśmiał się Ron. Uwielbiał drażnić przyjaciela i podkreślać fakt, że jego córka się zakochała.

– Draco i Rosie ostatnio nieustannie do siebie piszą – odwarknął Severus, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało.

Ron zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Był taki przewidywalny.

Przekomarzali się do momentu, w którym Amelia zwróciła uwagę na wychodzących z pociągu synów. Obaj byli troszkę brudni i nieogoleni. Harry wyglądał jakby przeszło przez niego co najmniej tornado, podczas gdy Draco, pomimo faktu, iż odrobinie niechlujnie, wciąż prezentował się olśniewająco.

 _Geny Blacków_ , zawyrokował Severus.

– Moje skarby wróciły! – wykrzyknęła Amy, rzucając się na nich. „Miło cię widzieć, mamo" i „Tęskniłem, mamo" zostało zagłuszone przez jej radosny pisk. Wypuściła ich z objęć, dopiero gdy ucałowała jednego i drugiego.

Severus ograniczył się jedynie do uściskania synów.

– A Rosie gdzie? – spytał pełen nadziei Draco.

– Pomyślałby kto, że najpierw zapytasz o siostrę – warknęła na niego River. – Niezmiernie miło mi się widzieć, Harry, mój najulubieńszy bracie! – Przytuliła się do młodego bruneta, który roześmiał się serdecznie i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Słuchaj no, Malfoy. Nie waż się nawet palcem tykać mojej córki – powiedział groźnie Ron, po czym przytulił blondwłosego czarodzieja.

Rose i John machali do nich z pewnej odległości. Draco nie wahał się ani sekundy dłużej – od razu podszedł do swojej dziewczyny, która zarumieniła się gwałtownie i pocałował ją namiętnie.

– Łapy precz, Malfoy! – krzyknął Ron, na co Amelia wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

Noc była spokojna. Chłopcy wynajmowali razem mieszkanie, a River była znowu w szkole, więc mieli dom tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

Amelia położyła głowę na klatce piersiowej męża.

– Jeszcze raz by nie zaszkodził. – Severus wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnienie.

– Nie jesteś, aby odrobinkę za stary na drugą rundkę? – wymruczała Amy. W odpowiedzi została przewrócona na plecy. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i tej nocy udowodnił żonie, jak bardzo się myliła.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
